Fallen and Risen
by Plush
Summary: Harry Potter died. As his friends mourned his death, a new student is transfered to Hogwarts. But why does she look so striking like the late Harry Potter? FemHarryXDraco
1. To Protect a Smile

**Fallen and Risen**

Summary: Harry Potter died. As his friends mourned his death, a new student is transferred to Hogwarts. But why does she look so striking like the late Harry Potter? FemHarryXDraco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Warning!**: They are many spoilers of all the 7 books of Harry Potter.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 1. To Protect a Smile**

United Kingdom. England. London. No 12, Grimmauld Place.

From the window, an eighteen-years-old boy with messy black hair was looking at the people in the street, his emerald forest eyes watching every single moving being visible from through the glass. Harry James Potter, known as The-Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord, was reflecting on the aftermath of the war against Voldemort. Though the Dark Lord was dead, the war hadn't really finished. The Aurors were still chasing after the remaining Death Eaters who had yet to be captured. Their purpose was to avenge the death of their master by attacking more Muggles and wizards. Everyday, wizarding newspapers, such as The Daily Prophet, The Quibbler and others, sent out reports about various attacks from across the United Kingdom as well as and around the world - places where wizards lived. It seemed that the Aurors were exhausted because of all the post-war work overloading them. Since the Death Eaters had no real purpose in their attacks, they acted base on their foolishness only and caused greater problems to the Muggle and the wizard world. It was ironic to say that, but when Voldemort was still ruling them, it was better because they were at least in the control. Now that nothing properly controlled them, their insane madness was unleashed.

_'Will this war ever end?'_ Harry wondered.

He was answered by silence. Harry watched an old couple walking on the street just outside his window. The two people were holding hands, walking as fast as their weak legs could carry them. Despite knowing the fact that it was still dangerous to go outside by this time with the few crazy Death Eaters running around, they still wanted to enjoy the sun and fresh air, even if it could be the last time they would ever enjoy it. They knew they didn't have much time left on earth, so they decided to fully enjoy the remaining time God had granted them. Harry watched their laced hands. Their fingers were tightly joined, showing how insecure they were. Yet their face had such a serene smile, a smile which should be able to disperse all worry and ugliness of the world. Harry's heart clutched itself in his chest.

_'Everyone should be able to smile like them. No one should feel unsure of what might happen to them in the next minute. Everyone should have the right to live happily until their last moment with a peaceful life,'_ Harry told himself.

The black hair boy watched the old couple again. Slowly, his right hand trailed up his left arm, rolling up his sleeve along the way to reveal a red mark. He looked the three spots that were arranged as though in a triangle. The color, which was supposed to be a deep red, had faded. The mark wasn't as clear as it was last year or the years before. More precisely, the mark had started fading from the moment his late headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, died.

_'It won't be long before it will completely disappear…' _Harry observed.

Once the mark disappears, his deepest secret would be revealed.

_'I don't have enough magic to protect this secret any longer,'_ Harry thought.

Harry brought his eyes back to the old couple, watching them again. To be more precise, he watched their smile, the mysterious kind of smile only old people knew to do - the kind of smile which could be produced only when one had understood the real secret of the existence of humanity.

_'They have such brilliant smiles, yet so calm.'_

Harry didn't know how long he watched them, but he knew something: the more he watched them, the more he knew what he _had_ to do in order to guard the old couple's smile until their last minute in this world. Harry squeezed his upper arm harder, where the red mark was.

_'Might as well make use of the remaining time of the charm…'_

Harry turned around on his heels, grabbed his robe and left.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been elected as the new Minister of Magic after the fall of The-One-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, gazed out his window, scanning through the mass of wizards that loitered around Diagon Alley without really seeing them.

The atmosphere of the Alley was strange. It was filled with happiness at the fall of the Dark Lord, but it was also mixed with the fear of another probable attack from Death Eaters. Shacklebolt saw a pair of civil Aurors on a corner of the street. They diligently scanned through the crowd of people, making sure there wasn't any surprise-attack which could hurt any civilian, but their grey colored skin and strained face showed how tired they were. Could those two Aurors have be in the team who arrest another Death Eater last night? Today's Daily Prophet featured the news.

_'Probably,'_ Shacklebolt thought.

After the success of their mission, they should be granted at least a few days break. But the Aurors Department was running out of men. They had no choice but to ask the Aurors to keep on their usual routine work. The only thing the Department could do for them was assign them less tiring work for the day, such as guarding the civilians. Shacklebolt frown deepened.

_'Everyone should be able to live peacefully, without fear of being attacked at any moment,' _Shacklebolt thought.

"Mister Shacklebolt," his secretary called. Shacklebolt turned around.

"What is it, Ashley?" Shacklebolt asked.

"A visitor for you," the young Ashley said in a eager voice. Shacklebolt raised an eyebrow.

"And who is it?" he asked. Ashley's eyes shined thousand of stars and his smile stretched ear to ear. Seeing his expression, Shacklebolt immediately knew who his visitor was.

"It's mister…" Ashley started.

"Okay, you can let him in," Shacklebolt said, cutting him off with a half smile. His usually stern and grumpy secretary only behaved like that when _this_ person was around.

"Yes, sir! I should cancel all your appointments, right?" Ashley asked, sounding as if he already knew the answer. Shacklebolt nodded, still smiling.

His secretary was a weird one. Anton Ashley knew nothing and wanted to know nothing about anything unrelated to his work. That was the reason why no one wanted to befriend with him. Looking at him, people tended to think that he was a Dementor because everything around him became gloomy and sad whenever he appeared. Add in his ugly face and stern personality, no one wanted to employ him or give him a decent job to earn enough money and survive with three meals a day. That was until he met Kingsley Shacklebolt.

During a cold and rainy night, as Ashley was roaming through London streets, he collapsed in a park. It had been three days since his last meal, which was only a raw bread no one had wanted to eat. As he laid on the ground, he waited for Death to hurry and came to take him away. He no longer saw why he should be living in this sad world any longer. He even wondered why Life even bothered itself to bring him in the world. The only thing he knew since the first day he was born was suffering. As the cold of the rain crept under his skin, he felt a hand touching his face. He thought it was the hand of Death and smiled, thinking that it was finally his time to go. Before he completely lost his conscience, he realized it was the first time he ever smiled in his miserable life.

That was how Shacklebolt, who was the Muggle Prime Minister's secretary and bodyguard at that time, found him. Shacklebolt brought him to his place, nursed him, gave him food and shelter. When Ashley's health was recovered, Shacklebolt trained him to be a secretary assistant and made him his personal second hand to help him with his work at the Muggle Prime Minister cabinet. Ashley thought that Life finally decided to show him fairness after all the suffering he had endured and had him be reborn in the hand of his protector. Since that day, Ashley followed Shacklebolt everywhere. Shacklebolt never regretted picking up Ashley in the street. Of course the young wizard was uglier than a ghoul, but he did an excellent job. It was like he could read Shacklebolt's mind, at times even anticipating what he'd say before he even thought it. Shacklebolt had always thought that his ugly face was like a balance to Ashley's too high competence as a secretary.

People often told him to change his secretary, but Shacklebolt refused. The poor Ashley never had anyone to trust him or need him. Leaving the boy was no different from killing him, which wasn't better. Shacklebolt tried to help him developing a sense of people relations, but failed because no one wanted to get near Ashley. That was until Harry Potter came in the picture. The first time he met Ashley, Harry Potter greeted the ugly secretary with a smile and gave him a solid and warm handshake. It was the first time Ashley had met someone, besides Shacklebolt, who treated him so nicely. Harry Potter immediately became Ashley's idol. From that day, Ashley learned to smile, which happened each time he saw The-boy-who-lived. Eventually, Ashley smiled more often because Harry Potter's picture often made the front page of the Daily Prophet. Ashley changed to a point that Shacklebolt sometime regretted making him meet Harry Potter. At only mention of the name of the Golden Boy, Ashley started ranting nonstop about how wonderful and awesome Harry Potter was for hours, acting like a fan girl. During these times, Shacklebolt would give anything to find his grumpy-Dementor-ghoul secretary again. But, well, Ashley was still a competent secretary Shacklebolt didn't want to lose.

Shacklebolt smiled as he watched Ashley promptly skipped - _skipped!_ - out of his office to invite in his visitor. There was only one person who could make his secretary behave like a child who got an early Christmas gift. Speaking of which, his visitor stepped in.

"Minister Shacklebolt," the visitor greeted.

"Harry Potter, welcome," Shacklebolt greeted back. Harry gave a sheepish smile, a little bit disturbed at Ashley's greeting. Shacklebolt chuckled. "I'm sorry Harry, but I can't really change Ashley's enthusiasm toward you," Shacklebolt excused.

Harry nodded. The Minister's secretary just shot him another of his thousand watt smile while crushing his fingers in his and asking him for _another_ signature. He thought that he would never be able to get used to such enthusiasm of Anton Ashley.

"Here, take a seat," Shacklebolt invited, showing the chair in front of his desk. "How may I help you today?"

Harry sat in the pointed chair and his eyes fell on the newspaper open on the desk in front of Shacklebolt. The newspaper was screaming '_Death Eaters attack again_'. Harry's smiled disappeared. Shacklebolt saw it.

"It's not your fault, Harry," Shacklebolt said. "No one blames you for anything. We are even grateful that you defeated the Dark Lord."

"But there are still innocents being attacked everyday…" Harry muttered.

"Harry, as long as the Light exists on the world, the Darkness will also remain. You cannot get rid of the Darkness without killing the Light. It's the Law of the balance between good and evil. When the Dark Lord rose, he broke the Law. To restore the balance again, he had to be vanquished, but that also implied sacrifices." Shacklebolt stopped momentary.

_'Sacrifice…' _Harry thought, casting his eyes down. He thought about his parents, Sirius, Professor Lupin and all the other who lost their lives in the War.

"I'm sorry, Harry …" Shacklebolt muttered. Harry snapped out of his thinking and looked at the Minister again.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for all the burden we put on you from the day you were born… just because of a prophecy…"

Harry didn't say anything. He wasn't denying that he also found it unfair. Unfair that he couldn't have a normal life just because of a damned bloody prophecy. Unfair that so many innocent people died just to help him accomplishing that _damned_ prophecy. Unfair that even after vanquishing Voldemort, he would live with guilt weighting on him for the rest of his life. Unfair that even after the dead of Voldemort, there were still innocents being attacked in daylight because of revenge. Unfair that even old people who have lived all their life in fear couldn't even have a small moment of peace before they would leave this unfair world.

_'All this unfairness must stopped. Everything must be stopped…' _Harry thought. _'_**I**_ will stop everything, even if this will be the very last thing Harry Potter will ever do in his life!'_

"Minister, I thought of a way to make all these attacks stop. And probably a way to get all the hiding Death Eaters arrested as well," Harry said. Shacklebolt look at Harry's serious face.

"What do you mean?" Shacklebolt asked.

"Because of Voldemort's death, it is normal that his supporters will want to avenge him. That's how humans and wizards are. Sadly, their desire for revenge leads them to be foolish and causes more pain to the world, pain for the innocents and pain for themselves."

Shacklebolt slowly nodded.

"However, if we remove the purpose and the cause of their anger, then probably it will also kill their desire for revenge," Harry continued. He pointed to the newspapers. "That way, these daily attacks will stop," Harry finished.

Shacklebolt nodded again, understanding Harry's reasoning.

"And how do you think we can remove the purpose and the cause of their anger?" Shacklebolt asked.

Harry looked outside the window behind the Minister's back, contemplating the blue sky. Shacklebolt respected his desire of a minute of silence.

"Minister Shacklebolt, the only way to stop the remaining Death Eaters from causing more disasters is to remove the purpose of their anger and desire for revenge," Harry said in a sad voice. "There is only one way…"

The silence took place again for a minute. Then, Harry turned to face Shacklebolt.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Harry Potter must die."

* * *

A/N: I'm also a fan of Harry Potter, but I never write any fanfic about it. So, this is a try - my first try. I hope you will enjoy it. Please, tell me what do you think about this first chapter. Thank you.


	2. Goodbye Harry Potter

**Fallen & Risen 2. Goodbye, Harry Potter**

From last time…

"Minister Shacklebolt, the only way to stop the remaining Dead Eaters from causing more disasters is to remove the purpose of their anger and desire for revenge," Harry said in a sad voice. "There is only one way…"

The silence took place again for a minute. Then, Harry turned to face Shacklebolt.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Harry Potter must die."

* * *

For the past three months, the wizard world had been in mourning. Everyday, all the newspapers, magazines, television and radio shows in the magical world talked only of one thing.

**_HARRY POTTER IS DEAD_**

_'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord, died. Gravely injured during the War, he succumbed to his injuries.' _

And a minimum of three pages were dedicated to the late Harry Potter everyday. In the havoc of mourning for the wizarding world's hero, the remaining Death Eaters went crazy because the purpose of their desire for revenge disappeared. They became careless and immediately got caught. Other Death Eaters awakened, realizing there was no longer any need to attack innocents. They gave up the life of Death Eater. As for the Aurors, in the pain of losing their hero, they found a new source of energy and put all their strength into rounding up the last of the dangerous Death Eaters that were still loose.

Meanwhile, every hour, flowers kept piling up on Harry Potter's grave in Godric's Hollow, next to his parents' grave. The Godric's cemetery became a field of never fading flowers because everyday new flowers were brought to replace the fading ones.

But the wizards didn't allow themselves to mourn too much for the loss of Harry Potter because of his last words to them.

_'I'm sorry for all the pains of suffering I put you through because of the War. I'm also sorry that I couldn't say these words to every one of you in person. But I thank you very much for all the support you provided me in the battle against the darkness. And as I write these last lines to you, I only have one wish I hope you will grant me. Please, from today onward, live peacefully and happily with the ones around you. Please, smile everyday to bring light to life, making it smile with you. All these years I couldn't see you give a carefree smile, I hope I can see it now from the place where I will be._

_Sincerely yours,  
Harry Potter'_

It was a note send to all the newspapers the morning following the announcement of Harry Potter's death. All the wizarding family cut the small note, framed it and hung it on all the walls of their house. Everyday, before leaving their house and after stepping into their house, they read the small message and they smiled. They would then send a flower to Godric's Hollow cemetery.

* * *

Somewhere in London, a girl, sitting in her room, was reading the newspapers. From mourning Harry Potter's death three months ago, they had now moved on to featuring Harry Potter's past life. They also put in as many pictures as possible of Harry Potter smiling. The reporters had a very hard time finding such pictures of the late world savior with a smile because life didn't give him a lot of chance to do so. But thanks to some Hogwarts students - mostly Gryffindor students who personally known him - who allowed them to use pictures from their personal album collection, they were able to find some nice souvenirs of the Golden Boy.

The girl's lips curled into a sad smile as she saw the picture of a smiling Harry Potter with his two close friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

_'Goodbye, Harry Potter. I shall never forget you…'_ she thought.

She put the newspaper down when her old clock rang. Her green eyes turned to look at the time.

_'It's time to go.'_

She stood up and took the letter with the Hogwarts crest on it. She smiled as she read the name on the envelope. It was addressed to _her_. It had _her_ name. She shoved the envelope into her pocket, where only three words were visible.

_To Miss Heley_…

She turned on her heels, making her jaw length black hair swing, and left the room.


	3. New Start: Hello Heley

**Fallen & Risen 3. Hello Heley**

London. September 1. King's Cross Station.

Heley pushed her cart, trunk neatly packed on top, and calmly walked straight ahead. Like every September 1st, the place was crowded with Muggles, mostly with children or teenagers. The Muggle children were starting their new school year, and the wizard youths too. Like always, these non magical people weren't paying attention to anything unrelated to them, their mind worrying about not missing the departure of their own train departure. They didn't notice there were many people wearing long robes and carrying a cage with an owl as a pet animal. They didn't even notice Heley walking straight through the wall separating the platform 9 and 10 without stopping. And they never saw her disappear in the wall either.

On the other side of the wall was also a train station, but for the wizards use only. A big ticket box with the writing _Platform 9¾ _on was fixed on the wall facing a big red train. The train one had a _Hogwarts Express_ written on. Like in the other side of the wall, the place was crowded. But here, the young ones were cheerful and hyper. After the long and dreadful year of horror they spend last year because of the war, they were happy to see their friends alive. They kept calling their close friends' name and crushed themselves in all the arms which were opening to them. They also friendly waved their hands to those who used to be their rivals.

Heley stopped momentary, watching all these smiling boys and girls. She realized something. Despite the terror of the war, there was one benefit brought by the postwar: everyone understood the wonderful feeling of having friends and people to cherish in one's life.

The red train belched out a white smoke and a bell sound asked everyone to finish packing their luggage and find a seat in the train. Heley brought her eyes to the big clock near the ticket box. It was showing 10:50 AM.

_'Ten minutes before the departure for Hogwarts,' _Heley thought.

"_Piiiiiiiiiiig_!" someone yelled.

Heley turned her head to see a tall boy with flaming red hair barking at his owl, which was a furry gray tennis ball size that could fit in the palm of the hand.

"Pig! Stop being such a pig head and come back here immediately!" the boy shout to the gray '_pig_' which was dancing in the air while hooting happily. Apparently, its joyful mood didn't please its owner.

"Hoot! Hoot! Hoot! Hoo-… _Ugh_!"

The owner of the tiny owl succeeded snatching the small animal and shoved it back in his cage.

"Now, stay in there and be quiet!" the red hair boy bawled.

Heley recognized him as one of the boy in the newspapers picture. It was Ronald Bilius Weasley.

_'But what a name for an owl. Pig! It doesn't look anywhere near a pig to me,' _Heley thought, an amused smile twitching at the corner of her lips.

"We haven't reach Hogwarts yet and you're already making a fool of yourself!" Ronald Weasley angrily said to his owl.

"Hoot hoot!" the Pig-owl happily hooted back.

"Oh! Ron! Let him have a little bit of fresh air. He is well aware that he's going to be locked in his cage for hours during the trip!" a bushy brown hair girl said.

_'Hermione Jean Granger,' _Heley thought, also recognizing the girl from the picture.

"Pig wouldn't be like this if you just let him outside of his cage, Ron," another red head girl said.

"Oh! Not you too, Ginny!" Ronald Weasley groaned at his little sister. He turned on his heels only to hit a round-face boy, who was walking in his direction.

"Ow!" Ronald and the boy collided. "Ouch!" They stumbled on the ground.

The round-face boy was carrying a toad in his hands, but he dropped the animal, which was hopping away.

"Crawww! Craww! Crawwwwwww!" the toad bawled at each hop he jumped.

"Ah! No! Trevor, come back!" the round-face boy shouted. Luckily, a blond hair girl with radish fantasy earring appeared and caught the toad in her hands. "Luna, thank you!" the brown hair boy said, grateful. He smiled to the Ravenclaw blond hair girl.

"No problem, Neville," Luna Lovegood replied, smiling.

"Sorry mate," Ron muttered as he stood up. He gave his hand to Neville. "I didn't see you coming."

"No problem, pal," Neville Longbottom said and grabbed Ron's hand. "At least I didn't lose Trevor."

Ron helped him up.

"Okay, let's go guys. We have to find a compartment before the train leaves," Hermione said.

The group helped carry each other's trunks and climbed onto the train. Heley watched them with a strange expression on her face. She was torn. She wanted to go after them, but remained behind. She _knew_ she couldn't go after them. Not right now. It wasn't the right time. But still…

Heley took a deep breath and held it inside. Then, she exhaled. The fresh air cleared her head.

_'Heley, get a grip on yourself,' _her inner voice said. _'You are starting everything from the beginning now. You must not rush anything or you will make mistakes, which you must avoid doing. You must walk only step by step for now.'_

Heley stood immobile, letting her inner voice's words immerse her mind.

_'Right. I mustn't rush anything. I must take my time for every step I will walk from now on,' _Heley told herself.

Taking a new breath, Heley opened her eyes. The group she previously saw was nowhere nowhere to be seen. They must have gone inside the train. Heley sighed.

_'I better find a compartment too before I'm left behind,' _Heley thought and pushed her cart.

* * *

Heley found an empty compartment in the back of the train. She settled her truck and plotted on the seat. Resting her chin on her hand, she looked through the window.

_'What will my new life at Hogwarts be like now?'_ she wondered. She watched the green landscape running outside. _'Whatever my new life will be like, I better make a right beginning so I won't feel any regret later_…_'_ she thought, her eyes saddening. _'I don't want to have any regret like in my previous life…'_

Yes, she had many regrets from her past life. She knew the pain sorrow can weight on people's heart, most particularly the grief in her heart. That pain alone was enough to make her want to start a brighter future, to re-start everything from _this_ moment.

_'I want to start a new life,' _Heley thought. _'I want to fully live this new life. I don't want to have any regret anymore. From this second onward, I will built my new life!'_

Just as she thought about these things, the door of her compartment slided open. Heley turned her head to see a tall blond hair boy with striking grey eyes standing in the entrance of the door. Seing the person standing in front of her, Heley's eye widen in shock.

_'HIM!' _

Heley had the impression that a cold poisonous knife stabbed her heart, causing it to bleed. The flow of the pouring blood brushed many past souvenirs which were supposed to be sleeping in the back of her mind, suddenly awoke. They were all sad and painful memories: memories of her parents, her warden and her friends, who all died because of people like _him_. Heley felt black fire igniting itself in her heart. She clenched her fists. She could feel the raging emotions starting to take control over her mind.

_'HELEY, STOP!' _her inner voice screamed in panic. _'Remember who you are now! You just have vowed to make a new life a second ago! Don't forget that you don't want to have any regrets anymore!'_

_'Ah!' _Heley immediately snapped out. The raging black fire extinguished. _'That's right_…_' _Heley remembered. _'I had vowed to start everything from the beginning…'_

Heley took a deep breath, calming her heart. Then, she looked directly at the boy in front of her. For a moment, Heley had the strange feeling that the time had frozen and she was alone in an unknown world with that boy. The two of them didn't say anything, only staring at each other. It seemed like the boy couldn't detach his eyes from her emerald orbs. As for Heley, she couldn't move her eyes away of the grey ones which were holding her prisoner in a trance. It was a strange feeling and Heley felt uneasy because of his insistent eyes.

"Draco, did you find an empty compartment?" someone interrupted in.

Heley blinked, grateful of the interruption. She really thought that her soul was going to leave her body because it was strongly attracted by the mysterious power of the boy's grey eyes. Heley took a grip on herself and saw a boy with sandy brown hair standing next to the blond hair boy.

"No, I didn't find one," Draco Malfoy said. "Someone is occupying this one."

The sandy-brown hair boy turned his head to see Heley.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, smiling. "We are sorry to disturb you! We thought it was empty. We will leave now!"

Heley smiled back at him.

"Oh no," Heley said. "You're not disturbing at all."

_'On the contrary, I'm very grateful for your intrusion,' _Heley added in her head.

The brown hair boy flashed a smile again, happy to hear that.

"Come on Draco, let's find another compartment," the brown said boy said as he pulled the blond hair boy's arm. He turned to Heley again and waved his hand to her. "Sorry again!"

Heley returned his wave with a nod by courtesy. Before leaving, Draco watched Heley a moment too and curtly bowed his head to her without taking his eyes off her. Heley was shock, taken by surprise. She gasped, mouth open like a fish out of the water. Draco Malfoy had bowed his head to her. Draco Maldy had _CURTLY_ bowed his head to her?

_'Now, that wasn't expected,'_ she thought. _'He bowed his head to someone… He bowed his head to_ me?_!'_

Nonetheless, she hastily nodded back to him too. The brown hair boy and the blond hair boy walked away to search for another empty compartment. Left alone, Heley frowned.

_'Now, that really wasn't expected from _him_,' _Heley thought.

She had never thought that a pure blood Slytherin could ever bowed his head to anyone. She reflected a moment, her head tilted.

_'It's_…_ it's a weird way_… _to start my new life_…_'_

* * *

Ten minutes later, Draco and his best friend, Blaise Zabini, found an empty compartment. They store their truck and sat across from each other. From the second they took their seat, Draco took interest in watching the landscape through the window. Blaise raised an eyebrow, watching his friend. Something about Draco was bothering Blaise. Draco didn't say a word from the moment the left the girl's compartment. Blaise knew it wasn't unusual that the gray eyes blond aristocrat didn't speak when it wasn't necessary, but this time was different. Blaise had the very clear impression that Draco was lost in his thoughts. Blaise was absolutely sure that something was disturbing Draco. And Blaise wanted to know what.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Hum? What?" Draco retorted, bringing his eyes to Blaise.

"What's wrong? You haven't talk or say anything for the last ten minutes," Blaise said.

Draco only shook his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry," Draco said.

"Draco…" Blaise insisted, suspiciously cocking his eyebrow.

Draco sighed. Blaise was way too observant for Draco's taste.

"It's just… It's just that girl…" Draco mumbled.

"That girl…?" Blaise asked. "You mean the one we saw in the compartment?"

"Hum," Draco nodded.

Blaise recalled the short black hair girl with eyes as green as the forest after the rain. It was true that Draco look like he was struck by thunder when he saw the girl. It was as Draco had seen a ghost, but the girl was certainly not a ghost. Ghost usually didn't look so… lively, like that girl. Then what?

"Well, it's true that she's a pretty. Amazing green eyes," Blaise admitted. "But what's about her?"

Draco brought his eyes back to the window, gazing at the running landscape outside again.

"That girl… She…" he didn't finish his answer.

_'That girl… She looks a lot like…'_

Draco stopped and blinked. He just realized something.

_'I'm thinking about him again.'_


	4. Fallen to Rise

A/N: **_Spoilers warning! _**For people who haven't read the 7th book of Harry Potter, there are many spoilers in this chapter. If you don't want to be spoiled, then probably you won't want to read it.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 4. Fallen to Rise**

Previously…

A new year of Hogwarts was starting once more. Students, both old and new, boarded the Hogwarts Express which would bring them to school. Draco Malfoy and his friend, Blaise Zabini, searched for a compartment, but when they had finally found a decent one, it had already been occupied by a girl with short, jet black hair and green eyes. They left the occupied compartment and went in search for a new one. After settling down, Blaise noticed Draco was acting strange.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"Hum? What?" Draco replied, bringing his eyes to Blaise.

"What's wrong? You haven't talk or say anything for the last ten minutes," Blaise said.

"It's just… It's just that girl…" Draco mumbled, his eyebrows drawn together.

"That girl…?" Blaise questioned incredulously. "You mean the one we saw in the compartment? What about her?"

Draco brought his eyes back to the window, gazing the running landscape outside again.

"That girl… She…" He didn't finish his answer.

_'That girl… She looks a lot like…' _Draco stopped and blinked. He just realized something. _'I'm thinking about him again.'_

_

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy would have never admitted it, but he, too, was affected by the decease of his scar-headed rival.

_'I've changed…'_

He resented the fact, but the The-Boy-with-Eternally-Undisciplined-Hair saved him. That stupid Boy-Who-Stubbornly-Wouldn't-Die saved Draco Malfoy. He realized it only after the death of Voldemort. Draco remembered his life in the months before the war had ended.

* * *

After he failed killing Dumbledore by himself, Draco constantly lived in fear of having to face the Dark Lord again. He still remembered his father pleading Voldemort to spare Draco's life very clearly. It had nearly caused the senior Malfoy to be killed. That day, Draco discovered a new face of his father. He never would have thought that his father could ever plead someone for anything but he had been proven wrong. His father had begged on his knees in order to save his son and it had made Draco respect his father even more. Everyone knew that Voldemort had no mercy for anyone, even for his most loyal servants. For Voldemort, pleading was a sign of weakness which must be sentenced by death. Yet, Lucius Malfoy still risked his own life for the sake of his son.

However, knowing that his father truly cared for him, Draco had more reason to live in fear. That feeling of fear made him realized two things. First, what he cherished the most in the world were his parents. Second, his parents could be punished at any moment because he failed to complete mission. With every passing day, Draco's fear grew to a disportionate size and became that much more atrocious to carry. He still had nightmares where he saw his mother being repeatedly tortured with _Crucio_ by Voldemort before her body was torn into many pieces and her limbs scattered around, covering Draco with her blood. Like a repetitive movie sequence, he also often saw his father being hit by a green light because Lucius shielded Draco from the Dark Lord's killing curse. It was only then that Draco had truly wished for something. Not wanted or demanded. _Wished_. He had wished for the death of Voldemort and had done something no self-respecting Malfoy would ever do in his life - he prayed. He had prayed that Harry Potter would kill Voldemort.

During the day of the last battle, Severus Snape, his godfather, tricked him into drinking a potion, leaving him momentarily mute, and had him locked in a room before leaving to meet Voldemort (and going to meet his death, which Snape was fully aware of). Snape didn't want Draco to be caught in the middle of the battle and be killed. He had also made sure Draco couldn't call for help either or escaping from his prison by any means by confiscating Draco's wand. The potion Draco drank not only made him mute but it also numbed his body. The young blond Slytherin couldn't make a single move without feeling a piercing pain in his body. It was his frustration which had given him enough strength to drag himself to Snape's room window. The only things Snape had allowed Draco to do was watching the battle… and praying. From the window, Draco saw everything from the moment Harry Potter stepped out of the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort.

When he saw Harry get hit by Voldemort's _Adava Kedavra_, he felt despair for the first time his life - despair that he would see his nightmare about his parents being killed come alive, despair because there was no longer any hope left, despair for his future. Draco remembered how horrible that feeling of despair was. Instead of leaving something dark and evil, which he was familiar with, despair left emptiness. Draco preferred the raging fire of black magic to the coldness brought about by that emptiness. That was a feeling Draco had never experienced before. He believed that emptiness killed more than black magic and some evil curse put together. Draco remembered thinking he'd rather be hit by a hundred Cruciatus spells than feel despair. While _Crucio_ caused your body to feel a piercing pain, despair consumed and ate the soul like a vicious and famished dark creature, little by little. Draco knew about the torturous spell of Cruciatus, having taste it from Voldemort's wand. Once the spell stopped, the throbbing pain in the body would eventually diminish. But for despair, somehow, Draco understood that the missing pieces of the soul wouldn't ever regenerate itself. Before that day, Draco never realized that he too possessed a soul which could have feelings. That day at Snape's window, when he felt weak and helpless, Draco Malfoy had realized that he too was also a human being.

From the window, Draco also saw something else which made him change his opinion about Harry Potter. When Harry's body disappeared, the Death Eaters went into panic. Soon, Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunt, realized something: Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort about Harry Potter's death. She became enraged. Draco knew his aunt very well. Bellatrix Lestrange was the most fanatically loyal servant to Voldemort. To her, anyone who dared to betray her Lord deserved the most horrible and terrible death possible, even if said traitor happen to be her own blood sister. Bellatrix aimed her wand at Narcissa, torturing Draco's mother with _Crucio _and making her body repeatedly hit the ground. Draco yelled in horror but nothing came out of his throat. His mother's scream of pain still resound in his head to this day, like a never dying echo. Draco didn't stop (silently) yelling even if his throat hurt him to the point that he thought his vocal cords had broken. He remembered praying to any god and mystical beings he knew to save his mother. He offered them all the tears in his body in exchange for his humble wish for his mother to be saved. And his prayer was answered.

Out of nowhere from behind a tree, Draco saw a jet of red light shoot and hit Narcissa. The red light formed a barrier around Narcissa's body, blocking the effect of the _Crucio. _Narcissa eventually stopped screaming. Next, the red magical stream light slowly brought his mother's body down and carefully laid her on the ground. Bellatrix couldn't who had interferred with her spells and became more enraged. Furious, she casted curses everywhere around her. One of her spells hit the hood of Harry Potter's Invisiblity Cloak and revealed the boy to Bellatrix. Harry Potter still had his wand pointed in the direction of Narcissa. Bellatrix forgot about Narcissa and decided to attack Harry instead, but the boy disappeared again under his Invisible Cloak. From his window, Draco understood something.

_'Potter saved my mother.'_

In that instant, the Gryffindor boy Draco had always thought to be unworthy of attention had gained Draco's respect. Draco would never have believed that he would one day think so, but he was relieved that Harry Potter didn't fall under Voldemort's killing curse when he was still a baby. He knew that he owed Harry Potter a debt.

* * *

Draco hated it whenever the scar head boy acted like a true Gryffindor, such as in rescuing his enemies, especially when the said enemies were Malfoy people. It irked Draco and he despised his spectacled, Gryffindork nemesis more than ever. However, that Harry Potter had saved his mother… Draco couldn't bring himself to feel resentful at his lion rival over it. He was even grateful that Potter boy rescued his mother when he himself couldn't do anything for her. More than that, Harry Potter not only saved his mother, but also the whole Malfoy family.

During the trials after the War at the Wizengamot in which the Malfoy family was meant to be sentenced with life imprisonment at Azkaban for supporting the Dark Lord, Harry Potter had intercepted for them. He said that the Malfoy saved him twice to help him defeat Voldemort: Draco Malfoy didn't report him to the Death Eaters when his friends and him were caught at the Malfoy Mansion; and Narcissa Malfoy lied to Voldemort and saved his life. Draco and his mother were spared by the court, but Lucius Malfoy had to spend some time at Azkaban. Despite the judgment brought up to Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter had still saved his family from shame and humiliation. He had also restored the prestige of the Malfoy name in the wizard world. That was a second debt Draco Malfoy owed to Harry Potter.

One debt, Draco was willing to pay, even if it cost him greatly. But two debts, it was just too much for Draco to bear. Then his mother asked him something which made everything that much harder for Draco. While she was recovering at St. Mungo, his mother asked him to reconsider his rivalry with Harry Potter. She wanted him to use his summer to try changing his opinion about The-Boy-Who-Lived and start his 7th year at Hogwarts on good terms with the Gryffindor and his friends. More than everything, Narcissa Malfoy wanted Draco to deliver a message to Harry Potter.

"Tell him our apologizes," Narcissa weakly said.

"_WHAT?_ Mother, you can't be meaning…" he protested.

"Draco, I want you to apologize to him," Narcissa explained. "He saved our family pride and prestige and spared your father from life imprisonment at Azkaban. We owe him a lot. Draco, you are an intelligent young man. Draco, you know the weight of our debt to him."

". . ." Draco bit his lips, not replying.

Yes, Draco knew perfectly well the heavyweight debt the Malfoy family owed to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord. But still, it implied more than the Malfoy family debt. It was _Draco Malfoy's pride_ at stake. The two words 'I apologize' were to heavy a blow to his pride.

"Draco, I have been aware of your rivalry with Harry Potter from the moment you two start Hogwarts. I have also aware of all the troubles you two brought to yourselves because you despised each other. I even think that you brought him more problems than he did to you just because you are resentful that he refused your friendship when you offered it," Narcissa said. "But you, by your own self, you perfectly know that you were arrogant back then and that he was right to reject your hand after what you say about his friend, Ronald Weasley."

Draco cast his eyes down. Again, he didn't deny his mother's points. At eighteen, Draco was more mature than he had been when he was eleven. It was hard on his pride, but he did admit that the young eleven years old Harry Potter did the right thing by refusing his hand when he was a real prick.

"Draco, I know I'm asking a lot from when I tell you to apologize to Harry Potter, but please, just this once, do it for me," Narcissa pleaded. "When your father wanted to become a Death Eater to support Voldemort, I couldn't stop him." Draco jumped when he hear her saying the name of the Dark Lord without faltering or feeling fear. She was stronger than Draco had believed her to be. "And look what has become of us today," Narcissa continued. "You know what, Draco?" She looked at him in his eyes.

"What?"

"This is exactly how it started between James Potter and your father when they were young," Narcissa said. "You and Harry Potter are now exactly like Lucius and James Potter before." Draco eyes widened, shock. "You two sons are repeating your fathers' past. When they were young, Lucius and James used to be fierce rivals and they hated each other. But despite their rivalry, they had the same idea about a life of grandeur. However, your father believed that only a select number of people deserved grandeur while James Potter wished it for everyone."

"Hmph!" Draco smirked. "What a degrading way of thinking. No wonder Potter is such a plebeian and low boy."

"That was exactly what Lucius used to say back then. And look at today's result. Who do you think is in the most degrading situation? James Potter, whose name is raised among the heroes because he fathered the Savior Boy or your father?" Narcissa seriously said.

Draco didn't reply.

"James Potter was also a pure blood with the pride of a pure blood family. And like every pure blood, he wanted to protect his family line. However, real pure blood families are rare and we keep interbreeding amongst ourselves. Now, all the purebloods are related to one another and we have passed on genetic diseases to our decendents. Eventually, transmitting these diseases among us will kill us all. James Potter, like Dumbledore, saw that reality and wanted to prevent it. He and Dumbledore promoted and encouraged good relationship with the Muggle-born wizards to protect the Magical world from extinction."

Narcissa looked out her window.

"That was when Voldemort rose. I believe Voldemort wanted to have James Potter and your father join him because they were very fine men. They had a lot of potential and they could accomplish many grand things if they join hands and worked together. However, James Potter chose Dumbledore's path, which left Voldemort with only your father. Voldemort was a very good mind manipulator and he knew which words to choose in order to have your father follow him blindly. It's sad to say it, but your father was a naive man. Voldemort used that fact to hypnotize him and trap your father's mind."

Narcissa stopped talking momentary. Draco respected her silence.

"I was too. Like your father, I used to believe that pure blood privileges should not be shared with Muggle-born wizards. But today, I understand I was wrong," Narcissa said. "I must say, James Potter was wise and I believe his son, Harry Potter, has shown himself to be wise like him." Narcissa turned back to look at Draco. "Draco, I do not wish for you to repeat your father's and my mistake. We could have saved ourselves so much sorrow and suffering…" Narcissa bit her lips and closed her eyes for a second. Then, she looked at Draco directly in the eyes. "That's the reason why I want you to be on good terms with Harry Potter. Hopefully, you will come to re-think the differences between purebloods and Muggle-born wizards and learn to make peace with the latter. I believe Harry Potter is the right person who can show you the right way."

* * *

His mother had him accepting her demand and swearing to accomplish it. Draco wasn't particularly joyful about it, but since he swore, he would do anything to respect his words, as a real aristocrat should do. But before he would be able to be talk civilly with Harry Potter, he would have to change his opinion about the boy. Everyday, he worked on building an opinion untainted with his abhorring repugnance for the wizarding world's savior. Draco was used to be asked to do many difficult tasks, but this one was the hardest he ever done. He believed that saying "I apologize" to Harry Potter was an impossible task for him. But since nothing was supposed to be impossible for a Malfoy, Draco kept on working toward his goal.

After many days and nights of work, Draco was sure that he had finally managed to (subtly) change his opinion about Harry Potter - a better one compared to the previous ones he had -, and he was proud of himself. He finally succeed to find _ONE _good point about the boy. Despite how stupid Harry Pothead might be, he still had more brain cells than some Slytherins (thought Draco with no small amount of irritation), particularly compared to Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's bodyguards. It was more exciting to talk/jest (more like spitting dagger words) with Harry Potter than with Crabbe and Goyle.

_'But what a pitiful good point,' _Draco told himself. _'It won't help me into talking civilly with the Pothead boy. I better find a stronger point.'_

Thus, Draco resumed back to work again. Week after week passed by and he surprised even himself by working for so long without faltering in his resolution.

_'It's amazing how mother can influence me. I have always believed her to only be a perfect lady, and that was all. I didn't know she was such a strong woman.'_

Draco now understood that when one is do something for someone he/she cherished, nothing is impossible, no matter how much effort was asked of them. Draco was proud of himself for understanding this concept. It helped him to positively change his opinion about Harry Potter.

Until one morning…

* * *

Until one morning…

Until the morning Draco saw the front page of _The Daily Prophet _that screamed 'Harry Potter died'. He, Draco Malfoy, heir of the Malfoy legacy, had, in a very undignified and un-Malfoy-ish manner, choked in his porridge, earning a positively shock/scandalized glare from his beloved mother.

_'That Boy-Who-Stubbornly-Won't-Die is no longer The-Boy-Who-Lived?' _

Draco's lips twitched into a cynical smile at the memory. He no longer remembered if he wanted to laugh or if he wanted to cry when he had read the newspaper. After spending so much time and effort to change his mind about the Golden Boy, he had lost the opportunity to say the two insufferable words of apology that he had worked so hard on to the (in)famous Harry Potter as well as the chance to see the Boy Wonder shocked and speechless. Draco Malfoy had lost the chance to throw a bomb at Harry Potter.

_'Again!'_

Did that scar-head hated him so much that he didn't even want to wait for Draco Malfoy to tell him the two dooming words, "I apologize"? All those honorable months of work on putting aside their mutual hatred and restarting on good terms with Harry Potter were wasted.

_'Life is such a contemptuous, sarcastic, cynical and unamusing buffoon!' _Draco thought to himself irately.

And the most ironical of all (Draco maniacally laughed at himself), it was only after the death of Harry Potter that he finally saw the real good points about his rival.

As Draco reflected again, he recalled the times he knew the green eyes Gryffindor when Harry Potter was still alive. During their first encounter at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry Potter seemed to be amazed when he first saw Draco because Draco was the first young wizard Harry had ever seen in his life. And Draco had stupidly shattered the black hair boy's wonder! Then there was that time when Potter saved Longbottom's Rememberball. He had made a spectacular dive (Draco loathed the fact, but he admitted it was truly awesome) when it was only his first time mounting a broom. Not to mention he did it with a poor and miserable broom he borrowed from the school. Another point which irked Draco: Harry Potter was undeniably an amazing Seeker. Draco always thought that the Gryffindork caught the Golden Snitch by pure (and repetitive) luck. But during the Triwizard Tournament, when the boy faced that dangerous Hungarian Horntail dragon, it was an evident that Harry was really gifted with a talent for flying. Draco knew about Potter fighting against a Basilisk and killed it when he, _Draco_ _Malfoy_, shivered when he pictured the Dark Lord's snake in his head. And the most admirable thing about Harry Potter was when he calmly walked out the Forbidden Forest, straight to Voldemort, even thought he knew that he would meet death face to face.

Even though each point he remembered about Harry Potter made him irritated, Draco realized that he wished he had someone like Harry Potter as a friend. The green eyes boy was true to himself, was intelligent and showed to be a caring friend to anyone he befriended with, like the way he cared about Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and all his other friends. He was a far better "friend" than Crabbe and Goyle. Draco needed someone to point him out what he did right or wrong and he knew Harry Potter certainly wouldn't hesitate to do it.

_'Harry Potter had fallen in death to rise in my respect,'_ Draco thought wryly.

It was so ironic. It was only after the boy had died that Draco had really wanted to know more about and befriend the short, black haired and green eyed boy.

Which brought him back to the girl he saw in the other compartment. She too had short black hair and striking green eyes.

When he was searching for an empty compartment with Blaise, he had thought he had seen the ghost of Harry Potter through the window of a compartment. He rushed to the said compartment and opened the door, only to see a girl instead of a boy.

Draco pictured the girl in his head again: short black hair framing her thin and petite figure, eye color of the forest after the rain.

For the split of a second, Draco thought he saw hatred directed to him in her eyes (like the way Harry Potter would certainly look at him), but it was probably an illusion. There was no way that a girl would be connected to Harry Potter unless she was Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley. But still, that girl…

_'That girl… That girl, she looks a lot like Harry Potter…'_ Draco thought. _'For an instant, I really thought she was him…'_

Draco smirked. He had always thought that Harry Potter was a little too feminine for a boy because the boy had such a frail structure, almost as though he had been malnourished all his life. But Draco never thought that someday he would meet a real feminine person who looked so much like Harry Potter.

_'She could have been him if she wasn't a girl.'_


	5. Meeting New Friends or Not?

Notice:

"Oh! We are sorry!" : normal conversation;

_'That girl…' _: thinking;

_"Ah! Here we meet again."_ : mental conversation.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 5. Meeting New Friends or Not?**

Previously…

When Draco had searched for an empty compartment with Blaise, he could have sworn he had seen the ghost of Harry Potter through the window of a compartment. He had rushed over and hastily opened the door, only to see a girl inside instead of a boy.

Draco pictured the girl in his head again. She had short black hair that framed her thin and petite figure and eyes the color of the forest after a rainstorm. For a split of a second, Draco had thought he had seen hatred directed to him in her eyes (much like in the way Harry Potter would certainly looked at him), but it had probably just been an illusion. There was no way that a girl would be connected to Harry Potter unless she was Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley. But still, that girl…

_'That girl…'_ Draco frowned. '_That girl, she looks a lot like Harry Potter…'_ he thought. _'For an instant, I really thought she was him…'_

Draco smirked. He had always thought that Harry Potter was a little feminine for a boy because the boy had such a frail stature, almost as though he had been malnourished all his life. But Draco never thought that he would one day meet a girl who looked so much like Harry Potter.

_'She could be him if she wasn't a girl.'_

* * *

Back to Heley's compartment.

Heley went back to her previous contemplation when her door opened again.

_'Again?' _

Heley turned her head to see that it was the red headed boy and the bushy haired girl she had seen earlier. The boy froze when he saw Heley, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging wide open. Heley also couldn't suppress her surprise when she saw them. They were the people she had seen at the station, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Oh! We're sorry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We thought no one was in here. We're searching for a compartment."

Heley composed herself and smiled to them.

"It's alright," Heley said. "I don't mind."

Hermione smiled back.

_'She looks to be a nice person,' _Hermione thought. "You're alone? Do you mind sharing this compartment with us? I don't think there are any more empty compartments," Hermione explained sheepishly.

Heley invited them in with a gesture of her hand.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable," Heley replied.

"Thank you!" Hermione said. "Come on, Ron!" She pulled her friend into the compartment.

"Huh? Er, yeah… Thank you…" Ron muttered as he sat on the seat across from Heley.

Once he was settled in, he went back to what he had been doing before - staring at Heley. Hermione found his behavior strange. It was very unlike Ron to be so silent. But looking at Heley, Hermione immediately understood why Ron looked so distressed.

_'Green eyes and black hair… And her features… This girl looks an awful lot like Harry…' _Hermione thought, sadness biting at her heart as she remembered a dear friend she knew she would never see again.

Hermione noticed that Ron's staring made the girl uneasy, probably because of the intensity Ron stared at her with. Heley turned her eyes away, avoiding his gaze. The tension was so thick; it could be cut with a knife. Luckily, Hermione came to Heley's rescue.

"By the way, are you new?" Hermione asked the girl, purposefully breaking the heavy atmosphere. "I've never saw you before."

Heley looked at her, grateful for the change in atmosphere. Hermoine smiled.

"Well… er, yes…" Heley hesitantly answered.

"Oh! Is that so! Let me introduce myself," Hermione said. She extended her hand to Heley. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm in Gryffindor and am the Head Girl. You can call me Hermione. Nice to meet you."

Heley took her hand, shaking it.

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Heley," Heley responded.

"And this is Ron Weasley." Hermione gestured towards Ron who was still lost in some (painful) memory of a (lost) dear friend. "He is a Gryffindor too, and he's also a Prefect."

Still in a daze despite being introduced, Ron didn't saying anything to introduce himself. Hermione elbowed him painfully.

_'Ow-!…' _Ron bite his tongue, cutting off the curse that had been about to escape his mouth. At least he was back on earth. Heley bit her lips, stopping herself from laughing as Ron consciously rubbed the painful spot where Hermione nudged/hit him.

"Nice to meet you too," Heley said. Then, hesitantly, she extended her hand towards Ron.

A heavy silence filled the compartment again as Ron stared Heley's face, his eyes filled with sadness.

_'She looks so much like him…'_ Ron thought, getting lost in his memory once more.

Heley started to squirm and her cheeks became red. She felt stupid, having her hand extended without respond. She was about to put her hand down, embarrassment in her eyes, when Ron snapped out of his daze and grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry…" Ron said, smiling apologetically. "I didn't mean to be so rude towards you. It's just that… It's just that you remind me a lot of a friend…" He shook her hand. "I'm Ronald Weasley. Call me Ron. It's nice to meet you too, Heley."

Heley smiled, relieved, and shook his hand back exuberantly.

* * *

In the Great Hall, all the students sat at their respective tables except for the first year students who were waiting by the door to be called inside for the Sorting Ceremony. Heley waited with them as well. Since she was new at Hogwarts, she must go through the Sorting with them. But it wasn't Professor Minerva McGonagall who was going to lead them in the Hall. It was Professor Filius Flitwick, the Charm teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. Heley guessed that since Professor McGonagall became the new headmistress, she must leave the job she always did to another teacher.

"Welcome back, dear students," Professor McGonagall greeted the students. "A new year at Hogwarts has started again and I hope it will be a great school year for all of you. Now, let me introduce you to our new students. Please come in, Professor Flitwick."

Behind the door of the Hall, Professor Flitwick turned around to speak to the waiting students.

"Let us go now," he said.

The first years and Heley followed him into the Great Hall. They stopped in front of everybody, just by a stool with an old hat resting on it. The Great Hall was completely silent as the Hat started singing. It chanted about the dark years under Voldemort's reign of terror. It chanted about the previous battle, the loss of friends and the decease of two previous headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Strangely, it didn't mention the decease of Harry Potter, but merely reminded people to never forget his name. The Hat insisted on the importance to cherishing people around us and fully living out your life so that you weren't left with regrets later. Finally, that Hat ended his song with these words: "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" - words very much like the kind of words Albus Dumbledore would say himself. When the Hat finished singing, everybody burst into applause.

"Very well, we shall start the Sorting now," Professor Flitwick said. "When you hear your name, step in front and sit on the stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head and it will tell you in which house you will be placed. After that, you give the Hat back to me and sit with your new housemates." Professor Flitwick unrolled the parchment he had been holding in his hand and started reading the names on it. "Alford, Myriam."

A little girl with curly brown hair stepped to the stool.

"Hufflepuff!" the Hat shouted. The Hufflepuff table clapped their hands. Professor Flitwick continued.

"Alwyn, William."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Bolster, Yan."

"Slytherin!"

"Buckminster, Jeanne."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Dilligham, Anna."

Henry Glassglow, Albert Lawley, Elizabeth McConnor, Katheryne Oswald and all the way down to the letter P.

"Paddock, Christopher."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Pillings, Mary!"

"Slytherin!"

"Pennant, Kristen."

"Gryffindor!"

The Gyffindors clapped their hands and Kristen removed the Hat. She gave it back to the small professor and scurried to the lion table. Professor Flitwick continued on to the next name.

"Potter, He-…! _COOOOOOOOUGH!_ " The small Charms teacher choked, thinking he had read the name wrong. No! He _must_ have read wrong. There was no way _that_ name could be on the list. Nervously, he searched his list again, but he hadn't mistaken. It was really _that_ name. He shakingly read it again.

"Pot-Potter… Heley…" he stuttered.

In the Hall, a dead silence followed Professor Flitwick's call. All the students stopped talking, wondering if they had a hearing dysfunction, before they broke out into a clamor, discussing this new turn of events.

"Did_… _Did he say Potter?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"I certainly heard him say Potter," a Hufflepuff said.

"Potter? Like Harry Potter?" a Slytherin boy asked.

"Not Harry Potter. _Heley_ Potter, you dimwit!" his Slytherin friend retorted.

_'Heley Potter…? Could she be… Does Potter have relatives?'_ Draco wondered, frowning.

Heley ignored the commotion and stepped in front of the Hall. All the eyes in the Hall were fixed on her. Even the ghosts stopped flying around to watch and the portraits gave up all pretensions of being occupied in order to stare. The silence in the Hall was so heavy and so intense that even the god of Death would feel ashamed. Heley calmly sat on the chair and waited for professor Flitwick to put the Hat on her head. But he didn't. Heley looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confused. The small teacher was looking intensely at her, his eyes filled with emotions. He must be illusioning, he told himself. Heley stared at directly into his eyes with her green orbs as though to call him back to his senses. Professor Flitwick snapped out of his daze and, with a trembling hand, slowly put the Sorting Hat on Heley's head. Immediately, the Hat's voice spoke in her head.

_"Ah! Here we meet again, Miss Heley Potter,"_ the Hat said. "_Or should I say Mister Harry Potter, as you were known up to today?"_

Heley only smiled.

_'Thank you for keeping my secret during all these years.'_


	6. Secret of the Past part 1

A/N: Some **_VERY IMPORTANT_** explanations for the story.

Heley started her 7th year at Hogwarts with Hermione, Ron, Draco and company. Actually, they were supposed to have finished Hogwarts last year, but they didn't because of the war. Remember, Hermione and Ron dropped out to help Harry. Now that the war ended, they must attend their last year of school once more and properly get their diplomas. The other students chose to do the same thing. Actually, I borrowed the idea of re-starting the 7th year from PhoenixSoar, author of "Unorthodoxed Matchmaker".

Let's see things like this. Because of the restriction Dolores Umbridge put on the teachers the year before, the teachers couldn't teach what they were supposed to teach to the students. In a way, in the teachers' judgment, the students didn't get the level of knowledge they were supposed to have because of the teaching restrictions. In a sense, it was illogical to let the students pass their school year or graduate when they didn't have the required knowledge level. The parents were informed of the situation and they gave their support to the school staff. The students were given two options. Those that passed the school year under Umbridge's control could choose to proceed to the next grade, or re-do their previous grade in order to acquire the proper level of knowledge. Graduating students were given the same choice. They could leave Hogwarts or re-do their last year. Surprisingly, almost all the students (but not all of them) chose to redo their previous grade. That's how Heley, Hermione and Ron are able to re-do their 7th grade with all their friends. And yes, they are eighteen.

By the way, I suggested you to read PhoenixSoar's story "Unorthodoxed Matchmaker". It's really good. It was from there that I got the idea for this story! XD

And now, the secret behind Heley Potter and Harry Potter unveiled to you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 6. Secret of the Past, part 1  
**

Previously…

It was finally Heley's turn to participate in the Sorting Ceremony.

"Potter, He-…! _COUGH!_ " The small Charms teacher choked, thinking he had read the name wrong. No! He _must_ have read wrong. There was no way _that_ name could be on the list. Nervously, he searched his list again, but he hadn't been mistaken. It was really _that_ name. He shakingly read it again.

"Pot-Potter… Heley…" he stuttered.

In the Hall, a commotion followed professor Flitwick's call. All the students stopped talking, wondering if they had a hearing dysfunction, before they broke out into a clamor, discussing this new turn of events.

"Did_… _Did he say Potter?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"I certainly heard him say Potter," a Hufflepuff said.

"Potter? Like Harry Potter?" a Slytherin boy asked.

"Not Harry Potter. _Heley_ Potter, you dimwit!" his Slytherin friend retorted.

_'Heley Potter…? Could she be… Does Potter have relatives?'_ Draco wondered, frowning.

Heley ignored the commotion and stepped in front of the Hall. All the eyes in the Hall were fixed on her. Even the ghosts stopped flying around to watch and the portraits gave up all pretensions of being occupied in order to stare. The silence in the Hall was so heavy and so intense that even the god of Death would feel ashamed. Heley calmly sat on the chair and waited for professor Flitwick to put the Hat on her head. But he didn't. Heley looked at him, an eyebrow raised in confusion. The small teacher was looking intensely at her, his eyes filled with emotions. He must be hallucinating, he told himself. Heley stared at directly into his eyes with her green orbs as if to call him back to his senses. Professor Flitwick snapped out of his daze and, with a trembling hand, slowly put the Sorting Hat on Heley's head. Immediately, the Hat's voice spoke in her head.

_"Ah! Here we meet again, Miss Heley Potter,"_ the Hat said. "_Or should I say Mister Harry Potter, as you were known up to today?"_

Heley only smiled.

_'Thank you for keeping my secret during all these years.'_

* * *

Flashback

Ministery of Magic. Office of Kinglsey Shacklebolt, minister of magic.

Minister Shaklebolt was receiving a guest. His guest was Harry James Potter, the Saviour of the Wizarding world. Though the Dark Lord was vanquished, the war didn't really end. Harry Potter wanted to put a total end to the war.

"Minister Shacklebolt, the only way to stop the remaining Dead Eaters from causing more disasters is to remove the purpose of their anger and desire for revenge," Harry said in a sad voice. "There is only one way…"

The silence took place again for a minute. Then, Harry turned to face Shacklebolt.

"Minister Shacklebolt, Harry Potter must die."

Shacklebolt looked intensely at Harry.

"Harry Potter must die," Harry repeated again.

". . ." A heavy silence settled in the room.

"Harry," Shacklebolt slowly said, his eyebrows fused together, "are you sure really sure you want it this way?"

"Yes, I am absolutely sure," Harry answered. Shacklebolt took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

"Harry," the minister spoke again, very seriously, "are you aware of the consequences of such a decision? The consequences for the wizard world and, more importantly, the consequences for your friends and for people who care for you."

". . ." Harry hesitated. "Yes…" he muttered.

Shacklebolt closed his eyes, breathing deeper again.

"Besides, it's time for Harry Potter to disappear," Harry continued. Harry rolled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing the red, triangle mark under his arm. "The spell Dumbledore performed on me has been wearing off since the day he died. Its original color was a vivid burgundy red. But now, it's hardly visible. It won't be long until the mark will disappear and everyone will know the truth. So, I thought I could use this chance to put a real end to everything."

Shacklebolt didn't say anything, his eyes fixed on the pale mark under Harry's arm. Then, he turned around to look outside his window, thinking. Harry didn't interrupt him. After a long moment, Shaklebolt turned back to Harry, sighing.

"Very well, Harry. If this is your decision, then I will respect it," Shacklebolt said.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you, minister."

* * *

"Ashley!" Shacklebolt called. Shacklebolt's secretary immediately came in, shooting a smile at Harry along the way.

"Yes sir! How may I help you?" Ashley eagerly asked.

"Bring me that box," Shacklebolt ordered. Ashley's eyes widen.

"You really mean _that_ box?" Ashley asked, more excited than ever.

"Yes."

"Right away, sir!" Ashley saluted and disappeared in a loud _Pop!_

About fifteen minutes later, Ashley apparated back in the room, his clothing and hair covered in spider webs and dust. He was so dirty that a pool of grey dust had formed at his feet. In his arm, Ashley carried an old looking box with many protection charms placed on it.

"Cough cough cough! Sorry for taking so long, sir… Cough cough cough! It took more time then I had expected… Cough cough cough! …to remove all the protection spells of the room. Cough cough cough! Here it is, sir… _Cough cough cough!_" Ashley put the box on Shacklebolt's desk, causing dust to fly into air and suffocate everyone.

"Cough cough cough!" Harry coughed violently, giving himself the vivid impression that his lungs were attempting to jump out of his torso.

"Cough cough cough! You can leave now. Cough cough cough!" Shacklebolt told to his secretary. "Cough cough cough! And take a bath or _Scourgify_ yourself before coming back! Cough cough cough!"

"Cough cough cough! Yes sir… Cough cough cough!"

Ashley left the office, a concerto of coughs and flying dust trailing behind him.

"Cough cough cough! Now, where's that wand…? Cough cough cough!" Shacklebolt muttered as he searched on his desk. "Cough cough cough! Can't see anything with all this dust…" He ran his fingers on his desk one more time. "Ah! Cough cough cough! I got it! Cough cough!" With a flick of his wrist, the dust instantly disappeared, leaving the air clean and breathable. "Ah! This is much better!"

Shacklebolt took the box.

"What is it, minister?" Harry asked.

"The key we need to unlock your secret," Shacklebolt said. "When Dumbledore performed the charm on you, I retrieved your real birth registration. I was the one who wrote it and I put a Use Restriction spell on it. Only I have the right to retrieve it. After that I made a copy for the Ministry record and put the real one under a Secret Guardian charm. We need this key to unlock the charm."

With the point of his wand, Shacklebolt touched the cover of the box. Concentrating hard, he began chanting some incantations. His wand glowed a light blue light color at its extremity. After what seemed to be hours, Harry heard a small _click_ from the box.

"Finally…" Shacklebolt muttered.

He put his wand aside and flipped the cover open. Inside, he took out a blue crystal ball the size of an egg with a frozen red flamed on its middle. The Minister left his desk and walked towards a big, empty wall, running his fingers over the plain surface.

"What are you doing, sir?" Harry asked, rising an eyebrow.

"I'm looking for the keyhole," the Minister answered without stopping his search. "It has a bad habit to change place whenever its fancies. Pretty nasty keyhole, I might add."

"Huh?" Harry stared blankly at the boring wall which had nothing special decorating it. No frames hanging, to wallpaper, no painting. It was only a plain and boring wall.

"I know it's a boring wall. It also bores me every time I see it, which happens to be everyday," Shacklebolt commented as he continued to run his fingers millimeter by millimeter on the wall. He was now crouched at the foot of the book shelf. "This keyhole is very capricious. It won't accept sharing the wall with anything, not even with an innocent little painting. I once hangued the portrait of my mother on the wall. The keyhole got jealous. It didn't show itself for months. Nasty temper! But since the wall is so boring, no one would want to look at it for more than one second. And that's perfect because this wall has a secret… Ah! I found it!" the minister exclaimed.

The minister pushed his finger into the wall, making a small hole. Then, he took the crystal ball and placed it in front of the hole. The flame in the crystal stirred. From the crystal ball, some lines appeared on the wall and a door was drawn on the boring wall.

"Now, follow me, Harry," Shacklebolt said as he opened the door and walked in. Harry followed him in.

Shacklebolt took the crystal ball with him. Once both of them had crossed the door, the wall closed itself and the drawing disappeared, leaving again a boring wall. On the other side of the wall, Harry looked around him, but saw nothing. Everything was pitch black. Shacklebolt hold the crystal ball up to his eye level. The flame turned blue and danced inside the crystal. The minister released the crystal and it floated by itself in the air. Soon, it started to moved and floated away.

"Stay close to me, Harry. If you make one wrong step, you might fall in a black hole and never come back again," Shacklebolt said.

Harry nodded, understanding. They followed the crystal ball for what seemed to be hours for Harry. Finally, the crystal stopped in front of an iron door with a dragon carved on it. The minister put his hand on the body of the dragon. Recognizing the magical signature of the minister, the dragon eyes shined red and the door opened. Shacklebolt and Harry stepped inside.

* * *

It was a big room with thousand and thousand of shelves covered with books. Shacklebolt raised his wand over his head and called out, "The Potter family birth register."

A book flew out from nowhere and Shacklebolt caught it. Next, all the bookshelves disappeared, leaving only a black room. Then, a table appeared in front of them. Shacklebolt put the book on the table and opened it. Flipping through many pages, he stopped at the latest record he had written in himself.

"Here it is, Harry, your real birth registration" Shacklebolt said, handing out the paper to Harry.

Harry carefully took it and read it. Seeing his father's and mother's named, he brushed his fingers on their signatures, tears glittering in his eyes and running down his face.

"Dad… Mom…" Harry muttered, picturing his parents in his head. He saw his parents smiling at him. More tears chased after the first ones.

"Harry…" Shacklebolt softly called him. Harry hastily wiped away his tears.

"I'm ready, minister," Harry firmly said. Shacklebolt nodded.

"Very well," Shacklebolt replied. He took back the birth registration and put it on the table. "Now, give me your hand."

Harry did as he was asked. With his wand, Shacklebolt made a small cut on Harry's finger, just enough to have a drop of blood. Taking the crystal ball, he made Harry touched it. When the blood touched the crystal, a symbol appeared inside. It was the same mark as the one under Harry's arm, but its color was brighter. On the birth registration, the same symbol also appeared on the center of the paper.

"Take the crystal in your hand," Shacklebolt told him.

Harry did as he was told. Immediately, the crystal began shining brilliantly, making Harry and Shacklebolt to cover their eyes from the blinding light. From the crystal, Harry felt a wave of magic rushing up his arms through his fingertips. Rapidly, the wave made his way up to his heart and invaded it. Harry had the impression that something had broken inside of him, that something had been lifted up somewhere inside his body. Next, the magical wave ran through the remainder of his body, up to his head and down to his toes. Harry felt like he had many doors inside him and the wave of magic had unlocked them all. Lastly, Harry felt the mark under his arm completely disappear and the magic stopped running through him, evaporated with the mark. Then, the crystal broke into a thousand of pieces and disintegrated into the air.

When the light faded, Shacklebolt and Harry opened their eyes. The minister stared blankly at the person standing in front of him, not saying anything for minutes. Then, he spoke.

"It's really done now… Harry Potter is dead…" the minister muttered.

The two of them looked down on the birth registration on the table. The red triangle symbol there disappeared too. They saw the name of 'Harry James Potter' fade away and another one appeared.

_Heley Jane Potter_

It was the real name Heley's parents gave her.

* * *

A/N: That was the part 1 of the secret. Part 2 is for next time. See you again!


	7. Secret of the Past part 2

**Fallen & Risen 7. Secret of the Past, part 2**

Previously…

When the light faded, Shacklebolt and Harry opened their eyes. The minister stared blankly at the person standing in front of him, not saying anything for minutes. Then, he spoke.

"It's really done now… Harry Potter is dead…" the minister muttered.

The two of them looked down on the birth registration on the table. The red triangle symbol there disappeared too. They saw the name of 'Harry James Potter' fade away and another one appeared.

_Heley Jane Potter_

It was the real name Heley's parents gave her.

* * *

For as long as she could remember, Heley had always believed and thought herself to be a boy. Until the day she reached her eleven birthday. Until she met Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore told her the truth about herself.

"When your mother was pregnant with you," Shacklebolt said, "Dumbledore never thought you would be the child of the prophecy. You were expected to be born around mid-August, not in July. Dumbledore always believed it was the Longbottoms' child because he was due to be born in July. Because your parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore gave them protection for your upcoming into the world, but the Longbottoms were given more special protections. Dumbledore thought that the fate of the Wizard world weighed on their child and on them."

Shacklebolt momentary paused, his eyes closed.

"Then, you came in the world. Two weeks earlier than expected," Shacklebolt continued. "To our horror, the Dark Lord chose to mark you as his equal instead of Neville Longbottom." Silence again. "We didn't understand why. We had always thought Voldemort would mark Neville Longbottom, not you, a baby girl. That was when we realized that the prophecy never mentioned the sex of the child. It was our mistake for assuming it was a boy all along. It never occurred to us that the child of the prophecy could be a girl…" A long sigh. "We only realized our mistake that night when you were marked and when your parents…" Shacklebolt stopped, unable to continue.

"Before my mother was hit with the killing curse, she managed to cast a shield to protect me," Heley said. "The shield so powerful that it made the killing curse bounce back to Voldemort, almost killing him. That was how I survived from the killing curse that day."

"Dumbledore believed it was his fault that you became an orphan when you were only a baby," Shacklebolt continued. "He swore on his own life to protect you. First, he thought about hiding you away from the Wizarding world because of the sudden fame that fell upon you for surviving the killing curse. Also, it was the best way to hide away you from the Death Eaters because those Muggles-haters would never think about searching for you in the Muggle word. But leaving you, a baby, in the Muggle world alone was also dangerous because there were no longer any protection Dumbledore could provide you. Then, he remembered Lily's talent for charms. Knowing her, she must have used a very powerful spell to protect you. And usually, the most powerful magics are the one based on blood. That brought Dumbledore to think about leaving you at Lily's sister's place, your Muggle aunt. As long as you were under your aunt's roof, Lily's magical protection on you would still work through your aunt's blood. But after a little research Dumbledore did on your aunt's husband, Vernon Dursley, he worried about what might happen to you, a girl, under the roof of such a man. Not to mention the son of that man! Dumbledore was sure your cousin would turn out bad when he grew up. And, as you saw it, Heley, your cousin turned out rotten spoiled!"

Shaklebolt paused again.

"That was when Dumbledore called for my help. I retrieved your birth registration and Dumbledore turned you into a boy. I sealed the secret in your original birth registration and made a false copy of your gender for the Ministry record. Then, Dumbledore left you at your aunt's doorstep. Dumbledore asked Arabella Figgs to keep an eye on you for him and immediately inform him if your live was endangered."

Shacklebolt looked straight ahead into the dark abyss, as though he were watching a movie of the past.

"When Dumbledore turned you into a boy, he chose to perform blood magic too, like Lily did. I believe he felt remorse because he couldn't protect your parents and made you an orphan. But because Dumbledore wasn't your blood relative, his protection was weaker than Lily's. Blood magic feed itself on the blood of the caster of the spell. Since you were Lily's child, the magic could indefinitely feed itself on the blood you carry. But because you were still a baby, your blood wasn't mature enough, so the magic you carried was unstable. Blood magic cannot feed itself on an unstable meal. Lily's magic might weaken at any moment and the protection put upon you would break and inform the Magical world about your hideout. As for your aunt, she might be a Muggle, but her blood was mature, which could provide regular meals to the magic. That was another reason why you were left at your aunt's place. But in Dumbledore's case, he wasn't your blood relative, so his magic could feed itself only as long as Dumbledore was alive. After Dumbledore's death, it was expected that the charm he casted on you would eventually wear off because the magic could no longer feed itself."

Shacklebolt's lips twisted into a bitter smirk.

"In the end, everything turned out exactly as the prophecy said. We didn't make a mistake. It was a boy who killed Voldemort," he said in a acrid tone. "…_And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_" he repeated the prophecy. "Voldemort's killing curse hit Harry Potter, removing a big portion of what was left of Dumbledore's charm in you. And Harry Potter had to die because of it."

Shacklebolt stopped talking, leaving Heley to reflect on what he had told her. Heley bit her lips, trying to control the tears that had threatened to fall at the mention of her mother.

"Heley, your parents and Dumbledore scarified their life for only one wish. They wanted you to live happily after their departure. Sirius, Remus and all your friends also carried the same wish," Shacklebolt said. He fixed her straight in the eyes and spoke in an authoritarian voice. "Heley Potter, do not waste their sacrifice and fail to fulfill their wish. From this second onward, you have been given a new start in life. Live happily."

Heley let her tears flood out of her eyes.

_'Mom, dad… I love you…' _Heley sent her loving thoughts to her parents.

_'We love you too, Heley,' _Lily's and James' voices echoed in her head. Heley started, her eyes snapping open, happy.

_'Heley, live happily from now. We will be watching on you.' _Heley started again. It was Sirius' and Remus' voices this time. Slowly, she smiled.

_'Yes. I will,' _Heley promised.

Seeing her smile, Shacklebolt was satisfied. He spoke again.

"Let's get out of here now," Shacklebolt said. Heley nodded and followed the minister.

* * *

Back in the minister office, Shacklebolt turned to Heley and extended his hand to her.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, minister of the Ministry of Magic. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Heley Potter," Shacklebolt said with a wide smile. Heley smiled, amused, and took his hand.

"I'm very please to meet you as well, minister," Heley replied. After a strong and formal hand shake, Shacklebolt went to his chair and dropped himself on it.

"Ha!" Shacklebolt sighed, "I'm going to miss Harry Potter, Heley." Heley didn't say anything. They kept silence again. "And now, I have to announce to the wizard world the death of Harry Potter…" the minister muttered, grunting. "I will also have to organize his funeral… (Grunt!) I'm not ecstatic about the job…" Heley smiled.

"I'm sorry, minister," Heley said. "This time, I cannot help you."

The minister only groaned again. Heley giggled.

"Anyway, you can leave everything to me," Shacklebolt said. "I will have your new official papers with your real name send to you." He paused momentary, thinking back again. "I couldn't keep you away from all the suffering you went through because of the War, but I will do everything to give you a new life, a better life than your previous one starting from this moment."

Heley's lips trembled because of his words, but she smiled again.

"Thank you very much, minister," Heley said. "I will leave you now. Thank you for sparing your time for me."

Shacklebolt nodded. Heley bowed and left.

Outside, when he heard the door opening, Ashley eagerly turned his head to see Harry Potter again. But it wasn't Harry Potter who stepped out of the Shacklebolt's room. It was a young woman around eighteen, who bore an incredible resemblance to Harry Potter. Ashley gasped. Heley only smiled to him, then bowed and left. When she was no longer in his sight, Ashley ran in the minister's office.

"Minister, who is that young girl? When did she come into your room? I didn't see her come in. And where is Harry Potter? Why does that girl look so strikingly alike Harry Potter?" Ashley hastily asked.

"She is Heley, Ashley," the Minister answered only one question. "And prepare a press conference for me. I have an important announcement to make."

"What is it for, minister?"

"Harry Potter died today."

End flashback

* * *

Back to the Sorting Ceremony

_"Ah! Here we meet again, Miss Heley Potter,"_ the Sorting Hat said in her head. "_Or should I say Mister Harry Potter, as you were known up to today?"_

Heley only smiled.

_"Thank you for keeping my secret for all these years," _Heley said.

_"It was my pleasure to serve you, Miss Potter."_

* * *

Post on Monday December 7, 2009.


	8. Mashed Potatoes

A/N: Now, _FINALLY_ (quite a bunch of you asked for this), it's Heley's Sorting show time! I can't believe it took me up to eight chapters to sort Heley (even if I'm the one who's writing the story A_A)!

Warning!: Some characters are OOC, especially Neville Longbottom.

So now, enjoy!

* * *

Notice:

_"I'm starting a new life now."_ : mental conversation;

"Thank you." : normal conversation;

_'I guess the War had forced him to grow up,' _: thinking.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 8. Mashed Potatoes**

Previously…

During the Sorting Ceremony

_"Ah! Here we meet again, Miss Heley Potter,"_ the Sorting Hat said in her head. "_Or should I say Mister Harry Potter, as you have been known up until today?"_

Heley only smiled.

_"Thank you for keeping my secret during all these years," _Heley said.

_"It was my pleasure to serve you, Miss Potter," _the Hat answered.

* * *

_"I'm now starting a new life," _Heley said._"I remember very well you want to sort me in Slytherin the first day I came to Hogwarts. If you want to put me back there again, then I won't protest this time."_

_"As a matter of fact, Miss Potter, I still believe that Slytherin House is the best place for you, considering all the potential you possess," _the Sorting Hat responded. _"However, during these last few years, you were able to develop much of your potential even though you were in Gryffindor. It seems that being in a rival House also make one's potential develop, as well as unknown ones, but in a different way. But having Harry Potter to disapear like this…"_

Heley felt her heart ache upon being reminded of all the tragedy that had befallen the Gryffindor House.

_"I… I didn't have a choice… It was the only solution I could think of to stop the Death Eaters daily attacks on innocent civilians…"_

_"And indeed, you have saved the wizarding world a second time, Miss Potter. But at such a price…"_

_". . ." _Heley didn't say anything for a moment. _"To tell the truth, Harry Potter's fame was becoming more and more difficult for me to carry."_

_". . ." _the Hat waited for Heley to continue.

_"Every time Harry Potter went out in the street, people came up to him and expressed their gratefulness for defeating Voldemort,"_ Heley said. _"However, many of those people who came to him were the ones who lost someone close to them, family and friends, during the war. Each time they told Harry Potter about their gratefulness, I felt myself grow more and more guiltier. It was mostly because of me that they lost those who were dear to them, yet they don't hold grudge against me. It was very hard to bear on my conscience."_

_"Miss Potter, it's not your fault… You should not-…"_

_"People keep telling me I should not feel guilty. Even Minister Shaklebolt said the same thing! But the feeling still remains!" _Heley cried out, cutting off the Hat. _"I know I'm a coward for running away like this, but I really just want to have a normal life, without burden, fame or anything."_ Heley clenched her fingers.

_"Miss Potter, I understand your feeling,"_ the Hat commented. Heley smiled.

_"Thank you,"_ she replied. They shared silence for a moment. The Hat let Heley composing herself back and Heley was grateful for that.

_"Now, shouldn't you be sorting me? Where do I go this time? Slytherin like you had wanted?"_

_". . ."_ the Hat didn't answer yet._ "Actually, Miss Potter…"_ the Hat stopped momentary._ "Miss Potter, may I have a request please?"_

Heley raised an eyebrow. Never did she hear about the Sorting Hat having a request about anything. Nonetheless, she nodded.

_"What is it?"_

_"Miss Potter, I will tell you the truth. Right now, there is still dormant potential inside of you, potential which can grow strong and useful in the future if they are correctly nurtured. This time, Gryffindor House cannot help you. Only Slytherin can. My duty as the Sorting Hat will oblige me to put you in Slytherin, but I have a personal desire. I wish to place you back in Gryffindor, even if Gryffindor House won't be able to make your potential grow any further."_

_". . ." _Heley waited for the Hat to continue.

_"Miss Potter, after the death of Harry Potter, I have the very clear impression that the students of Gryffindor House have lost a parcel of their willpower and vitality. After all, Miss Potter, during the War, Gryffindor was the House that suffered the greatest loss compared to the other Houses. Not only they lost many comrades, but they also lost Harry Potter, a very dear friend. Miss Potter, I wish to put you back in Gryffindor for them. In you resides the essence and life of Harry Potter, the former Gryffindor. By putting you back in Gryffindor, I believe you can resurrect Gryffindor's vivacity. All the Gryffindors who knew and who have lived with Harry Potter when he was alive need you. I cannot bear on my conscience the sadness weighing their hearts when I know that the one they mourn for isn't really dead, but only his disguise. I want to put you back in Gryffindor for them, but also for myself, for my own redemption. Will you accept my selfish request, Miss Potter?"_

Heley bit her lips. She looked at the Gryffindor table, especially at Ron and Hermione. Usually, the two of them would be quarrelling over some petty and insignificant thing. But today, they were awfully quiet. Actually, all the Gryffindors were awfully spiritless. Even Gryffindor joker-pair Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were_…_ abnormally lifeless. Ron had crossed his arms on the table and rested his head on them, waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to finish. His eyes were solely glued to the seat next to him, the seat where his late scar-headed friend used to sit. Right now, there was no one sat there, as if the Gryffindors purposely left the place empty, in memory of someone, even though that person was no longer there. Hermione, shoulders bended, kept sighing nonstop. Ginny was playing with her fork without very realizing what she was doing. Neville stared blankly at his empty plate in front of him, not moving a single muscle. Dean rested his head on his elbow, looking into nowhere. As for Seamus, Heley had the impression that he had banged his head on the table and hadn't moved from that position from the moment the Sorting had started. Usually, it was Slytherin table which emitted their particular aura of gloominess and boredom. But today, Gryffindor table emitted more gloominess than Slytherin had in the last ten years of gloominess put together. Even the calm and quiet Hufflepuffs or the hard working Ravenclaws were louder and livelier than the (usually noisy) lions.

_"Gryffindors seem dead," _Heley said.

_"As I said, Miss Potter, after Harry Potter's death, Gryffindor's lively spirit died with him."_

Heley watched the Gryffindor table again. She knew putting Harry Potter to death would cause pain to many people, but she hadn't expected their pain would be this heavy and hard to bear.

_"I have decided," _Heley said.

_"Yes Miss Potter?"_

_"Put me back in Gryffindor."_

The Hat grinned happily.

_"Thank you, Miss Potter."_

Heley nodded.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

(A/N: Sorry! I know many of you desire to see Heley in Slytherin, but for me, there are people who need her in Gryffindor. That's the reason why I put Heley back in Gryffindor.)

* * *

At the Sorting Hat's shout, the Gryffindors turned their head to Heley and clapped their hands, welcoming her as she approached their table. Neville broke his long standing eye contact with his empty plate and moved to make her a seat.

"Thank you," Heley said, smiling as she sat next to Neville. "I'm Heley Potter, nice to meet you." Heley gave him her hand.

"Neville Longbottom. Nice to meet you too," Neville greeted back, taking her hand.

Heley couldn't suppress her surprise when Neville grabbed her hand. It was a strong and firm hand shake, like those characterizing people who knew about their potential, who had known many harsh life experiences and who now had confidence about their potential. Heley looked up at Neville. Now that she looked at him more closely, she saw that Neville was no longer a baby-faced boy anymore. He lost his round cheeks, his cheek bones were higher and his features had sharpened. He looked more like a young adult. And his eyes… they were no longer the eyes of a timid and nervous teenage boy. Neville's eyes had lost their childish innocent and were instead replaced with the mark of maturity that came with adulthood. However, it wasn't a happy maturity but a maturity of graveness. Heley bit her lips.

_'Did the War force him to grow up ten years ahead his time?' _Heley wondered, a pain biting at her heart.

"Okay everyone," Horace Slughorn, Slytherin's head teacher and Potion master, stood up from the staff table and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Heley's attention darted her attention to him like the rest of the Great Hall occupants. "Now that you all together with their housemates, it's time to fest." Slughorn said. "_Bon appétit_!"

Immediately, food filled the students' plate and they started to dig in. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione, sitting in front of Heley, spoke.

"Hello Heley," Hermione said, smiling to Heley. "Welcome in the Gryffindor House."

"Thank you Hermione," Heley replied. The people around them turned their attention to Hermione and Heley.

"Hermione, you know her?" Seamus asked.

"Yes. Ron and I met her in the train," Hermione explained. "Here Heley, let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Ron, so let skip to the next person."

"But still, re-hi again, Heley," Ron said.

"Re-hi to you too, Ron," Heley responded, giggling.

"Next to you is Neville, our Herbology genius. Ask for his help anytime you need it." Neville smiled at Heley.

"Whenever you want, Heley," Neville said. Heley smiled back at him.

"Thank you," Heley responded.

"This is Ginny Weasley," Hermione continued, gesturing towards the freckled, red head girl that sat next to her. "She is Ron's younger sister and she is in grade Sixth." Ginny gave a nod to Heley, which Heley gave back.

"This is Seamus Finnigan," Hermione said, introducing the person next to Ginny, a short brown hair boy with his collar and his tie neglectfully unfastened. "I advise you not to come too close to him. He might contaminate you with his bacteria of craziness."

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say, 'Mione!" Seamus protested.

_'But it's true that you're a crazy guy most of time, Seamus,' _Heley thought, suppressing a smile.

"Next to him is Dean Thomas." Hermione pointed at the dark skin with curly hair boy next to Seamus. "Stay away from him too because he's a pair with Seamus. Those two alone have more stupidity virus than the whole school put together."

"'Mione!" Seamus and Dean wailed, momentarily gaining back their old self.

_'Pffffft!' _Heley bit her lips, stopping herself from laughing.

Hermione ignored Seamus' and Dean's wailing and proceeded to continue her presentation, sticking on to each person her own personal description. While doing so, she broke everyone's gloomy mood and restored Gryffindor's old happy atmosphere.

_'Hermione, you haven't changed. Always there for everyone, always the one thinking about everyone, except for yourself…' _Heley thought.

Heley wasn't blind. After all, she knew Hermione for seven years. She clearly saw that Hermione was forcing herself to make people smile again. When Hermione finished presenting around, some people asked Heley a few questions about herself to know her better. They stuck to general questions such as where she lives, if her parents were pure blood or Muggle, which school she went to before going to Hogwarts, why did she transfer to Hogwarts this year, etc. Heley answered to most of their questions and turned around some others when she didn't want to reveal some secret and didn't want to lie at the same time. As she kept answering, Heley could clearly feel that the Gryffindors were restricting themselves on something. And Ginny was the one who confirmed Heley's impression.

"Hm_… _Excuse-me… Hum… " Ginny hesitantly called Heley's attention. Heley turned to look at Ginny.

"You can call me Heley," Heley said, smiling.

"Then Heley…" Ginny continued. "I will appear rude to you, but I cannot stop myself. Please, forgive me to ask this, but are you…" she hesitated, biting her lips. Heley raised her eyebrow, confused by the unfinished question. Ginny decided to go ahead. "Since you have the same family name than him… are you related to Harry Potter?" Ginny finished.

The table immediately fell quiet. That was the question everyone wanted to ask, but no one dared to voice. They feared the answer. They feared that Heley might be related to a dead friend and feared that a stranger carrying the same name of a dead friend would remind them of him everyday. Heley could feel the tension around the table creeping under her skin.

_'But it wasn't like I didn't expect this question…' _Heley told herself.

"Yes, Harry Potter and I… we share the same family blood…" Heley softly said.

_'That's not really a lie. Harry Potter and I have the Potter blood in our veins,'_ Heley excused herself. _'I'm sorry Ginny…'_

"So that's why you look so extraordinarily like him… You two are cousins," Seamus concluded, misinterpreting Heley's words. "When you first stepped into the Hall, I really thought you were him…"

"Seeing you so close and because of your eyes, I thought you _were_ him," Dean added.

Silence again at Gryffindor table. The sad atmosphere Hermione had tried to change settled back into the table's occupants.

_CLANG!_

Neville harshly slammed down his knife and fork, making everyone jump. They all turned their attention to him.

"You must stop this right now," Neville broke the silence with a firm and angry voice. "You all know Harry's last wish. He wants us to smile, even after his departure. You cannot continue mourning him like this. It's like betraying his memory and his last wish. After all the pain he went through to write down his last message for us when he was dying, how can you permit yourself to be like this again?"

Everyone felt guilty. Heley included. Everyone one was guilty, guilty for forgetting Harry's last wish before he died. Heley felt guilty, guilty for lying to them. She casted her eyes down and hid her hands under the table, clenching them until her fingers were drained of their blood.

_'Everyone, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you that much_…_' _Heley bit her lips, fighting so that her tears wouldn't escape from their green prison. Neville saw her lips trembling and misunderstood her reactions.

_'Is she thinking that we're sad because of her, because she reminds us of Harry?'_ Neville wondered.

"Heley!" Neville called her in a bright voice.

Surprised, Heley snapped her head up. Everyone clearly saw some twinkling in the corner of her green eyes. She was on the verge of crying. Neville grabbed a plate of mashed potatoes and shoved it at her. Startled, Heley blinked, wondering what Neville was trying to do.

"Here! Take more of these!" Neville said, exaggeratingly flashing all his teeth. "They are very good! Hogwart's mashed potatoes are the best in all of the United Kingdom. It's Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes. Today's your first day here, so you can't not eating this! It's sacrilege if you don't eat Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes on the day of your Sorting." He pushed the plate into Heley's hands.

"Wh-what?… Hog-Hogwarts… sacred… mashed potatoes…?" Heley repeated, an eyebrow rose, twitching. She bit her lips… "Pfffffffft!" Then exploded. "Hahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Sacred mashed potatoes! Hahahaha! Sacred mashed potatoes! Hahaha! Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes! I never heard of this one before! Hahahahahahaha!" Heley laughed, clutching her stomach. "Hahahahaha! Sacred mashed potatoes! Hahahahaha!"

"Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes…? A sacrilege if you don't eat Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes at your Sorting…?" Seamus repeated, his eyebrows cocked. Then, "Pfffffft!" He covered his mouth with his two hands to refrain himself. But he couldn't resist. "Buwahahahahahaha! Wuahahahahahaha!"

"Hahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" And the rest of the table broke out into laughter too. Even Hermione couldn't help but laugh as well, hiding her face behind Ginny, who was clutching her stomach like her brother.

"Hahahahaha! Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes! Hahahaha! Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes! I never heard of something so ridiculous in my life! Hahahahaha!" Ron cried between his tears.

"Me neither! Bwuahahahahahaha!" Dean added.

"Oh man! Neville! I never knew you had such a twist sense of humour! Wuahahahahaha!" Seamus said. "It's the weirdest and stupidest thing I never head before! Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes! Hahaha! Wuahahahahahaha!"

Neville shrugged his shoulders, vexed. He wasn't thinking when he took the plate. He only wanted to make the new girl feeling comfortable so he let his arms and mouth work the way they wanted to work. But he couldn't believe that his mouth and arms would come up with such a strange thing as 'Hogwarts scared mashed potatoes'.

_'Hogwarts sacred mashed potatoes…?'_ Neville repeated in his head. "Pffffffffft!"

_'It's so stupid!'_

"Wuahahahahaha!" Neville exploded too.

On the staff table, the Sorting Hat was looking at the Gryffindor table.

_'Miss Potter, thank you… for your generous heart_…_'_ the Hat gratefully thought, happy to see Gryffindor spirit back alive.

* * *

At the other tables.

"What's wrong with Gryffindors today? Why are they laughing so hard?" a Hufflepuff girl asked her friend.

"Don't ask me! I have no idea!" her friend answered.

From the Ravenclaw table, Luna watched them, smiling.

_'But it's good to see you guys laughing again,' _Luna thought.

"Gryffindors are weird today," a Slytherin said.

"Who knows? Maybe they finally succumbed to their insanity," his companion replied, biting in his sausage.

"But they are fun to look at," Blaise commented with a smile.

"Blaise, you have always been a little too fond on the lions for my taste, so I will pretend I never heard that blasphemous remark from you," Draco said.

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and resumed eating his dinner. But Draco couldn't help to look at the table of the guffawing lions, especially at the new girl who carried the same family as his late Gryffindor rival.

_'She really looks a lot like Harry Potter…'_ Draco thought.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to WingofHaine for betaing the story. She always does a wonderful job and I wish that you know about it.

Post on Sunday December 13, 2009.


	9. These Monday Mornings

**Fallen & Risen 9. These Monday Mornings**

Monday morning.

Since Hermione had a meeting as Head Girl, Heley went into the Great Hall alone for her breakfast. She sat at the Gryffindor table, grabbed a toast and jar of marmalade. Once she was done spreading her toast with the marmalade, she bit into it and pulled out her schedule to read it.

"COUGH!" Heley chocked in her toast, grimacing when she saw what was written for her Monday morning.

_'These Monday mornings_…' she sheepishly thought. '_It seems that there are some things that never change.'_

"Morning, Heley," Neville greeted as he came, yawning loudly. He plopped down on the seat next to her. "What's with that face you just made?"

_'But other things do,'_ Heley mused, regarding Neville speculatively. _'Neville is no longer the timid boy he used to be. He certainly looks more mature than before.'_

"Morning, Neville," Heley said, handing him her time table. Neville took it and read it. He grimaced as well.

"Double Potion on a Monday morning…" he muttered in a disgusted voice.

"Poor you, Heley!" Seamus cried out as he appeared and settled himself on the seats in front of her.

"Your first class at Hogwarts and you start with the most horrible one!" Dean added, sitting next to Seamus.

"Hey! That's not nice, discouraging her for her first class with us!" Hermione scowled as she appeared behind them.

"But Herminy, look!" Seamus snatched Heley's time table from Neville's hands and shoved into Hermione's face. Ron, who was accompanying Hermione for his Prefect duty, looked at Heley's schedule too. His face immediately drained of its color.

"Heley, my condolences to you," Ron told her mournfully, patting her shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione punched his arms. "Not you too! Stop scaring her!"

"Sorry…" Ron nursed his arm and sat on Heley's other side. Hermione sat next to him.

"Ron, you **_DO_** realize that we have Double Potions with her too, right?" Neville said, an eyebrow rose. Ron, Seamus and Dean dropped their jaw, their face became white.

"My condolences to us," Seamus muttered. Ron and Dean nodded fervently. Hermione sighed.

"And if great Merlin still didn't pity us and change our course of luck, we will be stuck with Slytherins," Dean whimpered. "Again!"

". . ." Neville, Ron and Seamus froze. Then, "Haaaaaaaaaa…!" The four boys heavily sighed and simultaneously dropped their head on the table.

"After seven years of Potions every Monday morning, I fear that we will be stuck - again! - with Slytherins…" Neville said.

"And the worse worst thing about it, is that I have the feeling that you're right, Neville," Ron added.

"Can't Merlin spare us at least for our last year?" Seamus asked the air.

"You're asking too much from him, Seam," Dean replied.

". . ." Deep silence. Then,

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA…!" A heavier sigh escaped from the four boys. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You guys never change," Hermione mumbled between her teeth. Heley sheepishly smiled.

_'Well, it is true that I'm not very fond of the idea of starting Monday morning with Double Potions,'_ Heley thought.

"Don't worry, Heley," Hermione reassured her. "Those guys here are only being immature, overgrown babies!"

"Hey!" said guys protested, offended.

"It's not that bad," Hermione continued, ignoring them. "The teacher is very nice." Heley smiled, but she couldn't pretend that she was happy with Hermione's encouragement.

"Well, I do hope that you don't hate my class too much," a voice said behind them. The Gryffindors turned around to see Horace Slughorn. "Because I will be your Potions teacher this year again," Professor Slughorn finished, smiling at them.

"Professor," they greeted him.

"Hello, hello young Gryffindors," Slughorn happily reciprocated.

"Is there something we can do for you, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"As a matter of fact, I'm here to meet Miss Potter," Slughorn said. He took a small paper from his left pocket and gave it to Heley. "I have a message for you, Miss Potter. The Headmistress wants to see you before you start your morning class. Here's the password to her office."

Heley took the paper.

"Thank you, Professor," Heley acknowledged. "I will go after breakfast."

Slughorn nodded.

"Don't worry about points deduction. I know the reason why you will be late for my class," Slughorn said as he walked away, saluting her with a gesture of his hand. They watched him left the Hall.

"Well, that was nice from him," Ron said. "If it was Snape, he wouldn't hesitate to deduce twenty points from you, even knowing the reason of your lateness."

"Snape…" Heley slowly repeated.

"Professor Severus Snape, our previous Potion master. He was also our previous Headmaster before Professor McGonagall became our actual Headmistress," Hermione explained.

"Yeah, previous Headmaster or not, he was still a git," Ron grunted as he slide a piece of bacon in his mouth.

Heley watched him. She was a bit little sad to hear Ron say Professor Snape's name the way he had. Before, she would have agreed with Ron's disgusted tone, but now, it was different.

_'I didn't tell Ron and Hermione what Professor Snape did in the last battle to help me. They don't know the truth about him,'_ Heley thought.

* * *

Heley wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up.

"I will go to see Professor McGonagall now," Heley said as she walked toward the exit door of the Great Hall.

"Wait Heley, I'll go with you!" Ron offered as he hastily ran after her. "You don't know where the headmistress's office is! I'll show you the way!"

Heley immediately spun around, a panicked expression on her face. She had just made a wrong move.

_'Oh Merlin! I forgot about that! I'm not supposed to know the location of Professor McGonagall's office,' _Heley thought.

"Ronald Weasley, don't use that as an excuse to be late for potions!" Hermione yelled, standing up from her seat. Ron immediately froze, mid-run, cringing. Hermione cocked an eyebrow. "So, you were thinking about avoiding Potions," Hermione said. Heley discreetly giggled, secretly relieved by Ron's offer.

_'Thanks for saving me, Ron!'_ Heley thought.

"But Hermione, I will need help to show me the way to Professor McGonagall's office," Heley said, trying to restrain her desire to laugh. "I'm new here, so I don't know where her office is located."

"Aha! See!" Ron triumphantly exclaimed. "Besides, isn't that the duty of a Prefect to help the new students around the school?"

Hermione pursed her lips, resigned.

"Fine, I will explain to Professor Slughorn about your lateness," Hermione reluctantly said. "But don't think you can use that excuse again!"

"Yes, yes," Ron responded, waving his hand flippantly at Hermione as he turned to Heley. "Come on, Heley, let me show you the way. Say, you must not know how to go around the castle yet, right? How about that I show you, _now _(he emphasized), all the places! The castle is pretty big. You can get lost and end in some dangerous room you don't want to find yourself in. It's best for you to know where you can go and where you cannot go now."

"_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T COME BACK IN THE FIRST TEN MINUTES OF POTIONS, I WILL OWL MRS. WEASLEY!_" Hermione roared. Ron's face bleached itself of any color as he spun around to see an angry Medusa-Hermione with her hair flying all over her head.

"_NO!_ You wouldn't do that!" Ron said in a horrified tone.

"Oh yes I will!" Hermione retorted. Ron's soul escaped from his hanging open mouth.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be back in Potions in the first ten minutes! Don't owl my mom! Don't do it! I swear I will be back in time!" Ron said. He turned to Heley and grabbed her hand. "Come on Heley, let's go now!"

"Eh? Ahhhhhhhh!" Heley screamed as Ron pulled her out of the Hall in a dashing sprint toward the Headmistress' office.

"There is not one second to lose or it will be my head that is lost!" Ron screamed out, still pulling Heley with him.

"_AND I'LL BE WATCHING THE CLOCK_!" Hermione yelled again from behind them.

"I'll be in Potions in the first ten minutes so don't owl my mum!" Ron bellowed back, putting more fuel into his legs. Heley bit her lips.

_'Hahaha! You've got a firm grip on him, 'Mione. Hahaha!'_ Heley thought, fighting her urge to laugh at the situation as she ran with Ron.

Ron didn't saw Ginny, who was entering the Great Hall, when he and Heley ran past her. Ginny frowned, watching the two of them running as if they had demons chasing after them.

"What's wrong with him? He's running as if he saw mum angry," Ginny said. Ginny turned her head to see Medusa-Hermione, who was still fuming. Ginny sweat dropped. "_…_or something worse than mum angry…" she sheepishly finished.

"Pffffffft! Bwuahahahahahaha!" Neville, Seamus and Dean bursted out in laughter, unable to hold it in anymore.

"Hahahaha! Good one, Herminy! Hahahaha!" Seamus said.

* * *

"Okay, it's here! Ha… ha… ha…" Ron managed to heave out, panting heavily. "Say the password and the Gargoyle will open a passage for you. Climb up the stairs and you will be in Professor McGonagall's office."

"Thank you," Heley said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I must go because Potions is at the other end of the castle," Ron yelled back, already dashing away. "See you later!"

_'Less than ten minutes from here to Potions class. Hermione, since when did you become such a sadist?' _Heley wondered. Even running, it normally took them a minimum of fifteen minutes. But since Molly Weasley's name was brought up, Ron would find a way to be in Potions within his ten minute time limit. _'It's either that or he really will lose his head,'_ Heley thought. She giggled and took out the paper Professor Slughorn gave her.

"Lemon drops," Heley read aloud. She blinked, surprised. This password characterized more Dumbledore's choice, not Professor McGonagall's. Heley believed Professor McGonagall would choose a less childish password. And certainly nothing related to sweets or candies. The Gargoyle nodded its head and opened the passage as Ron had said it would. Heley climbed the stair and ended up in her late Headmaster's office. Professor McGonagall was not around. Heley supposed that the Headmistress was busy somewhere else. Heley decided to wait for her. While waiting, Heley looked around the room, recalling many memories - Harry Potter's memories.

_'It's still the same like before…'_ Heley thought. _'Professor McGonagall didn't change anything here too. I would have thought that she would get rid of these strange things Professor Dumbledore liked to collect, but no… Maybe she must be missing him too…'_

Heley took her time to examine every single object of the room, each of them reminding her of a piece of her past. On a wall, she saw Godric Gryffindor's sword standing in a frame on a velvet blue cushion. She walked over the frame and touched the ruby stone of the sword.

_'It still hurts me to see these objects, but I wouldn't throw them away even if I was given the permission to do it,'_ Heley thought. _'Could it be that Professor McGonagall feels the same way as me? Could it the reason why she didn't remove any of Professor Dumbledore's possessions or change his choice of password?'_

"Didn't you parents ever teach you to never touch other people's possessions without their permission?" a stern voice said behind her. Heley turned around to see a portrait talking to her. It was Severus Snape's portrait, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was looking down at her with his grumpy face.

_'Professor Snape!'_ Heley thought, eyes wide.

But when Snape met Heley's green eyes in her small face, he slightly jumped in his frame.

_'She looks like Lily!'_ Snape thought.

* * *

Post on Saturday December 26, 2009.


	10. Tribute to the Headmasters

**Fallen & Risen 10. Tribute to the Headmasters**

Previously_…_

"Didn't you parents ever teach you to never touch other people's possessions without their permission?" a stern voice said behind her. Heley turned around to see a portrait talking to her. It was Severus Snape's portrait, previous Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was looking down at her with his grumpy face.

_'Professor Snape!'_ Heley thought, eyes wide.

But when Snape met Heley's green eyes in her small face, he slightly jumped in his frame.

_'She looks like Lily!'_ Snape thought.

* * *

"Who are you?" Snape barked, disturbed by Heley's striking resemblance to the woman he once loved in the past and still loved after his death. "You're not a student from here. I've never seen you before! What are you doing here?"

Heley didn't respond back. She just watched the portrait of the man who sacrificed everything, including his own life, for the love he carried for her late mother. Severus Snape was once a very fervent and loyal Death Eater and was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. But when Voldemort murdered her mother, Snape regretted ever joining the Dark Lord and turned to the Light. For the sole purpose of avenging Lily's death, he made himself Dumbledore's spy against the Dark Lord. And during the last battle, even with the knowledge that he would be killed by Voldemort if he brought to the Dark Lord the (fake) Elder Wand, Severus Snape didn't run away and carried out his mission to the last step. And when he died in Harry/Heley's arms, his last thought was still for her mother.

_'For the last seven years I knew him, I would never think that he was the kind of man who could carry such a pure love for anyone. He, a Death Eater to the core. But once again, he showed me that appearance can be deceitful,' _Heley thought, feeling pain and remorse.

After his death, she found the picture of her mother in his breast pocket, the closest to his heart. He had always carried Lily's picture on his heart. The picture was so crumpled that it was impossible to guess how many times he took it out to look at it. There were also traces of tears soak in the picture, most probably Snape's tears.

_'Life was so unfair to him. He didn't deserve the sad life he had before he died. He deserves to know a least a minimum of happiness…' _Heley thought, her eyes still fixed on the portrait of Snape.

"Answer me! Who are you?" Snape bellowed at Heley's mute answer, bringing her back to her sense and reminding her of where she was.

"I-I'm sorry, Professor Snape," Heley said. "I had many things on my mind."

"Heh? How do you know my name?" Snape suspiciously asked.

"Er_…_" Heley hesitated, panicking again. She hastily activated her brain to come up with an answer. Not only was she not supposed to know McGonagall's office location, but she also wasn't supposed to know Snape's name. Then, she had a flash. "Your name… Your name is written under your portrait!" she triumphantly finished, pointing to the metal plaque on the wall under the portrait, which was carved with the writing 'Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts in 1996-1997' written on it. Snape looked down at the plaque under him, not replying. He accepted her answer. But that still didn't make him forget the most important thing he wanted to know.

"And why do you look so much like Lily?" he fiercely asked again.

"Er, I… Er…" Heley gulped and bit her lips. She was hoping that he forgot about this question, but it didn't seem so. Heley didn't know how to respond to this particular inquiry now. Luckily, someone came to her rescue.

"Ah! Heley, my girl! I can finally meet you!" a joyful voice interrupted them. It came from the portrait next to Snape's. Heley turned her head to see the portrait of an old man with a long and fluffy white beard who wore half-moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Heley happily greeted her first Headmaster.

"Hello, hello, my girl!" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. It was as if he purposely interrupted the conversation between Snape and Heley. "I see that the charm I cast on you has worn off."

"Yes," Heley said, smiling. "After your death, the magic became unstable. I couldn't do the same spell on myself and I had a lot of problem because of that. It was harder and harder to hide some parts of body, which were progressively changing."

"I believe so, I believe so," Dumbledore said, nodding repetitively while petting his beard up and down. "The spell only works as long as the person who casted it, which is me, is still alive. Once the spell caster dies, the charm can no longer feed itself on its source of magic. Without its magic source, it can only maintain itself for a maximum of twelve month after the caster's death."

"But the charm already started to wear off only half a year after your death," Heley said, her brows furrowed in confusion. "I guess it was probably because I carried a Horcrux on me."

"Probably so," Dumbledore replied. "The Horcrux's source of magic is black magic and black magic is not compatible with white magic. Maybe that was why the magic left in your disguise charm sustained itself for a shorter period of time. And I feared Voldemort would discover the truth about you before you finished him. I was very worried for you, Heley_…_" Dumbledore uttered the last line with a slightly trembling voice.

"Thank you, professor," Heley said, touched.

"But I'm very happy to see you now," Dumbledore continued on a more happy note. "And my dear girl, you turn out quite a lovely young lady, Heley. You look so much like your charming mother. Ah, she was a lovely woman too. And her eyes, you certainly inherited her eyes, Heley. Such green eyes she had…" Dumbledore purposely trailed as he slipped a glance at Snape. "_…_Lily…"

"What? Li-Lily…?" Snape repeated, in shock. Up to now, he hadn't said anything. He only listened to their conversation, trying to put together the puzzle information which was provided to him. "Not the Lily I…"

"Ah! That's right! I haven't introduced her to you yet, Severus," Dumbledore said, highly amused. "How rude of me! Let me correct this. Severus, this is Heley Potter, James and Lily Potter's only daughter."

"James' and Lily Potter's…" Snape repeated again. "But… They never had a daughter! Their only child was that bloody cocky, insufferable and impossible brat who ran around by the name of Harry Potter!"

"Ah yes, that's right," Dumbledore agreed, nodding his head and petting his beard again. "Harry Potter was James' and Lily's son. But James and Lily never had a son," he finished, as if it was the most logical thing to say.

"_WHAT_? What kind of nonsense are you babbling about, old coot? Your senility has still yet to be cured?" Snape said.

"I wasn't senile when I died and I believe my mind is still the same as the last time I saw you alive, Severus," Dumbledore said.

"Which still means you're senile, because you were so when I killed you," Snape said. "I was hoping that killing you would also kill your senility and give you some sanity, but I guess I was asking too much from Merlin." Dumbledore only chuckled, making Snape more furious.

"You!" Snape jerked his finger to Heley, "Explain to me!" he imperatively ordered. "And make it more logical than this old coot!" Snape finished, jerking his finger in the direction of the portrait of Dumbledore. Dumbledore chuckled in his beard while Heley sheepishly smiled.

"My name is Heley Potter, Professor Snape," Heley said. "James Potter and Lily Potter, née Evans, were my parents. They were murdered by Voldemort when I was still a baby. I was raised by my mother's Muggle sister. I came to Hogwarts disguised under the name of Harry Potter. And that was how I met you, as my last Potion teacher, Professor Snape."

At each of Heley's words, Snape's face became whiter and whiter, contrasting badly with his black hair and clothes. He looked like a ghost.

"B-but how…" Snape stuttered. "How come you were a boy when you are a girl…?" Snape seriously had the impression that he was becoming senile (certainly Dumbledore's bacteria of senility must have infected him somehow!) "Are you a girl or a boy? Which is your true gender?"

"I was born a girl, Professor," Heley said.

"Then how come you were a boy before?" Snape asked.

"It was a charm casted on me by Professor Dumbledore," Heley answered.

"What?" Snape turned to Dumbledore. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"But I did, Severus," Dumbledore calmly replied, "just a few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you tell me _before_?"

"It was a secret, Severus, and a secret is meant to be kept secret," Dumbledore said. Snape humph-ed.

"Old coot!" the ex-Death Eater grumbled. "I'm still wondering why I came to you. It was the stupidest thing I did in my life. And I regret it!"

"Of course, of course, Severus. I understand, I understand," Dumbledore pleasantly responded, chuckling and petting his beard again, knowing that the old Potion Master didn't really mean it.

"Professor Dumbledore," Heley interrupted them. "I have something to give you." Dumbledore and Snape brought their attention back to Heley.

"What is it, Heley?" Dumbledore said. From the sleeve of her robe, Heley pulled out a wand.

"Your wand, Professor, the Elder wand," Heley said. "I fear that if I left it in your tomb, someone would try to steal it again. I know I'm its master, but I prefer my old wand. So I thought that I would just give it back to you."

"How thoughtful of you, Heley," Dumbledore stated. Heley put the wand in the portrait and Dumbledore took it. "Thank you," Dumbledore said. Then, Heley turned to Snape.

"Professor Snape, I also have something for you," Heley explained. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Snape retorted. Heley conjured a small book covered in black leather. A diary. She looked at the little black object with moistened eyes, her hand caressing the cover of the diary. Then, determinedly, she looked up at Snape and handed it to him.

"Professor Snape, this is a diary…" Heley hesitated, "…my mother's diary…" she softly finished. Snape opened his eyes.

"Li-Lily's… diary…?" Snape repeated.

"Yes, my mother's diary," Heley said again. "She started it from the first day she had her first magical accident until that night she…" Heley couldn't finish her sentence, but everyone in the room knew what she meant. "Inside, there are many mentions about you, Professor Snape. She loves you too. Even though she chose my father, she never forgot about you."

". . ." Snape was biting his lips, stopping them from trembling.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't want to give it to you, since it is a souvenir of her," Heley said, her fingers clenching around on the small diary. "But I believe you have more right to possess it than me. I believe that there are many things inside that you have the right to know. So, here I give it to you!"

For a very long moment, Snape watched the little book in Heley's hands with hypnotized eyes. Then, with a trembling hand, he extended his hand out of the frame of his portrait and slowly took the diary. He brought it inside the portrait and, slowly again, he brought it to his chest.

"Lily…" Snape muttered, hugging the diary against his heart. After a minute of silence, he turned his attention back to Heley. "Th-thank you…" he stuttered, his lips trembling with emotions. Dumbledore's lips curled up in a smile as he watched the two of them, petting his beard.

"That was very honorable from you, Heley," Dumbledore said. "James and Lily would be proud of you." Heley slowly nodded, biting a little bit her lips, which were trembling with emotion, just like Snape's.

"Ah, Miss Potter," someone came in the room. It was Professor McGonagall. Heley immediately swept her tears. "I'm sorry for making you wait. We can start now. Please, take a seat," Professor McGonagall showed Heley the seat in front of her desk.

"Yes, professor," Heley said and sat down.

* * *

Post on Saturday January 2, 2010.


	11. A Quill and a Fillubum

**Fallen & Risen 11. A Quill and a Fillibum**

Previously…

"Professor Snape, I also have something for you," Heley explained, conjuring a small book covered in black leather. A diary. She looked at the little black object with moistened eyes, her hand caressing the cover of the diary. Then, determinedly, she looked up at Snape and handed it to him.

"Professor Snape, this is a diary…" Heley hesitated, "…my mother's diary…" she softly finished. Snape opened his eyes.

"Li-Lily's… diary…?" Snape repeated.

"Yes, my mother's diary," Heley said again. "Inside, she mentions you many times, Professor Snape. She loved you too. Even though she chose my father, she never forgot about you."

". . ." Snape bit his lips to keep them from trembling.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't want to give it to you, since it is a souvenir of her," Heley admitted, her fingers clenching around on the small diary. "But I believe you have more right to possess it than me. I believe that there are many things inside that you have the right to know. So, here! I give it to you!"

For a very long moment, Snape stared at the little book in Heley's hands with hypnotized eyes. Then, with a trembling hand, he extended his hand out of the frame of his portrait and slowly took the diary. He brought it inside the portrait and, still moving ever so slowly, he brought it to his chest.

"Lily…" Snape muttered, hugging the diary against his heart. After a minute of silence, he turned his attention back to Heley. "Th-thank you…" he stuttered, his lips trembling with emotions. Dumbledore's lips curled up in a smile as he watched the two of them.

"That was very honorable of you, Heley," Dumbledore said. "James and Lily would be proud of you." Heley slowly nodded, biting her lips slightly, which had been trembling with emotion, just like Snape's.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Potter." Someone came in the room. It was Professor McGonagall. Heley hurriedly swept away her tears. "I'm sorry for making you wait. We can start now. Please, take a seat," Professor McGonagall showed Heley the seat in front of her desk.

"Yes, Professor," Heley murmured quietly, sitting down. Professor McGonagall took out some papers she had carried with her and presented them to Heley a sealed envelope addressed to her.

"This is for you," Professor McGonagall explained. Heley took the envelope and opened it. "I received them this morning. They were send from the Gringotts Wizarding Bank by the Potter lawyer," Professor McGonagall continued while Heley scanned through the content of the envelope. "I was told to make you sign the papers and have them sent back to Gringotts as soon as possible."

The papers stated that all of Harry Potter's possessions were now all transferred to her, since she was the last Potter alive. Heley now owned the Potter's Vault and the Number Twelve, Grimmauled Place, which was left to Harry Potter by Sirius Black. They needed her signature to officially transfer everything to her name.

"Here's a quill for you," Professor McGonagall said as she gave Heley her own quill.

"Thank you, Professor," Heley replied. She was going to extend her left hand to take the quill, but changed for the right hand on the last second. Heley put the paper down on Professor McGonagall's desk and scribbled out her name in a neat handwriting.

Professor McGonagall didn't miss any of Heley's gestures from the moment she held out the quill to Heley. She was disappointed when she saw Heley take the quill with her right hand, and was even more so when she saw Heley's nice and neat handwriting. When Heley finished signing the papers, she brought her eyes up to see Professor McGonagall's sad face, some twinkling in the corner of her eyes.

"Is there anything wrong, Professor?" Heley asked. Professor McGonagall hurriedly swiped her tears and tried to compose herself back together.

"I'm sorry, dear," Professor McGonagall said with a trembling voice while miserably trying to smile. "It's just that you remind me a lot of an old student I had until last year. He was such a fine young man, but he left us this summer. So soon and at such a young age." At the end, the Headmistress couldn't control her tears. She took out her handkerchief to clean them. "I'm sorry, dear," Professor McGonagall said and tried to calm herself. "I knew it is wrong to think that you remind him. You are right hand and your handwriting is neat and clear. He was left hand and his writing was a little bit hard to read. Yet, his handwriting was far better than his friend, Ron Weasley, which was like fly legs." The Professor sadly laughed at the memory.

"Professor…" Heley muttered, trying to make her lips stop trembling.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional, dear," Professor McGonagall apologized, brushing again her face with her handkerchief. "Don't worry about me."

Heley didn't reply back, letting Professor Mcgonagall swept her tears in silence. She remembered why she/Harry started to learn writing with the right hand.

* * *

Flashback

It happened after that Harry killed the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secret. Harry got bitten in his left arm and he had thought he was really going to be killed by he snake. He tried to use his wand with his right hand, but his magic was very weak. It was even worst than using a broken wand when he used his right hand.

"Harry, wizards are born with two hands, but most of the time they use only one - either right or left - and neglect the use of the other. But there will be a time you will wish that you know how to use your other hand as well as your main one. In the Chamber of Secret, you couldn't defend yourself using your right hand because its channel of magic had never been developed. You have never held your wand with your right hand before. From now on, you must learn the use of your weaker hand and develop its channel of magic. One day, it will be very useful to you in case your left hand becomes useless," Dumbledore taught Harry.

Harry's first attempts to use his wand with his right hand were disastrous. Next to him, Neville would have been proclaimed a genius. Harry nearly set Dumbledore's beard on fire and had blown up half of the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had immediately told him to put his wand back in his left hand.

"Harry, before you can use your wand with your right hand, I demand that you learn to control it first," Dumbledore said, removing the shield he cast around him to protect himself from the destruction of his office. "Holding your wand with a hand you don't have control over can be dangerous for you as well as for the people around you. Either you cannot properly defend yourself, like in the Chamber of Secret, or you don't have control over your magic, like this," Dumbledore explained, gesturing towards the big hole in his wall. "First, practice using your right hand for everyday uses, such as holding a spoon or a tooth brush. That way, you will slowly build up your control as well as your channel of magic in your right hand. I will also want you to learn how to write with your right hand. It's the best way to see how much control you gain over it. Every month, I want you to write me a foot long essay about your progress and have it sent to me. When I judge that you can write well with your right hand, it would mean that you have developed fairly good control of it. When that happens, you shall learn to use your wand with your right hand again."

And that was how Harry learns to write with his right hand. With constant practice, Harry slowly became ambidextrous over the years.

End flashback

* * *

And it was thanks to all those years of patience that Heley could write with her right hand today. Heley had decided that since Harry Potter was left handed, she would be right handed.

Heley watched Professor McGonagall weep, biting her lips.

_'I'm sorry, Professor,' _Heley thought.

* * *

After lunch, she had Herbology with Professor Sprout.

Heley, Hermione, Ron and Neville made their way through the crowd of students in the direction of the third greenhouse. The blatantly huge grin plastered on Neville's face was enough to give to Heley, Hermione and Ron an idea of what the third greenhouse held. The most dangerous as well as the rarest magical plants were cultivated there. Ron was determined to team up with Neville in Herbology because only Neville had the skill to manipulate these plants without getting burned, bitten or any other sort of injuries brought about by these 'innocent and beautiful creations of the Lord', as Neville put them. And, well, Hermione and Heley agreed with Ron. On their way to the greenhouse, Neville presented them with a _Fillubum Draconibulum_, or Filly, as he named it. It was his latest gift from his uncle Algie, who just came back from a trip in the Amazon. Neville's uncle was proud of Neville's results in Herbology and wanted to encourage his nephew with a new gift. Neville was eager to show his new possession to Professor Sprout.

Neville talked nonstop about his 'beauty encrusted with ruby and amethyst rhinestones', but Heley's personal opinion differed greatly from his. For Heley, the plant looked like a carnivorous flower with severe case of chickenpox consisting of red and purple colored boils. Neville was cooing and baby talking to his 'beauty', saying how gorgeous, nice, pretty, beautiful and unique 'she' was. Heley wondered how Neville knew that the plant was a 'she' and not a 'he'? And since when a plant could be a 'she' or a 'he'? Hearing Neville talk to his plant made Ron want to puke. Ron thought Filly was ugly and not nice at all. The plant spat fire at him, nearly making him bald, just because he had bluntly proclaimed his opinion of 'her'. To be honest, Heley secretly agreed with Ron, but she didn't voice it out to avoid having fire spit out at her. Ironically, _Fillubum_'s boils produce an excellent medicine to cure all kind of skin damages. The red boils cured pimples while the purple ones cured severe burns. Only Hermione eagerly listened to Neville who was telling her extremely detailed instructions on how to take care of his baby. Meanwhile, Ron and the plant were eyeing each other by the corner of their eyes (and where were the plant's eyes anyway?), waiting for the first opportunity to jump on the other's throat, unless they wanted to spit fire to each other again, which was more likely. Heley bit her lips to stop herself from laughing as she watched them. As for Neville, he was so caught in talking about his precious plant that he didn't see the people who were walking out of the hallway across from them. As expected, he didn't realize what would happen next. Everyone knows what happen if you don't look in front of you when you walk.

_Bump!_

"Ow!" Neville and the other person ran into each other, crashing into the ground.

"Neville! Are you alright?" Hermione asked as she and Heley helped him up. Ron picked up the bag and books Neville had dropped.

"As always, you are still as clumsy as ever, Longbottom," the other victim of the accident drawled out. Neville, Hermione, Heley raised their head to see Blaise Zabini standing up from where he had fallen. "Oww, that hurts!" Blaise complained, massaging the back of his head.

"I told you to look in front of you," Draco grumbled, appearing next to Blaise. Neville, Hermione, Heley and Ron stiffened at the sight of the other Slytherin Head Boy.

_'Oh Merlin! Why do we always bump into them when we do everything to avoid them?' _the four Gryffindors wondered.

_'I'm going to be mocked by them again,'_ Neville thought, not happy at all.

"I'm sorry," Neville apologized to Blaise without stuttering like he used to do before. "I didn't see you coming."

"Yeah, well, sorry too," Blaise said, grimacing and still nursing his skull. "I can't deny that I was also at fault."

_'WHAT?' _the four Gryffindors gasped, flabbergasted. Did they hear wrong? A Slytherin had just said 'Sorry' to them after being bumped into and didn't mock them? _'This is not right! Something must be wrong with them! Unless it's our head that have a problem!'_

But the two Slytherins weren't paying attention to the Gryffindors.

"Why didn't you tell me that you saw them come, Draco?" Blaise questioned accusingly.

"I did," Draco flatly answered, one elegant eyebrow raised. "It was you who wasn't listening."

The four Gryffindors waited for the Slytherins to spit their poison at them, but nothing came.

_'What's happening here?' _the Gryffindors wondered. But soon, Neville's attention was diverted to something more important.

"Ah! Filly? Where's Filly?" Neville panicked, searching everywhere for his little plant. Hermione, Heley and Ron looked down around their feet but didn't see the little green thing Neville named Filly anywhere. They completely ignored the two Slytherins standing in front of them.

"Longbottom, are you searching for this?" Draco's voice raised. They all stopped their search to watch Draco. Or more specifically what he was holding in his right hand: Neville's potted plant.

"Fi-Filly…" Neville stuttered, his face draining off color. It was Draco Malfoy who was holding Neville's plant in his hand.

* * *

Post on Monday January 11, 2010. Beta-ed on Monday Januray 18.


	12. When One Must Change Their Perception

**Fallen & Risen 12: When One Must Change Their Perception**

Previously…

"Ah! Filly? Where's Filly?" Neville panicked, searching everywhere for his little plant. Hermione, Heley and Ron looked down around their feet but didn't see the little green thing Neville named Filly anywhere. They completely ignored the two Slytherins standing in front of them.

"Longbottom, are you searching for this?" Draco's voice raised. They all stopped their search to watch Draco. Or more specifically what he was holding in his right hand: Neville's potted plant.

"Fi-Filly…" Neville stuttered, his face draining off color. It was Draco Malfoy who was holding Neville's plant in his hand.

* * *

"Fi-Filly…" Neville stuttered, his face draining off color. It was Draco Malfoy who was holding Neville's plant in his hand. Now, the Gryffindors have very good reason to worry.

_'What is he going to do to it? Drop it on the floor and squash it under his feet? Cruelly pluck all the leaves off, one by one, then the flower to kill it? Or…'_

Neville, Hermione, Heley and Ron looked anxiously at the plant in Draco's hand and at Draco's face. Neville had stopped breathing. He was scared for his Filly. Draco was examining the plant from all angles. There was no expression on his features, hiding any plans he had to torture Neville and his plant. The four Gryffindors gulped. Neville's mouth was dry even though he was sweating bullets. But he still didn't say a word. He couldn't say a word. His throat had lost all moisture. But Neville gathered all his courage to save his Filly.

"Pl-please Malfoy, don-don't break it," Neville pleaded. "Please, give it back to me…" Neville said, looking directly at Draco. Draco stopped examining the pot in his hand and brought his eyes to the brown haired Gryffindor who was pleading with him. Neville was looking directly into Draco's eyes. And what Draco did next would be described as 'throwing a bomb at them'.

"You have a nice _Fillubum Draconibulum_, Longbottom," Draco said before giving back the plant to Neville. But Neville was too shocked by Draco's words to react. He was froze on the spot, as well as the three Gryffindors next to him. Heley snapped out and took the initiative. She stepped in front of Draco and took the plant from his hand.

"Th-thank you…" Heley mumbled out. However, Draco didn't let go off the plant. He intensely looked at her with his stormy gray eyes. Heley nervously bit her lips and returned his gaze. It seemed to Heley that time froze for a very long time. After a certain time, Draco finally released her from his eyes. He nodded at her and left with Blaise. The Gryffindors only came back to their senses when the two Slytherins were out of site.

"Did… Did that really happen? Malfoy didn't mock us and he wasn't mean. Or was it a dream?" Ron muttered, asking no one in particular. Hermione raised her hand and pinched the face. Not hers, but Ron's. And hard. "Oww! That hurts you know!" Ron yelled, nursing his abused cheek.

"So we are not dreaming," Hermione simply stated dazedly.

"Actually, I would have said he was… civil…" Neville commented, still somewhat shocked.

"Which it cannot be possible coming from him," Ron added.

"But this is proof that we weren't dreaming," Hermione said, looking at the still intact and healthy plant in Heley's hands. "He even complimented your _Fillubum_, Neville."

They all look at the direction where Draco and Blaise had disappeared. Heley also was a little bit disturbed. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks as she remembered the intense glare Draco gave her before leaving.

* * *

Gryffindor common room.

"Hum hun hum hun hum hun!" Ginny happily hummed a song as she jumped through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made her way to the hearth where Ron, Hermione and Neville were gathered. Ginny stopped when she saw their frowning faces. Except for Heley, they all had a deep frown sculpted on their forehead.

"What's with their weird faces?" Ginny whispered to Heley who sat next to Ron.

"I don't know," Heley whispered back. "They've been like this since we left Herbology."

Ginny and Heley watched them again. Heley was sure she could see Ron's, Hermione's and Neville's brains working madly. Heley guessed it certainly had something to do with Malfoy and his new behavior. At the end, Ron couldn't take it anymore. Forcing his brain to work for so long without giving him an answer got him on his nerves. He exploded.

"THERE IS DEFINITELY SOMETHING WRONG WITH THEM!" Ron shouted as the jumped up and threw his arms in the air, accidentally knocking Heley off her seat.

"Aaaah!" Heley yelped and fell on her bottom. "Oww!"

"Oops! Err, sorry Heley," Ron apologized, helping her up with Ginny's assistance.

"Grrr!" Heley growled as she smoothed her sore behind. She decided to change seats to one far away from Ron.

"What are you talking about, Ron? And who are you talking about?" Ginny asked. Hermione and Neville sighed.

"It's about Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini," Neville responded.

"What's wrong with them?" Ginny asked again. Hermione proceeded to explain to her what happened before their Herbology class.

* * *

"WHAT? Seriously? That arrogant, aristocratic _GIT_ was being _civil_ to _you_?" Ginny screeched out. Hermione, Heley, Ron and Neville plugged their ears with their fingers. "You must have been day dreaming!"

"I told you we weren't!" Ron retorted, unplugging his ears and checking to make sure that he hadn't become deaf.

"Look," Neville pointed at his _Fillibum_, which he put on the table next to him. "Proof that we are not lying: Filly is still in one piece."

"No way!" Ginny dropped onto the seat next to Heley. "I don't believe it!"

"There's only one explanation I can find to Malfoy's change of behavior," Seamus and Dean popped out between Ginny and Heley. "The end of the world is coming ahead of its schedule," they simultaneously explained.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ginny and Heley yelped, clutching at their heart.

"Don't appear out of nowhere like that!" Ginny scowled, furiously waving her fist to them.

"Since when were you here?" Heley asked, trying to calm down her frantic heart.

"That doesn't matter," Seamus answered, ignoring their complaints and inquiries. "What's important here, is why these sneaky snakes were being civil to you, particularly stinky Malfoy."

"Actually, I would think that somebody was pulling my leg if I was told that Malfoy was being civil to Gryffindors," Hermione said, "but I really saw what happened with my own eyes. And for once, I would say that I don't understand anything."

"Sorry 'Miny, even if it is you who says that, I don't believe it," Seamus said. "Draco Malfoy can NEVER be courteous to anyone, except to himself."

"I have a hard time believing myself too," Hermione muttered, sighing. Meanwhile, Heley was thinking about something, her head tilted.

"Well, that wouldn't be the first time that Malfoy did it… being civil…" Heley muttered.

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?_" Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean screeched. Heley, Hermione and Neville plugged their ears.

"What do you mean, Heley?" Hermione asked, unplugging her fingers and checking to see if she could still hear like Ron had done just moments before.

"It happened on the Hogwarts Express," Heley replied before telling them about her first encounter with Draco and Blaise.

* * *

When Heley finished, the silence was awfully loud by the corner of the chimney.

"Draco–" Seamus started.

"…Malfoy–" Dean chimed in next.

"…_curtly_–" the Leprechaun continued.

"…nodded–" followed by his curly hair friend.

"…to you?" they finished together. Seamus and Dean looked at each other, then turned to Heley with their arms crossed in an X. "No way!"

_'Those two are the Weasley twin's successors,' _Heley thought, sighing exasperatedly.

"Heley, are you sure you weren't dreaming or sleeping back then?" Neville asked.

"No, I was perfectly awake…" Heley stopped, frowning. "…I think…," she sheepishly finished.

". . ." Silence again. "Haaa…" Everybody rolled their eyes. The girl wasn't even sure of herself.

"Heley, I know you're not a liar, but I still don't believe you," Ginny stated bluntly.

"From the first day we started Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy has never behaved the way you just described to anyone. And I'm also sure that in the past ten centuries, no Malfoy has ever behaved like that toward a Muggle born like you and Hermione. And not even to any pure bloods, like Neville or me," Ron said. "One word of this new Malfoy: unusual. (Pause, thinking again) Suspicious. That's it! Suspicious!" he finished, throwing his arms in the air in grand gesture. A chance Heley changed her seat or she would be on her bottom again.

"Hum! Hum!" Seamus and Dean promptly nodded their agreement with Ron. Hermione tapped her finger on her lips, frowning as she thought about something.

"Not only is Draco Malfoy being courteous to you unusual for him, but so is the way he looked at Heley when she took Filly from him," Hermione commented, remembering the scene.

"I would say that Draco Malfoy was actually… nice to you, Heley," Neville mumbled.

"Neville, the name 'Draco Malfoy' and the word 'nice' together in one sentence sounds… awkward…" Dean said, his lips twitching.

"I would even say that they sound wrong…" Seamus added. Ginny was thinking in her own way and came up with her own opinion. She grinned evilly as she slipped a glance at Heley.

"Heh heh, maybe Draco Malfoy likes you, Heley," Ginny teased. They all turned to look at Ginny in horror.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean chorused.

"That's impossible, Ginny, impossible!" Seamus vehemently denied.

"Must I remind you, Ginny, this Draco Malfoy we are talking about. Draco _Malfoy_!" Ron insisted. "It's impossible for Draco Malfoy to be courteous to - or worse, in love with," his face turned green for a moment as he fought not to puke, "anyone, especially someone from Gryffindor!"

"I don't believe that Draco Malfoy can love anyone beside himself," Dean added. Strangely, only Heley didn't say anything yet. Curious, Hermione turned to look at her. And panicked.

"Oh gracious and great Merlin! Heley, what happen to you?" Hermione tried to shake Heley awake. The black hair girl had turned into a ghost. "Come back to yourself. It's only a joke, right Ginny? Only a joke." Hermione shot an angry glance to Ginny. "Ginny, tell her it's a joke!"

"Heley, wake up! Heley! Heley!" Neville shouting while trying to fan Heley with his hand.

"Ginny, don't scare her!" Ron scowled at his sister.

"Er, sorry… Heh heh heh…" Ginny sheepishly laughed, laughing nervously while Hermione and Neville tried to bring the poor shocked Heley back to her senses.

Yet, for a reason she didn't understand, Heley believed that Draco Malfoy's new behavior wasn't an act nor a play. She didn't feel the loathing or the abhorrent feeling Harry used to receive from Draco Malfoy. What the Draco Malfoy of today emitted differed a lot with the Draco Malfoy of before. Not once did Heley feel disdain, arrogance or hatred from him. It was like they were two totally different Draco Malfoys. Heley could tell that he was… sincere (even if it irked her to think that way). But since she swore to herself to start everything from scratch, Heley had no choice but to try looking at everything with a different point of view and not in Harry Potter's perspective. However, Heley couldn't tell if this new change in Draco Malfoy (which was by the way a little bit scary) was temporary or if it will last longer.

* * *

Post on Saturday January 16, 2010. Beta-ed on Monday 18.


	13. New Opportunity

A/N: Please, read this notice for this chapter.

James Potter's role in Quidditch is unclear in J.K. Rowling's novels. James Potter had a trophy of the best Seeker with his name engraved in it, but J.K. Rowling said that she first thought of him as a Chaser. In this story, I choose to set James Potter as a Seeker because he often carried with him a Golden Snitch to show off in front of Lily.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 13. New Opportunity**

Previously…

Yet, for some reason she didn't understand, Heley believed that Draco Malfoy's new behavior wasn't an act or a play. She didn't feel the loathing or the abhorrent feeling Harry used to receive from Draco Malfoy. What the Draco Malfoy of today emitted differed a lot from the Draco Malfoy of before. Not once did Heley feel disdain, arrogance or hatred come from him. It was like there two totally different Draco Malfoys. Heley would tell that he was… sincere (even if it irked her to think that way). But since she had sworn to herself to start everything from scratch, Heley had no choice but to try looking at everything with a different point of view and not in Harry Potter's perspective. And Heley Potter's perspective of Draco Malfoy saw things that Harry Potter didn't see. Back there, before the Herbology class, Draco Malfoy was nice.

However, Heley couldn't tell if this new change of behavior in Draco Malfoy (which, by the way, was a little bit of scary) was only temporary or if it would last longer.

* * *

"Hey Ron! Today's the big day, huh?" Seamus said, putting an arm across Ron's shoulder. "The Quidditch try-outs."

"Yeah," Ron replied, Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, checking his long, long list. "And I have the feeling that I won't finish before lunch time," he mumbled. Suddenly, his eyes popped out of his head. He just saw a name he would never think to see on a Quidditch try-out list. "Neville, you are trying out for the team too?"

"WHAT!" Seamus and Dean exclaimed in horror while peering over Ron's shoulder to read the list.

"No way!" Seamus exclaimed, "Neville, are you insane?"

"You'll hurt yourself!" Dean added. "Like fall off your broom or break a leg or twist an arm or something like that."

"I'm sorry to say it Neville, but I don't think that would be a wise idea for you," Hermione agreed, fusing her eyebrows together in worry.

"I agree with her, Neville," Ginny said. Neville only smiled to them.

"I know, but I still want to try," Neville calmly reassured them. "I had always wanted to play Quidditch at least once in my life. And this year seems to be the very last chance I will have…" Neville stopped momentary. "Harry always told me to try everything I want to do when the circumstance presents itself, because we will never know if the chance will show up again."

". . ." Silence.

_'Neville…' _Heley thought, remembering very clearly when she/Harry had said these words to him. It was during a practice for Dumblodore's Army, when Harry personally coached Neville.

In the room, no one wanted to discourage him from trying anymore. They understood Neville's feeling and reason. And they approved of him.

"Neville," Ron said in a serious tone, "I will not stop you from doing the try-out. I even encourage you to do your best. However, do not expect me to favor you if you fail to fulfill what I require from a player of the team." Truly the words of a captain. Ron took the new role Harry Potter left behind for him seriously. Neville smiled at Ron.

"Thanks, Ron," Neville replied. "I understand."

Heley smiled as she watched them.

_'You have grown up too, Ron,' _Heley thought. Neville turned over to Heley.

"Hey, Heley, why don't you try out for a position too?" Neville said.

"Huh? Me?" Heley stuttered. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw you stopping many times in front of the Quidditch trophies glass," Neville said. "I thought that maybe you like Quidditch too, so why not try?"

"Y-you saw me…?" Heley muttered. It was true that she had stop many times at the Quidditch trophies glass to look at the one with her father's name engraved in it, but she had always thought she was alone.

"Yeah, we've also seen you there a couple of times," Dean said, Seamus nodding his head.

"Then why don't you try too, Heley?" Ginny chained. "It won't hurt. Come on!" Ginny pushed Heley out of Gryffindor common room.

* * *

And before Heley understood what happened, she found herself standing between Ginny and Neville on the Quidditch pitch with a broom in her hand.

"Okay everyone," Ron started. "Since I'm the Keeper, the try-out is to find out three Chasers, two Beaters and one Seeker. I will start first with those who wants to be Chasers. Please enter the pitch. The others can sit and wait." Everyone sat on the bench except for fifteen people. "Since there are so many of you, you will do the try-out in groups of five. Divide yourselves." The fifteen people formed three groups of five. "I will start with you," Ron said to the first group on his left. "The two other groups, please wait. Now, the try-out for the Chasers is very simple. In a round of five minutes, you must score as much goals as you can. I will pick out the two who have the highest scores for the next round of try-outs. Now begin." Ron threw the Quaffle and Ginny immediately dashed for the red ball on her broom.

After the last round of try-outs for the Chasers, Ron blew his whistle.

_Whizzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

"Okay, time over!" Ron shouted. The last six candidates for Chasers landed on the ground. Ron pulled out the list where he wrote down their scores. "Here are the Chasers. Demelza Robins, six goals, Ginny, five and Christopher Williams, four."

"Yay!" Ginny and Demelza gave each other high fives. Christopher victoriously threw his arms in the air. The people who weren't picked began crying, but Ron ignored them.

"Okay, a little break before the try-out for the Beaters," Ron told the crowd. "Meanwhile, you can play a little bit if you want."

The group of waiting candidates immediately jumped on the balls. Ron walked to where Neville and Heley sat. He smiled at Neville.

"Sorry Neville," Ron said. "You had an excellent attack tactic, but you're not fast enough."

"That's okay," Neville replied, feeling no remorse. He was disqualified right after the first round. "It was fun anyway."

"Still, it was an excellent trick you pulled out," Ron commended. "I like how you can see the flaws and weak points that others cannot and make use of it. Do you want to help me to develop strategies to improve their games?"

"Hey! That sounds cool!" Neville exclaimed, grinning. "I accept."

"Then, you will be our manager!" Ron said, giving Neville his hand. "Welcome in the team." Neville took it.

"Thank you," Neville reciprocated, shaking Ron's hand. Ron turned to Ginny and Demelza.

"Oh! And welcome to you too," Ron sheepishly congratulated. "I should have say that line to you first."

"Yeah, it certainly took you a long time," Ginny grumbled jokingly.

"But we forgive you, Captain Weasley," Demelza added in, grinning. She took the hand Ron offered her and shook it like Neville did. After ten minutes, Ron decided that the break was over.

"Okay! Next, the Beaters!" Ron called for the next try-out.

* * *

Out of a dozen of people, Dean and a Fifth year by the name of Martin Pickott became Beaters. Pickott was a Muggle-born who loved to play baseball. The way he swung the wooden club showed how talented he was with a baseball bat.

The last try-out was for the Seeker seat. There were over twenty people who wanted to fill the position. Harry Potter's reputation as the youngest Seeker in a century contributed greatly in the popularity of the Seeker seat. Ron divided the try-out in five groups of four. Heley was placed in the last group.

The try-out consisted of being attack by Bludgers and being fooled by fake Snitches. The Snitchy Snitch was the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes latest product. It exploded when someone caught it. It was a perfect pratice item for anyone interested in becoming a Quidditch Seeker because they must double their attention so they wouldn't be fooled. The goal of the try-out was to catch the real Snitch. The first person to catch the Snitch five times in a row would go for the next round of the try-out. There was also an addition condition: if someone caught a fake Snitch over ten times, that person was automatically eliminated. Ron noted down each time someone caught a fake Snitch, that was how he could count down the number of chances wasted and scratched off a name from his list. After one person from each team was chosen, they had another round to select two people. And lastly, the two best candidates would competition for the Gryffindor Seeker position.

Heley easily succeeded to climb to the final round. She was now facing Jack Thompson for the last try-out. She gripped the handle of her broom, waiting for Ron to give the signal. Ron blew in his whistle and Heley kicked the ground. The Beaters launched the Bludgers. Without hesitation, Heley waltzed in the air among the dangerous Bludgers without being touched by any.

When Heley learned about the try-out for Quidditch, she wanted to run ahead everyone to be the first one to write down her name on the list, but then immediately froze. Quidditch was Harry Potter's favorite sport, a very big part of his identity. It also meant, if she played Quidditch, Heley would be constantly reminded about her past life, something that she wanted to bury deep inside her. But now, being on the broom and feeling the wind in her hair, Heley knew that she could never pretend to ignore this side of her past life. She loved to fly too much. She loved the thrill of riding on a broom. She loved feeling the sound of rushing air in her ears.

_'I love this marvelous sensation of freedom too much to give up playing Quidditch forever,'_ Heley thought, closing her eyes at the feeling of the wind on her face.

Ron blew in his whistle and the Chasers and Beaters launched the fake Snitches in the air. Immediately, she and Thompson were surround by some twenty fleeting little golden flying balls with wings. Ron lowered the restriction so that they would now have only five chances to catch the real Snitch. The first one who caught the Snitch will be Gryffindor Seeker. Thompson already lost two of his chances. Heley still didn't catch anything. One by one, she automatically eliminated all the Snitches that didn't fit her personal judgment criteria. The real one didn't have such a shinning coat. It didn't beat its wings so hastily as if there was a fire somewhere behind. It also didn't swing in the air like a drunken bird either. Heley never heard of a Snitch drinking Firewhiskey before. And it certainly didn't fly so slowly as if it were a thousand years old, unless it had a broken wing. Heley knew by heart the real Golden Snitch. The real Snitch's speed and movement were permanently engraved into Heley's head.

Then, she saw it, the real Snitch, fifteen feet underneath her. It was idling around Ron, behind his head. Heley leaned her broom handle and dived at full speed down toward the ground. She was too excited, like each time Harry Potter caught the sight of the Snitch, to hear the sudden screaming around her. At a length of a broomstick above Ron's head, Heley extended her hand in front of her, scaring the devil out of Ron at the same time. Ron made a step back, alerting the Snitch that something dangerous was coming. The Snitch immediately flew away to the opposite side, but it wasn't fast enough. Heley rounded behind Ron and closed her fingers around the Snitch at Ron's foot level and pulled broom straight up, just in time before she collided to the ground, barely avoiding Ron when he fell backward on his bottom.

"Yaaayyy!" Heley triumphally shouted as she dived up, her fist in the air, the Snitch beating its wings helplessly between her fingers.

But the pitch was totally quiet. No one underneath made a sound. Heley looked down to see everybody looking at her with their mouth hanging wide open. They all had a collective heart attack when they saw Heley diving down on them with her happy grin plastered on her face. Their heart sunk faster when she dived. And Ron's white face just told how far his heart jumped out of his chest. They could even hear his heart beat in their head, which was resounding harmoniously with their own. But what shocked them most was the fact that the green eyes girl didn't even have the slightest scratch on herself. She just floated there, above their head, completely relaxed. At least, one thing was sure.

_'There is no doubt. She is our Seeker,' _everybody thought.

_'And I hope she will never give us such a heart attack ever again!' _Ron prayed to any gods he knew.

And that was how Heley was made Gryffindor Seeker.

* * *

Slytherin tower. Head Boy private room.

Blaise stepped in through the portrait of Melusine, the legendary woman with a body half-human, half-snake.

"DRACOOOOO!" Blaise bursted in the room, earning a positively annoyed glance from its blond occupant. "Draco, guess what!"

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco annoyingly asked back.

"I saw the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs," Blaise said as he freely made his way to Draco. He loudly dropped his book on Draco's desk and knocked Draco's ink well on the floor. The ink well smashed and it black liquid content spilled out. Impassively, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it to his broken possession.

"_Reparo_," Draco mumbled between his teeth. The broken pieces of the ink well stuck back together with the ink inside. With his wand again, Draco brought the object back to its original place on his desk only to see that Blaise had made himself comfortable in the chair in front of him. Draco sighed. Blaise had never been very careful with Draco's possession and Draco had give up hoping to see any of his possession safe in Blaise's presence. Alas, his ink well was cursed to be Blaise's favorite victim.

"Why do you always lurk around the lions? I'm surprised that you didn't get caught yet."

"That's not what I want to talk about," Blaise said. "I have very interesting news for you."

"What?" Draco retorted, not impressed.

"Do you know who is Gryffindor Seeker?"

"What does Gryffindor Seeker have to interest me?"

Blaise's grin pulled out ear to ear.

"Draco, you never win against Harry Potter in Quidditch…"

_Pop! Twitch!_

_'He really didn't need to put it out so bluntly!' _Draco internally groaned.

"…and you lost the chance to challenge him again because of his death," Blaise continued. "But here's a chance for you!" he finished, screeching.

". . ." Draco switched his attention away from his book to Blaise. Weither he wanted it or not, his curiosity was picked.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"You can challenge Harry Potter's female version in Quidditch as Seeker!"

Draco's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me that…"

"…that Gryffindor Seeker is Heley Potter? Yes!" Blaise excitedly said, throwing his arms in the air.

". . ." Draco didn't say anything. Inside him, a flame burst, waking up a desire of challenge.

Blaise was right. It frustrated Draco that he lost the chance to challenge Harry Potter in Quidditch again. But now, a new opportunity was showing up for him. Though that Heley Potter wasn't Harry Potter, she still raised the same thrilling desire of challenge in Draco like his late rival did. Draco didn't understand how she did it, but nonetheless, he was excited.

"You should have seen her. She is as good as Potter on the broom!" Blaise continued rambling. "Oh! The next Quidditch match against Gryffindor sounds so exciting!"

Draco inertly agreed with Blaise. The faster the Quidditch game against Gryffindor would come, the better it would be. For him. His heart was pounding loudly in his ears with only the sole thinking of a flying challenge against Heley Potter. Blaise continued describing each of the Gryffindor Quidditch players, but Draco was no longer listening to him. Only one person was occupying his mind.

_'Heley Potter…'_

_

* * *

_

Post on Friday January 22, 2010.


	14. Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin

A/N: Here's a super long chapter for you! Enjoy!

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 14. Quidditch: Gryffindor vs Slytherin**

Previously…

"Draco, you never win against Harry Potter in Quidditch…"

_'He really didn't need to put it so bluntly!'_ Draco's eyebrow twitched.

"…and you lost the chance to challenge him again because of his death. Bur here's a chance for you!"

". . ." Draco waited, his interested picked, weither he wanted it or not.

"What do you mean?"

"You can challenge Harry Potter's female version in Quidditch as Seeker!"

Draco's eyes widen.

"Don't tell me that…"

"…that Gryffindor Seeker is Heley Potter? Yes!"

". . ." Inside Draco, a flame burst up, the desire of challenge waking up.

"She is as good as Potter on the broom! Oh! The next Quidditch match against Gryffindor sounds so exciting!"

". . . "

_'Heley Potter…'_

* * *

_'Heley Potter…' _The picture of the green eyes Gryffindor flashed Draco's head as he wore his glove. _'What is it about her? Why does she stirres so much my interest?'_

But now, it wasn't the right time to try solving the mystery about her. Something more important demanded his attention. He grabbed his broom and turned around to face his Quidditch team mates.

"Let's go," Draco told them.

"Ooooh!" the six players in green cheered. Following Draco's example, they grabbed their broom in their hand and left the Slytherin changing room.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Seamus bellowed in the magical megaphone, "welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch match of the year. On this sunny Sunday afternoon, not too chilly or too warm, bla bla bla… And who cares about the weather anyway when something more exciting is coming? Today, IT'S GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!"

"WOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOO!" the crowds in the towers of the four houses cheered. Gryffindors and Slytherins were louder than the two others. The lions and the snakes were shouting, chanting and waving their banners to support their players.

"Now, please first welcome the Slytherin team," Seamus continued. Seven players dressed in green dashed out in the stadium. "In the head, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Captain and Seeker, followed by Jimmy Krumpet, Keeper. Next are Blaise Zabini, Andrea Phillips and Karl St-Clair, the Chasers. And lastly, the Beaters, Annie Stevenson and Stear McLean."

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Slytherin tower errupted, enthusiastically supporting their players.

"BEAT THE LIONS, SLYTHERIN!"

"THE VICTORY FOR US!"

"Next, please welcome the Gryffindor team," Seamus continued. Seven flying human in red flew made their entrance in the pitch. "First, Ron Weasley, Captain and Keeper. Next after him are the Chasers, Demelza Robins, Ginny Weasley and Christopher Williams. Followed by Dean Thomas and Martin Pickott, the Beaters. And lastly, Gryffindor Seeker, Heley Potter!"

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!" It was the turn of the red and golden tower to errupt in excitement.

"GO GO GO GRYFFINDOR!"

"VICTORY FOR THE LION!"

The two teams gathered in the middle of the pitch. In front of Madam Hooch, Draco and Ron advanced to stand face to face to each other.

"Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch commanded. Ron and Draco obeyed.

"Let us have a good game," Draco said.

Ron gasped at Draco's words. But what surprised him the most was that Draco didn't seem to have any maliciousness in his voice. The only answer Ron could give to Draco was a nod of knowledge.

"Mount your brooms!" shouted Madam Hooch. The fourteen players climbed on their broom. "Three… Two… One! _Whizzzzzzzz!_"

Fourteen blurs of red and green rose into the air.

* * *

So far, the game went quite well. There were a couple of hard hits and nudges from the players of both sides, but nothing to be severely condemned. Everyone was expecting the Slytherins to pull out some dirty tricks, but nothing had happened. It felt like Slytherin wanted to throw bomb at everyone with a fair game, especially with Draco Malfoy as Captain. Eventually, people forgot about their suspicion about Slytherin fairness and turned their attention to the game itself. Gryffindor scored the first goal, making it 10-0 for them. Next, Slytherin scored twice in a row, bringing the score to 20-10 in their favor. Gryffindor took revenge with 40-20. Slytherin replied back with 40-40, then 50-40 for them. Progressively, the two teams kept climbing up and down the ladle.

Meanwhile, the Seekers had yet to the Snitch. Or it should be said that the Seekers on the both sides seemed to purposely wait for their teams to score a higher range before seriously searching for the tiny wing ball. Yet, that didn't stop them from running their eyes everywhere on the pitch in hope to see a glint of golden somewhere. At the same time, Draco and Heley were also testing each other's strength and ability on the broom. A silent dual took place between the two Seekers. Up, down, backward, forth, swirl, wide and short twirls; no one fell off their Firebolt. Looking at them, people would think that they were having a dancing competition in the air. While Heley was like a light and graceful scarlet swan, Draco was a composed and powerful green water snake. One would say it look like the dance of a phoenix and a dragon in the Chinese mythology.

_'She is not bad at all,'_ Draco admitted. _'In fact, as Blaise said, she is very good.'_

_'He has become more skill than before,' _Heley thought.

Meanwhile, the game was getting more and more exciting. Slytherin was leading with 10 points ahead of Gryffindor, with a score of 110-100.

"Christopher Williams from Gryffindor is in the possession of the Quaffle. He's heading toward Slytherin goalposts." WHOOOSH. A Bludger hit Williams and he dropped the Quaffle. "It's St-Clair of Slytherin who's in the possession of the Quaffle now." WHOOSH. A Bludger from Pickott to St-Clair. "Ooooh! Gryffindor Robins took the Quaffle back. Zabini and Phillips chased after her, joined next by St-Clair. And-…! _WHAT?_ Robins is not heading toward Slytherin goal, but toward _Gryffindor goalpost_? What the-…!"

Zabini, Phillips and St-Clair stopped in mid-air to exchange a questioning glance, dumbfounded. Did the female Gryffindor Chaser have such a bad sense of direction? But seeing Robins not stopping in her trajectory, they decided to tail her anyway. After all, Demelza was making thing easier for Slytherin to score again. Why refusing such a nice service? The three Slytherin Chasers charge after Demelza inside Gryffindor scoring area.

"That's it, Robins is heading straight toward Gryffindor goal with all the three Slytherin Chasers after her," Seamus continued. "She is coming faster and faster. Zabini and St-Clair are getting closer to her." WHOOSH. In the intention to help Karl St-Clair get the Quaffle, Annie Stevenson hits the Bludger at Demelza to make her drop the red ball, but Demelza holds a firm grip over it. "Too bad, St-Clair! Robins is still in the possession of the Quaffle. Robins speeds up. She gets ready. She aims the Quaffle… into Gryffindor goalpost? Ah! Wait! Bravo! Ron intercepted the Quaffle and kicks it far away… into nowhere? Ah! No wait! It's Christopher Williams who caught the Quaffle! Williams is alone. He is heading straight toward Slytherin goalposts with the Quaffle. The Slytherin Chasers give up hunting Robins and are now after Williams. But Williams is too far away from them. Thomas and Pickott joined Williams by his sides, their clubs up." WHOOSH. WHOOSH. "Good shots from Thomas and Pickott!" WHOOSH, from McLean. "Williams ducks a Bludger. He dives, speeds up, dives again, aims…" TOCK! Pickott sent away a nasty Bludger from Stear McLean.

Suddenly, in mid-air, Christopher turned on his broom to face the Slytherin Chasers. Taken by surprise, Blaise, Andrea and Karl stopped. Then, Christopher grinned and raised his two arms over his head. He no longer had the Quaffle with him. The Slytherin Chasers realized too late that Christopher was only a decoy. Blaise jolted on his broom and bypassed Gryffindor decoy Chaser to see Ginny Weasley with the Quaffle. Dean and Martin were now by her sides. Ginny was grinning ear to ear. Slytherin scoring area was empty, except for the Keeper. Perfect chance.

WOOSH!

Ginny ducked the Bludger.

"…Ginny speeds up," Seamus continued to comment. "She dives, dives again, aims, dives, swerves and… GOOOOOOAAAAAAAL!"

"WOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" Gryffindors cheered, making the wave. Demelza and Christopher high five.

"Splendid! Extraordinary! Magnificent! Brilliant strategy! Gryffindor is now leading with 120-110 with a goal out of the scoring area!" Seamus bellowed into his megaphone. (A/N: A goal in the scoring area earns you 10 points. Then, out of the area would be 20 points. Okay, I made up this one.) "Ah! Ginny, look out! A Bludger! Ouch!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Ginny yelled as she fell off her broom.

"Ginny/Weasley!" her team mates screamed. Luckily, someone, who was flying underneath, caught Ginny.

"Oomph!" Ginny oomph-ed. However, Ginny's savior was the last person she expected to be helped from: a Slytherin.

"Oh wow! Lucky! I caught a fallen angel!" Blaise shouted. Examining Ginny, he grinned all his teeth to her. "Hey, I never knew red haired angels are that pretty!"

Ginny blushed redder than her hair.

"Err… Thank you," Ginny stuttered, embarrassed.

"I was sincere with my compliment," the brown hair, half Italian added, winking. Ginny blushed even more.

"I meant… thank you for catching me…" Ginny muttered.

"I know that," Blaise chuckled.

_Fshhhhhhhhh!_

Ginny had the impression that her brain just died from too much blushing.

_"DRACO MALFOY AND HELEY POTTER ARE AFTER THE GOLDEN SNITCH!" _Seamus shouted in his megaphone.

The whole stadium switched their attention onto Heley and Draco. They two of them were flying neck and neck. The Golden Snitch led the spiral of red and green blur straight into Gryffindor scoring area, toward the middle goalpost. An inch from the post, the two Seekers dived around the goalpost loop, Heley to the right side, Draco to the left, just in time before banging into the goalpost. The Snitch crossed through the loop of the middle goal. Heley and Draco immediately span around in the air and curved back to the goalpost. Their eyes solely glued on the Snitch, they hands extended their hands toward the golden ball, speeding up faster and faster. Then,

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

Their hands joined around the Snitch, palm to palm, behind Gryffindor's middle goalpost loop. Gryffindor's and Slytherin's Seekers caught the Snitch at the same time.

_WHIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!_

Madam Hooch blew in her whistle. The game was finished.

"THEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! THEY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! DRACO MALFOY AND HELEY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH AT THE SAME TIME!" Seamus excitedly shouted, dancing up and down with this megaphone in hand. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were excitingly jumping up and down on the seat, waving their banners and flags. "Both Gryffindor's and Slytherin's Seeker caught the Snitch. But who caught it first? Who wins? Gryffindor or Slytherin?"

In the middle of the excitement of the whole stadium, Draco and Heley didn't move. They kept their hands plastered together around the Snitch, looking directly into the other's eyes. Emerald orbs fiercely glaring into mercury ones. They pressed their hands over the Snitch even harder. Neither wanted to break eye contact, just as neither wanted to give up the victory to the other. Madam Hooch appeared between them on her broom.

"Malfoy, Potter, release the Snitch," Madam Hooch said.

Slowly, Draco and Heley detached their hand around the tiny golden ball. Madam Hooch took it. With her wand, Madam Hooch muttered something to activate the flesh memory of the Snitch. She waited for a moment. After a few second, a name appeared on the Snitch. The Snitch had Heley's signature in his flesh memory. Being smaller than Draco, Heley was lighter, thus faster than him. Her hand connected to the Snitch 0.1 second before Draco's. And thus, the Snitch engraved her signature in its flesh memory. Madam Hooch raised the Snitch over her head.

"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch proclaimed loudly.

"WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gryffindors joyfully jumped up and down on the bench, screaming victory and happily waving their golden and scarlet banners and flags.

"We won! We won! We won!" Christopher and Martin screamed, their arms on the other one shoulders.

"You did it, Heley!" Ginny and Demelza squealed, pouncing on Heley and squashing the black hair girl in their arms.

"Oupfff!" Heley choked.

"Yay!" Ron and Dean slapped their palms in a guy-ish victory signature.

Next, four other scarlet phantoms clutched themselves around the girls. They embraced and hugged/choked Heley as they took their time to return to the ground.

"Way to go, Heley!" Dean happily shouted.

"That was nicely done, Potter!" Christopher and Martin joined in.

In the middle of the excitement, Heley had yet made a comment because they didn't let her catch enough air to breath. From where could she get breath to speak? The only thing they allowed her to catch was their joy for winning the game. And well, Heley too felt incredibly good for catching the Snitch. Then, someone interrupted their moment of unbound team joy.

"Weasley."

Ron looked up to see Malfoy standing in front of them. Along side of Draco stood all his team mates. The seven Gryffindors gathered themselves around Ron, each of them facing one Slytherin. The whole stadium dropped into a heavy silence to watch the two teams facing each other. They stopped screaming and jumping and focused all their attention on the two rival Captains. Ron stood up face to face with Draco, looking straight into Draco's eyes. He waited for Draco to make the first move and prepared himself to reply back. After a long staring contest, Draco finally spoke.

"Nice game, Weasley," Draco said. And he extended his hand to Ron. Ron stopped himself from gaping like a fish, even if the need was huge. It was so huge that it froze all the muscles of his jaw. Ron brought his eyes to Draco's hand. The tension in the air could be cut through with a knife. Many of them expected Ron to refuse the offered hand and to come up with some harsh remark. But alas for them, Ron didn't start a fight. He took Draco's hand.

"Nice game too, Malfoy," Ron replied. The two Captains shook hands.

"Ya, very nice catch, Potter," Blaise complimented Heley, giving her his hand. Though taken back, Heley grabbed his hand nonetheless.

"Err… Thank you," Heley muttered.

"Not to mention a very impressive strategy," Blaise continued. "You really had us fooled!" He addressed Ginny.

"'T was Neville's," Ginny muttered, becoming red under the stare of the half-Italian Seventh year Slytherin.

"Hum, I didn't know Longbottom is that bright, considering his clumsiness," Blaise commented without malice.

After Blaise, all the Slytherin players imitated their Captain and offered their hands to the Gryffindors. Demelza and Ginny exchanged a glance with each other first, then grabbed the offered hands too. Dean, Christopher and Martin imitated them.

The two sides civily exchanged comments as "Good game", "Same for you", "That was fun!", or "Hope to play again with you soon", or "Let's meet for the final" to each other.

Up in spectators bench, everyone was watching them, gasping. There were expecting something, but not _this_! In Gryffindor benches, Hermione stood up and clapped her hands, smiling. Next to her, Neville stood up and did the same thing. Then, Seamus imitated them. Followed next, all the Gryffindors stood up one by one and joined Hermione, Neville and Seamus. Soon, they were joined by the Slytherins, then Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

The two red and green teams down in the pitch look up around them. Everyone in every Houses were clapping their hands. Ron brought his eyes to Draco, fixing his gaze at him. And he too brought his hands up and clapped, no smug expression on his face. Heley imitated him and was soon joined by Ginny and all the Gryffindor players. It was Slytherin Quidditch team's ovation. Slytherin players might have lost the game, but they won something much more valuable: the esteem of all the four Houses.

Professor McGonagall appeared next to them, a very happy expression in her eyes. Her thin lips curled up into a smile.

"Mister Malfoy, I'm very please to see this example of sportsmanship. Therefore, I reward Slytherin 50 points," the Headmistress said.

"Thank you, Headmistress," Draco said.

It was a first. Hogwarts history never saw rival Quidditch teams shaking hand after a game. Yet, this year, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, _Draco Malfoy_ nonetheless, gave birth to the event. And to think that it was Slytherin who lost the game. This must be - would be - recorded in Hogwarts History.

* * *

Night time. Gryffindor common room.

It was the party for Gryffindor victory against Slytherin. Dennis Creevey had recorded the game in a magical filming box. With Seamus' and Dean's helps, Creevey had set up a 3D magical theater and projected the game in the middle of the room for everyone who wanted to watch it again. All the players were like little hologram flying dolls. They could magically rewind or forward the game, making it slower or faster as they wished. They could also choose to see only a part of the game instead all of it. The Quartuo was at their usual place near the chimney with Ginny , sipping in their drink. Heley wasn't paying attention to the magical video, but was just happily warming herself with her Butterbeer. Neville was watching carefully the game and noticed something particular. More specifically, it was Heley's flying style which caught his attention.

"You know Heley, you fly just exactly like your cousin Harry does," Neville said.

"Pffffft!" Heley spurted in her Butterbeer.

_'Since when Neville is so observant?' _Heley wondered, coughing and hitting her chest. Everybody around forgot about what they were doing and turned their attention to Neville's words.

"Err…" Heley muttered, not knowing what to say. Neville just made up a very good connection between her and Harry Potter. Ron rewind-ed Heley's picture on the magical film. They watched the mini-Heley twirling on her broom along side with Draco Malfoy.

"It is true what Neville said," Ron agreed. "The speed, the diving, the flying style, they are all very much like Harry's."

"But Heley is lighter and faster than Harry," Hermione commented.

"Well, duh!" Seamus exclaimed. "She's a girl and smaller than Harry. Of course, she would be lighter and faster than him!"

"And look," Ginny froze mini-Heley in the air and enlarged the picture. "You have a Firebolt like Harry," Ginny said. Ron examined the broomstick more carefully and popped his eyes out of his head.

"Not only that!" Ron said. "Heley, your Firebolt _IS_ the same as Harry's. It has the same series number!"

_'What? Not you too Ron! Since when do you pay attention to such small details?' _Heley wondered, her lips pursing, conveniently forgetting that Ron Weasley was a huge (maniacal) Quidditch fan. She must come up with a plausible explanation of why she had Harry Potter's Firebolt in her possession. And fast.

"Err, well, I inherited all of Harry's belongings," Heley explained.

"But the flying style…" Ginny said, cocking her eyebrow. "It's kind of rare to find one as good as Harry's…"

Heley gulped.

"Flying must be a gift in the Potter's blood," Dean hypothesized, trying to come up with an explanation much to Heley's relief. "James Potter was the greatest Seeker in Hogwarts history. Harry was the youngest in the century. And Heley is a Potter. That says everything."

"Ah! That makes sense," Seamus said. The others nodded, accepting the explanation.

_'Pfiou!' _Heley inwardly sighed in relief, happy to see that her secret was still safe. _'But I better have them change the subject of the conversation. It's getting too dangerous for me!' _she thought.

"It's not as impressive as the strategy you came up, Neville," Heley said, truly impressed, but purposely driving everyone attention away from her. "It was brilliant!" And everybody blindly fell in her trap. They happily switched their conversation about future strategies for the games. At Pitckoot's idea, Ron encouraged Neville to think about a flying formation including the Chasers and the Beaters. No one saw Heley sigh in relief when they jumped into the trap she set. No one.

Excepted one person.

Hermione.

Hermione silently watched Heley, her eyebrows fused together.

_'There is something about Heley that I cannot put my finger on,' _Hermione thought. Hermione was sure that she didn't know Heley as much as she thought she knew. Sure, Hermione knew Heley wasn't a bad girl, but_…_

_'I am sure… that she is hiding something from us…'_

Then she stopped.

_'Why am I having doubts about her? She didn't do anything wrong and I've known her for only a short period of time.'_

Hermione preferred to shut down her doubts far behind her head and enjoyed the party with her friends.

For now.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the castle.

Draco stood in front of a window located in the west side of the castle. He liked this window because it had a nice view over the lake. Sunset and moon gazing were beautiful from his window. But right now, he wasn't interest in the lake nor at the moon. He was more interested in staring at his hand, the one that almost won Slytherin the game against Gryffindor, the one which had connected palms with Gryffindor's female Seeker. Draco still could feel the warmth of Heley's hand through his skin.

_'Her hand is so small compare to mine,'_ Draco thought.

_'And very soft and pleasant to touch too,'_ his mischievous inner voice added.

Draco felt his blood rush up his face, but immediately cooled down and shut the delinquent voice quiet. However, his more mature inner voice spoke up.

_'You have to admit, it didn't feel that bad you touched her hand. In fact, you liked the feeling. You didn't immediately remove your hand from her. You wanted to prolong the contact with her more than wanting to keep the Snitch for yourself.' _

Draco looked at his palm. He remembered very well that, for an instant, he wanted to lace his fingers with the Gryffindor female Seeker's ones. His hand was big enough to completely cover her hand in his.

_'Yet, I don't understand why I felt that desire,'_ Draco thought. _'She is a Gryffindor after all. And now my rival.'_

Nothing answered to him. Deciding to give up the idea of searching for a plausible explanation of his actions, Draco turned on his heels and headed back to his room, despite the beautiful moon outside.

* * *

A/N: For those who know the signification of the phoenix and the dragon in the Chinese symbol, bravo! For those who didn't, make a guess! *wink*;) By the way, how many of you know the meaning of symbol of the phoenix and the dragon in the Chinese mythology? What do they mean?

Post on Friday January 29, 2010.


	15. Gryffindor and Slytherin can be friends?

A/N: It's been a while since I last update. Sorry. I didn't feel like wanting to write, so I left it aside. But finally, here's a new chapter for you.

Now enjoy!

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 15. Gryffindor and Slytherin can be friends?**

After the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch game, an undeniable change of atmosphere had settled between the two houses. Taking after the examples of their respective players, every member of each house tried to act polite and civil toward one another. But years of animosity between rival houses weren't that easy to erase.

The new atmosphere was awkward. Lions and snakes greeted each other in the hallway, but securely kept their distant at the same time. Even the Quidditch players of the two houses, who were the first ones to initiate the civility, kept a certain broom sticks length between each other if they crossed paths. Professor McGonagall, wanting to preserve the new change and avoiding the revival of the previous rivalry (Professor Dumbledore's dying wish), came up with a new directive for all of Hogwarts' staff. The teachers now had a new goal for the year: encouraging the development of friendship between the students of the four houses. Gryffindors and Slytherins started the inter-house development during Potions.

While waiting for Potions to start, the students were talking and chit chatting until Professor Slughorn arrived.

"Okay everyone, silence please," Professor Slughorn called the attention. The class instantly quieted down. "For your last year at Hogwarts, you will be making many complicated potions. Therefore, you will work with a partner to help you," he explained. As soon as Slughorn said that, everyone turned to ask their friend to be their partner.

"Woohoo!"

"Yay!"

"Hey! Let's be partners!"

"Cool, mate!"

But Professor Slughorn hadn't finished.

"…but you cannot choose your partner," Professor Slughorn added dryly, interrupting several enthusiastic invitations.

"Ahhhwwww…" the class collectively wailed.

"No fair!" someone complained.

"Why can't we work with who we want?" another asked.

"We will do better job if we partnered with whoever we want," another one added.

"True true!" others agreed, supporting the last comment.

"There's no point in complaining," Professor Slughorn cut in. "What's been decided has been decided. There's no changing it."

"Mrrrmn…" Collective whimper again, but Professor Slughorn ignored them. He took his wand and pointed it at the black board. A stream of magic hit the surface of the board and the names of the Potions class appeared on it.

"Now watch the board," Professor Slughorn said. "This is a magical sorting which will randomly select a partner for you. You will see the name of the person you will be working with for the rest of the year."

Professor Slughorn drew a circle with his wand and muttered a spell. The names on the black board jumped into a tornado dance and mixed themselves together. Everyone anxiously looked at the crazy dance and conveniently forgot to breathe at the same time. When the tornado dance finally started to slow down, the names jumped out of the circle two by two. Everyone saw who they would be working with in Potions until their graduation.

"Awwwwwwwwn!" Everyone groaned. Professor Slughorn's spell put everyone from different houses together, which technically meant a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. Ron scoffed and Heley bit her lips when they saw with who she was paired with: Slytherin resident Ice Prince and Head Boy, Draco Malfoy.

_'This must be some kind of bad curse,' _Heley and Ron thought. They looked at Draco at the other end of the class to see what kind of reaction the Slytherin had with the results of the sorting. Alas for them, Draco's perfectly straight and elegant features showed nothing of his personal thoughts. No exasperation, no frustration, no smugness. Absolutely nothing. He was good at hiding his emotions. So different from Heley.

_'Why do I feel like I'm losing to him?'_ Heley groaned to herself. Sighing, Heley calmly collected her belonging to change places when Ron grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Heley, you don't have to go with him if you don't want," Ron said. "Let me."

"Ron…" Heley looked up at Ron, who was glaring at the blond Slytherin. Ron really didn't like the idea of her being paired with Malfoy. Professor Slughorn heard him.

"Alas, Mister Weasley, this is not possible," Professor Slughorn said. "Unless there is a very good reason, I will not accept that you change your partner without my consent. Otherwise, it won't be fair for the others."

"Haaaa…" Ron and Heley simultaneously sighed, disappointed. Heley had no other choice. She doubted that saying "I don't want to work with Draco Malfoy because he has always mean to me" would be an acceptable excuse for Professor Slughorn. Besides, Heley Potter had never heard of Draco Malfoy before, right? How could he have been mean to her then? And again, since she became Heley Potter, Draco Malfoy had never done anything mean to her. Thus, she had no choice but to accept her situation.

_'Why is it always me who gets into the worst situations?' _Heley wondered, grabbing her bag. However, she felt Ron's hesitation in letting her go. His hand still had a tight grip on her arm. Heley discretely smiled to herself. Ron was worried for her and she felt touched.

"It's fine, Ron," Heley said, reassuring him with a smile (and trying to reassure herself at the same time). "I will be alright. Don't worry." She plastered her best smile onto her face, hoping to look very convincing in her act. Ron wasn't completely convinced by her (poor) smile, but nonetheless, he reluctantly let go of her arm, nodding to her. Heley left and moved to Draco's table.

* * *

At Draco's table, Heley stopped to give him a small nod. Draco returned her nod and showed her the seat next to him. Heley put her things next to his and sat down. When everyone was with their Potions partners, Professor Slughorn started his lesson. He wrote the instructions on a potion they would be making on the black board. While Draco offered to copy down the instructions, Heley went to collect the ingredients they would need from the potion storage room. On the way back, Heley took her time to look at the other people in the class. In the end, it seemed to her that the random sorting did quite a fair job. Though people from different houses were put together, the spell chose people with compatible personalities to make a team. Hermione was paired with a Slytherin girl named Daphne Greengrass, who looked to be a serious girl like Hermione was. Ron was put with a certain Tracey Davis, an energetic looking guy. Dean was with Millicent Bullstrode, also a serious girl with a compliant personality. Seamus was paired with Millicent's best friend, Victoria Birmingham, a girl who had a cheerful face. Even as a Slytherin, she had that kind of mischievous which fit with Seamus'.

Neville found himself paired with Blaise Zabini. Despite being Gryffindor and Slytherin, the two of them worked well together. Blaise behaved as though he had never heard of Neville's (bad) performances in Potions in the past. In Blaise's opinion, Neville was an extremely intelligent guy, considering the Quidditch strategies the Gryffindor could pull out. Blaise thought that Neville just never had a chance to prove himself to everyone, so he acted in a way that showed Neville he trusted him. This helped Neville feel at ease so he could properly concentrate on his part of the work in making their potion.

On the other hand, Blaise couldn't ignore that Ron wouldn't stop looking at the table where Heley and Draco were working for the past fifteen minutes. It seemed to the half-Italian that Ron would jump at any time Draco was a little too close to Heley. Draco handed to Heley a copy of the instructions for the potion and Heley took it, Ron jumped. Draco extended his hand to take the puffapod seeds jar and brushed Heley's sleeve, Ron jumped again. The aristocratic Slytherin put down a pot of dried gurdyroot next to Heley, Ron's legs sprang. Draco reached to grab the silver knife next to Heley's hand, Ron's muscles contracted and he knocked a pot of mandrake roots. Tracey Davis was seriously starting to believe that his Gryffindor partner was born with springs and instead of flesh and bones. At Hermione's table, the Gryffindor Head Girl's hand automatically worked on chop the Siberian mallowsweet roots, but, like Ron, her eyes often slipped to Heley's table too. It was a miracle that she hadn't chopped her fingers yet. One must be seriously blind for not seeing the protective eyes Ron and Hermione had for Heley. That made Blaise curious.

"Hey, Longbottom, tell me something. Why does Weasley look like an overprotective father - though in this case, it's more like an overprotective brother-, who is suspicious of all the boys around his daughter?" Blaise asked. "I would even say that Granger and him are acting like they were your friend's surrogate parents, who are reluctant to let their daughter date any guy."

"You can't blame them, Zabini," Neville answered as he carefully squashed the dried sea black star into powder with his knife. "Heley is paired up with your friend, Draco Malfoy." Blaise brought his attention to Neville.

"Care to elaborate?" Blaise replied in a slightly defensive tone, his eyebrow raised. Neville stopped momentarily, gathering his thoughts together.

"Ron and Hermione felt guilty for letting Harry die alone," Neville started. "But since Harry is no longer here, they can't ask for his forgiveness. Then, Heley appeared in the portrait. Ron and Hermione see Heley as a chance for them to seek redemption."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked.

"Harry never knew of parental love, or I should say that he lost it at a very early age," Neville started. "Unconsciously, he wanted to be accepted and to be loved by everyone around him. As a consequence, he would do anything to answer to everyone's expectations of seeing him defeat Voldemort, even with the knowledge that he would have to pay the price with his life. However, we never understood that before. It was only after his death that we realized how selfish we were toward him. He sacrificed his own life for our selfish expectations of him. Do you know how harsh the remorse and grief we felt was after understanding that? Saying sorry and sending a flower everyday to his tomb can't erase that painful feeling. Then Heley arrived. Ron and Hermione, more than anyone one, saw a chance to repay Harry for their wrongs in her. That's why they are so overprotective of her."

Neville paused momentarily, taking his time to delicately put the sea star in the cauldron. Blaise silently watched Neville, awed by the Gryffindor's cleverness.

"Draco Malfoy had always been a j*** (Blaise knew what word Neville was implying) toward Harry from the first day they met and Ron and Hermione couldn't do anything to protect Harry. Today, they can't believe that Draco Malfoy won't be a j*** again toward Heley, like he was with Harry. So of course, they don't like the idea of Heley being paired with Malfoy."

Neville took his wand and waved over the cauldron to add magic inside. At the same time, he continued to speak.

"As for me, I will not hesitate to raise my wand against your friend if Heley loses but ONE hair of her head because of Malfoy," Neville menacingly finished, pointing his wand into Blaise's face and piercing the Slytherin with fiery eyes.

"Gulp!" Blaise leaped and gulped. _'Why is he threatening me when it is Draco he is talking about?'_

"I have become very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts you know, thanks to Harry," Neville said. "I know a lot of of bad curses and useful hexes," Neville finished, waving menacingly his wand again. Blaise double gulped.

"C-c-call down, Longbottom," Blaise stuttered, pushing the tip of Neville's wand away from his nose. "If your friend loses but one hair of her head, I would be the first person to punch Draco before you could raise your wand against him."

"Heh?" Neville wasn't expecting to hear this one from Draco Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise started to explain himself.

* * *

Post on Tuesday February 24, 2010. Beta-ed on Saturday March 6.


	16. Friendship in Slytherin Mode

**Fallen & Risen 16. Friendship in Slytherin Mode**

Previously…

"As for me, I will not hesitate to raise my wand against Malfoy if Heley loses but _ONE _hair from her head because him," Neville finished with his wand under Blaise's nose.

"Eeep!" Blaise leaped. _'Why is he threatening me when it's Draco he is talking about?'_

"I have become very good at Defense Against the Dark Arts you know, thanks to Harry," Neville said. "I know a lot of of bad curses and useful hexes," Neville finished, waving menacingly his wand.

"Gulp!" Blaise gulped and broke out into a cold sweat. "C-c-call down, Longbottom," Blaise stuttered, raising his hand to push the tip of Neville's wand away from his nose. "If your friend loses but one hair from her head, I would be the first person to punch Draco before you can raise your wand against him."

"Heh?" Neville wasn't expecting to hear this one from Draco Malfoy's best friend, Blaise Zabini.

Blaise started to explain himself.

* * *

"Heh?" Neville was surprised to hear that one from the half-Italian Slytherin. Blaise took a deep breath and started to explain.

"After the death of Harry Potter, Draco is no longer the same person he used to be," Blaise said. "He changed. He is no longer the inhuman and cold hearted bastard he was before. He learns humanity. I know his mother wanted him to apologize to Potter and to your friends for all the bad things he did to them since First year. During summer, Draco worked really hard at changing himself so that he could answer to his mother's wish. Of course, you would think that's impossible coming from him. And yes, you're right for assuming so because Draco was very resentful toward Harry Potter. Unexpectedly, after learning about Potter's decease, Draco discovered what he truly thought about the boy. Potter saved his mother and that made Draco grow to respect his rival. However, since Potter is no longer here, Draco can't express his gratitude and deliver his apology. And then, Potter's cousin appeared. Your friends, Weasley and Granger, aren't the only one who were happy at Potter's cousin's appearance. I was too. I see in Heley Potter a chance for Draco to be resurrected, a chance to make him forget about the hell he lived in until last year." Blaise stopped momentary.

"To tell the truth, I've never agreed with everything Draco has done in the past. Since Heley Potter's appearance, I've Draco slowly starting to develop humanity in him. For now, Draco still has darkness in his heart, but in my eyes, your friend Heley can save him away from that darkness. I don't want to see Draco lose himself in his nightmare again like during the war and I will make sure that I will not lose him. Therefore, for Draco's well-being, I won't let anything bad happen to your friend Heley. In my eyes, she is the only hope for Draco to keep his sanity."

This time, it was Neville who was speechless. All his life, he never dared to _dream _hearing a Slytherin talking in this way, but Blaise Zabini just showed him that even the most impossible of things could happen.

_'And he called Heley by her first name twice without realizing he was doing it,'_ Neville noticed.

"You've all seen Draco's new behavior. Certainly you must have been shocked, am I right?" Blaise asked while carefully stirring the liquid in the cauldron seven times clock-wise and three times counter clock-wise. Neville nodded. "I was too," Blaise continued. "And I believe it's the best thing for Draco to continue changing in that way. I believe that the more Draco interacts with Heley Potter, the more he will become a better person. So, be reassured that I will not let anything bad happen to your friend Heley." Blaise finished, looking straight into Neville's eyes to show the sincerity of his words.

After a long moment of staring back in the Slytherin's green-gray orbs, Neville decided to trust Blaise.

"I will keep what you told me in mind. And if anything bad happen to Heley, then don't be surprised that I will curse Malfoy _AND _you with him," Neville threatened, but in a friendly way.

"In that case, I will bring Draco to you on a silver plate. Promise," Blaise said. Neville smirked, liking what he heard. Blaise returned Neville's smirk, marking the debut of their newly formed friendship.

* * *

Neville grabbed a vial and Blaise poured in their potion. Something came up in Neville's mind.

"By the way, tell me why do you always lurk around us during our Quidditch practices?" Neville asked.

"Eh? You saw me?" Blaise exclaimed.

"Yeah well, it's pretty hard to miss a blur of green creeping around, you know."

"Then why didn't you denounce me?"

"I haven't seen you do anything bad, so I have no reason to denounce you. But again, why do you always snoop around us?"

Blaise's smile grew from ear to ear. Something in Blaise's eyes hinted at Neville the half-Italian's reason for always prowling around the Gryffindor Quidditch players.

"Ah! Don't tell me that you fancy a Gryffindor?" Neville hypothesized with a smile on the corner of his mouth. Blaise's expression became dreamy, his eyes lost in contemplation from out of nowhere. That alone answered Neville's question loudly.

"Ooooh! So that's it!" Neville exclaimed. "And who is it?" Blaise dropped from his 9th cloud back onto Earth to look at Neville.

"Well…" Blaise hesitated, blushing.

"Eh?" Neville blinked several times at the Slytherin's response. He recalled all the times he's seen Blaise. Since the Slytherin always lurked around the Gryffindor Quidditch practices, then the object of his fantasy must be one of the players. Neville knew that Blaise Zabini wasn't gay, so the person he liked was most probably a girl. In Gryffindor Quidditch team, there were only three girls: Demelza, Heley and Ginny. Neville once saw Blaise's and Demelza's interaction when they crossed in the hallway, but there wasn't anything particular between them. So Demelza was off the list. Here in Potions, Heley was just a few meters from them, but Blaise didn't look at her more than it was needed. So Heley was of the list too. That only left…

"Ginny, you like her!" Neville geniunely concluded. Blaise's eyes shined brighter and his smile became sweet and gentle.

"Yes," Blaise softly said. Neville gasped. A Slytherin was falling for a Gryffindor and he wasn't embarrassed to openly admit it.

_'That's the best I've heard for years!'_ Neville thought. Strange, yet Neville didn't find it bad. In fact, he liked this side of his Potion partner. _'For a Slytherin, he is frank and friendly,' _Neville thought, amused by Blaise's dreamy face expression, lost again in the contemplation of the red haired Gryffindor Chaser's image in his head. Suddenly, something came up in Blaise's mind.

"Hey, can you tell me something?" Blaise asked.

"What?"

"I know you're on very good terms with Ginny. Tell me about her. Tell me how to conquer her heart," Blaise excitedly demanded. Neville's jaw dropped.

_'Frank and friendly, but he's still a cunning Slytherin! Asking Ginny's house mate for romantic advice on how to court her. And _me_ of all people!' _Neville paused, watching his Slytherin potion partner. '…_In a span of only five minutes, I've seen more strangeness than in all my eighteen years of life!'_

"Oh, please help me how to win her heart! I'll do anything for you! Please, tell me!" Blaise pleaded. Neville sweat dropped.

_'Oh Merlin! He is seriously asking me for advice!'_ Neville smirked, very amused.

"Please, please please, Neville, please!" Blaise added, jumping to Neville's first name.

"Stop it," Neville said, shoving his palm into Blaise's face. "I will help you…"

"Yes!"

"…but in the Gryffindor way," Neville finished.

"Heh?"

"I will help you, but in the Gryffindor way: by not helping you," Neville said.

". . ." Blaise's smile was wiped off his face rapidly.

"Listen. The best way for you to win Ginny's heart is to do it on your own, without the help from anyone else. Ginny is a girl who has lot of pride. She likes people who stand on their own to accomplish what they want to do. And she is smart. If Ginny learns that you got help from someone on how to court her, which by the way she certainly would, the consequence would be disastrous for you. But leaving you to your courting all by yourself _alone _(Neville emphasised on the word), you will have more chance to win her heart AND keep it," Neville explained.

"Owwwwnn…" Blaise groaned, but he understood Neville's point. He knew Neville was right about Ginny. "Thanks for the… (Blaise frowned) 'help' anyway…" Blaise sighed. Neville chuckled.

"You're welcome," Neville said. He took the now filled vial and closed it with a cork. "I'll take this to the teacher."

"'Kay. I'll clean up this then," Blaise said.

Neville walked to the front of the class and crossed with Heley, who was walking by Seamus' and Victoria's table. Heley was carrying various jars back to the storage room.

"Hey, Heley. How does it go?" Neville asked. Heley slowed her pace and cocked her head, thinking.

"Surprisingly, it wasn't as bad as I first expected, working with Draco Malfoy," Heley said. "I really thought that there would be some disas-…"

"FINNIGAN, YOU DORK! DON'T PUT THAT IN!" Victoria yelled.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" People screamed in the class.

_"HELEY!"_ Neville, Ron and Hermione yelled.

Everything turned black for Heley.

* * *

Updated on Saturday March 6, 2010. Beta-ed.


	17. Smiling to Tomorrow

**Fallen & Risen 17. Smiling to Tomorrow**

Previously…

"FINNIGAN, YOU DORK! DON'T PUT THAT IN!" Victoria yelled.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_**

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" People in the class screamed.

_"HELEY!"_ Neville, Ron and Hermione yelled.

Everything turned black for Heley.

* * *

Heley stirred and fluttered her eyes. She opened them to see that she had been laid down into a bed.

"Hmm…" Heley groaned, alerting the people in the room that she was waking up.

"Oh Heley! You're awake!" Hermione exclaimed. Heley groaned. An awfully dreadful pain was mercilessly hammering her brain. Seeing Heley attempting to sit up, Ron and Neville rushed by her sides to help her.

"Slowly Heley… Be careful…" Ron warned. Neville lift her pillow and the boys half-leaned her on it.

"Where am I?" Heley weakly asked.

"In the infirmary," Neville answered. Another pain pierced through her head.

"Owww! My head…" Heley moaned, massaging her temple. "What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

"Uh un," Heley shook her head.

"Seamus' potion exploded and you were just in front of his cauldron. You took the blow," Hermione explained. Heley frowned, trying to collect her memory back.

"Oh yeah… I remember now…" she mumbled. She looked up to Hermione, Ron and Neville, smiling at them. "Thanks for bringing me here."

". . ." Hermione, Ron and Neville look to each other in silence. Hermione spoke again.

"Hmm… Well… It wasn't us who carry you here," Hermione hesitantly said. Heley blinked.

"Then who?" Heley asked.

". . ." Silence again from the three Gryffindor friends. It was Hermione who decided to break the silence.

"Hmmn, you see…" Hermione started, "when Seamus' cauldron exploded, Draco Malfoy pushed you away onto the floor. You hit the floor and got knock out right after."

"If it wasn't for Malfoy, you would certainly be disfigured by now," Neville supplied next. "Malfoy shielded you with his body, but he got badly burned on his back and shoulders because of the potion."

Hermione and Neville stopped explaining there. Something in their eyes told Heley that they weren't telling her everything. Heley frowned.

"And how did I end in the infirmary again?" Heley asked, not forgetting her most important question. Hermione and Neville looked at each other, wondering if it was a good idea to answer_ this _question. They had tried to divert her away from said question but had obviously failed. Heley became more suspicious. Ron looked at Hermione and Neville, who still couldn't choose between whether or not to answer Heley. Ron decided to deliver the awaited answer.

"It was Draco Malfoy," Ron said.

"_WHAAAAT!_" Heley screeched. Hermione, Ron and Neville plugged their ears. Okay, in the end, it wasn't a good idea to give her the answer to her question, but she asked for it.

"D-D-Draco… _MALFOY_!" Heley yelled, shutting up immediately afterwards. "Owww!" Heley brought her hand to her forehead. Her brain dutifully reminded her that she wasn't allowed to overact to anything yet.

"Malfoy carried you in his arms all the way from Potions to here," Neville explained in order to distract her away from her pain.

_FSSSSSSSSSSSSSH!_

Heley felt her blood furiously rushed up in her face.

_'I shouldn't have asked!' _Heley scowled to herself.

"We were more shocked than you when we saw it," Ron said. Heley grabbed her head with both hands.

"Oh my head… It hurts… and I'm hearing things…" Heley whimpered. She must be delirious. She deliriously heard her friends say that Draco Malfoy had protected her from an explosion and carried her in the infirmary in his arms. It must be that! She was hearing things because she had a concussion.

"Heley, if you can feel the pain in your head, then you are not delirious," Hermione patiently said, smiling understandingly.

"Scorfe!" Heley cursed in her teeth.

"Owww!" The hammering in her head beat ever harder as though showing their support for Hermoine.

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap! _

Running steps could be heard from outside of the infirmary. They stopped at the door.

_BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!_

"HELEY!" Seamus loudly burst in. Dean was with him, trying to catch his breath. As soon as their last period ended, Seamus had broken into a dashing sprint to the infirmary. Dean followed right after him. Unlike Seamus, who didn't seem tired at all, Dean needed to refill his lungs with new oxygen.

"Shhhhhhh! This is the infirmary!" Hermione admonished.

"Dean, Seamus," Neville greeted them. Seamus ignored Hermione and Neville because he was looking particularly for one person. And he found said person between Neville and Ron. Seeing Heley in her bed, Seamus immediately ran to her.

"Heley, I'm sorrrrrrrrrry! Forgive _meeeeeeeeeee_!" Seamus cried out, apologizing at the same time. Heley winced because Seamus was shouting in her ear, but Seamus thought it was because she was hurt (he was right on that one too).

"Oww!" Heley's brain, unable to bear the constant grating of such an annoying sound, vividly (and painfully) reminded Heley that she still wasn't allowed to expose herself to any disturbance yet. Seamus's face drained itself of any color at Heley's painful grimace.

"Don't worry, Seam. It's alright," Heley reassured him, smiling. "I have seen worse than this." Seamus sighed, relieved.

"Thank you," Seamus sniffed.

"Hey Draco, I brought you your stuff," Blaise said, walking in through the door with Draco's bag in hand. However, there wasn't anyone with blond hair in the infirmary. "Huh? Where is Draco?"

"I'm here," Draco answered as he stepped out of Madam Pomfrey's office. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing bandages around his torso and across his left shoulder where he had been badly burned. Madam Pomfrey came in after him.

"Mister Malfoy, I need you to stay at least two days and two nights. I want to be sure that your wound will correctly heal," Madam Pomfrey said.

"Madam Pomfrey, I assure you that I'm fine," Draco said. "Besides, I have my duty to do."

"Then I insist that you must stay here at least for tonight," Madam Pomfrey charged again.

". . ." Draco thought for a moment. "Very well."

Madam Pomfrey sighed, relieved that Draco had conceeded to her demands. Next, she turned her attention to Hermione, Ron and Neville.

"As for you, SHOOO!" Madam Pomfrey pushed the Gryffindors towards the exit door. "You wanted to see Miss Potter awake. She is awake, so out! My patients need to rest! You too, Mister Finnigan, Mister Thomas and Mister Zabini, out of my infirmary."

"Yes Madam," the five Gryffindors and one Slytherin scrambled out of the infirmary like preschoolers.

"We will come back tomorrow morning, Heley," Hermione said just before Madam Pomfrey closed the door to her sanctuary in their face.

Once the door was closed, Madam Pomfrey turned to Heley and Draco.

"Finally! Some peace!" Madam Pomfrey said, her hands on her hips. She spun on her feet and addressed to her two patients. "And for you, in your bed. Now!"

Draco immediately obeyed and Heley froze all her muscles under her blanket. They didn't want to have an annoyed med-witch lecturing them.

"Yes, Madam," Draco and Heley chorused. Satisfied with their obedience, Madam Pomfrey walked back into her office.

* * *

Left alone, Heley and Draco didn't make a sound. Draco looked outside of the window across the room, lost in his thoughts. Meanwhile, Heley examined him. More precisely, her eyes couldn't detach themselves away from the bandage visible underneath his unbuttoned shirt. Heley remembered what Neville told her.

* * *

Flashback

"If it wasn't for Malfoy, you would certainly be disfigured by now."

End flashback

* * *

_'If it wasn't for him, I would have been the one who had gotten burned. And it would be my face and not my back or my shoulder.' _

Heley chewed her lips, debating with her conscience. Whether or not she wanted to, she _HAD _to do it. He had saved her. Heley pushed her cover off and got off her bed. Slowly, she made her way toward the Slytherin.

"Hmm… M-Malfoy," Heley hesitantly spoke. Draco turned his head, surprised to see the Gryffindor Seeker standing next to his bed. He hadn't heard her coming.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Hm… Hm… Hm…" Heley stuttered, fiddling with the sleeves of her pajamas. Draco raised his eyebrow. Heley gulped, but decided to carry on. "Hermione, Neville and Ron told me… about you saving me from the explosion…" Heley bit her lips. Draco blinked. He never thought that her friends would tell her that, considering the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. But Gryffindors were still Gryffindor in the chore. Her friends were honest with her.

"Th-thank you…" Heley hesitantly said. Then, she raised her right hand up to him.

Draco didn't move. He only watched her, stared at her, his eyes expressionless. Heley bit her lips, feeling embarrassed under his glare. She was very tense, but kept her arm stretched out. Draco still didn't move for what seemed like an eternity for Heley. And just when she really thought that he wouldn't accept her hand and was about to give up, his warm hand reached out to take hers.

"You're welcome," Draco said, shaking her hand. Heley let out a sigh, relieved to have an answer. She hadn't realized how anxiously she had been waiting for an answer from him. But she was also surprised that he had accepted her hand. She had actually thought that he wouldn't. And she certainly hadn't expected to hear him say "you're welcome."

_'He really changed. He is not the same person he last year,' _Heley thought. _'I wonder what made him change like this and why? He is certainly nothing like the boy I met in Madam Malkin's seven years ago.'_

Heley stopped, remembering the first time Draco Malfoy had offered his hand of friendship to Harry Potter. Harry had refused it. Heley bit her lips. For a pure blood Malfoy to be refused something by a half-muggle born, it must have been humiliating.

_'I must have badly hurt his pride,' _Heley thought. Yeah well, he was also a git back then, but that doesn't give her/Harry any excuse to hurt him. However, even having all the good reasons to refuse her hand now, Draco Malfoy had accepted it. Heley blushed, feeling ashamed of herself. She had to do something to repair Harry's and her past fault toward the blond pure blood.

"C-can I do something for you in return?" she asked. Draco frowned, dumbstruck.

"You don't need to-…" Draco stopped. He was going to say that she didn't need to do anything in return, but something popped into his head. He changed his mind. "Actually, there is something I would like you to do."

"What is it?"

"Call me Draco."

"Heh?"

"Call me Draco," Draco repeated. "It feels strange for me to hear you calling me 'Malfoy'. I get mixed up between your cousin and you," Draco explained.

"Err, okay… D-Draco…" Heley stuttered. It felt weird for her to call her old rival by his first name.

_'But it's certainly better than calling him 'Malfoy', because me too I get mix up with becoming Harry again.'_

"Then, y-you can call me H-Heley too…" Heley said. Draco's lips tugged into a little smile.

"Very well… Heley," Draco said. His voice was very soft when he whispered her name. Heley's felt her blood rush up her head and a hint of pink tinted her cheeks. Surprisingly, her brain didn't admonish her with another sharp pain this time. And well -

_'I like the sound of my name from his lips…' _Heley stopped there. _'Wait! What the heck was I thinking about? Where did that come from?'_

Luckily, the old coo-coo clock of the infirmary saved her from searching for a reason.

_Dong! Dong! Dong!_

Draco and Heley watched the clock. It was 10 PM. Draco stood up and grabbed his robe.

"Where are you going?" Heley asked, curious. It was the curfew time. No one was supposed to be outside of their dorm by now.

"Making my round. Granger did hers yesterday. It's my turn tonight. Head Boy duty," Draco answered.

"Oh!" Heley oh-ed. She had forgotten about that detail. "Then, err, see you later."

Draco nodded at her and left the infirmary.

* * *

When Draco returned back in the infirmary from his round, Heley was already asleep. Draco paused momentarily by her bed, watching her. Ever since she had arrived at Hogwarts, Draco never took his time to look at her because, as he had told her, he kept mixing her up with his old rival. Now that she allowed him to call her by her first name, the restrictive wall between them crumbled. Draco took his time to study his potions partner. In terms of appearance, Heley Potter didn't stand out. She was the kind of girl who could easily mingle in a big crowd without anyone noticing her. Plain. Normal. But if one stopped and took his or her time to carefully look at her,

_'She is beautiful,'_ Draco thought matter-of-factly.

Heley Potter was like a Queen of the Night, a flower which bloomed only for one night during summer, and for only a few hours. For three hundred sixty four days, the flower was plain at boring to look at. But for one night in summer, its eauty surpassed even the rose, queen of all kinds of flower. Because no one knew when the Queen of the night chose to bloom, the people who saw her in all her glory were only a small number. For few hours, the souls of these people were fed by the Queen's ethereal beauty and mystical magic before she left her court until next year. People who saw the Queen blooming were said to be favored by the Lord. And tonight, after so many suffering and hardship, Draco Malfoy was rewarded by the Lord with the privilege of becoming an eye-witness to a human representation of the blooming Queen of the Night.

"Heley…" Draco whispered, trying out her name on his lips again. He preferred calling her 'Heley' to 'Potter'. The name 'Heley' helped him cast away the image of his old 'Potter' rival. And 'Heley' felt gentle on the tongue than 'Potter'.

_'I like the soft sound of her name,' _Draco thought, a little smile resting upon his lips.

He really appreciated the short moment he talked with her. It made him feel lighter, less stressed. Saving her from the explosion had only been a reflex, but he didn't regret doing it for the result he got from his chivalrous action had been worth it. Draco raised his head, looking up at the moon. For the first time of his life, he was fully expecting to greet the new day with a smile.

* * *

Post on Friday March 12, 2010. Beta-ed on Monday April 12.


	18. Stubborn Gryffindor

**Fallen & Risen 18. Stubborn Gryffindor **

Ginevra Weasley. Commonly called "Ginny". Seventeen. Gryffindor Quidditch Center Chaser.

_ROYALLY PISSED OFF_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny yelled, her echo resonating in the whole school.

Now, the question is: What made her so pissed off?

* * *

Flashback

"Hello Ginny," Blaise greeted the the red hair Gryffindor Chaser. Ginny stopped, looking squarely at him.

"What do you want from me?" she suspiciously asked, wary of his big smile.

"Nothing. I just want to see you." Blaise shot her another smile. Ginny looked suspiciously at him. Then, she turned and left.

"Wait, Ginny…" Blaise tried to stop her. Ginny spun on her heels.

"Keep this in mind. My name is _Ginevra_ Weasley."

.

"Hey Ginny, you are going to Transfigurations, right? I'm going in that direction too. Let me help you carrying your books."

Ginny backed away from him.

"Ginevra Weasley! And stay away from me or I'll hex you."

.

"Hello Ginny, can I take this seat?"

"Ginevra Weasley. And of course you take this seat. Enjoy it. _Alone_!" She stood up and left away.

.

"Hey Ginny, there is a new store opening at Hogsmead this week-end. How about visiting it with me?"

"GI-NE-VRA Weasley."

"Ginevra is too cold and too long to say. It doesn't suite you. Ginny is more sweet and more intimate."

"And you make me feel freezing, so I'm going to warm myself somewhere else."

.

Ginny turned around to find herself nose to nose with a bouquet of beautiful white roses. This season, white roses were hard to find and expensive.

"Hello Ginny."

"Ginevra Weasley. How many times do I have to repeat it?"

"This is for you," Blaise continued, ignoring her first comment.

"I hate roses."

"Then what is your favorite flower?"

"Cacti, so I can prick your eyes with the needles!"

.

"What are you doing here? Your table is at the other side of the room! Go back to where you come from."

"But I need to talk with Neville for Potions." He addressed Neville next. "Hey Neville, I need to ask you something else about our assignment." Blaise sat down next to Ginny.

"Hey pea brain, Neville is on the other side of the table. Move there if you want to speak with him."

.

"Ginny…"

"Ginevra Weasley. Are you that thick head?" Ginny asked. Draco rolled his eyes, confirming Ginny's suspicion.

"Here's a gift for you," Blaise said, removing the cover of the small box he was holding in his hands. Inside laid a pair of beautiful green rhinestones earrings. "I think they will admirably suit your hair."

"Zabini, it's green. I'm a Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin."

.

"Hello Ginny…"

"_Ginevra Weasley_. Is your brain so small to remember that?"

.

"Ginny-…"

"_GINEVRA _Weasley."

.

"Hey Gin-…"

"_GINEVRA WEASLEY!_"

End flashback

* * *

Thus, after seven day of constant stalking, Ginn-… er, GINEVRA Weasley became royally pissed off. Blaise Zabini kept popping up every where and anywhere she went. Even in front of the girl toilets! He kept bringing her gifts and never tired of ask her out for a date despite the numerous time she said 'No!' ("Which part of 'No' you don't understand?"). He even hunted her in the hallway between classes. And that was how, after seven days, Ginevra Weasley officially lost her head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ginny yelled.

In the library, Hermione, Ron, Heley and Neville stopped what they were writing/reading at the scream that resonating throughout the school from out by the lake.

"That's Ginny. I wonder what's wrong with her?" Ron said. Neville pretended he didn't know the reason. Neville wondered if he should have taught Blaise Zabini some rules about subtlety and delicacy before letting the Slytherin court Ron's little sister.

* * *

Gin_-…nevra_ Weasley was fuming. Wherever she passed, with her red hair flying around her head like dancing flames, people instinctively stepped out of her way (their life was at stake) before she could gleefully stepped on their head. Ginny's fiery temper was known to everyone and no one wanted to fall victim to her ire. Alas, for the past week, Ginny was spitting fire at anyone at any second.

Yes, there was one explanation of her sudden change of mood. It was her time of the month. During her PMS period, her friends, her team mates and even her housemates were always careful not to get on her bad side. However, this month, despite all the precautions they took to stay on her good side, Ginny had decided to kick everyone without exception in her black mood room. Even Ron, her dearest dear brother, became wary of her. When Ginny was in her PMS period, she made wonderful Quidditch passes and shots. She was the ideal practice partner, as long as Ron kept catching the Quaffle. Otherwise… Oh la la! Ron had to increase his effort in defending the goalposts by tenfold if he want preserve his life. If not, he would be_… rewarded_ (ahem, a more elegant way to say 'punish') with two Bludgers plus a wooden club in bonus straight in the face for each missing Quaffle, courtesy from his dear little sister. Ron missing a shot equaled throwing oil on the fire. Thus, he must NEVER miss any shot when practicing with a PMS'ing Ginn-… Ginevra Weasley.

This month, Ginny wasn't only aggressive to her friends and her team mates, but also her anger extended to the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws too. During Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw match, the game was lagging and neither Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw Seeker found the Snitch. Ginny needed _to go_ and she became impatient. Right in the middle of the Quidditch stadium, she exploded.

"YOU BUNCH OF STUPID MORONS! HURRY UP AND CATCH THAT DAMNED SNITCH SO I CAN GO TO THE LOO!" Ginny yelled on the top of her lungs, waving furiously her fist to them. Luckily, she hadn't cast a _Sonorus_ spell on herself because, then, even Hogsmead would have heard her too. Everyone in Hogwarts sweat dropped. The blue and yellow Seekers hurriedly scurried to find the little golden ball because she was on the verge of murdering them with her blue-but-now-red eyes.

No one knew exactly the reason why, particularly this month, Ginn-…nevra was on such a bad mood, but they suspected something, or more precisely someone.

Blaise Zabini.

_'That sly Slytherin! He must have some suspicious plans behind his head!'_ Ginny thought.

* * *

Ginny was suspicious about Blaise Zabini's latest fantasy to eternally stalk her every where. Whenever Blaise Zabini appeared, Draco Malfoy was always with him. No one was blind about Draco Malfoy's sudden change of behaviour, particularly around Gryffindor Seeker, Heley Potter. He even called Heley by her first name!

_'Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy must be cooking something against Heley!' _

By some unexplained game of Fate, Draco Malfoy and Heley Potter often came face to face during the past week. During the classes they had with Slytherin, it was normal. But add in meetings even in the library or at Hogsmead, it wasn't the normal routine. In the hallway, Heley tripped and Draco caught her. In the library, Heley felt from a ladder and by chance Draco was passing underneath. And when Heley doesn't have enough arms to carry her books, Draco lends her his. It came to a point that Heley wondered how and since when had she become so clumsy because it wasn't like her.

Ginny was suspicious about Draco Malfoy's new behavior. Ginny felt that she must protect Heley. She worried that Draco Malfoy would hurt Heley or make fun of Heley just like he did to Harry. Ginny couldn't do anything for Harry when he saved her family and her. Protecting Heley would be a way for Ginny to say thank you to Harry.

_'I'm not going to let that sneaky snake hurt Heley!' _Ginny told herself.

She turned on her heels and stormed in the school. She will find out the truth behind Blaise Zabini's and Draco Malfoy's changes.

* * *

Update on Sunday March 21, 2010. Beta-ed on Monday May 10.


	19. Annoying Slytherin

**Fallen & Risen 19. Persistent Slytherin**

Previously…

Ginny felt an inexplicable urge to protect Heley and it made her wary of Draco Malfoy's new change. Some part of her couldn't help but worry that Malfoy would hurt Heley, physically or otherwise, as he had done to Harry. She hadn't been able to anything for Harry though he had saved her and her family. Subconsciously, she couldn't help but feel that protecting Heley would be a way for Ginny to say thank you to Harry.

_'I'm not going to let that sneaky snake hurt Heley!' _Ginny told herself.

She turned on her heels and stormed into the school. She will find out the truth behind Blaise Zabini's and Draco Malfoy's change.

* * *

Ginny spotted Blaise in the library with Draco. Taking out a piece of parchment, she scribbled something on it, crumbled it and, with a wave of her wand, shot it directly at his head.

"Owww!" Blaise blurted out, rubbing at the back of his head in an attempt to soothe the sore spot that had formed when something had (painfully) collided into him. Draco, interrupted from his reading, looked up at him.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Err, nothing," Blaise said, hiding the little piece of paper he had found. Draco raised an eyebrow in suspicion but ignored the lie, returning to his book. Making sure that Draco wasn't watching him anymore, Blaise unfold the crumbled paper. There were only three words scribbled on it.

_- Astronomy Tower. Now _-

Blaise glanced behind him to see a flash a red hair through the book shelves.

_'Ginny?'_ Blaise wondered.

"Draco, I just remembered that I forgot something. I'll be right back," Blaise said, already at the door of the library.

"Hum," Draco acknowledged, not even taking his eyes off the book.

* * *

As soon as Blaise took his first step into the Astronomy Tower, a blur of red attacked him. Before he could even react, Blaise had found himself pinned against a desk with a wand roughly pressed to his throat.

"Now, tell me the truth," Ginny snarled, "what does Malfoy want from Heley?"

"W-wait… Ca-calm down, Ginny," Blaise stuttered, copius amounts of sweat forming because of the dangerous weapon aimed at his throat.

"_GINEVRA WEASLEY_!" Ginny bellowed, pressing her wand harder against his neck.

"O-ok, Ginn-… (_poke poke_) …Ginevra… Now, why don't you calm down and point your wand away from me so that we can peacefully talk together…"

_'Gryffindors sure like threatening people. First Neville, now her,' _Blaise thought. Ginny did the exact opposite of what he had asked her to do. She twisted her wand against his Adam's apple.

"Calm down? _CALM DOWN?_ How do you expect me to 'calm down' in this situation? For the last seven years, Draco Malfoy mocked (poke), insulted (poke), pulled pranks (poke), hexed (poke), cursed (poke poke), set up traps (poke poke) and even tried to kill us (POKE)…"

While Ginny continued to pour out her anger on him and kept poking and twisting her wand against his throat, Blaise's mind wandered to other kind of thoughts - thoughts that had nothing to do with worrying about if he could ever speak again after this poking session. Despite Ginny's small height (she barely reached his shoulders), she was not, in any way, prevented from threatening someone much taller and larger than her.

_'Oh Merlin! I love this fiery, petite woman!' _Blaise thought, hypnotised by Ginny's flaming beauty. The half-Italian Slytherin couldn't help but find this dangerous, little woman waaaaaaay more delectable in her anger than ever before. He even felt compelled to lean further against her wand just for the pleasure of seeing her beautiful eyes more closely. With each poke of her wand, Blaise grew more and more excited by her.

_'But it's not the right time to think about this,' _his inner voice told him. Ginny's angry voice brought him back to earth.

"…_THEN_, suddenly, out of the blue, he stopped mocking (twisting her wand against his throat), stopped insulting (twist), stopped pulling pranks (twist twist), stopped hexing (twist poke), stopped the daily curse throwing (poke), made no foul comments _(TWISSSSSSSST_), stopped calling Hermione bad names, started to act civil (poke poke), helped (poke poke poke), complimented Neville (_POKE_) and even _protected_ Heley against an explosion in Potions (_PRESSSSSSS_). How can you expect me _TO BELIEVE THAT HE HAS NO EVIL INTENTIONS BEHIND THIS SUDDEN CHANGE OF BEHAVIOUR AND TELL ME TO **CALM DOWN?**_"

"L-Look, Ginevra," Blaise gulped, now trying to move as far as it was possible from her pointy wand. In then end, he realized that if he wanted to enjoy her beauty in the future, it was best to keep his life. "We won't get anywhere if you continue to shout like this. Just calm down and we can talk like rational human beings. You can hex me or curse me later if you want. I won't run away. I promise."

Ginny look up at him, an eyebrow raised in skepticism.

"Besides, I don't have my wand with me. I won't be able to run away from you even if I want to," Blaise added in reassurance. Ginny stopped poking him and pointedly glared him.

_'He has a point. I can hex him later. It will also give me more time to come up with a very horrible and disgusting curse,' _Ginny thought. Reluctantly, she removed her wand from his throat, much to Blaise's relief. He sighed and brought up a hand up to the rapidly reddening skin.

"Now tell me, what does your _GIT_ (she emphasized the word) of a friend want with Heley?" Ginny repeated, waving her wand menacingly at Blaise, even as she moved back a step.

"Draco is not a git," Blaise rebutted, rubbing his hand over his abused throat. Ginny threw him a doubtful glare, not believing him. "Err, okay, he used to be, but he isn't anymore." Ginny leaned back against a desk, waiting for him to continue. She focused all her attention on him (her wand still in hand of course!). Blaise understood that she wanted very serious explanations and that she wasn't going to accept anything less. Blaise took a deep breath and became serious.

"Gin-…nevra, Draco is no longer the boy he used to be last year. At first, I was like you. I didn't want to believe it. But he really has changed," Blaise insisted. Ginny fixed him an unconvinced glare. Blaise leaned against the desk supporting him, crossing his arms across his chest as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Certainly you must know that Draco was sent on a mission to kill Dumbledore as his initiation to be a Death Eater," Blaise said.

"Everyone in the Order knows about it," Ginny retorted.

"Then did you know that the Dark Lord threatened Draco to torture his parents to death if Draco failed?" Blaise asked. Ginny jerked her head up, looking at Blaise with terrified eyes.

"I-I didn't know…" Ginny stuttered, her orbs trembling at the horror.

"Except for me, no one at Hogwarts knows about it either," Blaise murmured quietly. He looked at Ginny. "I would appreciate it if you would kept it a secret." Ginny slowly nodded understandingly.

"Because of the threat, Draco lived in some horrendous version of a nightmare every day, starting from his Sixth year," Blaise revealed. "The only difference was that he couldn't wake up from it."

"But it was during his Sixth year that he was more a horrible to us than ever," Ginny protested in confusion.

"It was because Draco was torn inside," Blaise explained. "He wanted to ask for help but he couldn't because his parents' life was hanging over his head like the Sword of Damocles. Afraid that the Dark Lord might take a dip in his head and find out about his real intentions, Draco had no other choice but to put on a disguise. During the day, he acted like a real jerk to everyone and ten times more so toward Harry Potter and his friends. During the night, he was afraid to sleep because he feared that the Dark Lord would visit him. Did you know that he had even thought about killing himself so he could spare his parents' life?"

"Oh dear Merlin…" Ginny muttered, a hand covering her trembling lips. She would have never thought that Draco Malfoy had gone through so much. She never would have guessed that Draco was so bloody awful to them because of such a reason. Now she understood that Draco Malfoy had suffered as much pain as her family had, if not more.

"Draco also knew that the Dark Lord would be more merciless to his parents if he died, so he had no choice but keep himself alive. Gradually, Draco became very unbalanced in his head and the war certainly didn't help him," Blaise continued with a grimace. "Then, he saw Harry Potter saving his mother when he couldn't do anything for her. That gesture from Potter also saved him away from insanity. Potter showed Draco that hope still exists even to the lowest of all kinds of living." Blaise stopped momentarily, organizing his thoughts. "In the time I spent with him after the war, I discovered new sides of Draco - sides that he had never shown anyone before," Blaise continued. "After the death of Potter, Draco felt remorse for all of the bad things he had done in the past. He regretted not having the chance to say sorry and thank you to Harry. He is no longer the bad guy he used to be. Believe me."

". . ." Ginny didn't say a word, chewing on her trembling lips. She tried to withhold the emotions which were stirring inside her after hearing Draco Malfoy's story.

"Like I did with Neville, I give you my words that I won't let anything bad happen to your friend Heley," Blaise promised. "Since Harry Potter is no longer here, I believe that Heley can, in his place, keep Draco from swinging back to the darkness. That's why Heley's well being is also very important for me. She is the last hope for Draco. Even if it's mainly for Draco's sake, believe me when I say that I won't let anything bad happen to her." Ginny looked at him, frowning. He didn't back off under her scrutinize, showing her the sincerity of his words. In the end, Ginny believed what he told her, but she was still worried. Blaise couldn't blame her because he probably would have felt the same if he was at her place. After many minutes, Ginny finally spoke.

"Fine, I trust you about Heley," Ginny said. "But don't make me regret it." Blaise nodded.

* * *

Having discovered the answer she wanted to know, Ginny turned to leave the room. Blaise stopped her.

"Ginevra, wait," Blaise blurted out, stopping Ginny in her tracks. She turned around swiftly, eyes set into an exasperated glare.

"What?" she asked, annoyed.

"There is still something I want to talk with you," Blaise explained. "Just listen to me for a moment. Please." Ginny pursed her lips, not wanting to listen to him. But, because he had used the word 'please', she couldn't help but stay in one place.

"What do you want?" Ginny grunted. Blaise took a deep breath and started.

"Ginevra, I really like you. I'm seriously interested in you. For the past week, I wasn't making fun of you. My courting you isn't a prank as you might believe it is." Ginny raised an eye brow.

"Zabini, how can I believe you? You're a Slytherin."

"Which I'm proud to be because I'm not scared to openly express my feelings for you." Blaise stood up from the desk he was leaned against and walked towards her. He stopped a foot away from her. He looked down into her eyes. "I like you and I'm not ashamed to be drawn toward a Gryffindor, especially a pretty girl like you. I really want to know you better. I wish that you see me as a friend. And hopefully, more than a friend in the future. Ginevra, believe me. You are the first girl that I've ever done anything for like I've done this past week and you'll be the only one." Ginny jumped slightly at the softness of his voice and the tender expression in his eyes. A little tingling emotion titillated her heart, but she surpressed it. It was still to hard for her to believe a Slytherin.

At Hogwarts, Blaise Zabini was very popular among the female population, from First year to Seventh year in all four houses. He could choose any girl he wanted, so why would he set his choice on her, Ginevra Weasley, a girl from a poor family? Ginny had every right to be suspicious. Blaise Zabini came from a wealthy family. The difference between their worlds was very wide. She heard many stories of rich wizard courting a poor girl, then throwing her away once he got what he want from her. Ginny knew how these girls lived after that kind of humiliation: they no longer had any life after. Ginny bit her lips. She didn't want to become like those girls.

_'I cannot let myself fall into this kind of trap. I will let myself fall for his trap!'_

Seeing her bite her lips, Blaise knew exactly what she was thinking. He also knew that she hesitant to believe in him. He decided to use his last trump card. Playing this card would make the game unfair for her, but it was the only measure he could think about to bind her to him for the moment.

"Ginevra, you still owe me for saving you during our Quiddtich match," Blaise nicely reminded her with a smile. Ginny's head jerked up, eyes wide.

"Argh!" Ginny scoffed. She completely forgot about that! Ginny wished she could bang her head against the wall until she completely lost consciousness and forgot about that annoying debt. But, as the Weasley she was, she couldn't ignore her debts. She might be poor, but she absolutely hated owing a debt to someone, especially if said someone happened to be a (persistent and annoying) Slytherin!

"For the price of saving you, I want you to let me show you how I sincerely like you," Blaise said. "I request that you let me court you for a whole month. Certainly, during the thirty-one days I will court you, I will raise mayhem between our respective Houses because of our rivalry. However, you must not run or hide away from me. Also, you cannot do anything that will stop or interfere with my courtship by any mean. If, after a month, I can't make you change your opinion about me and you are still not interested in me, then I will leave in peace and will never bother you again."

"In short, for thirty days…"

"Thirty-one days," Blaise precised. Ginny grunted.

"…you will be after my arse," she continued, pointily glaring at him. Blaise smiled, amused.

"It's not an elegant way to put it, but yes, that's what I mean," Blaise agreed. Ginny scoffed again.

"Urrrrrrrgh! Fine!" she reluctantly acquiesced, already planning to get herself a (cursed) calendar to count down the (blasted) thirty… plus one days. Blaise smiled. He hooked his left arm around her waist, taking her hand with his right to pull her against him. He kissed her on her right temple. Ginny hissed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she protested, squirming in his arms. Blaise smiled and held her tighter against him.

"Sealing our contract," Blaise replied, flirtation oozing from his voice. Ginny struggled to free herself with increasing intensity and finally managed to get away from him.

"Do what you want, but only for thirty one days!" She stormed toward the exit.

"One last thing, Ginevra," Blaise added. Ginny stopped under the door frame. He was becoming very annoying!

"What now?" she groaned. Blaise smirked. He really liked her fiery temper.

"From this moment on, I will be calling you 'Ginny'," Blaise smugly informed her.

"N-…!"

"It's part of our contract," Blaise interrupted her before she could finish her syllable. Ginny bit her lips in fury and clenched her hand into a fist, but refrained from punching the door frame.

"Fine! But don't get too confident!" Finally she could scamper away.

* * *

Left alone, Blaise triumphantly smiled, very happy.

"Yes!"

It took him a long of time, but she finally agreed to let him court her. Yeah well, it was true that she was forced to accept, but the aim was still getting her acceptance.

_'However, who said that her friends and her brother would let you court her?' _Blaise's inner voice reminded him. _'Her BIIIIIIG brother…' _The inner voice insisted. Blaise grimaced.

_'Big brother equals big problem…' _He reflected for a moment.

_'Then I guess I must ask for her brother's permission…'_

Wait.

Asking for _Ronald Bilius Weasley_'s permission?

Blaise gasped. Ron Weasley was a _Weasley_, which meant overprotective sibling. He was already overprotective over Heley Potter even though she wasn't his blood sister. On the other hand, Ginny Weasley was his youngest sibling. And his only blood sister.

_GAWK!_

Blaise's face paled, doom falling onto him. Now, he had a Weasley dragon-big-brother to confront just for permission to court said red hair dragon's little sister.

_'Oh great Merlin! Please, have pity on me!' __  
_

* * *

Ron, Hermione, Heley and Neville were making their way to Care of Magical Creature when someone stopped them.

"Weasley."

The Gryffindors turned around to see Blaise Zabini standing in front of them.

"What do you want?" Ron suspiciously asked. Blaise suppressed a smile at the similarity between the brother and sister when they were suspicious about something.

"Can I talk to you for a minute please?" Blaise requested. He saw Hermione and Heley looking at Ron. "In private." Blaise insisted. Ron frowned. He observed Blaise and didn't find any malicious intentions. Neville helped him make his decision.

"We will see you later, Ron," Neville said. He turned to the girls and took their arms. "Hermione, Heley, let's go." Neville didn't give them a chance to protest. He had a small idea of why Blaise want to speak alone with Ron and Blaise was secretly thanking Neville for the small bit of help. Hermione and Heley hesitantly looked at Ron.

"Go ahead. It won't take long. I will see you later," Ron assured them.

"Er, okay," Hermione and Heley replied, unsure. Nonetheless, they followed Neville. Ron turned to Blaise, but still had a suspicious frown.

"Thank you," Blaise simply said. Ron only nodded. "Let's go outside."

* * *

Near the lake, Ron leaned against the wall, arms crossed, looking straight at Blaise.

"So, what do you want from me, Zabini?" Ron asked. Blaise opened his mouth to speak, then stopped. He hesitated, suddenly unsure of himself.

_'Why must I ask him this? What must I say to convince him? He's her brother and protective too. He is already protective over Heley, who isn't even his blood sibling. He must be ten times worse over his own blood sister. And knowing his character, he would definitely refuse my request just because I'm a Slytherin. I know that one. Then, if I don't ask him, it would be fine, right? Then why am I here again, in front of him? Why did I…?'_

"Zabini, I don't have all the afternoon, you know. Can you hurry and say what you want to say, please?" Ron was becoming impatient. Blaise gulped.

_'I might as well give it a try,'_ Blaise thought.

"It might sound weird from me, but I just want you to listen to me until the end before saying anything," Blaise started out. Ron cocked his eyebrow, waiting for Blaise to continue. Blaise took a deep breath. "Weasley, I want to ask for your permission to court your sister, Ginny," Blaise said, clearly detached from each word. Ron's eyes bulged out as if they were going to explode.

"I know it is hard for you to believe me because I'm a Slytherin, but I really like your sister," Blaise continued. "Like I told her, everything I did to her in this past week wasn't a prank. I was sincere. I'm very serious about her." Ron was positively ogling at him.

"Just give me one month," Blaise pleaded. "For a month, let me have the freedom to court her. After a month, if you still don't accept me, then I will leave your sister alone and I will stop bothering her. It's a promise. And know that a Zabini's promise is word engraved in hard rock."

". . ." Ron didn't say anything for a moment. "Did you ask Ginny for permission to court her?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

". . ." Blaise hesitated, biting his lips. "Though reluctantly, she had accepted. She owes me for saving her during the Quidditch game."

Ron discretely groaned. He was planning to refuse, but Blaise just reminded him that he no longer had that right. He was a Weasley and, like all Weasleys, he hated owing a debt to someone, especially when said someone happen to be a Slytherin. Ginny owed Blaise Zabini for saving her and he owed the Slytherin for saving his only sister. This debt wasn't small. Ron pursed his lips, looking straight into Blaise's eyes. Blaise didn't dart his eyes away from Ron's scrutiny. Blaise dropped all his defenses and revealed his deepest intentions to Ron's eyes. After what seemed to be an eternity to Blaise, Ron finally spoke.

"Fine. I give you my permission to court Ginny. But only for a month," Ron emphasized his words. Blaise inwardly sighed. "However, if I see her hurt because you, even with only one tiny scratch OR one hair lost from her head, be sure I will punch you into the next millennium."

"I won't run away from you if that happen, which will never happen anyway," Blaise said. Ron turned on his feet toward the school. Then, he stopped and turned his head to Blaise.

"I'll be watching you," Ron warned, then left. After a long long time, Blaise finally let out the breath he was holding inside.

"Pffffiou…!" Blaise wept the sweat on his forehead. "I thought I was going to die from lack of oxygen because I forgot to breath." Then he grinned. He was proud of himself. Happily, he skipped for his next class, whistling a silly love song. He met with Draco on his way for Arithmancy.

"Don't you think that we have a beautiful day today?" Blaise cheerly asked.

"Huh?" Draco looked at the cloudy sky outside. "What's wrong with you today?" Blaise just simply whistled and entered the class room, not bothering to answer. Draco became wary of Blaise's sudden silly happiness.

* * *

A/N: Yes, Blaise is a pervy masochist! ^^

Update Sunday March 21, 2010. Missing part added on Wednesday 24. Beta-ed on Friday July 16.


	20. Troubling Invitation

**Fallen & Risen 20. Troubling Invitation**

Hermione sat in her Head Girl room. While she absentmindedly stroked Crookshanks, her long haired, orange half-Kneazel half-cat hybrid, she thought about the past weeks. She recalled all the times they met with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. She must admit. This year, the Slytherins were nice and easy to hang out with. The war had changed them for the better, particularly Draco Malfoy. Not once did he call her 'mudblood' since the beginning of the year. He had changed a lot. The Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was the most blatant proof. Draco Malfoy was turning into a very good person. He was much more composed and mature than before. When he spoke, it was intelligently done. He did very good work as Head Boy. He was fair when he deducted and rewarded points. As far as Hermione knew, the younger Hogswartians respected him, even with the knowledge that his father was currently imprisoned in Azkaban.

Once a while, the group studied together with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in the library because Neville and Heley were partners with them. Ron was reluctant to leave Heley with Malfoy, so he was always there to be a watch-dog over the haired girl. And to make sure that a fight didn't start between Ron and Draco, Hermione always joined with them as well. At the begining, people were wary to see the group of Gryffindors and Slytherins together. It was too strange to see the students from the two most fierce rival houses gathered around the same table without throwing hexes and curses over their head. But eventually, they became used to it. Gradually, Draco Malfoy was becoming friendly to Ron, Hermione and Neville thought he was much nicer towards Heley. He took his time to explain concepts she hadn't understand in Potions to her and even taught her some of his tricks. He and Heley were even on a first name basis now. Hermione smiled. She remembered the first day Draco Malfoy called Heley by her first name.

* * *

Flashback

It was lunch time and Ron - more exactly Ron's stomach -, led everyone to the Great Hall. Ron, Hermione, Neville and Heley encountered Draco and Blaise at the entrance of the Hall. They stopped face to face right in front of the door. The door wasn't large enough for all of them to cross at the same time, so they just stood there and stared at the other party. They eyed each side for who knew how long, unable to decide who was going inside first, attracting everyone attention to them. Draco sighed.

_'This is ridiculous, standing in front of the door and not moving,' _Draco thought. He decided to make the first step.

"After you, Heley," Draco said, showing the way with his arm like a gentleman. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Heley dropped their jaw and froze from head to toe. They made a Oscar-worth picture for a horror movie. And Heley would certainly deserve more than everyone. Heley thought that her heart skipped out of her chest and ran a 100 meter marathon in one minute. Only Blaise, who was smiling in the corner of his mouth, found the situation funny. Heley's reaction made it even more hilarious because she was the one who gave Draco permission to call her by her first name. It was obvious that she completely forgot about it.

When the Gryffindors sat at their table, Seamus and Dean assaulted Heley. They heard Draco when they entered the Hall.

"Heley, why does Malfoy call you by your first name?" Dean cried out, eyes wide and slightly hysterical.

"Ya! I thought I had a heart attack when I heard him," Seamus commented, accompanying his words with an exaggerated swoon.

"Err, well, it was in return for saving me from the explosion of your potion," Heley answered.

"Oh!" Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean oh-ed. Seamus scratched his head, embarrassed. It was partially because of him that Draco Malfoy got to get more intimate with Heley.

"When did it happen?" Neville asked.

"In the infirmary, after you told me what happened in Potions," Heley answered.

"Then why did you look so surprised when you were the one who gave him the permission?" Ron asked, cocking an eyebrow curiously. Heley blushed, embarrassed.

"Err… I… hmn… kind of… (bite her lips) completely forgot that I did it…" Heley sheepishly mumbled. She lowed her face from Ron's stare, gulped and scratched her left ear.

"Pffffft! Hmn hmn hmn!" Neville and Hermione muffled their laugh in their hand while Ron rolled his eyes.

_'She is sooooo like Harry!'_ Ron thought.

"Guru guru guru… **_GURU GURU GURU GURUUUUUUUUU!_**" Their stomaches harmoniously grumbled together.

". . . " Collective blush. Then, "Hahahahaha!" they laughed wholeheartedly.

"Okay! Time to dig in!" Ron proclaimed.

End flashback

* * *

Hermione smiled again at Heley's embarrassement before something occurred to her. The smile that had appeared on her face found itself just as quickly wiped away.

"Wait…"

Hermione pictured Heley in her head once more: lowing face, gulping and bringing up her left hand to scratch her left ear. Hermione frowned.

"The way Heley gulped and scratched her left ear in embarrassement…" Hermione mumbled.

She replayed the scene again, Heley's every gestures in slow motion, analyzing each movement.

"…It's _exactly_ like how Harry always do when he feel uneasy…" Hermione finished, a very deep frowned sculpting her forehead.

Unnoticed by Hermione, Crookshanks froze under her hands, his tail ceasing it's hypnotic swing.

_'This is not good,'_ Crookshanks thought.

* * *

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Gryffindor common room. One day before Christmas vacations.

"Woo hoo! Exactly 21 hours, 33 minutes and 19 seconds before Christmas vacation everyone!" Seamus gleefully shouted out loud in the common room.

"Haaaa…" Ron, Neville and Dean gave out a long and exhausted sigh.

"Seamus, how can you be happy at _this_ exact period of our school year?" Neville skeptically asked.

"We still have four tests tomorrow. _FOUR_ tests!" Ron pointed out.

"There are also five essays with minimum five scrolls each, two projects to finish and… and… and… And I lost count of the rest…" Heley trailed off, giving up counting on the tip of her fingers.

"And you should be the one most worried about your results, Seam!" Dean scolded, sounding eerily like Hermione.

"Don't worry! I will manage to scratch myself a Passable grade by the end of the year!" Seamus proudly stated, puffing up his chest.

"And the worst thing is, you always manage to save your asrse every year in the same way," Hermione muttered, glaring. "I'm still amazed at how you got yourself an Exceed Expectations every year when your grades during the school year are Trolls! I really don't get it!"

"That's because I'm a genius!" Seamus beamed, prouder than ever.

"Haaaa…" Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean heavily sighed, killed by Seamus's strange logic. Only Heley laughed.

"Hahahaha!" Heley clutched her stomach and laught gleefully. Seamus grinned at her, showing all his teeth.

"You agree with me, right Heley?" Seamus asked.

"Hahaha! Only you can turn the worst situation into a comedy, Seam! Hahaha!" Heley said, laughing harder. Heley was crying her tears for laughing too much.

"But that's how you must enjoy life!" Seamus exclaimed. "You guys should be like me! Life is meant to be enjoyed. You must laugh at every situation you find yourself in, the happy ones as well as the sad ones! If not, you will be left with regrets later!" Seamus philosophized. Heley startled and stopped laughing.

_'Those words…'_ she thought. They were same ones she always pondered on. To think that she would hear them voiced out by someone else made her heart twist in her chest.

"So, instead of killing yourself with the stressful mood of the tests," Seamus continued, "you should be thinking about the joy of the up coming Christmas vacations, _WHICH WILL BE STARTING THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW_! Woo hoo hoo! Yeah yeah yeah!" Seamus jumped into a jiggling dancing round around the room, singing a weird leprechaun song. The only result he got was killing everyone in the room with his super hyper energy.

"Haaaaa…" Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean gave a long sigh for the XXXth times.

"Dean, don't let him have more than one Chocolate Frog per week. Please." Hermione cautioned. "It's mortal for our mental!" Dean and Neville nodded agreedly with her.

"Oh Merlin! Dean, how have you dealt with him all these years long?" Ron asked.

"Actually, I was asking myself the same question," Dean replied. "It's a miracle that I'm still sane after spending so much time with him!"

"Haa…" Ron and Dean sighed.

"But in a certain way, he is right," Neville calmly said. "As I can see today, the older we get, the less chance we have to laugh. We shoiuld smile and enjoy our life as much we can when we still can do it. We never know what other misfortune will strike us again… like during the war…" he whispered the last line, his voice laced with sadness, thinking about a lost friend. Ron, Hermione and Dean knew what Neville meant and who he was thinking about. "So we must cherish every little happy memory we make and smile whenever we can, even if it's only for one second."

". . . " Hermione, Ron, Dean and Heley looked at him in awe, amazed by the maturity of his speech. They let Neville's words sunk in their heart. Heley casted her eyes down, looking at her knees. She closed her fists to avoid her fingers from shaking. It was time like this that she feel remorses for making Harry Potter disapear. Hermione broke the silence.

"That was wonderful what you said, Neville," she said, smiling approvingly. Neville only smiled back.

"Really cool…" Ron added, flabbergasted. Dean nodded.

"Huhuhuhu!" Neville chuckled. "Oh, stop looking at me like this, guys! You make me feel weird!"

"Hahahaha!" they laughed together.

"That's right! That's how you should do it!" Seamus popped in front of them, happily exclaiming his joy to the world.

"Oh! You finish your crazy dancing?" Dean asked him.

"Ya!" Seamus replied, nodding his head rapidly. "Now, tell me what were you talking about to make yourselves laugh so hard?" They looked at him with round eyes.

"Well, with that low level of maturity of yours, I doubt that you will understand," Hermione said, an eyebrow raised.

"Hun hum," Ron and Dean nodded, agreeing with her.

"Awww!" Seamus whined like a baby. "Tell me!"

". . ." Hermione, Ron, Neville, Heley and Dean looked at him, blinking. Then, "Hahahaha!" they laughed.

"Seamus, you just confirmed what 'Mione said. You WON'T be able to understand!" Dean managed to gasp out between crackles.

"Hey! That was mean!" Seamus protested.

"Hey guys!" Ginny appeared. She just entered the Gryffindor common room and went straight to them in front of the chimney. "What's all the laughing about?"

"They refused to tell me," Seamus complained to her.

"Must be laughing at you," Blaise said.

"Ah! Zabini!" Seamus jumped. Heley, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Dean started when they saw the Slytherin standing behind Ginny. "What are you doing here?" Seamus asked. "And since when were you here?"

"Oh geez, Finnigan!" Blaise flipped his hands. "You saw Ginny, but you didn't see me. Yet, I'm taller than her! I came in with her of course! And Draco's here too!" Blaise gestured to the blond Slytherin next to him.

"Ginny, you brought snakes into the lion den!" Dean screeched in a scandalous comical act. Ginny sighed.

"Zabi-…" Ginny started.

"Ahem!" Blaise coughed into his fist, interrupting her.

"_BLAISE_," Ginny continued, rolling her eyes, "and Malfoy had something to discuss with you guys, so they asked me to let them in."

_'Hurry up and be there already, December 31, so I can get rid of him!' _Ginny grunted in her head, eyes slitted. Ron and Blaise knew perfectly well what she was thinking, but Blaise didn't feel hurt. He smiled. He knew it was a challenge to conquer her, but he wasn't going to give up. He still had until December 31 to win her heart. Hermione looked at Blaise and Draco.

"What do you want to discuss with us?" Hermione asked.

Draco stepped forward and stopped in front of Heley. He slipped his hand under his robe and pulled out an envelope. It was an envelope made in a pretty craft shining grey pearl paper, stamped with the Malfoy crest sealing wax. Draco handed the envelope to Heley.

"This is for you, Heley," Draco said. "There is a New Year Celebration at the Malfoy Manor on the December 31. You are invited to attend to the party. This is your invitation."

"Heh?" Heley blinked. She wasn't sure she heard the right thing.

"My mother wishes to meet you," Draco explained, placing the envelope in Heley's hand because the girl didn't move to take it. Heley was frozen on the spot, still shock by the sudden invitation. "Mother has something very important to tell you and she wishes to speak with you."

"What is it?" Heley asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I don't know," Draco said. "She only told me to invite you to the Manor. She will be very happy if you accept the invitation and come to our New Year Celebration."

"WHAT!" Ron jumped to his feet. "Malfoy, do you really think that I'm going to let her go _alone_ to _your_ place? What do your mother and you want to do to her? I'm not going to let you hurt her, you hear m-!" Ron shut his mouth when Draco shoved an identical envelope into his face.

"I thought you would be reacting like this, Weasley," Draco said. "This is also an invitation for you and for your family. You are invited to come to the Malfoy New Year party too."

"What! For real!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "We are going to a party at the Malfoy Manor?"

"What? Why is it 'we are going'?" Ron groaned. "No way in hell! We are NOT going to step one step into your trap!" Ron was going to grab the envelope from Draco's hand to throw it in the fire, but Ginny was faster than him.

"Let me see!" Ginny snatched the envelope from Draco's hand before Ron's fingers reached it. Excitedly, she opened the invitation and read it. "Oh wow! So cool! A party at the Malfoy Manor! I'll definitely go!"

"Of course you will!" Blaise said. "Remember you promise me a dance for New Year."

"Heh? When did I say I was going to dance with you on New Year?" Ginny asked.

"You just did," Blaise said.

"_What?_" she screeched. He got her. "Hey! I'm excited about at party at the Malfoy Manor, but I'm not thrilled to know that you will be there too!" Ginny scowled. Blaise took her hand in his.

"I will make sure that you will not regret coming," Blaise promised, kissing the back of her hand. Ginny was going to slap him, but a pointy glare from Ron stopped her.

_'Ginny, I don't like it as much as you do, but you still owe him for saving you until the end of the month, so keep your words!' _Ron's eyes were saying. Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes. Blaise was spared from her slap.

_'Grrrrrr! Ron is no fun!' _she inwardly groaned.

Next, Draco slowly pulled out another envelope from his robe and handed it to… Hermione.

"You are also welcome to the Malfoy Manor for New Year Celebration with your parents, Granger," Draco politely said, not a tiny hint of disdain at all in his voice.

"Gawk!" The Gryffindors dropped their jaw as they looked at Draco, in shock. Draco Malfoy was _inviting_ a Muggle-born Gryffindor and both Muggle parents to the Malfoy Manor for a party?

_'No way! This can't be real!' _everybody in the room thought, picking up their jaw from the floor. _'Maybe the mid-year examinations finally succeeded to kill me and my brain!'_

Something wasn't right. AND Draco Malfoy _personally_ handed out the invitation to Hermione Granger, very curtly and civilly, instead of owling it or sending a house-elf or an owl to deliver it. Hermione raised an eyebrow, wondering what game the Slytherin Prince was playing. Then, she noticed Draco's discreet glances at Heley. It came to her in a flash, making her eyes widen.

_'Oh! So that's why!'_ Hermione understood.

Draco Malfoy really wanted Heley to come to the Malfoy Manor on December 31. His mother must have really insisted upon it. However, there was little chance that Heley would accept the invitation. Yes, Heley was Draco's Potions partner, but their relationship stopped there. As far as Hermione knew, Heley had always been kind of stiff when Draco Malfoy was around. Hermione never saw Heley and Draco together alone without anyone near by. As a matter of fact, Heley seemed to be scared to be alone with him. She always made sure that there was always at least a third party around when she must interact with Draco. Draco must have noticed it. Therefore, it was right to assume that Heley would refuse the invitation. Besides, Heley was the kind of girl who wasn't fond of celebrations or any kind of party. During the party in the Gryffindor common room, Heley liked to stay alone in a corner, unless it was Ginny or Seamus who pulled her out to join everyone. Even then, Heley always stayed close to Ron, or to Neville or to her, Hermione. If her friends weren't around, then Heley would have certainly flee somewhere else to be alone.

Which brings everything down to Draco Malfoy's invitation. Draco knew it: unless her close friends were with her, Heley wouldn't come alone by herself. Thus, to get Heley to accept the invitation, he would have Heley's closest friends to come to the Manor too.

_'If Ron and I were with her, Heley would feel less scared. In a sense, the main purpose of his invitation is to make Heley feel secure,'_ Hermione thought, still staring at Draco.

Draco bit his lips, Hermione's quiet answer was making him feel uneasy. He was unaware that he was pleading with Hermione to accept to help him with fulfilling the task his mother wanted him to do. But Draco found that he was doubting himself. That was what he found the most surprising. Before, he would have no doubt that Hermione Granger would jump on the chance to see a pure blood manor, classified as one of the History of Magic construction. But today, after knowing her a little bit more over the past months group-studying with the Gryffindors, Draco Malfoy he knew that Hermione Granger valued her friends' well-being over everything and she could easily put aside her interests for them. And Hermione Granger was an intelligent girl: she must have seen Heley's anxiety and uneasiness when he was around. What made him think that the Gryffindor Head Girl would accept the invitation when her friend Heley was so obviously reluctant to accept?

_'Yeah, right,'_ Draco bitterly thought,_ 'As if she was going to accept after all the bad names I called her over the past seven years.'_

But Hermione surprised him. She took the envelope from his hand.

"Thank you, Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling. "It will be a honor to come to the Malfoy Manor. My parents will be thrilled to come too."

_"HEEEEEH?"_ Ron, Dean, Seamus and Heley shouted. Only Neville had the common sense not to overact. For the rest, surely they must have heard wrong. Surely Hermione didn't say that she would come to the Malfoy Manor with her parents. Surely it was only their imagination or that they have some hearing dysfunction. Ya, that was it! They all had a collective hearing dysfunction! It was certainly because of the mid-year evaluations must have killed a big proportion of their brain, affecting the hearing cortex zone. Only Ron was sure that his brain was still healthy and clear and that he didn't have any hearing dysfunction. He burst.

"What da-… (Hit) _Omphff_?" Neville shut Ron up with his elbow rudely connecting to Ron's ribs. Draco blinked at Hermione once, twice, then sighed in relief. He nodded to her.

"What? Hermione, you…!" Heley hesitated, not understanding what was happening between Hermione and Draco. Hermione put an arm around Heley's shoulders.

"This will be fun, Heley. A wizard New Year Celebration! I never saw one before! And visiting a pure blood manor filled with fascinating History of Magic treasures. I'm so excited about the perspective!" Hermione said, waving the invitation in front of Heley's face. "You are also coming with me, right Heley?"

"Heh? What? I never said I-…!"

"We will see you on December 31 at the Malfoy Manor, Malfoy," Hermione cut Heley as she spoke to Draco. Draco nodded to her, relieved and grateful. Next, he spoke to Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"Longbottom, Thomas, Finnigan," Draco gave each to them an invitation card. "This is also for you and your family. It will be a honor for us to welcome you all to the Malfoy Manor for New Year Celebration," Draco said. After distributing all the invitations, Draco and Blaise headed toward the exit of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the speechless Gryffindors behind. Blaise turned around to speak to Ginny.

"See you, Ginny," Blaise said, winking to the red hair girl. Ginny just rolled her eyes. Draco and Blaise gave a last curteous nod to everyone before stepping out through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

Heley looked at the invitation in her hands, chewing her bottom lip, eyes slitted.

_'What kind of troubles did I get myself in again?'_ she wondered.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's not the right season for this chapter because spring is at our door, but I started this chapter last Christmas. I was in the mood. So, pretend that you are around Christmas.

Update on Tuesday March 30, 2010. Beta-ed on Friday July 16.


	21. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Just to give news why I'm haven't update for the last two months. I moved to a new place. Needed to adjust to my new environment. No Internet connexion (I can only do it at the job and at the public library). It's the end of the session _AND I'M RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMSSSSSS_. You know, the classical pattern of all end of year session: study, study, study, test, test, test, study, report, study, study, test, report, report and report. I still have two exams and two reports to complet. By half June, I can update back again. So please, wait until half June.

Sincerly yours,  
Plush

Tuesday May 18, 2010.


	22. Christmas Sadness and Joy

A/N: Now I can say it. Today, Monday June 21, 2010, I officially FINISHED THE EXAMS OF THIS SESSION! Okay, I still have three (er, plus one I just remembered…) reports to write, BUT the main point is the exams are over… until September, that's it. I know I said I was supposed to finish by half-June, but I forgot one last big one, which took over the last three days to finish. I'm exhausted, but at the same time, happy. I gave my everything. Still, I kind of missed my promise to you because of that little, forgotten thing. Sorry (blush)… Please, forgive me with this chapter. By the way, I want to say thank you to all of you. After the Author's note, I received many encouragements. That was so nice of you all. Thank you very, very, very, very much. They made me feel good. Please, know that I appreciate your care and attention. Now, let's get to business.

Before everything, there are things that I want to answer. First, it's about Heley's name. I have been asked many times from right to left about it, so I'll give the answer for everyone. Heley's name is pronounced "Hell-ley", the last syllable like in "Hey!". When I first thought about this story, I wanted a feminine name which started with an "H," so my character didn't need to change the initials "HP". That way, it would be easier to explain why the main character had, in her possession, all of Harry's belongings, which carried the "HP" initials. In the many FemHarry stories I have read, I saw Hariah, Harriet, Holly, Hope, Hermione 2, or even Hannah. I didn't want to use them.

Then, I thought about "Helen", a name which I'm quite fond of. However, the ending of the name doesn't fit with the personality of my character. The ending "n" sound was grave, which give the name a too noble and aristocratic sound. I had thought that a "Helen" character would fit more as Sirius' girlfriend. If I made my character a "Helen", then I would have to make her a seemingly serious, and a little bit sad, character. In that case, it doesn't fit in the story as I first imagined it would. I intended to make my character someone who wanted to be freed, so I needed a name with a light ending syllable, an ending which finished up. That was how I came up with "Heley". Some people told me that they liked the name "Heley," and well - guess what? Of course, I like the name too! It's so fitting for my character, and I'm very proud of myself for coming up with it. It took me two weeks to find it.

Though there is one thing I was curious about. After that Heley was born, I saw many new FemHarry stories where the main character's name is a lot like Heley: Haley, Hailey, Haily, Haylie, Hale, etc. They made me wonder if these names were derived from Heley, or if it was only a coincidence that so many people have thought about those seemingly Heley-like names. What do you think about it?

Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

A little summary of what has happened until now.

During the summer after the war, Harry Potter 'died' because of his injuries in the battle against Voldemort, leaving the wizarding world in mourning. The grief from the loss of a friend was the hardest to carry for Harry Potter's best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, because they hadn't been there for Harry until the last moment.

In September, Hermione and Ron returned to Hogwarts to re-do their 7th year. They weren't the only ones who had this idea, so they found themselves with their old school friends again, such as Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Surprise: this year, Gryffindor House welcomed a 7th year transfer student named Heley Potter. Not only did Heley carry the same family name as their late friend, but she also physically looked a lot like Harry. Plus, her talent as a Quidditch seeker was very much like Harry's. Hermione, Ron, and Neville befriend Heley. One part was to help Heley fit in at the school because she was new at school. The other part: Heley's presence helped them to accept Harry's departure.

Another surprise awaiting the Gryffindors this year was Draco Malfoy's new attitude toward them. Draco Malfoy no longer made fun of the Trio, now Quartet with Neville, but he was very civil to them. He was a good Head Boy, and he truly deserved the respect of the younger Hogwarts students. Under his leadership, Malfoy succeed in changing the Slytherin House's reputation into a good image and dampened the rivalry between the lions and the snakes. The Gryffindors didn't deny Draco Malfoy's new change and welcomed it wholeheartedly. However, it didn't stop Hermione, Ron, and Neville - as well as Ginny - from feeling a little bit unsure of Malfoy's attitude toward Heley. Heley herself couldn't hide that she too was uncomfortable when the blond Slytherin was around, even though he was very nice to her.

However, after a lot of observations and thinking, Hermione pushed away all her suspicions about Draco Malfoy and saw in him an excellent opportunity to develop the inter-house unity (after all, she is Head Girl with a Gryffindor heart). The Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin was the proof of Draco Malfoy's truth. Hermione was unable to sense any bad intentions from Malfoy. She felt and knew that Draco Malfoy was sincerely nice toward Heley. Hermione wished to preserve Draco Malfoy's new change for everyone's well-being, and she was ready to do what it takes to encourage him to continue being the gentleman he's become. Just before leaving for Christmas vacation, Draco invited the Quartet and their friends to the Malfoy Manor to celebrate the New Year. Hermione, seeing a chance to develop friendship between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins, accepted the invitation in Heley's place, leaving Heley no chance to refuse.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 22. Christmas Sadness and Joy**

Heley slowly opened her eyes. It was morning, and she was alone in the dorm. She smiled, remembering why she was alone. All her roommates returned back home with their families because…

_'It's Christmas!' _she trilled. Heley threw off her blanket and jumped off of her bed. Still grinning, she ran to the windows, opened them, and ducked her head outside. It was chilly, but it didn't matter because the snowy sight was beautiful. Large, white, fluffy snowflakes were dancing in the sky, creating a peaceful morning sight which could sooth any lonely soul.

_'This is the kind of Christmas morning I like the best,' _Heley thought. Unfortunately, she felt a little bit lonely. _'I wish I could watch this scenery with someone…'_

Before leaving, Hermione, Ron, and Neville asked her to spend Christmas with their families, but Heley refused. This was their first peaceful Christmas after the war, and Heley knew how eager they were just at the idea of being back with their family. Heley didn't want to interfere in their family reunion.

_'But even alone, I still have my share of joy,'_ Heley thought, looking at the pile of gifts she had received.

Heley found a huge trunk at the foot of her bed. On top of the trunk, a letter innocently rested, beckoning her to read it. Curious, she picked it up, examining it. When she saw the hand writing on the envelope, her heart leaped in her chest. Heley recognized the handwriting.

_'Sirius!'_

Feeling excited and sad at the same time, she clumsily opened the envelope, nearly tearing the letter inside. Sitting on her bed, she started to read.

* * *

_Heley,_

_If you're reading this letter, that means that I'm not alive anymore. Curse a certain Moldywart!_

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Heley laughed, crying tears of joy and sadness. It was definitely from Sirius. Only he could make her laugh, even in the worst situation. She missed him so much. She continued to read the letter.

* * *

_But well, I wish I could see you back as a girl, while I was still alive. Certainly, you will become a beautiful young lady, Heley. I just hope that your mother's genes will win over your father's for your hair. Poor girl! On the very first day you came into the world, you were cursed with your father's impossible-to-discipline hair! Did you know that, when you were still a baby, I offered a sample of my hair to charm yours to be smooth, silky and elegant like mine? But nooooooooo, your father said that his hair is stylish (STYLISH!), and that you will need his hair to become a pretty girl! He even dared to make a remark that I lack of sense of elegance! Me, Sirius Black, lacking of elegance? Hmph! That was the stupidest thing I ever heard from him (among thousand of other stupidities)! I was known __as__ the most handsome and most elegant boy in all __of__ Hogwarts' history (and I'm being humble, by the way), and he, that __porcupine-hair-ball father__ of yours, dared to say that _I_, Sirius Black, lack a of sense of elegance? Hah! I knew James had a weird sense of fashion, but it never occurred to me that it was that bad! He even bonked me a good one on the head (it still hurts, you know), just because I said that I wanted to spare you from the fatality of inheriting his hair. Such an ungrateful jerk, your father! And I was only showing how wonderful and caring (and extremely handsome and gorgeous) a__ godfather I was for you!_

* * *

"Hahahahaha!" Heley laughed harder, wiping away the steady trail of tears.

* * *

_In case the worst has happened - you indeed inherited your father messy ball of a porcupine head - I will give you this trunk of clothes. It's a magical, bottomless trunk. You can put everything inside, and it will always have place to put more. Your mother helped me to place a charm on it, so you will receive it on the morning of your 18th Christmas. I made a magical contract with the best tailors of London. They are paid to make you a whole wardrobe set, from casual to special events clothes, and everything from the latest fashion. I specifically told them that I want only the best for my gorgeous goddaughter! Everything must be sent to you for your eighteenth Christmas. There are also accessories to complement everything, from shoes to purses and everything. I told them if they don't do it properly, I would come back and haunt them until the last day of their life, and that my ghost would also haunt their next ten generations of children!_

* * *

Heley smiled, a few more tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

_Promise me one thing, would you Heley? Once you have the clothes, immediately wear a pretty dress, go see Draco Malfoy, and rub it in his face! He will definitely turn Slytherin-ly green of jealousy when he see's you're more fashionably dressed than him! Hahahaha! Please, also take a picture of his face and put it on my tomb, so James and I can laugh at him from where we will be too. By the way, keep the last line only to yourself and don't tell your mother, okay? She'd be after James' and my throats, if she knew about that! And also visit us in your new clothes. We will be patiently and proudly waiting to see how beautifully you have grown up. _

_Remember Heley, even if we are not physically near you, we will always be watching you from above._

_From your __(so handsome, extremely gorgeous and utterly wonderful) __loving godfather,  
Sirius Black_

* * *

Heley wiped her tearful face with the back of her hand, sniffing. She was startled when she saw another letter under Sirius' one. This time, it was from her parents. She recognized her mother's handwriting from reading Lily's diary.

_'Mom, dad…' _

With her trembling hands, she unfolded the letter. This time, she was more cautious, running her fingers delicately over the papers. After all, this letter was from her parents.

* * *

_Heley darling,_

_We wish that we never had to write this letter. Right now, the Wizarding world is living in a nightmare - one that we can't seem to wake up from. We are worried that if the war against Voldemort and his Death Eaters doesn't end soon, we might not be there to see you growing up. In case our fear becomes reality, we're leaving this letter to carry our love for you to you. _

* * *

_'Mom, dad…' _More tears escaped from her eyes.

* * *

_When I was pregnant with you, we didn't want to know if you were a boy or a girl. Boy or girl, you were still our darling child. Your father and I had decided if you were a boy, you would be named Harry. If you were a girl, you would be Heley. I remember the day you were born like it was yesterday. It was the night of August 31. Your father and your soon-to-be-godfather were being idiots like they had always been. James was petting my belly, saying,_

_"Come out now to meet daddy, little baby. Come out now to meet your awesome and wonderful - the most wonderful - father in the world."_

_I told him that he was being ridiculous and that no baby would want to have such a father. But I wasn't even able finish my lines before my water broke. Your father bursted in my face:  
_

_"Hahahahaha! See, the little darling already wants to meet me!"_

_If I hadn't been in so much pain, I would have punched your father's face because he was laughing at me. But you needed my attention more than he did, so you kind of spared him from my punch. _

* * *

"Hahahahahaha!" Heley laughed.

* * *

_As I was in pain from having you, your father and Sirius lost themselves in panic. They kept shouting and yelling, running around the house, and bumping into the furniture and each other. By chance, Remus was there, and he had the common sense to keep his head cool. He took everything in hand to help me because your father and Sirius were useless. Everything went so fast that we didn't have time to think about going to St. Mungo's. Besides, Remus did an excellent job. I couldn't ask for a better mediwizard. But still, that didn't stop your father from being rude to Remus. Just when you were going to be born, your father pushed Remus aside and caught you in his hands. Remus had good reason to hex James, but alas, James was once more spared from that fatality because Remus was too nice a guy._

* * *

Following her mother's letters, there were her father's too. Heley read all the twenty-some pages of memorable stories from her childhood with her parents. When she finished reading everything, her face and pajamas were damp with tears of sadness and happiness.

_'Mom… Dad…'_ She hugged the letters against her chest. This really was her best Christmas. Come to think of it, she was happy to spend Christmas alone - alone with her parents. She wasn't sure she could have allowed herself to freely express her feelings if Ron, Hermione, or Neville were there.

Yet, her best friends didn't forget about her. Next to Sirius' trunk, Heley saw a pile of gifts from them. She took the first box on the top. It was from Ron. She unwrapped the red paper.

"Wow! Honeydukes' Sweets Assortment Deluxe Box!" Heley whistled in appreciation. She read the message attached to the gift.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS HELEY! This is my gift for you. It's Honeydukes' Sweets Assortment Deluxe Box. You have all kinds of sweets inside: Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Jelly Snails, White Mice chocolates and this piece of paper is too small to list them all! There are also sweets from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, my brother's shop. Actually, the Honeydukes box was just an excuse for me to give you sweets from George's shop. They are pretty useful when you want to miss a class, but don't tell Hermione that please or she'll be after my head. It tears my heart to think that you will eat all those delicious looking sweets alone and not with me, but I'm still giving it to you. So please, be nice and double-enjoy (one enjoy for me) them all for me. I'll try not to fly to you now to steal one or two pieces from you. _

_Heley, you sure you don't want to spend Christmas with us? You can stop by for only a day if you prefer. At least come to our Christmas feast. Mom's Christmas cake is unique, and it's me who said that (and it has nothing to do with her being my mother). So think about it again._

_Best Christmas,  
Ron_

.

Heley smiled, thinking.

_'Well, maybe tonight I will stop by at the Burrow. I do like Mrs. Weasley's cooking.'_

She put Ron's gift aside and took the second box. It was from Hermione. There were two gifts inside. From Hermione Granger, the first gift wasn't a surprise: it was a book. But for Heley, it was a very interesting book because it was a historical record of the best Quidditch Seeker players of the century.

_'The Book of the Best Quidditch Seeker Players of the Century,_' Heley read the title. _'Wow! Nice one!'_ Heley thought. The second gift was a surprise. It was something which was unlike Hermione Granger to give: an assortment of biscuits.

.

_Merry Christmas, Heley. You're an amazing Seeker, so I'm sure you'll like this book. It gives you descriptions of many strategies for Quidditch games. Even I was caught into wanting to read it, even though I'm not very fond of Quidditch. As for the biscuits, it's all because of Ron's gift. His Honeydukes box will certainly give you a toothache with all those sweets. There were enough to give anyone cavities. I told him about it, but he insisted on giving it to you. I'm suspecting that he is hiding something from me, and that the Honeydukes box was just an excuse to cover it. Anyway, I'll give you this biscuit assortment. They are made to protect teeth from being spoiled. Eat them before eating Ron's sweets. _

_Best wished,_  
_Hermione_

.

Heley smiled.

_'Okay, so it's not that surprising for Hermione to give healthy-teeth cookies. Her parents are dentists after all. They must_ _have __rubbed off__ on her,' _she thought, laughing. Putting Hermione's gift next to Ron, Heley picked up Neville's.

Neville sent her a plant. When Heley first saw it, she was wary. It looked a lot like Neville's fire-spitting Filly. It was a greenish-yellow, carnivorous-like flower, but it didn't have boils like the Filly. The flower was closed, and it seemed to be filled with something inside. Heley took Neville's message card.

_Hello Heley, I think that Ron's gift might give you a stomachache with all those sweets. So I'll give you this _Mellabicus xanthinus apiciriusis aureolus millis_. Don't worry, she—_

.

_'So it's a 'she' like Filly too. How can Neville know the sex of a plant?_' Heley frowned, then shrugged her shoulders. She gave up searching for an explanation beyond her comprehension. '_Must be something only a Herbology genius can understand.' _She continued to read.

_._

—_doesn't spit fire, even if she looks like Filly _(Heley sighed in relief)_. This _Mellabicus xanthinus_ makes a wonderful cure for any kind of stomach troubles. Just wait until the flower becomes completely yellow before taking the honey. It should be in one or two days. The mouth of the flower will open when the honey is ready._

_Merry Christmas and best wishes,_  
_Neville_

.

_'Well, Melly will be useful,' _Heley thought. Then she gasped. _'Oh Merlin! I just gave a name to a potted plant! Ohhhhh!' _She groaned. _'Neville must have __rubbed off__ hard on me…' _Heley wasn't sure she was happy with that. She put Mell-… Neville's gift down to pick the next one. Surprisingly, it was a gift from Blaise.

_._

_Merry Christmas, Heley. I know for sure that Neville will give you one of his Mella-somethings (sorry, the name is too long for me to remember), so I'll give you this potion. Neville's Mella-something honey is very effective for stomach troubles (I know because Neville gave me some for a stomachache I had), but it tastes awfully, horribly, dreadfully yucky! Trust me on that one. I once saw Neville make it for his plants, so I re-made it for you. I added something in to give a better taste to the honey, so you will be spared from the dreadful taste. Just add a spoon in the water when you water the Mella-thingy._

_Best wishes,_  
_Blaise_

.

Heley smiled at Blaise's note and put his gift next to Neville's. Seamus and Dean sent her gifts too. Like Ron, it was also sweets, but they looked to be homemade sweets.

_'ello, Heley. Merry Christmas! It was us who made these candies. We were thinking about joining Ron's brother's shop after graduation, and we started coming up with our own creations. You have the honor to be the first person to try them. Actually, we don't really know what the effects of these candies are because we haven't had time to try them yet (well, to tell the truth, we weren't sure we wanted to eat these ones because they look so weird). So, tell us after you eat them, okay?_

_Seamus and Dean_

.

"Hahahaha!" Heley laughed. Basically, Seamus and Dean just wanted her to be their guinea pig. Heley wasn't sure she wanted to eat it when even the creators of these candies didn't want to eat them. And there was still a gift left.

"Wow…" Heley whispered when she saw it. It was a simple, white, lily flower carved in crystal. The pistils sprouted little lights, which were dancing around the flower. Heley delicately picked up the flower, admiring it from every angle.

"It's… It's beautiful…" she marveled. "Who did it come from?"

Heley picked up the card attached to it. There was only three words scribbled in an elegant hand writing.

.

_Merry Christmas, Heley._

.

"Hm?" There wasn't any name on it. "Who could it be?"

Then her nose picked a scent from the card. Heley brought the card closer to her nose, smelling it again. It was a mixture of fresh mint and black pepper, something which reminded her of a snowy day of winter.

"I know this scent… I am sure of it… But from where…?" Heley mumbled.

* * *

Post on Monday June 21, 2010. Beta-ed (Monday June 21 and Thursday August 12).


	23. Malfoy's New Year's Celebration, part 1

**Fallen & Risen 23. Malfoy's New Year's Celebration, part 1  
**

Cut in the midnight blue mantle of the night, the Malfoy Manor stood in all its glory. The face of it was decorated with thousands of lights. Holly intertwined with lights framed the windows, drawing the attention of people to watch through the glass. A snow white alley guided the guests from the gate of the Manor to the entrance door. Christmas trees decorated with stars, that gave off a soft, blue light, lit up the way for guests, so they wouldn't have unfortunate accidents because of the darkness. On the right side of the alley, there was frozen lake, who's surface reflected the moon's light. Many people were gathered around the frozen lake. Either they were skating – mostly the young people were doing this –, enjoying a romantic walk as a couple, or enjoying the food and drinks provided by a little buffet nearby while admiring the magical stars, dancing in the air like winter fireflies. All of the guests promised themselves they'd visit the lake at less one time tonight. It was too magical to pass up. At the entrance door, like on the gate, two glass, peacock sculptures welcomed the guests. Once the guests gave their invitations to the house elves, all dressed in uniforms with the Malfoy's colors, they were welcomed inside to join the others guests.

"Well, Mom, Dad, this is Malfoy Manor," Hermione said.

"Wow… This place is… enchanting…" Anne Granger, Hermione's mother, said.

"Absolutely magnificent," Louis Granger, Hermione's father, added.

"And so Malfoy-ish," Hermione breathed.

Trust the Malfoys to put out such grandiose decoration for a celebration. The place was ornamented with millions of flowers, lights and ribbons. As opulent as it was, Hermione had to admit that the Malfoys have great taste in arrangement. It was majestic.

"Hermione! Over here!" someone called. Hermione turned her head to see Ron frantically waving at her.

"Ron!" Hermione turned around to her parents. "Mom, Dad, I want to introduce you to my friends. Come!"

* * *

"'Mione!" Ginny launched herself on Hermione before Ron could reach them. "How are you?"

"Good! And I'm happy to see you too, Ron, Ginny!"

"Hello, Hermione. Good to see you again," Arthur Weasley said. Molly Weasley walked over and hugged Hermione in her arms.

"Glad to see you're healthy, dear," Mrs. Wesley said.

"I'm happy to see you too, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted. "Thank you for your cake! My parents and I loved every bit of it! Here, let me introduce them! Mom, Dad, this is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's and Ginny's parents. And here are Ron and Ginny, my friends."

"Good evening to you," Mr. and Mrs. Granger bowed.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter, all these years," Mr. Granger said.

"I assure you, it was a pleasure," Mrs. Weasley said.

Skipping over the courtesy of greeting, Mr. Weasley immediately started questioning Hermione's parents about Muggle devices and inventions, and Mr. Granger happily explained everything. Soon, the adults walked away to find a more comfortable place to chitchat. Hermione was looking left and right, searching for more people she knew.

"Ron, where are George, Bill, and the others?"

"Who knows? Maybe stuffing themselves at the buffet," Ron said. "That reminds me, I have to get back - those oysters and clams are from heaven. Otherwise, Seamus will gobble up everything before I get another bite. Have you eaten one?"

"Oh, Ron! Do you only think about your stomach?" Hermione scowled. As soon as she finished speaking, an arm slung heavily over her shoulder. "Omph!" Hermione nearly stumbled in her sand colored dress.

"'Mione, have you ever gone a day without hearing Ronnikins talk about food? And why would you be interested to see Bill, Fleur, or anyone else, when the awesome genius George is here?" George said, grinning at her, with all of his teeth showing.

"George, get off, please! You're heavy!" Hermione groaned, as she finally succeeded in peeling George off of her.

"Hahahaha!" George merrily laughed at her flushed face. "But happy to see you again, 'Mione." He brotherly hugged her.

"Likewise," Hermione returned his hug with a smile.

"Hermione, good evening," Neville came walking over with Luna.

"Neville, Luna, hello!" Hermione proceeded to hug each of them. "How do you do? Luna, you look wonderful in your dress. It complements you beautifully – it really brings out your hair."

"Thank you. You look nice too," Luna returned the compliment.

"And you, Neville," Hermione looked at Neville up and down, "you are so… prim!" In fact, Neville looked very fit in his suit. Neville grimaced.

"Gran wouldn't allow me to look anything less than… prim, as you put it," Neville said, tugging on his tie.

"Hahahaha!" Hermione laughed, knowing perfectly what Neville meant. Mrs. Longbottom was more august than Professor McGonagall, and that said a lot.

"This party looks to be a great success. Have I missed anything important up 'til now?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Ron said, a plate filled with a mountain of delicatessens in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other. He gulped down the content of the flute, which immediately disappeared in thin air. Each empty glass and plate was magically collected, to accommodate the guests. "Up 'til now, people only greeted and exchanged courtesies over a champagne flute or something." He popped a _bouché de canard_ in his mouth.

"Mrs. Malfoy is making sure she talks with each guest at least once. She is talking with your parents right now, Hermione," Ginny said, watching the Malfoy Mistress with Mr. and Mrs. Granger at the other side of the room.

"It is apparent she wants to create a positive contact with everyone, from pure blood wizards to Muggles," Neville said.

"I would say the pirnickle pweet must have possessed her," Luna eerily said, earning wary glances from her Gryffindor companions, but they let it go because they were used to her weirdness.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy's objective is to restore the Malfoy's name, in every aspect. This New Year's Celebration was the perfect opportunity to make the Malfoy name shine again. The success of this party is very important to her, so she will do anything to please each guest," Blaise said, appearing next to them.

"I admit, I'm impressed to see Mrs. Malfoy so dedicated, but not surprised that she would do anything to ensure Draco's future," Neville said. "Hello, Blaise. When did you get here?"

"Long ago. I was with Draco, until now. Hello, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Luna and," Blaise softly eyed the only Weasley girl. "Ginny. You look beautiful tonight; more than you are already are, every day." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. Ginny blushed, taken aback by his handsomeness. He too looked fit in his midnight blue gala costume, tailored suit. Hermione scanned the crowd, searching for someone. One person was missing.

"By the way, have one of you seen Heley?" Hermione asked. Ron and Neville turned their attention to her.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her at all tonight," Ron said.

"Me too – I can't see her down there," Ginny said, her hand over her eyes as she scanned the crowd like Hermione. Blaise called a house elf to ask it about Heley's presence before dismissing it.

"The house elf told me that Heley's invitation hasn't been handed in yet," Blaise said.

". . ." Silence.

"I do remember that Heley tends to forget about important dates if we don't remind her," Neville said.

"She does have a habit of doing that," Ron said.

"And it is very likely Heley to forget about any kind of party…" Hermione said. Ginny nodded in agreement.

". . ." Silence again.

"Let's floo to Hogwarts," Blaise decided, heading towards the exit of the ball room. "Come with me!"

The three Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw followed the Slytherin to the Malfoy Manor floo room.

* * *

"Hmm…" Heley sighed contently, as she hugged her pillow closer to her, snuggling her face against the soft fabric. After having a hot chocolate, she let herself be carried away by the lullaby of the crystal lily flower. Heley discovered that the little dancing lights of the flower were accompanied by music. She liked to listen to the flower's lullaby every night before sleeping. Thanks to the flower, she just had a beautiful dream with her parents in it, and she wanted to stay asleep longer and not wake up. The dorm was quiet. It was peaceful. Everything was peace-…

_"HELEY JANE POTTER! __WHY ARE YOU STILL IN BED__?"_ Hermione bellowed from the entrance of the 7th year Gryffindor girls' dorm.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Heley screeched, as she fell out of her bed, taking her pillow and blanket with her. Heley jerked her head up and looked around, to see what the commotion was. "Huh? Huh? Huh? What? What? What happened?" But there wasn't any commotion Then, she saw it. Right in front of her stand a fuming - raging - Hermione. Ginny and Luna were behind Hermione, peeking their heads around her to watch Heley. Ginny looked like she wanted to explode with laughter, while Luna was still the usual, smiling Luna.

"Oh! 'Mione, Ginny, Luna. Hi; how are you? What are you doing here? And why are you so dressed up?" Heley asked, looking at their gowns.

"Don't 'Hi' me!" Hermione barked. "Do you know what time is it now?"

"Huh? Time? What for?"

"Ooooh…" Hermione slapped her forehead.

"Hahahahahaha!" Ginny gave up and collapsed on the nearest bed, clutching her stomach. Luna just calmly sat on the bed next to Heley's, crossing her hands over her yellow skirt.

"Hello, Heley," Luna simply said over Ginny's laughing echo.

"Hahahahaha!" Ginny was in tears now. Heley stared abashedly at Ginny.

"Ginny, why are you laughing so maniacally?" Heley said, standing up with her blanket and her pillow in hands.

"BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny just continued laughing harder. Neville, Ron, and Blaise appeared at the entrance of the door.

"Heley, were you still sleeping?" Neville asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Blimey! Heley, how can you still be sleeping, when the party's started?" Ron asked. Blaise leaned against the frame and smirked as he watched Heley throw her blanket on her bed. For a Slytherin, he never tired of spending time with the Gryffindors because they always amused/entertained him, one way or another. Then, something on Heley's drawers caught his eyes. It was the crystal flower.

_'That flower… Isn't that…?'_ Blaise blinked and looked more carefully. _'It is! I'm not mistaken! How did she…?'_ Then, a mysterious smile appeared on the corner of his lips, his eyes twinkling. _'Oh! I'm going to have sooooooo much fun rubbing it in his face!'_

"Party? What party?" Heley asked, not making any effort to stiff her lazy yawn. She hugged her pillow against her and climbed back in her bed, obviously wanting to return to her twelve-hour long nap.

"Ohhhh…" Hermione banged her head against Heley's bedpost. They were right to think that Heley would forget about tonight's event.

"Hahahahaha!" Blaise laughed. Only he and Ginny found the situation amusing – hilarious. "The New Year's Celebration at Malfoy Manor, Heley. The New Year's Celebration at Draco's place."

"Huh?" Heley blinked, looking at him. "What? It's today?"

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ginny collapsed again in another fit of laughter.

BONK! Hermione banged her head a second time against Heley's bedpost.

"She really forgot about it…" Ron mumbled, feeling pity for Hermione's coming headache. But Hermione immediately pulled herself together.

"Okay! There is no time to loose! You guys, get out and wait for us in the common room! Luna, look through her truck and find something suitable for her to wear. Ginny, stop laughing, and help me get prepared. And _you_, Heley – in the shower. _NOW!_" Hermione distributed orders around and pushed Heley toward the bathroom.

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing, 'Mione?"

_BANG! _Hermione slammed the door in Heley's face.

"And hurry, or I'll do it myself!" she bellowed through the door. "_AND YOU DON'T __WANT ME__ TO DO IT!_"

"Eeeep!" Heley hurriedly started to shower, before Hermione decided to make good on her threat. Less than five minutes later, she ran/stumbled out of the bathroom, only to be rudely yanked by Hermione towards Lavender Brown's vanity. Next, Hermione dumped Heley onto the seat, grabbed her wand, and started to dry her from head to toe.

"Honestly, Heley! Sometimes, you are just _tooooooo_ much like Harry! Forgetting about something like this!" Hermione groaned between her teeth.

"But I didn't…" Heley tried to defend herself.

"SHUT IT!" Hermione cut and started to dress Heley's hair.

"Lavender's vanity is very complete. She would make a professional make-up artist jealous," Ginny said, grabbing some foundation and a brush. "She wouldn't mind us borrowing some of her make-up. Now, close your eyes and don't move a single muscle, Heley. Otherwise, Hermione will bite your head off, before I can hex you!"

"Gulp!" That was enough to petrify Heley into sitting completely still in the chair.

Hermione styled Heley's hair up, to bring out Heley's cheek bones. She then curled some strands around Heley's face to enhance Heley's refined profile. Ginny finished applying the make-up with a pink, glossy lipstick.

"There! Done," Ginny said as she magically put Lavender's make-up set back in the vanity. "'Mione, what do you think?"

Hermione walked next to Ginny to examine her work.

"Wow, not bad," Hermione said.

"It wasn't that hard," Ginny said. "I didn't have to do a lot of work with her skin. Just a little bit of foundation and powder to light up her complexion. I focused more on the eyes because of their bright color. And since we want the attention drawn to her eyes, a soft color for the lips was more appropriated. Now, it's time for the dress."

"Luna, did you find something?" Hermione asked while charming Heley's hair to stay still.

"Yes. In her trunk," Luna said, bringing with the tip of her wand a strapless dress, cut in a soft, green colored fabric. The color of the dress perfectly matched Heley's eyes, bringing out the shine in them. Luna also found some gray high heels with silver straps.

"I had something like this in my trunk?" Heley asked, earning a curious glare from the three girls in the room, before remembering it was Sirius' gift. She hadn't explored the whole content of the trunk yet. "Err, oh yeah! It was a gift… I forgot I had something like that… Hehehehe…"

"Heley, stand up!" Hermione ordered. Heley didn't dare to disobey. With a flick of her wand, Hermione had Heley in the dress and shoes. Next, she critically examined Heley from head to toe.

"The dress was obviously made in the purpose to draw attention to the face, so nothing fancy. Excellent for a formal party. And it also elongates the silhouette line, which is perfect because you're short, Heley!"

"Hmph!" Heley scoffed, throwing Hermione a pointy glare, but Hermione ignored it. Ginny snickered behind her hand, while Luna just continued to smile.

_'She could use a less offending word!'_ Heley grumbled.

"But something is still missing," Hermione continued.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed. "A necklace or something to go around her neck."

"No! I'm not wearing any jewelry!" Heley protested.

"But why? Everybody does!" Ginny insisted.

"No! I said no!" Heley stubbornly retorted. "I don't want to!"

"Then how about this?" Luna said, conjuring a ribbon of the same color as Heley's dress. She wrapped the ribbon around Heley's throat and tied it in a bow. "It's not a jewel, but it makes the neck less naked."

"Wow! Good idea, Luna." Ginny clapped her hands.

"And we'll complement it with this!" Hermione said, flicking her wand. She conjured a pale green ribbon with silver threads and tied it in a butterfly bow in Heley's hair, leaving two long tails curling along Heley's dark waves. "There. Perfect!"

"Let's show her to the guys!" Ginny said, grabbing Heley's hand and pulling her down into the common room.

"Waah!" Heley yelped, almost tripping when Ginny yanked her off.

* * *

Luna walked into the Gryffindor common room, where the boys were waiting. Neville was the first one to see her.

"Luna!" Neville said, catching the attention of the two others guys. The boys put down their cookies and cups of tea and walked to her.

"She is ready," Luna simply said. She stepped aside to let Ginny walk in the common room.

"_Mademoiselle et messieurs,_" Ginny proclaimed in French, her arms wide open, "I present to you, Heley Potter!"

Ginny moved aside to show Heley. The three boys blinked, and blinked again at Heley's appearance. Oh, Heley looked great, of course, but she also looked…

"Heley, you are stunning, but why the long face?" Ron asked. Heley bit her lips, sulking. She glanced behind her shoulder. Good. Hermione wasn't looking. She whispered in Ron's ear.

"They threatened to bite off my head and hex me," Heley said. Ron blanched and dropped his jaw. Blaise and Neville, who had heard her, put their hands in front of their "Oh!" mouths. After having tasted Hermione Granger's anger during their many group study sessions, they understood Heley's fright. And Hermione was already scary before she kicked them into the common room. Ron patted Heley's shoulder comfortingly.

"You did well Heley. Congratulations on surviving to Hermione. I'm proud of you," Ron said.

"Ron! I heard that!" Hermione said. Ron cringed. Blaise snickered, while Neville suppressed a smile.

"It wasn't that bad, Heley. Right?" Ginny said, grinning with all of her teeth. Heley only squinted her eyes and grunted, refusing to respond.

"Okay. Maybe we should get back to Malfoy Manor now," Neville said.

"Let's go then!" Again, Blaise leaded the way out.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Heley tripped and found herself flat on the floor.

_WHAM!_

"Heley!" Neville and Ron exclaimed, quickly helping her up.

"Owww… Cursed shoes…" Heley muttered under her breath. "Why must I wear these? Can't I wear normal, flat shoes?"

"Oh! Pish posh, Heley! You don't wear flat shoes when you wear a formal dress!" Hermione admonished. "No one does!"

"Prove it!"

In one, dramatic move, Hermione and Ginny lifted the hems of their dresses to show their high heels.

"See! High heels!" Ginny grinned, showing every angle of her right shoe. Heley sulked.

"And Luna?" Heley said hopefully, praying that Luna would counter Hermione and Ginny. Luna smiled, then lifted the hem of her dress too. She was wearing high heels also. Heley just sulked more at Ginny's victorious grin.

"Then how come you didn't trip?" Heley complained.

"Oh! Come on, Heley! Even Ron can walk in high heels – quite gracefully I might add – so why can't you?" Ginny interjected.

"Ehhhhh? What?" Everyone snapped their eyes towards the red haired boy.

"Ginny! That wasn't supposed to be known by the whole wizard community!" Ron cried.

"What? You have a fetish for ladies' foot wear, Ron?" Blaise questioned. Ron's ears turned red.

"It was a prank by George," Ron mumbled between his teeth, his whole face red now.

"Hahahahaha!" Blaise, Neville, and Ginny snickered, while Heley felt like an idiot.

_'Ron can walk in high heels when __I__, a girl, I can't! This is depressing…'_ she thought.

"Okay! Time's up!" Hermione clapped hands to catch everyone attention. "Let's go!"

* * *

A/N: Next time, _DRACOOOOOOOOO_!

Updated on Wednesday June 30, 2010.


	24. Malfoy's New Year's Celebration, part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long waiting. I first wrote the chapter too long and got lost in my ideas. It took me over a week to realise that I just have to cut off a big portion and put in the next chapter, so I can focus more clearly on this one. Anyway, here's the second part of the last chapter.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 24. Malfoy's New Year's Celebration, part 2**

Malfoy Manor

Heley, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Blaise returned to the Malfoy Manor, where the party was still in full swing. Heley watched the cluster of people in the room, an eye brow ticking.

"It's crowded. So crowded," Heley said. She had never been fond of crowded places.

"Well, the entire wizard community and some Muggles are here tonight. What else do you expect, Heley?" Blaise said.

"Anyway, let's join them," Hermione said.

They followed her to the ball room. As soon as they stepped in the ball room, the crowd of people switched their attention to them. Oh, one would have said that Heley's breathtaking appearance had something to do with it, but it wasn't the case. It was because of another unfortunate accident involving Heley.

WHAM!

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Heley found herself flat on the floor again - for the third time tonight, amid the laughter of the people who saw her fall. Heley could see that Seamus and Dean weren't holding back at all, and they were unashamedly, coughing their lungs out.

"Heley!" Ron, Neville, and Hermione exclaimed.

"Owwww… Grrrrrrrrr!… Bloody shoes…" Heley mumbled under her breath.

"Hahahaha!" Blaise and Ginny baffled abashedly, adding more salt to her wounds. They crouched down, next to Heley.

"So, I am adding Malfoy Manor's ball room floor to the list of your newly made friends, right after Hogwarts' Great Hall floor, right Heley?" Ginny cheekily asked.

"Heley, how many left feet do you have?" Blaise asked, grinning. "Last time I checked, people are usually born with only one of them!"

"Bwuahahahahaha!" Ginny burst once again. Even Ron and Neville couldn't resist snickering, despite Hermione glaring scandalously at them.

* * *

Flashback

Hogwarts Christmas party

First Ron and Neville. Then it was Dean, and then the ever-clown Seamus. They all came to the same, unique conclusion: they were not bad dancers - it was Heley who had two left feet. One by one, they danced with her. And one after the other, they got their feet crushed by Heley. No one was spared by her first left foot (her actual left foot) or by left foot number two (her right foot). The guys knew they were not bad dancers because when they danced with other girls - including Hermione, Luna, Victoria and Millicent - their feet didn't got pummelled by their partner.

Heley was a good – excellent even! - dancer in the air. It was always an awesome show to watch her waltz with on a broom in the air. But what an awful nightmare she was when she had her two feet on the ground!

"Come to think about it, Harry had two left feet too," Neville said, massaging his right foot. His foot had just been crushed by Heley.

"It must be hereditary then, since Heley is the same," Seamus added, wincing at the burning pain in his right foot.

"Must be something in the Potters' blood," Dean mumbled, nursing his left foot to restore his blood circulation.

"Oh, come on guys! She can't be that bad," Hermione said, biting in her vanilla cream puff.

"It's because you didn't have your foot crushed by her that you can say that! Try to dance more than one minute with her without having your big toe bruised, then you can say what you want after!"

"_YEEEEEEEEEE HOOOOOOOOOOH!_" Ron yowled. The pinky toe of his right foot had just been pancaked by Heley, making the crowd of students in the Great Hall laugh once more.

"Hahahahahahaha!"

As painful as it seemed, the others students enjoyed watching Heley dance because it was just too funny to see her partner yowl. And Heley always had a spectacular way to trip on the floor. She made them laugh each time she "buddy-buddied" herself with the Great Hall's floor. They all lost count of the time she made them laugh, and that says enough about how many times she tripped. Heley Potter was the most entertaining person they had ever seen in their life.

Even Slytherin's Ice Prince, who never smiled or laughed at anyone or at anything, found himself chuckling more than once. It was a rare sight to see twinkles of genuine amusement in the eyes of the Head Boy, and it always happened when the Gryffindor Seeker was in them.

_WHAAAAM!_

"OWWWW! OMMMMPH!" Heley and Ron stumbled ungracefully to the floor. Once again, Heley had managed to make another guy get buddy-buddy with Hogwarts' floor with her.

"Huhuhuhu!" Draco chuckled, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

Suddenly, he felt a chill that made the hairs stand on his neck. Draco slowly turned to his left to see Blaise with a lopsided - and very devilish - grin plastered on his face.

"Wh-what?" Draco gulped.

"He he he he…" Blaise drawled with a demonic smirk.

Blaise was thrilled. Santa just sent him an early Christmas gift: an opportunity to torment the mighty Draco Malfoy off his pedestal! Draco Malfoy forgot to wear his 'I-am-holier-than-thou' mask, thanks to Heley (Blaise promised himself to get her a gift in return). And of course, that meant he, Blaise Zabini, a Slyther to the core, would fully enjoy his early Christmas gift!

"Dr_aaaaaaaa_co," Blaise mischievously chanted, drawing out Draco's name, "you seem to enjoy watching Heley_ a loooooot_."

"Ah-…!" Red furiously flushed over Draco's gaping face. "W-what are you babbling about?" he stuttered.

"Oh yeah?" Blaise trailing, his smirk growing wider. "From the _beginning_ of the party, you haven't stopped watching her for one second. AND you _reeeeeeeally_ love watching at her!"

"I… I… hmn…" Draco's face turned a darker shade of red, making Blaise's grin even more devilish - if that was possible.

_'Ooooooooh! I so love my Christmas present!' _Blaise thought.

_'Damn it! What did Blaise __do__ to earn himself __an__ early Christmas gift from Santa?' _Draco wondered, feeling his cheeks burning from embarrassement. He swiftly tried to recover.

"I… I… I just never saw someone trip so many times in one night!" Draco rushed.

_'You sound ridiculously pathetic!'_ Draco's inner voice said.

"_NHE HE HE HE HE…_" Blaise maniacally chuckled louder, his grin becoming the most hellish thing Draco ever saw in his life. Draco gulped, cold sweat running down his face. Blaise wasn't hiding that he was overjoyed by Draco's discomfort.

Suddenly, Blaise leaned back, watching Draco from under the lids of his eyes, his smirk still lingering on his lips. Startled, Draco blinked.

"W-what?" Draco asked, feeling unsure of this sudden change.

"Nothing," Blaise answered, smiling. He had decided to be merciful to Draco.

_'After all, like the old French wise man's dictum says: La modération a meilleur goût!_(1)_' _Blaise told himself.

He would spare Draco.

For now.

So he could have ten times more fun for the next time of course!

It wouldn't be too good to waste all of Santa's gift in only one night. He wanted fun for later too. Blaise broke into another happy grin, anticipating when he would re-open Santa's gift. Draco became wary of his suddenly happy grin.

"Blaise, what do you have in mind?" Draco asked, slightly worried.

"Who, me?" the half-Italian innocently responded, as if he didn't know what Draco was talking about. Draco's eye brows fused together.

"Blaise…" Draco drawled, demanding explanation.

"You're imagining things, Draco," Blaise easily said, inwardly adding _'And who cares that what you're imagining is true?'_ "I was just tempted to take the challenge to dance with Heley without having my foot be crushed by her! So, I'm going to take the challenge now."

Draco just stared at him, frowning suspiciously. Blaise stood up, ignoring Draco's glare. Whistling, Blaise made his way toward Heley, asking her for a dance. Not so long later, he yowled like Ron did before him.

"_YEEWOOOOOOOOOOO!_" Blaise too joined the 'Foot Crushed by Heley Potter' club, plus a welcoming present as bonus of having Hogwarts Great Hall's floor added among his new made friends.

End flashback

* * *

"I have to say. Heley, you have an incredibly high record of trips and falls. I never saw anyone as clumsy as you in my entire life. Even Neville doesn't trip that much! Hahahahaha!" Blaise said, laughing. Neville sheepishly smiled, feeling sorry for Heley while Ron and Ginny sniggered.

"Hahahaha!"

Heley groaned under her breath.

"Blaise!" Hermione admonished.

"Hahahahaha! Sorry, sorry. Couldn't resist! Hahahaha!" Blaise said, swiping at a tear in the corner of his eye.

"Ha…" the girl flat on the floor sighed, feeling hopeless.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked her.

"Huh?" Heley raised her head to see Draco. He smiled to her.

"So, I take it that Malfoy Manor's floor is also one of your list of new friends, right Heley?" he said, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips. Heley blushed furiously. Of course Draco Malfoy would remind her of her two left feet, as Blaise called it.

"I… I… I…" Heley stuttered, failing to come up with an explanation. Draco smiled at her.

"Here, let me help you," he said, offering his gloved hand to help her.

Heley reached out and put her hand in his. He pulled her up. She felt less like an idiot once she was steady on her feet. Having her feet planted on the ground helped her regain a little bit more confidence. The red color on her cheek subdued to a pink tint. (Yet, that didn't stop her from cursing: _'Why, even with high heels, he is still half a head taller than me? That's not fair!')_

But the real reason behind her sudden shyness doesn't have anything to do with her clumsiness. It was because of Draco Malfoy himself. Draco was dressed in a blue grey suit designed specifically for him. His hair was gelled back with some strands hanging over his forehead. Heley knew that Draco Malfoy became the dream prince of all Hogwarts' female population. It was quite hard not to know it because of the obvious doe eyes the girls displayed each time he was in the vicinity. Truth be told, Heley never understand why. But now, she did.

"Wow. He looks like a real prince charming," Ginny said as she unashamedly examined Draco up and down.

"Hn," Hermione reluctantly agreed. Even Luna granted Draco a glance and a smile instead of counting the wartpurnicks roaming on the ceiling of the room.

* * *

Draco looked down at Heley. It was her fall that caught his attention, but now, standing in front of him, she was…

_'Beautiful…' _Draco swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry.

He took note of her green dress and the green and silver ribbon ornamenting her hair. He knew she had amazing green eyes (Err, wait. How come he knew her eyes were an amazing green in the first place?), but the dress made her emerald orbs shining brighter. Heley was breathtaking. For a Gryffindor, she wore Slytherin's colors magnificently. It was like the Slytherin's colors were created exclusively for her use. One would think it a shame that Heley Potter was in Gryffindor because she was Slytherin's Glory personified.

When he saw her in the infirmary, after saving her from the explosion in Potions, he thought that she was an ethereal being in her dormant state. But now, standing in front her, having full sight of her mesmerizing eyes, she was… Draco gulped.

She was glowing…

For the first time in his life, Draco Lucius Malfoy was speechless.

And of course, Blaise hadn't missed a thing! He grinned maniacally as he watched the interaction between Draco and Heley. He wasn't going to let the opportunity pass to get more blackmail materials to annoy Draco. He was Draco's best friend after all. A best friend's life purpose was to annoy to their best friends (victims) to death. Hey! He was a Slytherin to the core! How could he NOT enjoy Draco's predicament? Enjoying oneself at your best friend's expense was a criminal fault in the law of friendship, which was why Blaise would break that law to have ten times more fun!

Draco couldn't move his eyes away from the petite girl standing in front of him. He didn't even dare to blink in fear that the enchanting sight would disappear. But Blaise have to wait before he could tease Draco again. Lady Malfoy was coming toward them.

"Draco," lady Malfoy said. Everyone turned to the woman who stopped next to Draco.

"Mother," Draco greeted the beautiful blond hair lady.

"Good evening everyone," lady Malfoy greeted charmingly. "I hope that you have a good time."

"An excellent soirée, lady Malfoy. Thank you for your concern," Ron responded for everyone, elegantly saluting the Malfoy mistress.

"This is a lovely reception, lady Malfoy," Neville added, saluting the same way Ron did, but more beautifully done than Ron.

"GAWWWWK!" Hermione and Heley gaped at the two boys. Who knew Ron and Neville - especially Ron! - could be so… gentlemen-like?

"Pure blood étiquettes. Pure blood étiquettes," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "Mum pestered him to learn this greeting form every day for a whole week after we handed her the invitation."

"Ooh!" Hermione said, a hand in front of her oh-ed mouth. Now that explained everything.

"Thank you for your kind words. I am Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you," lady Malfoy said. "I think I've seen you once or twice in the past. Except for Blaise, I believe I haven't had the pleasure to properly make your acquaintance."

"I am Neville Longbottom, Mrs. Malfoy. A pleasure to meet you as well," Neville started.

"Ronald Weasley," Ron continued. "And this is my sister, Ginevra Weasley."

"A pleasure, lady Malfoy," Ginny said.

"Hermione Granger."

"Luna Lovegood."

"And Heley Potter," Heley finished the round.

"Ah! Miss Heley Potter!" lady Malfoy exclaimed, her features brightening. She took Heley's hands in hers. "Miss Potter, I'm so happy you accepted the invitation. I was worried that you wouldn't come."

"Err…" Heley gulped. She almost didn't come because she forgot about it until Hermione pulled her out of bed. "Draco said you wanted to talk with me."

Lady Malfoy smiled gracefully to her.

"Yes, I do," lady Malfoy said. "Normally, I would prefer to choose another moment, but it was difficult to find a suitable time for Mr. Wingston. I'm sorry to rush you like this, but can we talk now, before Mr. Wingston leaves the country? His schedule is very tight, and he could only spare us few hours tonight."

"Err, of course, lady Malfoy," Heley said, feeling awkward.

It wasn't her first time seeing Draco's mother, but she/Harry never knew Narcissa Malfoy to be this beautiful.

_'Last time I spoke with her, she inquired about Draco's safety during the final battle,' _Heley remembered. During the trial, Harry never had direct contact with anyone from the Malfoy family.

Back then, Narcissa Malfoy was a desperate woman with dried, tousled hair, like she'd never heard of a comb in her entire life. She was as good as a wandering ghost with a body. She was lifeless. The only thing which kept her going was her son. Her son's safety was the only thing which brought a bit of light to her ghostly eyes. But today, dressed in her purple night gown, her blond hair pristinely done, she looked like the châtelaine that she was. Her forget-me-not blue eyes were shining again with life. Harry never saw Narcissa Malfoy smile this brilliantly before. Her smile was gentle and soft, as if all the worry in the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Miss Potter, what I have to inform you is very important and personal. I wish to discuss it with you in private," lady Malfoy said seriously. "We won't be too long. You can see your friends afterwards. You can inform them about the object of our discussion later, if you desire."

"Err…" Heley hesitated when she felt a gentle push in the back from Hermione.

"Go. We will wait here for you," Hermione mumbled into her ear to reassure her. Heley bit her lips, but nodded to lady Malfoy.

"Very well," Heley politely said.

"Thank you," lady Malfoy said, smiling. "Please, follow me. Draco, you are coming with us as well."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said.

Lady Malfoy walked ahead, leading them out of the ballroom. Heley and Draco followed behind her.

* * *

1) La modération a meilleur goût: 'Moderation tastes better'.

A/N: Take a guess what and why Draco's mother want to discuss with Heley! And since Draco is with them, of course he has an issue with that too.

Update on Sunday July 18, 2010. Beta-ed.


	25. WHAT DA Aaaaaaaaaah!

Previously…

"Miss Potter, what I have to inform you is very important and personal. I wish to discuss it with you in private," lady Malfoy said seriously. "We won't be too long. You can see your friends afterwards. You can inform them about the object of our discussion later, if you desire."

"Err…" Heley hesitated when she felt a gentle push in the back from Hermione.

"Go. We will wait here for you," Hermione mumbled into her ear to reassure her. Heley bit her lips, but nodded to lady Malfoy.

"Very well," Heley politely said.

"Thank you," Narcissa said, smiling. "Please, follow me. Draco, you are coming with us as well."

"Yes, Mother," Draco said.

Narcissa walked ahead, leading them out of the ballroom. Heley and Draco followed behind her.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 25. __****_WHAT DA-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! _**

Lady Malfoy guided them into a lounge on the second floor. Inside, there was a man around the age of fifty waiting for them. When lady Malfoy entered the room with Draco and Heley, the man stood up to greet them.

"Mr. Wingston, we can start now," lady Malfoy said. Mr. Wingston nodded. Lady Malfoy turned Heley to speak to her. "Miss Potter, I would like to introduce you Mister Charles Wingston. Mr Wingston is the Black's family lawyer, as well as his father and his grandfather. Mr. Wingston, this is Miss Heley Potter," she introduced.

"Charmed to finally meet you in person, Miss Potter. I'm Charles Wingston, at your service," Mr. Wingston, bowing to her.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Wingston," Heley greeted, bowing too.

"Please, have a seat," Lady Malfoy said. Everyone took a seat.

"So, let's start," Mr. Wingston said, as he took out some papers from his briefcase.

"Miss Potter, I assume you know that your cousin Harry Potter's guardian, your guardian as well, was Lord Sirius Black III, am I correct?" Mr. Wingston said.

"I knew Sirius was Harry's and my guardian, but I didn't knew that he was a lord," Heley answered.

"Sirius was never fond of his position as Head of the Black family, so he hated to be reminded about it," Lady Malfoy explained.

"I thought Sirius' mother blast his name off the Black family tree, disowning him from the House of Black," Heley said.

"Yes, Aunt Walburga, Sirius' mother, burnt his name from the family tree, but the blood in his veins was still the Black's blood," Lady Malfoy explained again. "The magical law of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black followed the law of the bloodline, which is why Sirius was appointed the next Lord Black after Uncle Orion's death. Uncle Orion is Sirius's father. In Uncle Orion's eyes, Sirius possessed the intelligence and the wit of a Lord Black, unlike Regulus, Sirius' younger brother. That's why Uncle Orion never disinherited Sirius – he was his heir. Besides, when Aunt Walburga disowned Sirius, she didn't consult the Family Assembly to have their approbation. Hence, her disowning Sirius was nullified. Sirius was still the rightful Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And even if Aunt Walburga asked for the Family Assembly's approbation to disown Sirius, it would've been unlikely that she'd win."

Lady Malfoy paused momentary before continuing.

"Uncle Alphar, Aunt Walburga's brother, loves Sirius. Sirius was Uncle Alphar's favorite nephew among all of us, Sirius' cousins," Mrs. Malfoy said. Uncle Alphar's opinion was the most highly regarded because he brought money, success, and respect to the family's name. No one would dare anger him or risk getting on his bad side. He had the power to cut financial support from anyone who angered him. He would never disinherit Sirius from the Black family. It was clear to Aunt Walburga that she would undoubtedly lose if she called for the Family Assembly. The only thing she could do was cut Sirius' money when Sirius ran away from home because he was still underage back then and thus under her control. But even then, Uncle Alphar still gave Sirius money to assure him a comfortable life."

"Oh. I see," Heley said. Mr. Wingston continued next.

"Miss Potter, after his death, Lord Sirius Black III left you five billion galleons as well as a cottage in France for your use," Mr. Wingston said. "He certainly would have left you everything, but he couldn't do that because you are not a Black."

Heley's eyes widened in surprise. That was a lot of money. What was she going to do with them? Her parents already left her more than enough to assure a life of leisure until the end of her days.

"However, since you are still eighteen, you cannot claim all of the money." Mr. Wingston stopped and looked straight at Heley.

Heley frowned. She was feeling nervous. Obviously, with Draco's and Draco's mother knowledge, Mr. Wingston wanted to bring up 'something,' and that 'something' had something to do with her.

"Miss Potter, until you reach the age of twenty-one, your money will be managed by your warden."

"Twenty-one?" Heley asked.

"In the wizarding world, you are not legally an adult until you reach twenty-one," Draco said.

"How so?"

"In the wizarding world, a wizard or a witch is major when he or she completed their third cycle of magical maturity," Lady Malfoy explained. "One cycle of magic takes seven years to mature. It takes three cycles for a wizard or a witch to have their magic stabilized. You still have three years before your magic is stabilized, Miss Potter."

"Until you reach twenty-one, Miss Potter, the magical will of Lord Sirius Black III will not recognize you as the legal owner of your money," Mrs. Wingston said. "Unless you get married before twenty-one, in which case, your husband will get custody of your heritage."

"Oh, I understand," Heley said.

"But until then, someone else will get custody of your money. As I said, it will be your warden," Mr. Wingston said.

"Warden? As in guardian?" Heley asked.

"Yes, Miss Potter," Mr. Wingston said.

"I have another guardian beside Sirius?"

"Yes," the lawyer answered again. "Since Lord Sirius Black III is deceased, it will be the new Lord Black IV who will be your warden."

"Sirius doesn't have a son. How can it be possible that there is a Lord Black IV?" Heley asked.

"It's true that Lord Sirius Black III doesn't have a son, so therefore the title goes to the next male heir with the Black family's blood," Mr. Wingston said.

Mr. Wingston designated Draco.

"Your new guardian, the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, is right by your side: Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black," Mr. Wingston said.

* * *

"Your new guardian, the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, is right by your side, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black," Mr. Wingston said.

". . ." Heley was frozen from head to toe.

What?

No.

Draco Malfoy?

How come?

He, her new guardian?

And for _three years?_

**____****_WHAT DA-#$ %?¤¶ O ¢£~&^%*&? ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_**

_'NOOOOOOOO WAYYYYYYYYY!' _Heley yelled in her head.

What deities did she offend in her past lives to deserve this? And she really thought that she had lived all her share of pains and bad luck for one life! Or was this Moldywart's revenge for her defeat him, the He-Who-Had-No-Nose?

_'YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' _Heley silently screamed again.

* * *

A/N: Curious that so many people thought it would be an arranged marriage. Sirius loves Heley and hates Draco like a dragon dung pit. There was no way Sirius was going to impose her such a dreadful fate with her nemesis!

And before anyone else ask, Draco is Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black.

Update on Tuesday July 27, 2010. Beta-ed.

Thank you to the review Landalot for teaching me a few of the "olde Britain" point. He (or she?) let me know that Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black is more in order than Lord Draco Black IV since there isn't any Lord Draco Black previous to Draco's time. Also, please note that, according to Landalot's explainant on "olde Britain" (muggle) law, people in the case of Heley and Drap would be considered an adult at 16 considering in their situation. However, I still prefer to keep the 21 years old age as a maturity for the magical maturity. I remember reading something about the 3 cycles fo seven years magical maturity somewhere, but I don't remember exactly where. I just put in use what I remember in the story (July 13, 2013).


	26. Missing Embrace

Previously…

"Your new guardian, the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, is right by your side: Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black," Mr. Wingston said.

". . ." Heley was frozen from head to toe.

What?

No.

Draco Malfoy?

How come?

He, her new guardian?

And for _three years?_

**_WHAT DA-#$ %?¤¶ O ¢£~&^%*&! ?_**

_'YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' _Heley silently screamed.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 26. Missing embrace**

_'YIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' _Heley silently screamed, but her face was perfectly blank. No one could guess what she was thinking. She seemed to take the news very well. She was quiet and calm.

_'Too quiet and too calm to be normal,' _Draco thought. He had felt her freeze immediately after the announcement of him being her new guardian. He must do something about it. Draco stood up and spoke to his mother and to Mr. Wingston.

"Mother, Mr. Wingston, please excuse us for a moment," Draco said. He turned to Heley, took her hand and pulled her off her chair. "Come with me, Heley."

* * *

Draco dragged her through the door leading into the adjacent room. In (great) shock, Heley let herself be led away, dazed. Draco closed the door behind them and, with a flick of his wand, opened the window. The cold wind of the winter night rushed in the room, evacuating the congestion in Heley's head. Oxygen began circulating again in her brain, and she slowly regained her senses.

Heley closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the fresh air. Then, she opened her eyes again to meet with Draco's grey orbs, which were (worriedly) fixing at her. She closed her eyes again, thinking it was only an illusion, as well as everything that had happened in the past few minutes. Then, she opened her eyes once again. Draco's grey orbs were still fixing at her.

_'Damn it!'_ she inwardly cursed.

It wasn't an illusion. Draco Malfoy was still standing in front of her. So, probably (and unluckily), what happened a few minutes ago wasn't a dream either.

_'Great Merlin, why do you hate me so much?'_

Her life-long nemesis was now her g-u-a-r-d-i-a-n (she refused to say the word, so she spelled it instead. She refused to recognize the meaning behind that _word)_. And for _three years_! She thought that after kicking He-Baldy-Head-Who-Had-No-Nose's arse, she would be granted some well-deserved happiness and freedom. But _no_, she was doomed to fall under the tutorship of Dragon-Dung-Malfurnish-Mashmallowfry!

Heley glared at Draco. Hard. A thousand furious insults rushed up in her head. However, because there were too many of them, they resulted in a congestion in her throat, constricting her vocal cords at the same time. Not a single word could make its way up to her tongue, thus not one word of her anger was able to cross her lips. Heley found another way to express her rage. Her eyes burned in fire and she raised her hand up to Draco's face.

_SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!_

Draco gasped, unable to think nor do anything. The fury in her slap echoed in his head louder than the pain burning his cheek, freezing a large portion of his brain. Draco couldn't tell if he was surprised by being slapped, or if it was because the always calm Heley had just snapped. Before he could open his mouth to ask her for an explanation for this brutalization of his being, Heley cut him off.

"_HOW DID IT TURN OUT LIKE THIS?_" she yelled. Taking the opportunity of his surprise, Draco's bruised, old, egoistic ego snapped at her before his more mature self could hold it back.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS-…!" Draco immediately shut up when he saw tears twinkling in her eyes, his more mature ego went back in control. He blinked, thinking he was must delirious because the slap had shaken up his brain. He was soon prove to be wrong. A tear rolled down Heley's cheek. Heley bite her lips to suffocate her cry.

"Mmmmnnnmph…" She used her two hands to muffle herself.

"He-Heley…" Draco stuttered.

Following the tear, a torrent pour down Heley's face. "Hmmmmmmph…" Heley trembled, failing to stiff her whimpers or stop the flood from her eyes.

After eighteen years carrying a burden of a prophecy, after crossing paths with death countless times, after living through sorrow after sorrow, after enduring pain after pain from losing the people dear to her... After all of that, she finally earned her freedom - freedom to live her life in her own way. But _nooooo_, her freedom was soon taken away from her control. _Again!_

Couldn't Merlin and the deities up there have a little bit of pity for her miserable life, even if it was just a teeny tiny amount? Were all the gods, deities, and magical beings so bored out of their minds that they must entertain themselves with turning her life upside down – with making it into a comedy drama show? Why bestowing this ¤!$?¶ predicament upon her? Why? For what reason? Not that she asked for any explanation, because she doubted she would understand their reason, but could they just spare her a little bit? Was this the price she had to pay for wanting to have a new life? What kind of game were they playing with her? What was this a masquerade? Or was this a punishment? Or it was a…

Heley collapsed on the floor. And broke.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Heley cried, her face flushing red. She, who didn't allow pain to dominate her mind under Voldemort's Cruciatus spells; she, who didn't shed a tear when she was hit by the Dark Lord's killing curse; she, who didn't allow her own grief to be prejudiced against the Malfoy family at their Wizengamot trial; she, who had always been the courageous hero(ine) until her disguise laid in a coffin; she, who wasn't scared to start from scratch and built herself a new life... She now broke.

This time, the situation was beyond her control. She broke because her less-than-six-months of freedom in all her eighteen years had been snatched away from her hands. More tears poured out her eyes. She forced her mouth to shut and not let out any sound, but it resulted in her hiccuping.

"Hic… Hic… Mnnnmp… Hic…"

Draco watched the crying girl at his feet, feeling her pain, even under his skin. But he didn't understand anything. He didn't understand why she was reacting so badly to the news of him being her new tutor? He knew the news must have been a shock for her - it was for him too when he learn about it few days ago - but he didn't think it would make her cry.

However, he could tell by the river of tears flowing out of her eyes, that she mustn't have had many opportunities to cry in her life. It was like years and years of suffering had accumulated tons and tons of tears inside her, but she couldn't free them because of various circumstances. Or was it because her life circumstances didn't allow her to pour out her pain? Whatever her life story was, Heley Potter must have bottled up a lot of tears inside her heart. The flood of tears had just patiently waited for an opportunity to be released. And tonight, the awaited opportunity had finally showed up.

Draco felt her sadness coursing through his heart. Her moans and whimpers were heart-rending to hear. Though he didn't know what kind of life Heley Potter lived before she transferred to Hogwarts, even he, a once cold-hearted person could tell that the girl needed to cry out her grief and pain, which had been locked inside her for too long. Her previous life didn't allow her to work through her sadness, but he was the last straw – the final blow.

"Heley…" Draco softly whispered her name. Heley didn't hear him. She was deaf to his words. The mass of tears in her heart had build up a thick wall around her, cutting her off from everything around her.

Slowly, very slowly, Draco kneeled down in front of her and gathered in her in his arms. By instinct, Heley jerked to push him away, but he hold her tight, forcing her to bury her head against his broad chest. Prisoner in his arms, she froze. But slowly, feeling his warm embrace making its way under her skin, Heley realized how much she missed being held in someone arms. She realized how badly she missed Sirius and Remus. She realized that she still hadn't forgiven Sirius' and Remus' early departure.

When Remus was still around, she was willing to forgive (a little bit) Sirius for leaving her. But when Remus left too, Heley was furious with her godfather and with her werewolf ex-DADA teacher too. Even if Ron, Hermione, and Neville were always there for her, they weren't Sirius and Remus. Heley realized how much she missed her surrogate parents' warm arms around her shoulders. She missed, she wanted, she needed her old guardians' comfort.

New tears formed in her eyes as she cried harder. Sirius left. Okay. She had to cope with that. Not that she had a choice. Then, Remus left too. Again, she didn't have a choice but to cope with that. Over the summer, she had slowly learned to accept the fact that she won't see them again. She had learned to accept seeing Sirius' armchair and Remus' rocking chair near the chimney, devoid of their presence. She had learn to accept the loneliness they left behind.

But now… Now… _NOW_! That that Dracocorico Malodorant-Frog took Sirius' place as her warden…

No.

_No_.

**_NO._**

**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**

No, she wasn't going to cope with that!

In fact, she resented it. She hated it! She despised it from the very abysmal bottom of her heart! This maledictory foible of a man just took Sirius' place as her guardian without asking her permission - without asking to hear her opinion either! And she hated it even more because it was this foppish person who was giving her what she missed so much.

A hug. A warm hug. A loving hug that only Sirius knew how to give her. The picture of Sirius' fatherly smile flashed in her head. Heley shut her eyes, just so she could watch his image a little bit longer.

_'Sirius…'_ More tears escaped out through her eye lids.

"You're not him… You're not him…" Heley whimpered. "You're not him… How dare you take his place? How dare you steal his place? You're not him… Bouhou-…Omph!" Heley grieved, this time snuggling into Draco's chest.

Then, Draco understood. He knew who Heley was talking about. Draco tightened his arms around her, not caring that she was wetting his pristine tailor gala suit. He whispered soothing words to comfort her.

"Cry… Cry everything you need to cry… It will be all right… It will be all right…" he repeated like a litany.

Heley finally freed the tears that she hadn't discharged at Sirius' little funeral.

"Sirius… Sirius… I miss you… Ommmmmp… I miss you Sirius… I miss you…"

Draco understood now why the news of him being her new guardian was so hard for Heley to hear. By becoming the new Lord Black, Draco just stole the name of someone who was very dear to her. Draco had been happy when he learned that he was the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But now…

Now, he wasn't proud of himself for committing this shameful crime - for reminding Heley of the loss of her godfather. The only thing he could do for her was giving her what his older cousin couldn't give to his ward anymore: the missing embraced she longed to feel again. Draco tight his arms around Heley's shoulders, holding her closer to him. He let her empty the remaining sadness in her heart on him.

* * *

Updated on Wednesday August 4, 2010. Beta-ed by ElusiveTruth.


	27. A Father's and Son's Devotion History

A/N: Have been very busy, so couldn't update. Sorry. Please, forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 27. A Father's and Son's Devotion History  
**

Previously…

That Dracocorico Malodorant-Frog took Sirius' place as her warden… No. No, she wasn't going to cope with that! In fact, she resented it. She hated it!

No. Scratch it.

She despised it from the very abysmal bottom of her heart! This maledictory foible of a man just took Sirius' place as her guardian without asking her permission! And she hated it even more because it was this foppish person who was giving her what she missed so much: a hug. A warm and loving hug that only Sirius knew how to give her.

_'Sirius…'_ More tears escaped out her eye.

Draco understood. He knew who Heley was talking about. Draco tightened his arms around her, not caring that she was making his pristine tailor gala suit wet. He whispered soothing words to comfort her.

"Cry… Cry everything you need to cry… It will be all right… It will be all right…" he repeated like a litany. Heley finally freed the tears that she hadn't discharged at Sirius' little funeral.

Draco understood now why the news of him being her new guardian was so hard for Heley to hear. By becoming the new Lord Black, Draco had just stolen the name of someone who was very dear to her. Draco had been happy when he learned that he was the new head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But now, he wasn't proud of himself for committing this shameful crime - for reminding Heley of the loss of her godfather. The only thing he could do for her was giving her what his older cousin couldn't give to his ward anymore: the missing embraced she longed to feel again.

* * *

"Sirius… Sirius… Hmmmmmmph… I miss you…" Heley whimpered, burying her face in Draco's chest. Draco tightened his arms around Heley's shoulders, holding her closer to him.

"Heley," Draco spoke, "I understand now why you hate having me as your new guardian. You see me as a thief who stole my cousin Sirius' name and title. And that just gives you another reason for you to dislike me more than you did before."

Heley froze, stopped crying. She hadn't thought that he'd be so perceptive of her feelings against him. She had always been careful not to make it too evident. Draco felt her tension, but continued.

"There is no point denying it, Heley," he said. "By the way you behave when I'm around, I know that you are not too fond on me, though I don't know why or for what reason. Is it because I did something that hurt you in the past? If it is, then I'm sorry, for whatever I did that hurt you so much."

Heley bite her lips, feeling ashamed. It wasn't like Draco really did anything against her, Heley, but seven years of animosity to her other self Harry were hard to forget. Yet he, Draco Malfoy, had damped all hard feelings for his archenemy. He proved himself to be more mature than before.

_'Unlike me_…_' _Heley inwardly groaned, annoyed by her lack of maturity in this situation.

"Heley, believe me, I had wanted it to tell you earlier about this guardianship, but I couldn't find the time to talk about it. I've been very busy since I learned about my new title. Even if I'm not twenty-one yet, I'm already taking the responsibilities as the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black under my mother's guidance. That implies that I also have to accept the full extent of the responsibilities as your new warden. I understand that you blame me for taking my cousin Sirius' place without your prior consent, but if there is anything that you want me to do for you, then feel free to ask me…"

Heley's eyes lit and she looked up at him. There was still a hope. She would just have to ask him to give up his tutorship over h-…

"…except for breaking the guardianship over you. That, I cannot do," Draco continued, as if he knew that she intended to ask him. Heley's hope crumbled. She slumped and looked down. "If I have to give up the tutorship over you, that would also mean that I have to give up the title of head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. For the Malfoy family's name, for my parents and for myself, I will keep the name of Lord Black."

* * *

Draco paused a moment, his face saddened. "Heley, I need to be the head of the Black House. I need to become the head of the Black House. Please, accept me as your guardian," Draco pleaded.

"Why? What for? Why do you need to become the head of the Black so badly?" Heley asked.

Draco took a deep breath. "I need to become the next head of the Black family because of the favor the ministry owes to every new Lord Black," he explained.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Heley stuttered.

"Over centuries ago, the wizarding world was struck by a strange sickness. Everyone hit by that sickness got their magic gradually sucked out of them. After that all the magic was sucked out, it was their life energy next – until they died. The strange disease spread so fast that the magical population declined by half in a span of only a few years. Thankfully, Regulus Orion Black discovered the cause of the strange sickness, which was an old curse. He succeeded in breaking the curse as well as finding the remedy to restore the lost magic. The Black family saved the British wizarding population from extinction. For saving them, the Ministry of Magic at that time made a contract with the Black family: every new Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black is granted a special favor by the ministry. I must become the new Lord Black because I need that special favor."

"Why do you need it?" Heley asked.

". . ." Draco didn't respond first. He closed his eyes for a moment. "For my father. I want to use that special favor for my father. "

"Heh? What?" Heley chewed her lips. Draco Malfoy was asking her help to help Lucius Malfoy when the later had tried to kill her countless times in the past. That was asking too much from her.

"Basically, you ask me to help you to help Lucius Malfoy?" Heley said, hints of venom laced in her voice. Heley stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "Are you planning to have your father freed from Azkaban?" Heley almost shouted.

"No. Not for that reason. Not for freeing my father from Azkaban, even if the ministry would have no choice but to do it if I asked, " Draco responded.

Heley frowned, curious. From what it sounded, Lucius Malfoy could be freed from Azkaban if the new Lord Black asked for it. Then why not?

"Then why not asking for your father to be freed from Azkaban?" Heley questioned.

Draco looked away for a moment, remembering the conversation he had with his father before the later was taken to Azkaban.

"Father didn't want me to do it," Draco whispered. Heley wasn't sure she had clearly heard Draco's answer.

"He… He… didn't want…?" Heley tentatively asked.

"Yes, he didn't want to be freed," Draco confirmed. "Father wants to do his time in Azkaban."

Heley's jaw dropped. Did Draco really say that his father didn't want to be freed? Now Heley was starting to doubt Lucius Malfoy's common sense. Why would Malfoy senior want to spend time in Azkaban when anyone right in their mind would do anything to get away from that hellish prison?

"But… But why?"

Draco bite his lips, refraining them from trembling.

"He wanted to 'amend for all his faults by serving his time in Azkaban' - he said those words himself. And before being conducted to Azkaban, he forbade me from doing anything to free him before the end of his sentence," Draco elaborated. "But knowing he is surrounded by Dementors daily, I…" Draco stopped, unable to continue.

He took a deep breath again to give himself courage. "I… I almost lost my father when he begged Voldemort to spare my life… For months, I lived in a nightmare because I couldn't forget it…" His voice was trembling. "I don't want to live through that nightmarish fear of losing him again…" he finished in a whisper.

Heley felt her own heart ached at the pain in Draco's voice. Draco continued.

"I don't intend to use the special favor to free my father from Azkaban, but only to make his stay easier for the length of his imprisonment. I want to ask the Ministry to have my father guarded by Aurors and not by Dementors. That way, he won't go insane. But to get that permission, I must become the next Lord Black. That is only possible if you consent to have me as your new guardian," Draco finished explaining, staring directly (and hopefully) at Heley.

"Please Heley, please help me…"

Draco remembered the trial day at the Wizengamot of the Malfoy family and his father's sentencing.

* * *

Flashback

Thanks to Harry Potter's testimony, Draco and his mother were forgiven. They were asked to stay for the judgment of the defendant after them, Lucius Malfoy.

Draco watched his father being conducted toward the middle of the Wizengamot courtroom, at the exact place he was a moment ago. After that, the Aurors left Lucius there, alone. Malfoy senior faced all the members of the trial court by himself. Despite that, he looked straight in front of him, not letting anyone or anything intimidate him. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys were never intimidated by anyone or anything. If there was intimidation, then it would be _from_ a Malfoy and not _to_ a Malfoy.

After he failed to retrieve the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries, Voldemort was displeased with Lucius and treated him with disdain. Lucius Malfoy may be a servant, but he was still a Malfoy with a Malfoy's pride. That was when Lucius started seeing other sides of Voldemort he never saw before.

Voldemort wasn't really a grand wizard, nor was he a good leader. To Lucius, a true leader was someone who knew how to value his underlings. Despite so many years working for him, the Dark Lord didn't know how to appreciate Lucius' loyalty to him. And worse, the Dark Lord put the low peasant and feeble rat Pettigrew above him – Lucius Malfoy, a noble pure blood. If Voldemort could return, it was all thanks to Lucius' underground work and preparations for many long years. Lucius _knew_ that without him, Voldemort couldn't do anything because none of Voldemort's Death Eaters were as rich and as politically powerful as him. Yet, Voldemort didn't know how to value Lucius' services. From that moment, Lucius' (blind) trust of Voldemort started to crumble.

And when Voldemort punished Lucius by sending Draco on mission to kill Dumbledore, Lucius' loyalty burnt to ash. That was when he finally understand why James Potter had refused to side with Voldemort. But Lucius also knew that he understood it when it was too late to turn back. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were already inside the Malfoy Manor. Lucius had to be cautious not let Voldemort doubt him because his wife's and his son's lives were at the bay. During the last battle, Lucius no longer cared about Voldemort or his orders to fight. His only son wasn't seen anywhere and Lucius had decided that his son was more important than a Moldywart and his nonsense beliefs.

If Lucius had brought up what he really did during the Battle of Hogwarts, his sentence would have been less harsh, but Lucius said nothing. Even a pensive memory would prove his point, but he chose to stay silent and remained quiet the whole time in front of the Wizengamot. He chose to let himself be condemned to Azkaban. After everything he did for so many years, the Malfoy name was tainted. It was impossible for him to clean it again. The only hope left to make the Malfoy name shine again was Draco. But for that, Lucius needed to retreat from the world. Without him in the way, no one would doubt Draco because he wouldn't be there to influence his son. He trusted - knew - that Draco could restore the Malfoy name and make it shine again.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, as punishment for your crimes against the wizard world, you are hereby sentence to Azkaban for…"

Lucius didn't heard the last part of his sentences because he caught the distress in Draco's eyes. Lucius panicked.

_'Foolish son!' _Lucius' eyes yelled.

It was clear: Draco intended to free him from Azkaban and by any means. Draco eyes loudly spoke (screamed even!) his intentions. And if Draco tried to do it, he would succeed because Lucius had taught him everything. For only that second, Lucius regretted that his son was such an intelligent and capable man. He couldn't allow it to be done.

"Is there anything you want to say before you're taken away?" the judge asked Lucius.

_'Chance!'_ Lucius thanked whoever gave him that opportunity.

"Yes," Lucius said. "I want to speak with my wife and son before being taken to Azkaban." Lucius looked straight at Harry Potter. "Please," he finished.

Harry tensed in his seat. Lucius Malfoy got him.

If Lucius had asked directly the jury, he would certainly by refused. But by asking Harry Potter, the Savior who owed Narcissa Malfoy a life debt, the favor couldn't be refused. Lucius also bet on another side of Harry to have his request granted: Harry's lost father, James Potter. Potter must know of the pain of not having a father, and Draco was on the way to losing his own. Harry, who had lived all his life without a father nearby, was used to the pain of that lost. But not Draco. And the Gryffindor side of Harry would make him do anything to ease the pain Draco would soon live through, after that Lucius was sent to Azkaban. And both Lucius and Harry knew the Wizengamot could not refuse anything to their Savior if he asked for it. Lucius got his permission to talk with his family, but for only an hour. It was more than Lucius had hoped for.

It was during that one hour with his father that Draco Malfoy suddenly matured twenty years ahead his time. It was the first time the father and the son had such a deep conversation. Lucius Malfoy, who had never shown any hesitation or fear, revealed to Draco all his worry and doubt, but also his hope in Draco to restore the prestige of the Malfoy family name again. And for the first time in their life, Lucius Malfoy openly showed his love for his wife and his son.

"You two are the most precious treasures I have in my life," Lucius told them. "I don't care what happens to me, as long as you two live."

For the first time in many years, Narcissa Malfoy found again the man she had married and loved. Draco could never forget the strong embrace he shared with his father and his mother just before Lucius was conducted away.

End of flashback

* * *

Draco touched his left arm, where he could still feel the warmth of his father's embrace.

_'Father…'_

Heley watched him, seeing her own memory of that day with Lucius Malfoy. She remembered the conversation Harry Potter had with the Malfoy.

* * *

Flashback

Two Aurors conducted Lucius Malfoy out of the room where he was with his family a moment ago. They crossed Harry Potter outside the room. Lucius Malfoy addressed Harry.

"When we were at Hogwarts, James Potter and I were great rivals – rivals yet friends in a certain way, despite us being Gryffindor and Slytherin. We were always challenging each other over everything. I would say that we brought the best out of one another because we were the best rivals for each other. Then, everything changed when Voldemort invited us to join him. James declined the invitation. He told me to refuse as well, saying that Voldemort would be fall of all of us. Sadly, I was deaf to his words. 'Why?' you might ask? Because I was jealous. Voldemort had asked him _first –_ before asking me. I was a Malfoy, and Potter was simply a Potter. Of course, the Potter family were pure bloods, but they were beneath the Malfoys. Yet, Voldemort invited James Potter before me, Lucius Malfoy. My jealousy took over me. That was why I accepted the invitation, just to show up James because he had refused it. From that moment, I destroyed the seemly friendship we had because of jealousy in me. To this day, I wish I had listened to him and not to Voldemort." Lucius finished.

Harry was frozen on the spot. He was stunned by Malfoy Senior's revelation and the latter's relationship with his father. Lucius Malfoy continued.

"I'm sorry that my jealousy caused so much hurt and pain for everyone, and particularly for you, who lost your father. No child deserves to lost his or her father so soon. Even I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, understand that. I sincerely regret letting my jealousy blind me." Lucius paused a moment. He looked Harry right in the eyes. "Your father would be have been proud of you, Harry Potter…" He paused again momentarily. "I'm sorry again… for everything…"

Now, Harry was positively gawking at the Malfoy senior. Lucius Malfoy apologizing (spell again: _**A-P-O-L-O-G-I-Z-I-N-G**_) to him, Harry Potter? Was it going to rain inside the Wizengamot? Because if it did, Harry wouldn't be surprised. But Lucius was looking somewhere else and didn't see Harry's reaction. Or he knew about Harry's reaction but choose to pretend he didn't see.

"I'm sorry. I made you lose your father when you were so young because of my jealousy," Lucius said again in a repenting voice. He turned to Harry again. "Thank you for saving my family by killing Voldemort. The only thing I regret now is not being able to ask James for his forgiveness."

On those words, Malfoy senior turned and walked away with the Aurors escorting him, leaving Harry lost in his thoughts. When Lucius Malfoy and the Aurors reached at the exit door, Harry snapped out of his reveries.

"Mister Malfoy!" he called. Lucius froze and spun around. He blinked at Harry, surprised by Harry's politeness. The boy had called him 'Mister' instead of simply 'Malfoy' as he used to do. Harry too was surprised of himself. He didn't know what took over him to be deferential to Malfoy senior.

"What is it?" Lucius asked.

"I… I… Er… Hmn…" Harry chewed his lips, gulping. He took a breath to calm down and spoke again. "I think my father wouldn't have held grudge against you. I believe that, if he was here now, he would tell you 'it wasn't your fault that you got blinded by Voldemort's sweet words'," Harry said.

Lucius blinked. "A-Are you really sure?" Lucius hesitated. Harry blinked, surprised by the hope he heard in the Malfoy senior's voice.

"Yes," Harry responded. "You realized the blindness of your jealousy, and you understand your mistakes. For that reason, I am sure that my father would forgive you for everything. I would even say that he is happy that you finally woke up."

For an instant, Lucius Malfoy was lost, as Harry's answer echoed in him. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted up from his heart. Then, slowly, a smile stretched across his face – a true smile. Harry then understood why Lucius Malfoy was considered to be the handsomest man in Great Britain, something he had never wanted to believe before.

"Thank you," Lucius softly said.

With that, the Aurors conducted Lucius Malfoy towards Azkaban – a Lucius Malfoy with a light heart.

Left behind alone, Harry reflected over what he had just done. He only said those words to Lucius because he was touched by his love for his son. Harry had always wished more than anything to feel - and live - the love of a father, just like Draco could. Despite all the troubles Lucius had brought him, Harry would forgive the Malfoy senior for the love he had for his son. But he didn't think that his forgiveness would make the cold, arrogant, overwhelming Lucius smile. Because, at the end of the story, everything he had done was for his son, for his wife, and for the Malfoy family name.

End of flashback

* * *

Heley remembered a lesson Dumbledore had taught to Harry.

_'Most of the time, you find a diamond underneath many thick layers of dirt. That's why you must learn to see beyond what your eyes can see. A sinful man can hide behind the face of a holy man, as well as a virtuous man can be found underneath the mask of a criminal.' _

* * *

Update on Wednesday September 15, 2010. Beta'd by Elusivetruth.


	28. Let's Start From the Beginning Together

**Fallen & Risen 28. ****Let's Start From the Beginning Again Together**

Previously…

Heley remembered a lesson Dumbledore had taught to Harry.

_'Most of the time, you find a diamond underneath many thick layers of dirt. That's why you must learn to see beyond what your eyes can see. A sinful man can hide behind the face of a holy man, as well as a virtuous man can be found underneath the mask of a criminal.' _

* * *

Harry had always been puzzled by why Lucius Malfoy wouldn't do anything to safe himself from Azkaban when he could, but now, Heley understood. For his son, Lucius Malfoy was prepared to do everything, even give up his own life. Heley perfectly remembered the sincerity in Lucius Malfoy's voice and eyes after the short conversation he had with Harry. He had been truly grateful that Harry kill his Lord.

_'Draco is so lucky to still have a father like Lucius,' _Heley thought. She also understood that Draco would be devastated if he lost his loving father now, at this point of his life. _'But after everything Lucius Malfoy did to me…'_

After the episode at the Department of Mysteries, Lucius's attempts to harm Harry had increased drastically in number and in life-threatening potential.

_'Yet, you cannot blame him. His son's life was endangered and he knew it. All Lucius Malfoy did was solely to protect his son's life,'_ Heley's inner voice said.

"Please Heley, help me," Draco implored. Heley bite her lips, torn between Draco's plea and her own memory.

_'And remember Heley, at the Winzengamot, Lucius was truly repentant to his faults. You admitted it yourself just a moment ago. Harry __forgave__ him. How can you __not__?' _the inner voice asked.

"Please Heley…" Draco supplicated. Heley closed her eyes, making Draco lost his hope.

_'Professor Dumbledore didn't want to have Draco kill __him__, __in __order__ to spare Draco's soul. If you don't help him for his father, Draco's soul would partially be broken, thus making Professor Dumbledore's effort vain. Can you really do it and not feeling remorse later?' _the inner voice asked again.

Heley bite her lips again. She knew her answer - she knew _the_ answer.

_'I cannot…'_ Heley responded to the voice.

_'Then you know what __how__ answer to Draco,'_ the voice finished their conversation.

"Heley…" Draco whispered her name, on the verge of desperation. Heley opened her eyes to met with Draco's anxious one. "Heley…?" Draco hesitated.

Heley took a breath, then succumbed.

"I accept…" she trailed. A light of hope lit in Draco's eyes. "I accept to help you."

Draco's features illuminated in a smile, the same smile Lucius Malfoy gave to Harry Potter.

_'Both father and son had the same kind of expression when they smile,'_ Heley noted.

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

* * *

Draco took Heley's hands in his and pressed them. He looked in her eyes.

"Heley, I'm not my cousin Sirius. And certainly, I cannot do anything like he did for you. It's a shame to say that despite being relatives, I don't know anything about cousin Sirius, except that he was an eccentric Black - for being sorted into Gryffindor," Draco said.

"When I was informed that I might become the new Lord Black, as well as your new guardian, I decided to fully take on the responsibilities of my new role. I will do everything in my power to give you everything you need and desire so you won't ever regret having me as your warden. This is not only a new start for you, but it is for me as well. I would very much appreciate it if we started from the beginning again, together, so our new ward-to-warden relation will be on a good base. Do you accept?"

Heley didn't answer. She only glared at him (hardly). Then, she chewed her lips, brainstorming about his proposition – waging the good and bad sides of it. Then, she groaned to show her frustration because the balance of the good side won over the bad side. The bad side was consisted of solely her pride and prejudice, which weren't winning points at all. And finally, she mumbled some baffling, grumbling words between her teeth for answer.

"Mnn grum schrump blmblm…"

A little smile twitched Draco's lips corner. He didn't know how he did it, but he could read everything she was thinking in her head from the moment she'd stopped talking and her (incomprehensible) answer. At least somehow, she accepted his proposition to start from the beginning with him, even if she hadn't openly admitted it. So Gryffindor of her!

Draco released her hands and took one step back from her. Puzzled by his actions, Heley frowned, wondering what he was doing. Draco only smiled. He readjusted his somehow crooked tie and straightened his jacket. When he judged himself pristine again, he raised his hand towards her.

"I am Draco Malfoy, Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black, and your warden. Pleased to meet you, Miss Heley Potter," Draco said. Heley didn't respond first. Draco patiently waited for her.

Finally, Heley raised her hand and put it in Draco's. "My name is Heley Potter. I am also pleased to meet you, Lord Draco Malfoy-Black," Heley said. Draco smiled and shook her hand.

"But that still doesn't change you from being a Malfunctioning frolic…" Heley mumbled, unaware that Draco had heard her.

"Eh?" Draco blinked.

Heley clasped her mouth with her hand. "Oh!"

But it was too late. Draco had already heard bite his lips to restrain himself.

"Pfffft-…!" But inevitably, he gave up because the temptation was too strong. "Hahahahaha!" His warm rilling laugh echoed in the room. Heley blushed, feeling some (nice) shivers running up her spine at the rich and deep sound of his laugh.

Heley turned red from head to toe. What brought her to blurt that out? He wasn't supposed to know what names she had for him. And she felt even more mortified that he was amused and not angry at her.

"W-would you stop laughing please. It's not funny," Heley said.

"Hmn! Hmn! Hmn! Sorry, sorry," Draco muffled, miserably failing to stiff his laugh. "Hahahahaha!" Heley was now crimson.

* * *

Eventually, Draco's laugh subdued, much to Heley's relieve. When he finally took control over himself, Draco spoke.

"Let's go back to my Mother and Mr. Wingston, shall we?" he asked. Heley reluctantly nodded. "But first," Draco pulled out his silk handkerchief from his breast pocket, "let me clean your face."

Gently, he dabbed at the trace of tears on her face, and Heley was too tense from the softness of his gesture to protest. She sniffed, making Draco thinking that he was comforting a five-year-old little girl who just went through a bit sadness.

_'Oddly, I feel like being a big brother or an uncle when I do this, which is very close to being her warden,' _Draco thought, smiling fondly.

"There. Let's go now," he said as he finished cleaning her face. Putting the damp handkerchief back in his pocket, he took her hand and led her back in the next room where his mother and Mr. Wingston were waiting. Mrs. Malfoy and Mr. Wingston turned towards the door as Draco stepped in with a puffy-faced Heley behind him. They heard her outburst and crying through the door. Seeing the slight worry on their face, Draco spoke.

"It's alright now, Mother, Mr. Wingston," Draco reassured them.

"Are you really, Miss Potter?" Lady Malfoy asked, slighty worried.

Heley chewed her lips, but nodded nonetheless. The two adults sighed out of relief.

"You can continue what you were talking before. I know that you have little time, and I don't want to make you wait any longer," Heley said to Mr. Wingston. Mr. Wingston smiled to her, appreciating the young girl's delicacy.

"Then I shall proceed," he said.

Over the next hour, Mr. Wingston explained to Heley everything she must know relating to her new status of Lord Black's ward. Heley carefully paid attention, so she wouldn't waste time asking for it to be explained again. Now that she had accepted her new role (finally), the meeting went smoothly for everyone. Soon, Mr. Wingston finished what he had to do. He gave to Draco a file he had prepared beforehand and closed his briefcase. Before leaving, Mr. Wingston spoke to Heley.

"Miss Potter, it was a real pleasure to meet you," Mr. Wingston said. "I knew your grandfather from when we went to school together. Though you didn't know him, I can tell you that he was kind and highly respected by his peers. And I am sure that, right now, he's up there puffing out his chest in pride from having such a wonderful granddaughter."

Heley gasped at Mr. Wingston's word, then her face lit and her lips stretched ear to ear into a shining smile. It was her first real and genuine smile of the night.

"Thank you, Mr. Wingston," Heley smiled. Mr. Wingston returned her smile.

Mr. Wingston gave them his New Year's best wishes and left after a last greeting.

* * *

Once Mr. Wingston left, lady Malfoy turned to Heley and smiled. "Miss Potter, there is still something else I wish to discuss with you now, if it's ok by you?" Lady Malfoy said.

"Er, yes, lady Malfoy," Heley responded.

"Thank you. Please, take a seat."

Heley sat on the sofa facing the Malfoy châtelaine, while Draco chose to stand beside them.

"Miss Potter, with this new turn of events, you are now a part of our family," lady Malfoy said. "Through Sirius, as well as through Draco, I am now your aunt. From now, you will call me Aunt Narcissa. I shall call you Heley as well."

Heley's eyes popped out. For a few seconds, she lost the ability to speak. Her guardian angel residing inside her forced her to recover by kicking her – hard. Heley recovered her ability to talk and spoke the word her not-so-angelic guardian angel had put in her mouth.

"Er, yes… A-Aunt Narcissa…" Heley stuttered.

Lady Malfoy smiled and nodded approvingly. Heley blushed, embarrassed by the sudden familiarity. Lady Malfoy's demeanor, even though kind and sweet, was so grand and compelled deference, so Heley couldn't stop herself from obeying to the châtelaine. The mistress of the Malfoy estate commanded respect in every way. At the same time, Heley felt happy.

_'You are now a part of our family,'_ lady Malfoy's words echoed in Heley's heart. How many years had she longed to hear those words? Probably all her life. And though they came from Narcissa Malfoy, a person she never expected, Heley was happy.

_'Happy even being family with the Malfocus-Frog?' _Heley's inner voice asked.

_'. . .' _Heley hesitated. _'Well, lady_-… _Aunt Narcissa is not a frog, even if her son is a Malodorant one…' _Heley argued.

_'Seriously, you should stop calling him names since he is your warden now.'_

_'No. I have too much fun calling him names to stop now. Besides, I have to make up all the years he called me names!'_

_'Heley, don't you remember anything that Professor Dumbledore taught you about revenge?'_

_'This is not such a bad one! Besides, you heard him! He wasn't mad when I spat out one of his names!'_ Pause. Thinking again. Argh! '_Bloody hell! I have to come up with something that'll make him angry!'_

_'Ha . . .' _the voice sighed. _'You're so stubborn and childish! When will you finally grow up?'_

_'Grrrr! Oh shut it! You're no fun!' _Heley ignored the voice for the rest of the night, resentful of its last comment.

* * *

"Mitzy," lady Malfoy called. _Pop!_ A house-elf popped in, next to her.

"Yes, Milady," Mitzy said. "How may I help you?"

"Please, bring me the Black jewelery case," she said.

"Yes, Milady." The house-elf popped away, then returned with the requested item in hand.

"Here it is, Milady," Mitzy said, putting the case on the table.

"Thank you. You can leave now," lady Malfoy said.

"Yes, Mistress," Mitsy said and popped away.

"Heley," lady Malfoy called.

"Er, yes Aunt-_…_"

"Heley," lady Malfoy said, cutting her off, "a lady must never stutter nor show any elocution problem. From now on, speak when you are ready to speak and don't speak if you haven't finished thinking of what you want to say."

Heley bite her lip, red in the face from being reprimanded like a preschooler.

"…Yes, Aunt Narcissa." Lady Malfoy nodded approvingly.

"Now, open the case," lady Malfoy said.

Heley did as she was told – inside the precious wood box, on a green velvet cushion, laid a emerald and diamond necklace. The necklace was made with a strand of diamonds consisting of small but long, oval shaped diamonds arranged in a star-flower form. Nine vivid, drop shaped emeralds surrounded with small diamonds hanged from the diamond strand. A drop shaped diamond separated each of the nine emeralds. The emerald stones were of various sizes. Similar sizes were arranged in symmetrical position on the brand, while the large emerald laid alone in the heart of the necklace. The frame was made in platinum. (A/N: See the link below for the picture.)

"This necklace has belonged to the Black family for decades. The emeralds were a gift from Salazar Slytherin himself to our great grandfather Orion Draconis Black for years of loyal services. One of the gemstones was used to make the ring of the head of the Black, which Draco is wearing, while the remaining were set in this necklace," lady Malfoy explained. "Every woman in the Black family must wear this necklace at least once in her life, regardless of whether they were born in the family or if they married into the family. When a woman wears this jewelry, everyone knows that she is a member of the Black family. Heley, I want you wear it tonight, so everyone knows of your place in our family." Heley gasped, ready to protest, but lady Malfoy continued to speak. "Stand up, Heley."

Immediately, Heley's legs sprang to obey to lady Malfoy's command before Heley's head could register anything. Once again, Heley thought about how Narcissa Malfoy was a very intimidating person, who you didn't want to cross. The châtelaine was even more intimidating than Minerva McGonagall or Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother.

"Draco, as her warden, you shall put the necklace on Heley," lady Malfoy said. Both the young people looked quizzically to her, but they didn't say anything against it. Draco turned to Heley.

"Heley, may I?" he asked her permission.

Heley chewed her lips, but nodded nonetheless (because the Malfoy mistress was watching). Draco moved behind her and, after a "My apologizes", he pulled off the ribbon adorning Heley's neck. Blood furiously rushed up Heley's head, making her burning red. She just had the impression that she was being unclothed by her old-enemy-but-now-warden. Draco pocketed the green ribbon and took the necklace from the case. He slid the necklace around Heley's neck with slow gestures so the girl wouldn't feel afraid. Draco could tell that Heley was extremely tense, and his mother watching them wasn't helping the girl either. Heley shuddered when Draco's fingers touched the sensitive skin of the back of her neck. Meanwhile, Draco was also having a hard time. Even after locking the clasp of the necklace, he had to fight with himself and not let his desire to touch her skin again take control of his hands. He took a deep breath and the fresh air cleared his clouded brain. For the great effort he accomplished, Draco was rewarded with Heley's lily, flowery scent shampoo soothing his mind.

With the necklace rested on Heley's throat, lady Malfoy critically examined the girl's whole appearance. Satisfied, she smiled.

"You look gorgeous, Heley. Your grandmother Dorea, who was a Black lady, would be proud of you if she could see you now," lady Malfoy said. "You carry beautifully the glory of the Black women." Lady Malfoy made three steps towards Heley and closed her arms around the girl. "Welcome to the family, Heley," Narcissa said, kissing Heley on the forehead motherly. Heley blushed but felt herself smiling. She felt… welcomed.

"Now, we should join the guests," lady Malfoy said.

Heley nodded and followed lady Malfoy downstairs, with Draco by her side.

* * *

A/N: Link to the emerald necklace. Remove all the spaces.

www . jewelry4millionaires 00450-00499 / 00474b%20NK%20Emerald%20Diamond%20Necklace / IMG_4467 . jpg

Update on Saturday September 25, 2010. Beta'd by (the awesome) Elusivetruth.


	29. May I Have this Dance?

A/N: I'm sorry for the long waiting. School sure eats a lot of time…

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 29. May I have this**** dance**_**?**_

When Heley, Draco, and lady Malfoy returned down to the guests, Hermione, who saw Heley first, ran to meet her friend.

"Heley!"

Hearing Hermione calling their friend's name, Ron, Neville, and Luna stopped their conversation and followed Hermione. They were soon joined by Blaise and Ginny. Noticing Heley's red cheeks and slightly puffy eyes, Hermione froze and stared at the black haired girl. She was worried; Heley must have cried.

_'What happened between them?'_ Hermione wondered.

"Hey, guys," Heley said meekly as she walked down the last steps of the stairs, smiling (poorly) at them. Her bad excuse for a smile didn't escape Hermione's, Ron's, and Neville's attention.

"What were you talking about?" Ron asked, frowning worriedly. "You've been absent for a very long time."

"Er, well, hmm…" Heley hesitated. She wanted to tell them what had happened during the last hour, but not here, where anyone could be listening. Draco understood her hesitation.

"Heley, why don't you go to the blue salon with your friends? I have to meet some guests with my mother. It will take us some time," Draco said, sparing her from the dilemma of having to talk to her friends in his presence. Heley was relieved by his offer.

"That would be appreciated. Thank you," Heley said, very grateful. Draco smiled to her - and conveniently knocked all Heley's friends for a loop (What da- &?$%*% was going on? Did Draco Malfoy just _smile_? How many seconds were left for them to live before they died from a strange and painful dead?). On the other hand, Blaise was grinning. He was certain what Heley was going to tell them would give him more blackmail to use against Draco. And of course, he also wanted to know why Heley had met with Draco and his mother and also why she was wearing the prestigious Black necklace.

"Let me show you the way to the blue salon," Blaise said, leading the way. Being a usual guest at the Malfoy Manor, he knew where the blue salon was. They followed in his steps.

Heley told them everything from the moment she met Mr. Wingston, explaining how she wasn't major by wizard world standards, about the heritage Sirius left for her, about Draco's new title and position as her warden, and about the necklace lady Malfoy gave her. But she skipped the part about Draco begging her help to Lucius Malfoy. Heley wanted to keep that episode a secret. Besides, she thought that Lucius' story belonged more to Draco than to her. She also skipped over the part about Draco being the one who put the necklace on her. It was too personal for her to share it with everyone.

* * *

"So, basically, it means that from this moment on, Draco Malfoy has complete authority over you, right?" Neville asked. Heley chewed her lips, squirming in her chair.

"Yes," she trailed. Ron grimaced.

"Poor Heley. I wouldn't want to be in your shoes," he said. Heley cringed and tensed. Hermione hit her boyfriend across the back of his head. _Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for, 'Mione!" Ron protested. Hermione only threw him a glare of daggers, which were saying _'How __could__ you __say__ that to her? Don't you see that it's already hard for her without you __rubbing salt in the wound__?'_. Ron turned around to watch Heley and saw her slightly pale face. He bit his lip and cursed himself. He wished he had thought before speaking. "Er, sorry, Heley," Ron mumbled apologetically.

Heley slumped her shoulders and sighed. Everyone in the room became quiet. They could feel how hard it was for Heley to accept her new situation. Blaise took the initiative to comfort her.

"I know this must be hard for you, Heley, but know that Draco would never do anything that might upset you or make you sad. I give you my word," Blaise said. Surprised by the conviction in his voice, everyone turned to him. Heley stared at him as she chewed her lip. She was torn between her fear and wanting to trust him.

"How can you be so sure of yourself?" Ron asked. Blaise only smiled.

"Just believe me," Blaise only said. Neville and Ginny looked at him, remembering what he had promised them. Ron saw the glance his sister and Neville had thrown at the Slytherin. They remembered what Blaise had told them before about his friend. Ron frowned suspiciously.

_'Ginny knows something about Malfoy and Heley that I don't,'_ Ron thought. _'And Neville knows about it too.'_

* * *

After the conversation in the blue room, lady Malfoy came to collect Heley. She wanted to present the new member of the Black ladies to the guests. Many people saw the necklace around Heley's throat and were curious about it. They had expressed their desire to make her acquaintance and gathered around the girl standing next to the Malfoy mistress. Seeing the crowd clutched around her, Heley wanted to flee. Sensing her panic, Draco moved to stand beside her. His calm presence dampened Heley's fright, and she started to relax. Draco didn't leave her side for a moment, after that.

At the other side of the room, Ron was watching them. In fact, he didn't stopped watching from the moment lady Malfoy took Heley away. Now, with lady Malfoy on her left side and Draco on her right side, Heley was more comfortable with speaking to the guests. It irked Ron, but he had to admit that the Malfoys were being good guardians for Heley, even that Draco Bloody-Manticore-Blast-End-Skrewt-Crossbreed-Dung- Ferret Malfoy! (A/N: Inspiration from Phoenix Soar's _Unorthodox Matchmaker_, chapter 2, "Life is back to normal - Not".)

_'Is this why Ginny and Neville seem to trust him __around__Heley?' _Ron wondered. Ron ground his teeth and swallowed a curse he intended to use on the blond haired boy. It frustrated him that he didn't have a good reason to hex the Slytherin Head Boy. Surely, the departure from this world of the ferret wouldn't be such a big lost to anyone. And he, Ronald Billius Weasley, would happily take the pleasure to escort that stuck up pure blood to the other world! Ron made a note to himself to borrow some stuff from George's shop when he will send the blond snake off. Suddenly, a feminine arm slipped under his, instantly snapping him out of his frustration. Ron brought his attention down to the girl who was cuddling his arm. Hermione smiled up at him.

"I'm also worried for Heley, but we should trust her more. And even if I must lose my position as Head Girl, I'll help you curse Malfoy, if he does anything wrong to her," Hermione said and tightened her hug around his arm. Ron grinned, liking the idea.

"Okay!" he said, his eyes shined with excitement and started to concoct some new and horrible curses for the ferret. While listening to him describe a particularly nasty and disgusting hex of his newest creation, Hermione leaded him toward the buffet. Food always did wonders on Ron, so she was sure the buffet would lighten up Ron's mood.

"I'm sure George will help me make a new prank just for the albino Drakput Malfunctioning ferret," Ron said. The good smell of the food had already started their miracle on his spirit.

"Of course he will," Hermione agreed motherly, spotting the oyster Ron was so fond of earlier in the evening. Certainly, these oysters would make Ron forget about Malfoy very quickly. Hermione grabbed a plate and filled it for Ron.

* * *

Heley sighed of relief. The guest with whom she was speaking finally decided to spare her and left her to torture another person of his acquaintance. That was why Harry had always hated social events.

_'Now, I officially hate social events more than __ever__!' _Heley thought. Draco smiled when he heard her sigh.

"You did well for your first time. Congratulations," he praised. Heley grimaced.

"On the other hand, I'm not sure I can handle this until the end of the night. How do you not lose your head with the horde of them crowding around you like a pack of hungry lions around a piece of fresh meat?" Heley asked.

"Years of practice," Draco simply answered.

"Heley, never let people see your true feelings in public. If people see that you're scared of them, it would only make them want to crush you. However, if you stand firm in front of them, they will retreat. This is how this world works," lady Malfoy taught. She paused before adding, "And tonight is not as exhausting as most nights."

Heley paled and her jaw dropped. Tonight wasn't as most nights? Then how exhausting was it normally? Heley bit her lip.

_'I don't want to know.'_

Lady Malfoy smiled at Heley.

"But as Draco said, you have done well for your first time," she said. "Your grandmother Dorea would have been proud of you."

* * *

The orchestra stopped playing. It was the signal that the waltz would be the next song.

"Ah, it's time for the waltz," lady Malfoy said. It was a tradition for the Malfoys to open the waltz at the New Year celebration. The musicians were waiting for lady Malfoy and her partner to come on the dancing floor. But tonight, Narcissa Malfoy didn't want to do it. Every year, Narcissa Malfoy always opened the waltz with her Lucius Malfoy. She wouldn't dance with anyone other than her husband. So if he wasn't there with her, then she wouldn't do it. It was a very precious moment between her and her husband. She wasn't going to have anyone else taking her husband's place.

"Draco, please open the waltz for me," lady Malfoy said. "I don't feel like dancing. I will rest for a moment. Please, do it with Heley."

"Ah! What? No! Wait!" Heley screeched, but Draco cut her.

"Yes, mother," Draco answered, bowing obediently and pretending he didn't see Heley's panicked face. He turned to the black hair girl and gave her his hand, the palm up. "Heley, will you give me the honour of this dance?"

Heley's face drained of color. All the Hogswartians, particularly the 7th year Gryffindors, gasped in horror when they saw Draco inviting Heley to dance, various thoughts running through their heads.

_'Is he a masochist, __asking__ her to dance with him?' _

_'Come to think __of__ it, he didn't dance with her at the Christmas party at Hogwarts, so he doesn't know how bad it is dancing with her. But then again, he must have seen _at least _one of her numerous falls…'_

_'Ma-maso…' _

_'Definitely maso…' _

_'He's a masochist!'_

_'Will his foot be spared by her?'_

_'I can't believe that I'm thinking that, but I admit I admire the ferret's courage to ask her to dance with him,' _Ron mortified.

_'He seems confident __of__ himself,'_ Neville noticed, wondering why.

Heley was on the verge of having an apoplexy as she stared at his offered hand, but she couldn't run away. Everyone in the room was watching. The guests were waiting so they could take the dancing floor too. Heley gulped.

"D-Draco, y-you are aware that I am a bad dancer, r-right?" she stuttered, cold sweat appearing on her forehead. Draco smiled, remembering the Christmas party at Hogwarts.

"Don't worry," he simply said. "Leave it to me. Everything will be fine. Trust me."

Yet, Heley still refused to give him her hand so he took it. Draco kissed the back of her palm. Heley blushed at the feeling of his soft and warm lips on her skin. Next, he wrapped her arm around his and leaded her in the middle of dancing floor. The musicians prepared their instruments, waiting for the conductor to give the starting beat. Once in the middle of the room, Draco put his left arm around Heley's waist and pulled Heley close to him. Heley felt the blood rushing up to her face. The music started and Draco guided the first steps of the waltz. Heley tensed because of the proximity with him. It was embarrassing. Plus, her height complex wasn't helping her. Heck, the top of her head barely reached his nose, making her felt more miserable about her shortness than ever. She hated dancing, and right now, it was exactly what she was do-… was being forced to do. Everybody knew she was clumsy with her feet on the ground, and she was aware of it more than everybody knew. Feeling her tense against him, Draco leaned down and murmured in her ears.

"Relax. Just follow my lead," Draco whispered, his warm breath making Heley's cheeks burn. The only answer he got from his partner was a loud gulp. He smiled to relax her and made her twirl in his arm.

Big surprise: Draco didn't get his feet crushed, and Heley didn't trip. Draco was totally controlling the dance. With him as a dancing partner, it was impossible to trip. He helped her left foot number two become the right foot it was supposed to be. He was a good leading partner. They made a beautiful couple.

"I admit, I'm impressed with Draco," Dean said, annoyed. Ron, Neville, and Seamus nodded in agreement and grimaced like Dean because they were annoyed too. Draco was succeeding where they had all failed. Blaise locked eyes with Draco. The Head Boy was smirking at him.

_'I beat you,'_ Draco's eyes were telling him.

"Awwn…" Blaise groaned in annoyance. He hated it when Draco did something he couldn't. And obviously, Draco knew he hated it too. It seemed that Draco hadn't forgiven his 'best friend' for making fun of him at the Christmas party at Hogwarts.

"Slytherin!" Blaise grunted between his teeth. Draco ignored him and made Heley twirl before pulling her against him again. Soon, the guests joined them. Neville turned to Luna and bowed to her.

"Luna, may I have the honour of this dance?" he asked her. Luna gave up watching the darlweens, which were pulling on the bow of the fat lady in pink, and smiled to Neville.

"It would be my pleasure," she said. She gave him her hand, and he led her to the dance floor to join the twirling couples.

Lit up by the spirit of the New Year, Seamus gathered up his courage and asked the girl he liked to dance. When Millicent Bulstrode said yes, Seamus flashed all eight of his super white, front teeth and hastily pulled her onto the dance floor, nearly making her trip. Dean and Seamus' potion partner Victoria saw it.

"Finnigan blew up our potion because he was watching Milly instead of watching what ingredients he was putting in the potion," Victoria said to Dean.

"I figured it was something like that," Dean said, grimacing. "Seamus has fancied her for quite a while, you know. To be exact, it's been two years. When Professor Slughorn appointed Millicent as my potion partner, he was disappointed."

Victoria giggled.

"Why didn't he ask her out before?" she asked. Dean sighed.

"Well, let say the tension between our respective houses wasn't helping. And during the war wasn't a good time either," Dean responded. Victoria chewed her lip. She knew what he meant. "But oh well, I'm happy that things are turning out well for him. It was getting really annoying with him mopping around about her because whenever he mops, he chomps on my reserve of Chocolate Frogs!" Dean finished.

"Hahaha!" Victoria laughed. Dean smiled at her and extended his hand to her.

"Wanna dance?"

Victoria grinned, took his hand, and they jumped in with the twirling people.

Above the first floor, where Professor McGonagall was, the old headmistress was watching them, little tears of happiness twinkling in her eyes.

_'Dumbledore, can you see them now? What you have always wanted __has__ finally come true.'_

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to announce this, but from now on, my update rate will be slower. School is taking up a lot of my time. Please, I hope you understand. Thank you.

Update on Thursday Octobre 28, 2010. Beta'd by ElusiveTruth.


	30. Three Slytherins and One Gryffindor

**Fallen & Risen 30. Three Slytherins and One Gryffindor  
**

Ginny and Blaise were in one of the parlours of the Manor alone. It was time to conclude the charade which had been played between the two of them the past month. Neither of them were talking. They stood face to face in front of the window facing outside on the frozen lake of the Manor. Ginny refused to look at the Seventh year half Italian Slytherin. She, who never paid attention to any piece of furniture in her live, suddenly found the blue and indigo carpet of the room very interesting. As for Blaise, he had dropped his playful personality and was now the young, pure blood heir of the Zabini he was. Silently contemplating the young maiden in front of him, he marvelled at how she glowed under the moon light. The beautiful blue dress he bought for her couldn't match her own personal glow. Blaise made a step toward her.

"Ginny," Blaise softly called her name.

Ginny startled and jerked her head up to see him only a foot distance away from her. She didn't hear him approaching her. The proximity between them brought a rush of blood up to her cheeks. And the way Blaise was looking at her made her fluttered heart go frenzy.

"Ginny," he said again, "you know what I want to talk with you about, right?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then, do you. . . Err. . . Hmn, I. . . Err. . . (_Gulp!_)" Blaise stopped and swallowed his words.

Usually, Blaise always knew what to say to a girl. But in the case of Ginny Weasley, his flirtatious mind and his flowery tongue were not working well. Never before had they faced someone like Ginny Weasley; never before had they faced a woman who could turn their owner up and down without lifting her little finger. They were at loss for words, and so was their owner.

It was an understatement to say that Blaise was feeling unsure of himself. He was positively panicking! Blaise opened his mouth to try to say something, but when he realized he didn't know what words to say, his jaw froze, leaving him gaping like a fish out of water. His pure blood, upright education kicked him in the arse, reminding him that it was unsuitable for a pure blood to gap in front of a lady. Blaise hastily closed his mouth and bit his lips in shame. He gulped and tried again. He opened his mouth to speak, but again no words came to his rescue.

He shut up his mouth and started the same vicious circle started over again. Alas for him, despite how many times he tried, he couldn't talk. Blaise felt the lump in his throat gradually enlarging itself, making it very hard for him to swallow and breathe again as nervousness struck him. His hands started to shake madly, and his palms began to sweat. He closed his fists in an attempt to stop the sweating, but it was in vain.

While Blaise was fighting fruitlessly to gain some self-control, Ginny was watching him with eyes wide. What a shock! She had never seen Blaise Zabini so unsure of himself. This was a first. Blaise was praying to any divinities and magical creatures he knew to save him. He was losing his self-control, and rescue was sent to him: inside his head, a little voice perked up.

_'Calm down... Calm down... Think about breathing... Think about breathing... Start breathing now...'_ the little voice said.

Blaise decided to follow the advice of the little voice. He closed his eyes and lowed his head to break the link with the source of his nervousness momentarily. He took one large breath through his nose (his throat was congested) and blew it out. He repeated the same procedure again, twice. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out. The fresh oxygen partially cleared his mind, giving him a chance to recover a certain amount of dignity. His hands stopped shaking. He straightened his shoulders, then his head. Next, he opened his eyes to stare directly into Ginny's.

The two of them stood face to face, eye to eye. No one made a move. Ginny waited to see what Blaise was going to do next. Blaise waited to see when she was ready to listen to what he was going to tell her. He succeeded in finding a few pieces of his courage, but they wouldn't help keep him together for long. He was resigned to make the best use of the small amount he had gathered and not wasting anything. He spoke.

"I think that, in my actual state of mind, I won't be able to argue for myself for a very long time because I am lost in my own feelings for you. So I will ask you as it is. You know the agreement we had at the beginning of the month. You know what I want from you. So now, will you accept me?" He finished the last sentence in a hopeful voice. Ginny cocked her head, not separating her eyes from his. She was pondering over her answer. "Ginevra Weasley, will you accept me as your boyfriend?" he asked.

Ginny's eyes grew wide. First, he had called her by her full name, something she demanded him to not do long before, but he never complied (unless he had the tip of her wand against his Adam apple). Second, he asked her to **_accept_** him as her boyfriend, not asking her to become his girlfriend. He had put her in front of himself. It was a small detail, but...

_'But I like it.'_ Ginny thought.

She stared at the half Italian in front of her, not answering. Ginny remembered a conversation she had just an hour ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Ginevra Weasley, can we have a word with you please?" someone asked. Ginny turned around to see Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Victoria Birmingham standing in front of her. It was Daphne who had spoke. Ginny blinked. What did the three Slytherins want from her?

"It's not a trap. We really just want to speak with you," Millicent said. Ginny eyed them suspiciously.

"If it'd help, we can hand you our wands," Daphne said.

Ginny raised an eyebrow. Now, she was curious. Why would Slytherins accept to give her their wands just for a conversation? Were they that serious or were they playing a game? To have a clear idea, Ginny raised her hand, palm up, and clearly demanding. The Slytherins startled and looked hesitantly at Ginny's hand. They chewed theirs lips, glanced at each other before pulling out their wands to put in Ginny's hand. Ginny gawked. Okay, now she had the proof that the Slytherins only wanted to speak with her. She wanted it so much that they even gave her their wands.

"Now, can you spare us some moment please?" Millicent asked. Ginny cocked her head, really, really curious now. She wanted to know why the Slytherins want to speak with her. Ginny closed her fingers around the three wands, then slowly nodded.

"Okay," Ginny said. The three girls sighed, relieved.

* * *

In a parlour

"So, what did you want to speak with me about?" Ginny asked, looking at the Slytherins in front of her. The three girls looked at each other, before Millicent spoke.

"It's about Blaise," Millicent responded. Ginny blinked.

"Huh? Zabini? What about him?" Ginny asked. Daphne stared straight to Ginny.

"Tell me if I'm wrong, but could it be that you still don't like him very much?" Daphne asked. Ginny turned her head away, refusing to look at the girls. That was a loud enough answer to them. Victoria sighed, a little bit depressed.

"Why are you asking me that?" Ginny asked, pretexting to study with interest the wallpaper of the room. Millicent spoke.

"We will not beat around the bush. We know about the deal between you and Blaise. In fact, all of Slytherin house knows about it. And with Blaise's ways of doing things, the entire school must know about it too. It would be impossible to miss it with the ruckus Blaise raised in the school just to court you."

"Awnnn..." Ginny closed her eyes and groaned, annoyed to be reminded about her debt. Millicent continued.

"But among the Slytherins, only a few people, including us, know that today was Blaise's last to chance to succeed in courting you," Millicent said. Ginny turned to give them back her attention.

"And judging by your refusal to refer to him by his first name, we assume that you intend to cut everything with him tonight. Am I right?" Victoria asked.

"I…" Ginny stopped, biting her lips. The spoke again. "Yes, you are right. I intend to deny him." Ginny explained herself. "I've had enough of it. I can't bear it anymore. For the past thirty-one days, I felt like a fool in front of the whole school. I hate being bound to a contract like this. I feel like I'm a prisoner. Even if Zabini is a nice executioner - at least I admit it -, it doesn't change that I still feel like a fool and a prisoner. I want to be free from him. And finally, by the end of tonight, I will have my freedom back. I refuse to be stuck with this debt any longer. At midnight, I'll have paid off the debt, and I don't want to have anything that would remind me of the debt anymore. So yes, I will deny him," Ginny fiercely finished, almost yelling.

The three girls looked sadly at her.

"Weasley, it's because we fear you will do it that we wanted to talk with you before you speak him again," Millicent said.

"We know Blaise more than anyone does. We grew up together with him. I understand when you said that he makes feel like a fool. Sometimes, he does that to us too. But he's really a good guy," Daphne said. "You know that the Zabini family have always kept a reputation of being neutral during the war. However, for an old and noble family like the Zabinis, staying neutral was also a dangerous choice. If one family chooses the right seat, then they can have support of the people from the same camp. If they chose the left seat, they will have support of the the left camp. But staying on neither the right nor the left, they were left alone, having no support or protection from either side. They must stand by themselves to survive. They must also fight to protect their lonely seat and not let either camp coerce them into joining. Blaise understands that, that's why he set up a way to protect himself from getting influenced by either sides. He became strong, wise-…"

"Sly," Ginny corrected the 'wise' qualitative.

"Hmn, okay, sly - that's why he's a Slytherin - and confident of himself," Daphne continued. "That's where there is a problem for most people. His self-confidence tends to make people around him feel like fools because he made them lose their own self-esteem. That's why no one dares attack him, and that's how he protects himself from any influences."

"There are few people who can stand against Blaise's self-confidence. Even Draco is a victim, sometimes, so we understand your feelings. But Blaise never had bad intentions toward anyone," Millicent said.

She looked into Ginny's eyes. "Weasley, Blaise is very serious about you. I know that he made himself a womanizer in school, but believe me when I say that he was never been serious about any girl before you. In the past, even when he dated someone, it didn't stop him from flirting with another girl," Millicent said. "But since he start courting you, he hasn't paid attention to anyone else. We often saw girls running around him like bees around a honey pot, but he never looked at them."

"And that dress," Victoria pointed at Ginny's blue dress, "he had it designed specifically for you. He handpicked the fabric and the accessories one by one and personally supervised its creation. He never did anything like for anyone before, not even his mother. And what shocked us the most was that he lowered himself to ask us for advice. Blaise Zabini never asks advice from anyone. That proves how much Blaise likes you."

"Tell us one thing, honestly: during the past month, didn't you feel anything for him, even a tiny emotion? Try imagining that the debt between you two and the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry never existed; how would you really feel about him?" Daphne said.

Ginny was taken aback for a moment. She had never questioned herself like that. But now that she thought about it. . .

_'It is true that if. . .' _Ginny pondered. She bit her lips. "I admit. If I had known him under others circumstances, I probably would. . ." she stopped, unable to continue. The girls smiled, happy to hear that.

"See!" Victoria victoriously exclaimed.

"Then, can you. . . " Millicent hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure that asking the red hair Gryffindor to take Blaise as boyfriend was a good idea. She searched for another way to ask her question, but didn't know how to reformulate it. Daphne came to her rescue.

"Can you give Blaise another chance please? This time, without having the debt weighting on you, but just a simple and honest chance for him to court you?" Daphne said.

"_Couuuuuuugh!_" Ginny fight to refrain herself from chocking in her own bile.

* * *

Update on Saturday November, 27th 2010. Beta'd by ElusiveTruth.


	31. Happy New Year

**Fallen & Risen 31. Happy New Year**

Previously. . .

Flashback

"Can you give Blaise another chance please? This time, without having the debt weighting on you, but just a simple and honest chance for him to court you?" Daphne said.

"_Couuuuuuugh!_" Ginny fight to refrain herself from chocking in her own bile.

* * *

"What are you thinking ab-...?" Ginny started.

"_PLEASE_," the three Slytherins chorused at once before Ginny could finish her sentence.

"_HUH?_" Ginny's jaw dropped. The three Slytherins really took her by surprise. The girls were willing to let her, a Gryffindor (and a Weasley, no less) dominate them just for the sake of their friend. And Ginny still had their wands in her possession.

_'The whole wizarding world is turning upside down! Maybe Luna's little invisible creatures are possessing them, or the clams I ate weren't clams in the first place!' _Ginny shivered.

"Please. We will do anything for you," Daphne insisted. Ginny picked up her jaw and put it back. The three Slytherins looked hopefully at Ginny. Ginny stared back at them, gulping.

_'This is not what I expected from Slytherins. . . Lowering themselves just for the sake of a friend. . .'_ Ginny thought. Inside her, she liked it very much. _'Besides, I just admitted that if I knew Zab-... Blaise under other circumstances, it probably it wouldn't be that bad.'_

"Please," the girls pleaded again. Ginny chewed her lip. They were three against one. That was unfair. She gave up.

"Fine. I'll give him another chance," Ginny sighed.

"Yay!" the Slytherins high-five.

_'I hope I'm not going to regret it later,' _Ginny groaned.

"But know this," Ginny spoke up. "It's not for him that I'm doing it, but because of you. I like your loyalty to him, even for Slytherins. You stick together to support him. I highly respect you for that. As you asked, I will give him a second chance, but I don't guarantee this will work between us later. If it really doesn't end as you wish, please don't held a grudge against me," Ginny said. The girls smiled.

"That's enough for us," Daphne said.

"And we promise that if it really doesn't work, then we won't held grudge against you," Millicent said.

"I hope for his sake that he doesn't fail, because if he does, then I'll hex him after everything we did to get him a second chance," Victoria mumbled the last words between her teeth for herself.

"Heh?" Ginny blinked at Victoria. Ginny heard her.

"Oh!" Victoria clapped her hands over her mouth, but it was already too late. Ginny burst.

"Bwuahahaha! I wish I could see that!" Ginny laughed and cried tear. "Wuahahahahaha!"

Victoria blushed in embarrassment, cursing herself. She just did something very un-lady-like and got caught doing it.

"Hahahaha!" Ginny tried to calm down, but it wasn't efficient. It was too comical. She just caught a Slytherin doing something very un-Slytherin. _'So they can human time by time too.'_ And Ginny's laugh was contagious.

"Hahahaha!" Daphne and Millicent joined Ginny, much to Victoria's dismay. But soon, she too became infected by Ginny's joy. "Hahahaha!"

_'Okay, I admit I like them!'_ Ginny thought, wiping the tears in the corner of her eyes.

"You know, we like that Gryffindor side of you as well, being true to what you value," Daphne said, smiling. Ginny stopped laughing and returned her smile. She really liked these girls. She felt like she can befriend with them despite being in rival house. Ginny grabbed the wands next to her and handed them to their owners.

"Here, I'm giving you back your wands," Ginny said. The girls took their wands back.

"Thank you," Victoria said. "By the way, you can call me Vicky. Don't call me Birmingham. It sounds so. . . formal." Victoria grimaced. Ginny giggled.

"Okay. Then call me Ginny. Weasley sounds so. . . wizzy for me!" Ginny said.

"Please call me Daphne," Daphne said next.

"And I'm Millicent, but you can call me Milly," Millicent chimed. Ginny smirked.

"Are you sure about that? Do you know that Heley's potted plant from Neville is named Melly, which could be easily confused with Milly?" Ginny asked. Milly grimaced.

"How dreadful," Milly said. "Can you ask her to change the name of the plant please? I don't fancy being mistaken with a potted plant."

"Hahaha! Don't worry. Heley herself doesn't like calling her plant by that name because it reminds her that Neville had rubbed himself on her. She keeps referring to it as Filly's-cousin's-potted-plant-that-doesn't-spit-fi re. Too bad for her that we all prefer to call it Melly because is shorter," Ginny said.

Daphne stood up from her seat and walked to Ginny. Ginny stood up to face her. Daphne took Ginny's hands and squeezed them in hers.

"Thank you, for giving Blaise another chance," the Slytherin girl said.

"Yes, thank you very much," Vicky added and Milly nodded, agreeing.

End flashback

* * *

_'Thank you, for giving Blaise another chance.'_

Ginny closed her eyes, hearing the three Slytherins' words echoing inside her head. Seeing Ginny not respond to him, Blaise shuddered in hear. Then, he closed his eyes and his shoulders slumbered.

_'She isn't answering, which means that she refuses. . .'_ he thought sadly, his hearth aching.

Ginny's previous shock over this side of Blaise hadn't faltered. He had completely let himself be stripped of all his defenses in front of her. She never thought that could be possible coming from Blaise Zabini. . .

Her heart melt. Slowly, she smiled fondly.

* * *

Down on the main floor, everyone was counting down in chorus the last seconds of the end of the year.

"10... 9... 8..."

* * *

Silently, Ginny stepped toward Blaise. Too caugth in his sadness, Blaise didn't see her coming. When she reached him, put her hands flat on his chest. Feeling the girl against him, Blaise snapped his eyes opened only to see Ginny leaning against himself. Before he could register what was happening, Ginny tiptoed on her feet and kissed him slightly on the lips. Blaise became completely frozen. He was in shock, various emotions twirling inside him. Did the girl he fancy for so long just kiss him?

_'I. . . I must be dreaming. . . M-Maybe I drank too much champagne. . .'_ Blaise thought.

Ginny detached herself from his lips and looked in his eyes.

"G-Ginny, does it mean th-that. . . " Blaise stuttered, confusion, happiness and uncertainty that he wasn't living a dream laced in his voice. Ginny only smiled to him.

Blaise felt his breath stuck in his throat at her brilliant smile illuminating her already dazzling beauty. His heart glowed back in life again. He threw his arms around her, pulled her back against him and crushed his lips on hers in a ravaging kiss. That tiny and shy kiss of her just gave him a taste of heaven and he was already addicted to the taste. He wanted more of the taste. At first, Ginny was frightened by his sudden embrace, but soon, she slided her arms up around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

* * *

"3... 2... 1... _HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAR!_"

* * *

Long, long after, when their lunges desperately needed more oxygen, Blaise reluctantly let go of her lips, but not letting her out of his arms. He trailed his lips down her neck, whispering hotly in her ear

"I love you. . . I love you Ginny. . . I love you. . ." he tight his arms around her. Ginny snuggled against his warmth, hearing the sound oh his gleeful heartbeat in his chest.

"Happy New Year. . . Blaise," Ginny whispered. Blaise grinned dazzlingly when she called him by his first name willingly.

_'It's the best New Year I never had before in my life!' _Blaise thought, tighten his arms around Ginny.

"Happy New Year, Ginny," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Ginny smiled.

_'Maybe this can turn out to be the best for me. . .'_ she thought, happy.

* * *

Down on the main floor, in the dancing room.

"3... 2... 1... _HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAR!_"

The people started to throw themselves in everyone arms. They hugged every person in reach, not caring if the person was acquaintance or not. One fat and overjoyed man threw up his arms to grab a nearby woman and knocked Heley over in the process. Heley lost her balance and fell into the person standing next her, right their arms. It was Draco. Draco tried to catch her to help her gain her balance, but he too was knocked by another person toward Heley. And the. . . (cough!) _unfortunate_ accident happened.

Their lips connected.

_CHUUU!_

Heley hastily pushed herself away from Draco, her face burning crimson. Draco's face's colour matched hers, but he gained his senses back faster than her. He just stared at her, not knowing what to say to her to her. He had a vague idea that he should apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to voice it out. Inside him, he didn't regret the little accident. On the contrary, a mischievous little voice told him that he wanted to do that 'accident' again.

And Heley, poor her. The embarrassment she felt was too much for her to bear. She couldn't look at Draco any longer. She grabbed a handful of her skirt and fled the room. She needed to put distance between Draco and herself. Now.

"Heley! Wait!" Draco called her, but she was deaf to his voice. Her embarrassment was controlling all five of her senses from receiving any kind information from the outside, including her ears.

From the other side of the room, Ron saw the scene. He dropped his jaw. Next, his throat constricted, blocking his urge to scream. Then, he stopped breathing. Oxygen stopped making its way up to his brain. His eyes rolled back, and - to finish - he dropped dead on the floor. Hermione, who also saw Heley's and Draco's little accident, brought her attention to the corpse lying at her feet.

"Oh my," she simply said.

* * *

"Mother, this is the girl I wanted you to meet, Ginevra Weasley," Blaise presented Ginny to Bianca Zabini. Bianca Zabini was the famous black widow who married seven times and lost all her seven husbands one after the other. Upon their death, she was left with their fortune, making her immensely rich. Seeing the beautiful blond woman, Ginny understood from whom Blaise inherited his handsome features.

"Ooh, so you're the girl Blaise fancies so much," lady Zabini said. She examined Ginny from head to toe. Ginny didn't back off under the black widow's examination. Satisfied, lady Zabini smiled and took Ginny's hands in hers. "Nice to meet you, Ginevra Weasley. I am Bianca Zabini, Blaise's mother."

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Zabini," Ginny graciously greeted.

"I understand now why he chose you," lady Zabini said. "You are a very pretty girl. You have such a nice shade of autumn leaves hair. I wish I was born with hair like yours."

Ginny smiled, liking the woman. Lady Zabini continued. "I wondered for whom Blaise had my best tailor designing a dress, which he, himself, handpicked the textile and accessories. It's so sad he never did it once for me."

Blaise chuckled.

"Oh mother, it's because you never like the dresses I pick for you," Blaise said pleasantly.

"That's because you never chose a dress of my taste!" Bianca retorted. Blaise just simply smiled without arguing. Despite being mother and son, Blaise's and Bianca's tastes in fashion were completely opposite. Blaise liked classic style clothes while Bianca like everything extravagant and from the latest fashion. She was particularly fond of Muggle fashion from Paris and Milan.

"Even so, I still think that you have a great sense of fashion, lady Zabini!" Ginny sincerely complimented. It was true that the black and white dress brought out her magnificently platinum blond hair. Bianca giggled happily.

"Ohohoho! How nice of you! You are really a sweetheart, not like this boy!" Bianca said, pointing to Blaise, who simply smiled as he watched his mother and Ginny talking. "And please call me Bianca, dear."

* * *

An elderly couple came to speak with Blaise. Bianca and Ginny stood aside to watch him.

"I am not a good mother because I don't know how to be a mother. I believe I don't have that maternal instinct in me. Even then, Blaise is a wonderful child to me. He accepts me as I am and is always there to help me when I am in trouble. If it wasn't for him, the Zabini legacy would have collapsed long ago because I don't know how to manage such a fortune. That child deserves to be happy. He is truly his father's son, kind, caring and loving, even to a woman like me."

Ginny heard the sadness in Bianca's voice. Despite being the famous Black widow she was, she had truly loved Blaise's father.

"I wish I could bring him some sort of happiness too, but I really don't know how to do it," Bianca said, intensely watching her only son with sadness. Ginny tried to comfort her.

"If I might say, I haven't known Blaise for a very long time, but I can see how much he cares for you, lady Zab-... err, Bianca," Ginny softly said. "So if you want him to be happy, then you should live your own life happily. I believe that knowing you happy will make him happy." Ginny finished. Bianca's face lit up immediately.

"Oooh! You are such a nice child! No one has ever told me something so sweet," Bianca squealed, eagerly grabbing Ginny's hands in hers.

"I sincerely believe what I said, Bianca," Ginny said, smiling. Bianca smiled back to her.

"Thank you." Bianca pressed Ginny's hands. "I have a favor to ask you. Pietro, Blaise's father, loved me even if I didn't love him back as he deserved it. He loved me until the last minute of his life. I couldn't pay him back what he brought me, and it appeared that I can't even do it for his son. However, I can see that you can make him be happy. So please, make him happy for me." Bianca said. Ginny didn't know how to respond back, but Bianca had decided that she didn't want to be answered back. "Forgive me dear, but I will leave now. I must be in Russia for the special presentation of the Nutcracker. Send Blaise my love, and come to see me in Verona in the summer, Ginevra Weasley!" With these words, Bianca left with her escort.

Soon, Blaise returned back to see Ginny alone, his mother nowhere in sight.

"Ah, Mother left?" Blaise asked.

"Yes," Ginny responded, a little surprised by Bianca's hasty departure. "And she told me to send you her love, though I found it strange that she didn't say it directly yo you."

Blaise nodded, unfazed. Ginny became curious.

"Aren't you sad that she didn't talk with you before leaving?" Ginny asked. Blaise only smiled.

"Mother is never good with departing from people, especially with people she cares for. It's always a trouble for her to tell me good bye herself, that's why she always has a third party do it in her place," Blaise explained.

"Oh. I understand," Ginny said. "She also told me to come to see her in Verona - wherever it is - in the summer."

Blaise's face lit up, and he widely smiled to her.

"She did? This is wonderful! Verona is in northern Italy. That's the place where I was born. It's magnificent in the summer. You will love it. You will come, of course?" He eagerly asked. Ginny frowned.

"That's a little too soon to ask me. Do it at the end of the year," Ginny bluntly said. Blaise chuckled. He still had work to do before she would accept him wholeheartedly, but she didn't say 'No' right on the spot. Compared to before, this was a huge progress for him.

"Even if you refuse to come, Mother will come here in England by herself to see you. As far as I know, Mother has never invited anyone to our manor in Verona on their first meeting. She usually sends them to Taranto, at our cousin's place in the south. If she invited you to Verona, that means that she you must like you a lot."

Ginny pondered his words.

"Well, I admit I like her too," Ginny said. Blaise smiled at her in response. Gently, he slid his arm around her waist, which Ginny didn't protest like she usually did. Blaise's smile grew wider.

"Come, let's join the others," he said. Ginny nodded and let him lead her. A house elf popped in front of them.

"Mister Zabini, Miss Weasley, Mister Longbottom asks that you to join your friends in the white room," the house elf said and popped away.

Blaise and Ginny glared at each other, curious, then went off to the white room.

* * *

As soon as they stepped in the white room, Neville greeted them.

"Blaise, Ginny. You're here!" he said. Hermione saw Blaise's arm around Ginny, who wasn't pushing him away. Hermione smiled.

_'Seems like it's going well between them,'_ Hermione thought. Blaise unwrapped his arm from around Ginny's waist.

"Guys, what is it? Why did you have us called here?" Ginny asked. Then, she saw Ron lying on a love seat with his head on Hermione's lap. Hermione was nursing him with a cloth damped in cold water. "Huh? What happen to him?" Ginny asked. Hermione grimaced, not wanting to respond. Neville smiled understandingly. He answered for Hermione.

"He saw Draco kissing Heley," Neville explained.

Ginny and Blaise gawked, their eyes popping out of their head. Next, Blaise started to grin like a cat in front of a plate of delicious, fresh, warm milk.

_'I'll add this information to my Christmas gift from Santa after the crystal flower!'_ he thought.

"NO WAYYYYYY!" Ginny cried. They looked at her, thinking that she was upset for her brother. "You're lucky! I want to see that too!"

"Huh? !" Hermione and Neville exclaimed. Ginny wasn't worried for her brother for a bit!

"You want to see what? Draco kissing Heley, or Ron fainting?" Blaise asked curiously. Ginny frowned, thinking.

"Both!" Ginny responded. Neville and Hermione sighed in despair. Some sister she was, Ginny Weasley. Her fun was more important than her traumatized brother. She was truly a red-haired woman!

"A wartpurnick played a prank on Heley," Luna offered her own explanation of what happened, earning strange looks from her friends.

Meanwhile, Blaise was mentally preparing his material to tease Draco again the next time he would see the blond boy. His was already excited for the next opportunity. His smile stretched from ear to ear. Seeing Blaise's devilish grin, Hermione and Neville felt pity for the Ice Prince, Slytherin Head Boy.

_'Bad luck for him,'_ Hermione and Neville thought for Draco.

"Mmmnn..." Ron whimpered, bringing their attention of the people around him back on him.

"Now what do we do about him?" Blaise asked.

"That would be some problem if he remembered what he saw," Neville said, grimacing. "Ron is so overprotective of Heley that I pity her. He would do anything to make Draco pay for kissing Heley, even if it was an accident. I don't fancy having him annoying us about it."

"Hnn," the company nodded in agreement.

"How about we obliviate him?" Blaise suggested.

"**_NO!_** I won't let you do that to him!" Ginny protested. Ah! So Ginny cared about her brother, but in her own (weird) way. "If you do that, I won't be able to tease him later!" Ginny wailed. Err, oops! So Ron was still the last of his sister's worries. Hermione and Neville sighed again. Obviously, Fred and George had rubbed off too much on their little and only sister.

"Then what do you suggest?" Luna asked. Hermione searched for a solution to their problem and found it.

"Ginny, when he wakes up, tell him he fainted because he drank too much champagne," Hermione ordered. Ginny saluted her like a soldier.

"Got it!"

"That won't work," said George as he popped out from behind Hermione. "Ron is very good at handling alcohol. He won't buy that he fainted because of a couple glasses of champagne."

Hermione frowned suspiciously at George.

"Let me guess," Hermione said. "He is good at handling alcohol because of your doing?"

George only grinned, all of his perfectly white front teeth answering for him.

"How do we do then?" Neville asked.

"How about making him drink really strong alcohol, a whole bottle of liquor or something," Luna offered.

"Exactly my thought," George said. Blaise reflected a moment, then called a house elf.

"Barn!" Blaise called. A house elf popped in front of him.

"Yes, Mister Zabini. What can Barn do for your service, Mister Zabini?" Barn asked.

"Get me the strongest Firewhiskey in the Manor, please," Blaise commanded.

"Immediately, Mister Zabini." Barn popped away and returned back with the requested item before popping away again.

"This should do." Blaise took out his wand and charmed the whole contents of the bottle directly into Ron's stomach. "With that, he is sure to have a horrible hangover tomorrow. You can make him believe that he didn't have his head on straight, and that he can't remember exactly what he saw. But you'll still have to make up a very good story and make him believe it."

George puffed out his chest and hit it proudly.

"Leave it to me!" he swore.

* * *

Updated on Saturday, December 4th, 2010. Beta'd by ElusiveTruth


	32. A Day with the Malfoys part 1

Hello again,

I'm back. I have no excuses for why I didn't update for so long. It just happened because I have less free times. I started university, which is, for those who had experimented it, quite demanding on your energy and your times. Now that it is summer break, I can find free time to write again. I hope you will enjoy reading this story again.

N.B: This chapter is unbeta'd.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 32. A Day with the Malfoys part 1  
**

"Mnnn..." Heley groaned. Today, the morning sunlight was very annoying. It seemed like Mr. Sunshine had decided to be a real bothersome today. It kept stubbornly poking on her eye lids, refusing to let her return back to her sweet dream. Heley wanted to hide away from the annoying sunshine and rolled over to burry herself under the silk bed sheet.

". . ." She just realized something.

_'Wait. Since when my bed have silk bed sheet?'_

Heley jerked up from her bed to see that she wasn't in the Gryffindor girls' dorm.

_'Ah! Where is this place? And what am I doing here?'_ Heley panicked.

She looked around the room. The room was twice the size of the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Instead of a plain brick wall like the dorm, the wall was covered with cream and golden pattern wallpaper. The bed, the dresser, the vanity, the nightstand were a set of crafted wood painted in a chestnut finish to bring out the warm burgundy-red color material of the bed, the curtain and the chair. It was a very nice and welcoming bedroom, but that still didn't stop Heley to wonder when and how did she end there. Then, she remembered what happened the night before.

* * *

Flashback

It was the end of the Malfoy New Year's party. The guests were starting to leave. The last remained were Heley and her friends, who were exchanging the last salutations.

"Well, we will be leaving now," Neville said. He put his arms around Heley and hugged her. "See you again, Heley. I'll come to school the Saturday before we start school again. We can spend the whole day together."

"See you too, Neville," Heley said, returning his hug.

"I will come too with him," Luna said, smiling to Heley. Heley returned her smile.

"As for me, I will certainly come **_AND_** I want to see the school with all its walls standing, so don't search for troubles until then. We want you alive for graduation," Hermione said. Heley grimaced.

"I never look for troubles. It's trouble which always look for me," Heley meekly replied. Ginny patted her shoulder.

"There there, Heley. Don't be down for something like that. I'll be there too and I'll bring Ron with me," Ginny said, then whispered in Heley's ear "If you are out to turn the school upside down, then I want my part of fun too. Hihihi!"

"Ginny, I heard that!" Hermione exclaimed outrageously while Neville and Blaise sniggered.

"Oops! Hnhnhn!" Ginny covered her mouth but was grinning behind her hands. Hermione sighed in despair.

"Heley, are you returning back to Hogwarts again?" Blaise asked inquisitively, not liking the idea of Heley spending all her time alone at school.

"Yes," Heley answered.

"Heley, is it really fine to spend the holidays alone at school?" Neville asked, not liking the idea more than Blaise do. Heley smiled to reassure them.

"It's not that bad," Heley said. Neville wished that she would accept his invitation to stay over his place or at the Burrow or at Hermione's place, but Heley stubbornly refused them all. "Actually, it's quite-..."

"Alone at Hogwarts?" Lady Malfoy interrupted. She had heard Blaise. "Heley, were you staying alone at school during the holidays?" At the sound of her voice, lady Malfoy didn't like the idea very much, just like everyone.

"Well, err, technically, I'm not alone," Heley hurriedly explained. "I spend times with the ghosts and the house elves. And I played outside with the creatures of the Forbidden Forest."

The company glared at the black hair girl. Sure, she looked like she had fun spending the holidays at Hogwarts with the err, non-wizard livings, but still…

"Heley, you will stay at the Manor until school start again," lady Malfoy said, more likely commanded. "You will return back to Hogwarts with Draco."

"Heh? But I…"

"She really can, lady Malfoy?" Hermione interrupted Heley, relieved at the perspective that Heley wouldn't be alone again. "It would be much appreciated. Thank you in advance for taking care of her."

"Huh? What? Hermione, wh-…?"

"Heley, me too I prefer that you stay here instead of going back to school," Neville cut in.

"If you're not going to the Burrow, then stay here," Ginny added in.

"Believe me, this is best for you," Blaise said.

"Hah…?" Heley ticked an eyebrow. What was wrong with them all? It wasn't like the concerned person was them, but it was her. How could they decide what was good or not good for her without her consent? (And damn Ron for being out and not taking her defense against Hermione!) She absolutely didn't want to stay at the Malfoy's place with this-...

"Heley, come with me. Now," Hermione interrupted her thinking and pulled her to the farthest corner of the room.

* * *

Far away from other people's ears, Heley and Hermione had a little chat.

"Hermione, why do you want me to stay here with the Malfoys?" Heley protested, clearly not liking the 'invitation' forced upon her. Hermione grabbed Heley's shoulders and forced the girl to look straight into her eyes.

"Heley, even though I don't understand why, you always seem to be uneasy around Draco, almost as you dislike him. I was wondering if somehow you share the same feelings Harry had toward Draco. Heley, you only know Draco for only a few months, but you seem to his prejudices against him. As far as I can see, Draco never did anything that might hurt you. Yet, you seem so cold toward him. It seems to me that you took all of Harry's anger toward Draco into yourself. You treated Draco like the way Harry would certainly do to him. But Heley, you're not Harry. You are not him. You are you, who have known Draco for only a few months. I feel that you're being unfair to Draco in the way you act toward him. If you were Harry, then I would understand your feelings, after everything Draco did to him from the moment they started Hogwarts. I myself also have the right to hate Draco after everything he did to me. However, today, I'm not the same persone as I was before. I came to understand that it is just pointless to bear grudge against the past. We cannot walk ahead if we keep continuing to watch the past. Besides, Draco had changed too. You, Heley, you don't have any past grief with Draco. Among all of us, you are the only person who should be able to have a fair opinion about Draco and the Malfoys. However, it doesn't seem to be the case."

Hermione paused momentary. She didn't notice that Heley had froze under her words while she talked. Hermione let go of Heley's shoulders and turned her head away.

"If Harry was still alive, I know that he would still have hard feelings against Draco because he was the one who have lost the most in the war. His parents, his godfather, his surrogate godfather, his friends and his mentor. And even him di-... (Hermione bit her lips, trying to stop them from trembling) ...he left too after them." Hermione took a grip on herself and turned to face Heley again. "But as I just said Heley, you are not Harry. You are you. I don't know how and why you came to share the same hard feelings Harry had toward Draco. Certainly you must have your reasons, but for whatever reason it is, I ask you to give Draco a chance so you can properly see him under a new light. But most importantly, I ask you to give you, _yourself_, a chance. I want you to take this opportunity before starting school again to learn to see Draco as the new person he became today. Heley, I've learn the hard way how bearing negative feelings toward other people can bring disastrous consequences. Many times, I told myself that if right from the beginning, we weren't so caught in the prejudices and rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin, the war might not be so cruel for all of us. (Hermione close her fists to refrain them from shaking too much). Heley, I wish you could avoid doing the same mistakes we did. I hope that you would use the opportunity to settle down your prejudices and grudges against the Malfoys. So please, stay her and learn to pacify with Draco and his mother and with yourself, especially considering their new position toward you as your legal guardians."

End flashback

* * *

_'It seems that you took all of Harry's anger toward Draco into yourself... __Heley, you are not Harry. You are you... You don't have any past grief with Draco... Among all of us, you are the only person who should be able to have a fair opinion about Draco and the Malfoys.' _Hermione's words echoed in Heley's head.

"Ha..." Heley sighed as she leaned against the bed headboard. Because of those words, Heley ended here, in one of the guest rooms of the Malfoy Manor.

_'Hermione was right. I had never been able to completely erase my past.' _Heley looked through the window, which gave out on the garden behind the manor.

_'I had always thought that Harry was finally put aside. I did everything to erase the traces of Harry, but it seems that feelings, particularly the hard ones, are not that easy to erase. His feelings are still live inside of me, particularly those toward Draco Malfoy... _(Heley chewed her lips)_ who is now my guardian... _(Her shoulders slumbered)_ Fate, why do you hate me so much?'_

She grabbed the bed-cover and hide covered her head with it, hiding herself.

_'Learn to pacify with Draco and his mother and with yourself,' _Hermione's voice echoed again.

_'And pray tell me how do I do that, Hermione?' _Heley grunt._ 'You forgot to leave behind a tutorial manual book for me to use!'_

"Miss Potter," a voice called.

"Wah!" Heley jumped and dropped the cover over her head to see a house-elf standing in the room. "Err, yes? What is it?"

"Mistress Malfoy would like to know if you will join her for breakfast or would you prefer to take it here in your room?" the house-elf asked.

"Ah! I, err... I... err..." Heley couldn't find her words. Waking up in a foreigner room with Hermione's voice admonishing her in her own head, plus a house-elf to serve her ware not things that was used too. It was just too much for her system to take.

_'What is wrong with me? Why am I so slow this morning?'_

Yet, the house-elf patiently waited for an answer.

"I will join her," Heley finally managed to blurt.

"Mistress said that, in case you choose to have breakfast with her, you can take your time to prepare. Mistress will wait for you," the house-elf added.

"I will take a shower and will be down soon," Heley said.

"Very well. I shall inform Mistress." The house-elf bowed and popped away.

Heley climbed down the bed and hurried into the shower. Five minutes later, she walked out to remember that she nothing else to wear except the gown she worn the night before. But she was immediately relieved when she saw a set of clothe displayed on the bed for her. It was an indoor old-pink color dress long down to the feet. Heley wasn't sure she was happy it was a dress, but either she wore that or it was the gown. She grabbed the dress and slipped in.

_'At least, they had the good idea to provide me flat shoes!'_

She slipped in the slippers, brushed her hair and left her room.

* * *

As she stepped out of her room, an(other) unfortunate accident happened to her.

_WHAMP!_

"Ouch! Aaaaaaah! Oomph!" Heley got hit with something from behind her head, yelped, fall and her face connected with the Malfoy Manor hallway carpet. Once _again_, she found herself flat on the floor, kissing the carpet. "Grrrrr..." Heley cursed under her breath.

"Why is it always happen to me?" she grunted as she sat on her heels.

A chance neither Ginny nor Blaise weren't there. Otherwise, Ginny would dutifully note down on the list of Heley's new friend the Malfoy Manor's hallway carpet after the ballroom floor while Blaise would start exposing his (absurdly) super developed theory with complex scientifical hypotheses that would make the great genius magician Merlin himself, or even Einstein, look like a scholar just to explain of how Heley Jane Potter managed to trip while wearing absolutely flat shoes.

_'Could it be that I am cursed?' _Heley wondered. But this time, it really wasn't Heley's fault at all. Something had collided with into her.

"Awww..." Heley groaned, massaging the sore spot behind her skull where she was hit. She turned around to see who/what was culprit it was only to find a ball with wings at her feet. "Heh?"

Heley picked up the winged ball, which happened to be an owl. The owl wasn't big one. It was bigger than Ron's owl Pig, but smaller than a Quaffle. It had snowy white feather with hints of gold.

"Houuuu..." the owl whimpered, its eyes swirling. It appeared that the bird got knock hard when it collided into Heley's head.

"It was you who collided into me, yet you dare to whimper on me?" Heley said accusingly to the bird.

"Houuu..." the bird answered, as trying to say it was sorry. Heley blinked, surprised. It seemed like the bird could understand her. But before Heley could say anything else, her stomach reminded her it was breakfast time.

_GROOOOOOOOOWL! _Heley blushed, happy that no one was around to hear her stomach's demand.

"I'll deal with you later. Right now, I'm hungry!" Heley said and headed down to the dining room, carrying the owl in one hand, the other one kept massaging the sore spot behind her head.

* * *

"Ah, Heley. Here you are," lady Malfoy greeted as she saw the black hair girl entered the room. Draco was also there. He gave her a nod.

"Good morning, Aunt Narcissa, Draco," Heley greeted and returned Draco's nod.

"Good morning, darling. Here, take a seat. And how did you hurt your head?" lady Malfoy asked, seeing Heley massaging the back of her scalp. Heley grimaced and showed her the bird she was cradling in her arm.

"This bird collided into me when I left my room," Heley said.

"Again?" Draco said, recognizing the owl.

"Again? You know about its flying performances? Is he yours?" Heley asked, sitting on the only empty chair next to Draco.

"Actually, it's not a he, but a she," Draco explained. "She is still a baby. I found her in the forest behind our land. She fell off her nest and was facing alone a hungry wolf. Her mother died protecting her. The wolf wanted to have her as a meal when I came upon them. I brought her back with me. And about her flying performances, she has a habit to bump into everywhere all the times. I cannot help her because I don't know how to teach a bird to fly. And Apollo, my hawk, refused to teach her. So she had to learn it on her own, which ended up crashing everytimes into everything."

"Oh," Heley said, surprised to learn that Draco Malfoy could be nice to an owl. The owl had regained conscious and was staying still in Heley's arm.

"You can take care of the owl later, Heley. Now let's eat," lady Malfoy said.

They started their breakfast. Heley even share a piece of bacon to the owl.

* * *

Updated on Tuesday, June 28, 2011. Unbeta'd.

A/N: Due to a tight schedule, my previous beta-reader had to resign. So know, I'm in search for a new beta-reader. If there is someone who is interested to beta-read Fallen & Risen, please send me a notice. Thank you.


	33. A Day with the Malfoys part 2

**Fallen & Risen 33. A Day with the Malfoys part 2**

After breakfast, lady Malfoy asked Draco to take Heley outside for a visit around the manor.

"Our land in the snowy morning is an enchantment not to be missed," lady Malfoy said to Heley. "You will fall for the sight."

And that was how Heley found herself sitting in a horse sleight, admiring the landscape while Draco led the horse. Strangely, the owl didn't want to leave her side (probable because she had shared her breakfast with it). It was now cradled in Heley's arms, quite please with itself.

Though Heley didn't say a word since they had climbed in the sleight, the huge smile adorning her face was enough to tell how much she like what she was seeing. The Malfoy land in winter was a magnificent spectacle. Everything was covered in pure white snow. Big fluffy snowflakes danced around them, leaded by the dancing rhythm of the wind. Winter usually reminisced of a season of dead, but the winter on the Malfoy land was different. Instead being for the deceased, winter on Malfoy land reminisced a season of hope. When Fall stripped off the trees of their leaves and sent the animals to hibernate, Winter brought everything into a long sleep so they can regenerate their energy for their next rebirth. Until Spring would be back, everything was resting under the Winter's kind, snowy, mantle protection. Winter was a powerful season that could even be destructive, yet it could also be caring and gentle. Heley now understood what lady Malfoy meant by 'an enchantment not to be missed'.

Heley's eyes were permanently wide open, not wanting to miss anything. She was like a child in front of a fairy tale castle, mesmerized by the magical sight around her. Draco couldn't help but smiled at Heley's childlike joy. It amused to see how easy it was to please his new ward. Her naive grin made Draco wanting to show her something worthier to be mesmerized, a secret place he was very fond of. He pulled on the reins and led the horse toward another direction a little bit further inside the wood. Captivated by her surrounding, Heley didn't notice when Draco stopped the horses and had climbed down the sleight. She also didn't see him going around the sleight to offer her his hand. Instead, it was the owl in Heley's arms that jumped on the offered hand before hopping up to Draco's shoulder.

"Heley," Draco called, his hand still extended to her, the palm up. Heley startled and brought her attention back to see Draco still waiting for her to give him his hand.

"Oh! Err, it's okay! I can g-... Aaaah!" Heley didn't finish her sentence as she missed a step, tripped, and fell out the sleight. Luckily for her, Draco caught her between his arms before she hit the ground.

"Oomph!" Heley found her face buried in companion's winter coat, his peppermint and black pepper scent titillating her nose. Heley cursed between her teeth, wondering why she kept tripping everywhere lately.

_'It must be a jinx Blaise cursed me with!'_

Draco helped her straight up on her feet again, his larges hands holding her upper arms.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked worriedly. Heley blushed at the proximity and stepped back to put a distance between them.

"Hn. Thank you," Heley muttered shyly, her face still burning. Draco nodded and released her arms. The owl on Draco's shoulder jumped down on Heley's.

"Hoo?" the owl hoot-ed, asking her if she was hurt. Heley smiled and brought her hand up to pat its head.

"I'm not hurt. Thank you for worrying," Heley said, smiling to the owl. The owl cooed, and then nuzzled its head against Heley's cheek, earning itself more pats.

"Come, I want to show you something," Draco said. She followed him.

Draco guided Heley a little bit more in the forest through the trees. The black haired girl gasped at the sight of the lake revealing to them. Her reaction made Draco smile. The surface of the water was frozen, reflecting the sunlight like a mirror. The sunrays bounced on the ice before leaping up, giving it a magical-like light. A willow had taken root at the edge of the lake. The three was covered with a thick coat of snow, making the branches bend over the surface of the frozen water. It was like the willow was sleeping, patiently waiting for the return of the spring. At the feet of the willow, a doe with its baby fawn were searching for something to eat under the careful watch of a stag no far away. The stag was most probably the father of the fawn. Heley smiled at the image of the small family. The stag and the doe reminded her of her parents.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Draco quietly asked.

"Hmn..." Heley gave a small nodded, her eyes not leaving the stag, the doe and the fawn. Draco inertly smiled, very happy about his decision to share his favorite hiding place with her.

"I had discovered this place recently. It is very special to me. Whenever I feel that there is no more hope left for me, I came here. Just the view of this place makes me forget about all the worry of the world." Draco paused momentary, admiring the shining face of the frozen lake. "It is like this place has a mysterious power of its own. It can dissipate negative feelings like sadness and despair and give you in exchange a sensation of peace and serenity. It always marvels me how this place can heal me." Draco finished with a serene smile stretching his lips.

His smile was so mesmerising that Heley couldn't detach her eyes from him. Standing there with the snow dancing around him, a calm and gentle smile gracing his features, his aristocratic profile cut on the white scenery, he was enthralling. Heley found herself completely drawn by him.

_'I never realize that he is so handsome...' _Heley jerked, her cheeks burning crimson at the sudden and ludicrous idea her heart just popped in her brain.

_'What was I thinking about? Where did that come from?' _Heley chewed her lips, mortified that she just had thought of Draco Malfoy as handsome and searching for a plausible reason of why she had that weird (and ridiculous) idea.

_'It must be the coffee! That's it! It must be that! It's all the coffee's fault! My taste buds are not used to such deep and refined coffee beans so the sense of taste brain zone is upside down, affecting the analyzing capacity all the other zones!'_

Heley hastily turned her face away from him and pretended to admire the lake too. Soon, she came to realize that Draco must be right about the healing power this place have. She forgot about her previous embarrassment and a sensation of serenity washed throughout her being.

_'This place is really magical. I never felt so in peace before like I am now, even standing so close to him.' _Heley hesitated momentary before continuing_._

_'And he shares this place with me...' _Again, Heley felt her cheeks burn at what that realization implied. But despite herself, it made her heart feel warm at that idea. Her cheeks took a soft peachy pink tint.

_'It... It is not a bad feeling...'_ she admitted to herself.

Heley closed her eyes, accepting to let the feeling spread inside her, enjoying the caress of the gentle wind against her cheek. She was unaware that Draco was watching her, slightly gasping. For a reason he didn't, he felt his heartbeat pounding faster in his chest.

* * *

Draco and Heley left the lake. Draco helped Heley climbed back in the sleight before he took place next to her. He gathered the reins in his hands and led the horses to go back to the manor. While Draco led the horses, Heley enjoyed the peaceful silence of the forest. Her hands were crossed over her coat, cradling the small owl, snuggling against her warmth. Draco eyed the owl, an idea came to him.

"Heley, the owl seems to like you very much. Why don't you keep her?" Draco said.

"Eh?" Heley responded, startled out of her reveries. She looked down at the white snowy feathered ball in her arm.

"Ever since I picked her up, she had never let anyone get near her, except you. She looks like she has adopted you," Draco said, seeing how the owl seemed happy in Heley's arms. "You don't have an owl, so you should as well keep it."

The owl looked up at Heley with affectionate golden eyes as if it wanted to support what Draco said. The way the owl looked at her reminded Heley of how Hedwig used to watch her. Heley smiled softly at the souvenir of Hedwig, her first owl.

"Are you really sure you want to give her to me?" Heley asked Draco.

"Hmn," Draco nodded, answering. "Besides, I think that it is better that she had a master or mistress in your case. Apollo, my hawk, doesn't seem to like her. He is often annoyed with her and when he is annoyed, he... is less willing to owl-post for me." Draco explained sheepishly. Heley giggled, amused by Draco's predicament.

"I figured that I must gave her away, but I haven't have time to think about how I should do it. So if you accept to take her, it will help me very much," Draco said, almost pleading.

"Hahaha!" Heley laughed. To think that the little cute bird could bring troubles to Draco Malfoy was just hilarious. For sure, if he heard about that, Ron would elevate the bird among the most awesome creature to ever exist in the world just because the owl could annoy the mighty Slytherin Ice Prince. Heley brought the owl up to her face.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Heley asked, cooing at the cuteness of the bird.

"Hoo hoo!" the owl squealed, showing Heley how much its liked the idea. That made Heley smiled.

"Then I shall call you... hmn... Heather! That's it, Heather. Do you like your new name, Heather?" Heley asked.

"Hoo hoo!" Heather flapping her wings happily.

"Hahaha! Then Heather you shall be!" Heley said, kissing the owl's head.

"Hoo hoo!" The two newly formed mistress and pet nuzzled against each other. The joy reflecting on their face unconsciously brought a smile onto Draco's face.

After Heather's christening, Heley and Draco were more relaxed and enjoyed talking to each other about anything and everything on their way back. It was so fun spending time talking with her new guardian that Heley felt slightly disappointed when they reached the manor. She didn't realize that time flew so quickly between them.

* * *

Back to the Manor, Draco had a house-elf to take care of the horses. Once inside, he helped Heley to take off her coat before leading Heley's into the winter garden, where his mother was waiting for them for tea.

"Go first. I have some papers to fill. I will join you later," Draco said. Heley nodded, understanding. After a last nod, Draco walked away, leaving a trail of fresh mint and black pepper scent behind him.

Once alone, Heley entered the winter garden when something suddenly popped in her mind.

_'Wait. Fresh peppermint, black pepper and winter-like scent... Why do I have the impression that I am supposed to remember something about this scent?'_ Heley pondered.

* * *

"There you are, Heley," lady Malfoy greeted as soon as Heley stepped in the winter garden. "Come and sit with me." Heley took the seat across from lady Malfoy as the later poured her a cup of tea. "So, how was the ride?"

"It was, as you said, an enchantment. I particularly like the-...! _Eep!_" Heley jumped as something poked her hand. She searched for the culprit when her eyes landed on a bird. It was a peacock, a white peacock. The bird was totally white, except for the eyes, which were a ruby red.

Heley noticed that there were many white peacocks roaming around in the garden. She then remembered Ron saying something about the Malfoys have 'white chickens' running in their manor, but she had never expected the said white 'chickens' would be so... unlike the usual chicken we all know.

"They are beautiful creatures, aren't they?" lady Malfoy said, very pleased by Heley's reaction.

Heley, still amazed by the beauty of the birds, only nodded for answer. One particularly beautiful peacock toddled toward Heley, curious about the new girl. It was, like his companions, immaculately white. However, unlike his companions, it was like his feather were glowing and the eye of the tip of his tail feather were lilac encircled in a glittering silver ring. Fascinated by the beauty of the creature, Heley slowly extended her hand toward the bird, asking its permission to touch it. The peacock watched her for an instant, evaluating her. Then, slowly, it walked toward Heley's extended hand and rested its head against her palm. Suddenly, Heley felt like something was sucked out of her through where the bird touched her. Heley froze.

_'W-w-what was that...?' _Heley wondered, blinking. Surprisingly, Heley didn't feel scared or anything. She felt suddenly very good and in peace with herself.

"These peacocks are magical creature, but this one particularly special," lady Malfoy said.

"How so?" Heley asked politely, but was still confused by the sudden swing of her emotions.

"Look at its feet, Heley," lady Malfoy said, smiling. Heley did as she was told. At the bird feet, Heley saw a small patch of white star flowers that wasn't there a minute ago.

"Huh?" Heley exclaimed. "This bird can make flowers sprout out from the soil?"

"Yes," lady Malfoy, smiling again. "I myself had become very found on these flowers. They are very soothing for the sight."

"But how did it do it?" Heley asked.

"You just feel like something was suck out of yourself when it touched you, right?" lady Malfoy asked. Heley nodded. "Ami, that is its name, can absorb people negative energy when he touched them. He purifies the energy, and then releases it out under the form of flowers. The more negative energy one has, the more flowers Ami can produce. Heley, you must have a lot of sadness inside you, considering the number of flowers Ami just sprouted." Lady Malfoy explained.

Heley bite her lower lip and dropped her eyes to her feet. It was true. Christmas season was so... _blue_ to her. She had dreams about her parents, about Sirius, about Remus and all the people who left the world. She was happy to see them in her dreams again, but also sad at the same time because they were so far away from her. During the school, with all her friends around her, Heley had less time to see them. But as she was alone during holidays, she could think and dream about them as much as she wanted. That was why she was so insistent to return to school alone because she wanted to see them again. But Hermione just wouldn't let her have her ways and made her stay at the Malfoy Manor. Clearly, Hermione knew her too well. She played all the cards she had to avoid Heley drowning into loneliness again. Sometimes, it just annoyed that Hermione mingle in her business, but Heley knew Hermione did it for her well-being.

"Ami saved Draco's and my life," Lady Malfoy softly spoke. Surprised, Heley looked at the elegant lady sat in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

* * *

Update on Tuesday, September 6, 2011. Beta'd by DaniPotterLovesGod.


	34. Ami

A/N: On Christma's Holidays, Santa gaves me few free times. Thanks to him, I can write this. So say thank you to Santa.

* * *

Previously...

"Ami saved Draco's and my life," lady Malfoy softly spoke. Surprised, Heley looked at the elegant lady sat in front of her, waiting for her to continue.

A/N: Ami is pronounced 'Ah-me'. It's French.

Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 34. Ami**

Flashback

After that Lucius was send into Azkaban, lady Malfoy was very worried for her son. Draco had to become the head of the Malfoy. He had to rebuild the trust and the prestige of the Malfoy, prestige which was a little bit dented after the trial. Plus, he didn't have a proper transition to his new task. During the little family meeting after the Wizengamot, Lucius had just passed down the Malfoy ring to his son with an "I trust in you" as guidance before he was taken to Azkaban. Then, the title of the head of the Noble House of Black fell upon his shoulders. Whit the new responsibility, Draco had quickly matured into a trustworthy young lord. Too quickly for lady Malfoy's taste. Even though Draco had magnificently pulled through was expected from him, lady Malfoy couldn't help but feeling that it was too much responsibility for him, him who was barely out of school.

And she was right to be worried about him.

* * *

Flashback

During the first weeks at the manor after the Wizengamot, Draco had many break downs. During that time, his magic kept unleashing at the most unexpected moment. It wasn't like magical outburst like young children often experience, but it was wild and dangerous magic which destroyed everything around, from the walls down to the flower vases. When he felt that he was about to unleash again, he hide in the garden, where Mother Nature seemed to be able to calm the wildness of his magic. That was when he became close friend of the white peacocks living in the manor. Draco had never paid much attention to them before. Under the special circumstance, he learned to get acquaintance with them. He had become particularly attached to one bird he had named Ami, which mean 'friend' in French.

However, the wildness inside him wasn't completely tamed. It rebelled. During that time, the garden nor Ami couldn't help him. The dark energy inside Draco keep growing more dangerous at every new unleash. Many times, lady Malfoy had fear for her son's health. After a wild magic unleash, Draco was left completely drained off. The more his magic kept unleashing, the weaker he became. Then, during one particularly ravaging unleash, the mother and the son discovered the power of the white peacocks. Draco's painful screams had gathered all the peacocks of the manor in his room. The birds formed a circle around his bed, except for Ami, which was flying above Draco's head. The birds glowed a silver light, creating a dome imprisoning the black magical storm above Draco's head. Ami forced the remaining black force inside of Draco to storm out, enlarging the black mass above the ceiling. The black mass transformed into a storm, destroying everything in the room. The birds created a silver net trapping the black mass and Ami absorbed it inside its body. After that, Draco was left extremely sickly pale, but his erratic breath. At the most surprising was the Dark mark on his arm had disappeared. That was how lady Malfoy discovered that the white peacocks were purifying magical creature.

Before marrying Lucius, lady Malfoy knew that the white peacocks were a symbol of the Malfoy from long ago, though she never exactly knew what kind of magic these birds could do. Lucius himself didn't know. He just knew that one of his ancestor felt in love with the bird during one of his numerous voyages around the world and had brought a couple of male and female back home. Hat ancestor went through a lot of problems to have them bring to England and spend up to billion to build up a environnement aclimated to the one the birds were used to live in. Since them, the white peacocks had always lived inside the estates of the Malfoy from generation to generation, yet no one know exactly what was so special about them, except that they were majesties enough to represent the grandeur of the Malfoy. But today, lady Malfoy knows why that Malfoy ancestor took so much troubles to have the peacocks. They were trully magnificient magical creatures.

After that day, the birds were roaming back in the garden again, like normal, as if nothing special had ever happened before. Only Ami was different from before. The eye of his tail was no longer a pure white. It had taken a lilac tint surround by a glittering silver ring.

Thanks to Ami, Draco was able to regain his health back. And when he could get out of his bed, he had the manor rebuilt. It wasn't like he had a choice since his last unleash had tear off a big portion of the roof of his bedroom as well as many walls. At the same time, he took the opportunity to erase every tiniest hint that could remind them of the presence of a dark lord and his minions inside the manor.

And while they very busy rebuilding the castle, inside the winter garden, inside the creek where Ami had set to build his nest, a new kind of magical flower took form: a translucent misty-like lily flower which produces singing lights. The melody of the flower has the power to sooth the soul and to release the stress of its listener.

End flashback

* * *

Lady Malfoy gave a tour to Heley in the winter garden.

"Here, let me show you my favorite flower of all of Ami's creations," lady Malfoy said, leading Heley through the garden. "These flowers are very special. They glow in the dark and they sing."

"Hum, that sound amazing," Heley said, finding the description somehow. Lady Malfoy turned toward a darker corner or the garden and lift up the large leaves covering a little creek. Inside the small creek, grow on the rock were translucent petal lily-like flowers. Their pistils sprout various little yellow and blue glows. The yellow glow sang high pitch note while the blue one sang low pitch. Heley's eye wide twice their original size. "Ah! It's the same flower that I received for Christmas!" Heley exclaimed.

Lady Malfoy startled and turned on her heels to watched Heley with very surprised eyes.

_'She had? It was her...?'_

* * *

Flashback

Once recovered from his magic outbursts, Draco took over again his responsibilities as the head of the Malfoy and the Black under the guidance of his mother. Unlike his father, Draco believed that a feminine point of view could also be profitable in one way or another. Lady Malfoy herself like the new break of the tradition because she felt more involved in the family business. She understood more her position as a Malfoy lady as well as a nee-Black lady. But again, lady Malfoy couldn't help but still worrying about Draco. It seemed to her that Draco haven't finished living all his youth yet had to turn into an adult. She felt like he was missing a very important part of his youth life because of the sudden responsibilities falling on his shoulders. Then, she had wind about the invitation from Hogwarts for the students to re-do again their previous school year following the old program of before the changes done under Dolores Umbridge.

The week following the news, lady Malfoy didn't stop pondering about why and why not Draco should return back to school. However, she couldn't find arguments standing for Draco should return back to school beside her desire for him to live a full youth life. Then, one night, out of the blurt, she told him these words.

"Draco, I want you to return back to school for an 8th year."

Draco swallowed his piece of beef and watched his mother, waiting for an explanation from her part. However, she didn't give any, especially when considering that both of them knew that Draco didn't need to re-do again his 7th year. His mother just sat still with her hands fold on her skirt, staring straight at him. After he knew about the change done by Umbridge about the program of the 7th year, Lucius took in hand the charge to tutor his son himself. Thanks to his father, Draco now had an adequate level of education. So seriously, he didn't need to return back to school. Then why did his mother so want him to return back?

_'She must have a reason of her own,'_ Draco concluded.

"Very well, Mother," Draco simply answered, not asking for any explanation. _'If she wants to tell me her reasons, then she will. If she doesn't want to tell, then she must also have a reason for not telling.'_ He would not ask her. He trusted her.

And Draco boarded the Hogwarts Express on September 1 with the other old students. While he was away, his mother took care of the family business and always kept him update about everything. And he too kept her update about his life at school.

* * *

For a few weeks, lady Malfoy was always wondering if she did the right thing to send Draco back to school. His letters only related about his school progress, sometimes mentioning about Blaise once or twice. What made lady Malfoy worried was that the letters were written by an adult, by a lord, nothing like by a young man. They letters were strict and voided of emotions. It came to a point that she became anxious and scared to receive another letter from Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy-Black. She wanted to receive a letter from her son, a young boy who had just barely cross the teenager state, a young man simply named Draco Malfoy.

Then, subtly, emotions started to appear in his letters. At the beginning, they were confusion. Then, questioning, followed immediately with restraint. It took lady Malfoy a certain time to figure out that her son was referring to certain a Gryffindor classmate. Lady Malfoy was very curious about that Gryffindor classmate that stirred so many emotions in her son but Draco's letters didn't specify exactly who it was. Through the small information Draco left in his letters, lady Malfoy managed to build a certain identity of that classmate: a Gryffindor girl in the same year as Draco, she couldn't find the name of the girl or how she looked like. Following his restraint emotions period, Draco's letters became very short and dried, like his first letter at the beginning of the year. However, this time, lady Malfoy didn't feel any worry because beneath this dryness, she could feel that her son was fighting with himself with his feelings. He was being very harsh on himself to deny or to protect something, and most probably connected to the mysterious Gryffindor girl. His letters were short and very 'upright' of a young lord, but they showed that he was living.

After a month, lady Malfoy was very happy that she had send Draco back to school. His letters were now starting to show small sparkle of humanity, some human feelings. In the letter just before his returning home for Christmas, he had allowed himself to express the joy and the happiness he felt upon seeing her. Never Draco would tell his feelings under any form of expression. Something or someone at school was changing him for the best. Then, one night, he appeared in the living room after leaving Hogwarts, bearing a very healthy face color, much the delight of his mother. But what delight lady Malfoy more than anything was the gentleness and softness in his features when he kissed her cheek. Lady Malfoy was very happy to see that Draco had gain some healthy color and less tensed than before going back to school. Now, he talk to her about anything and not simply kept the conversation formal.

Another very surprise lady Malfoy had discovered was that for the first time of his life, her son had spontaneously sent a Christmas gift to someone who wasn't her or Lucius. And it was a gift through the heart. Draco had refused the singing lily, the first one to bloom, to his best friend's request. Draco knew Blaise intended to give it as a Christmas present to the red haired victim of his pursuits because the flower has a strong power to swoon the said victim to Blaise's favors. However, Draco had spontaneously gifted it to someone else. The mystery remained as who was the receiver of the singing lily. And during the New Year Ball, it was the first time lady Malfoy saw Draco smiled in a very long time, when he had helped Heley up when she tripped on the floor.

End flashback

* * *

_'It was her...'_

"I really like this flower," Heley said, unaware of the thought running in lady Malfoy's head. "It always makes me have good dream. Though I still don't know who send me that Christmas gift because there wasn't any name on the card."

Lady Malfoy only smiled as she listen Heley talking about what she liked about the flower. Now, she knew who was the mysterious person to whom Draco had given the first bloomed singing lily. Her eyes soften as she looked at the young girl standing next to her. Without a word, lady Malfoy put her hands on Heley's shoulders and pulled the girl toward her.

"Thank you..." she said before kissing Heley on the temple. Then, she walked away, leaving a very dumbfounded Heley behind.

"Err, Aunt Narcissa, what was that for?" Heley asked when lady Malfoy released her shoulders. Lady Malfoy only smiled, but didn't answer.

"Now, let's go back to our tea, shall we?" Lady Malfoy said, already heading back to where the snack was served.

"Huh?" Heley was totally confused.

"Come Heley. The tea will cold down otherwise," lady Malfoy only said. Obviously, Draco wished to remain anonymous, so she will respect his desire. If he wanted Heley to know who was the sender of her Christmas, he would tell her himself.

"Err, yes, Aunt Narcissa," Heley responded and hurried after the pure blood lady.

_'So Heley was the girl who had changed Draco.'_

Lady Malfoy smiled again.

* * *

A/N: To answer to a review about the white peacocks living in the Malfoy Manor. Exactly from where the Malfoy had acquired the peacocks, I don't know the answer myself. I just know about the peacocks base on a description of the Malfoy Manor from the HP encyclopedia. And since I doubted that the Malfoy would acquire common things or animals, I had made the white peacocks magical. The peacocks usually roamed in the garden, which brought me to think about plants. Between flowers and trees, flowers are cuter, so I linked the peacocks with the flowers. Then, add peacocks + magic + flower = magical flowers made by the peacocks. Now what kind of flower to choose? Why not lily for Heley's mother Lily? So from there was born the singing lilies from the white magical peacocks.

This chapter had not been beta'd. If you spot any mistakes - that bug you or -, please send me a notice and I will correct it. Thank you.

Update on Thursday, December 29, 2011. Undeta'd.


	35. A Gift to the Malfoys

A/N: Random chap, more or less linked to the story (because no super idea in mind). Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 35. A Gift to the Malfoys**

"I wanted to apologize, for forcing you to dance during the party when you were clearly scared by the perspective," lady Malfoy said sheepishly. "But I didn't want to dance with anyone else but Lucius..." she finished whispering.

Lady Malfoy missed her husband. During the New Year Celebration, she didn't want to open the waltz because she didn't want to open with anyone else other than with her husband. Opening the New Year Waltz with Lucius had always been a very precious moment for her. That was something exclusive for her and her husband. Opening that waltz with someone else was just inconceivable for her.

"Aunt Cissa..."

* * *

Lady Malfoy was outside in the garden, taking a walk to have fresh air. Draco wasn't with her because he had some paper to see. Heley was watching her from the window of her room. She thought about everything lady Malfoy told her.

She knew well that the war had cost a lot of pain for many people, but she had never understand exactly how hard it was. In a way, Heley found herself luckier than the Malfoy family. She, who was already an orphan from long ago, didn't lost any close family members. But for lady Malfoy and Draco, to be suddenly and so harshly separated from Lucius Malfoy when the later had always been close with them must be very hard. Lady Malfoy and Draco kept a normal demeanor, but Heley had learn to read the truth behind their smile today. It was very difficult for them to be separated with their father/husband, especially for lady Malfoy. She seemed to be the one would take it the most hardly. Somewhere in her heart, Heley felt a sting of sadness for the mother and for the son. Christmas holidays were precious time for family to be together to share joy and laugh. But because of Harry/her, the Malfoy family couldn't live the spirit of the holidays. She saw the sadness in lady Malfoy's and Draco's eyes when they were reminded or remembered Lucius Malfoy.

_'In a certain way, it is my fault if they cannot spend Christmas holidays with the whole family together...'_ Heley thought.

Heather, who was watching her mistress' contemplating face, hopped to nuzzle herself against Heley's arm. Heley broke out of her reveries to smile to Heather. She took the small owl in her arms up to her face.

"You are worry for me?" Heley asked.

"Hoo hoo..." Heather answered, showing her worried golden eyes to Heley. Heley smiled and pressed Heather against her cheek.

"Thank you, Heather," Heley said. Heather nuzzled against Heley to bring her comfort. Suddenly, an idea came to Heley's mind. "That's right! I can do that!" Heley exclaimed. She brought Heather back to the level of her eyes. "Heather, do you think you can do your first delivery for me?"

"Hoo!" Heather responded, spreading excitedly her wings, flapping them in eagerness. She was ready to do anything to please her mistress. Heley smiled at the owl's enthusiastically answer.

"Mitzy!" Heley called. Mitzy popped in front of her.

"Yes, Miss Potter. How may Mitzy help you?"

"Can you bring me something to write, please?"

"Immediately, Miss Potter." Mitzy popped away, and then popped back with a parchment, a quill and an ink well. Mitzy handed them to Heley.

"Thank you, Mitzy," Heley thanked. Mitzy bowed and popped away.

Heley proceeded to scribble hastily a short message. Then, she rolled the parchment to attach it to Heather's leg. Heather stood absolutely still while Heley attached the missive, chest puffed, absolutely proud to be send on her first mission for her mistress.

"Heather, bring this message to Minister Shacklebolt, and the faster you can." Heley cradled the small against her chest and walked to the window.

_'But...' _She was worried for her little Heather. It was windy outside and it was snowing. Heather was so small and she cannot fly correctly. _'Would she be alright?'_

As Heley thought through these lines, a hawk landed in front of her. It was Apollo, Draco's majestic companion.

_'What does Draco's hawk doing here?' _The hawk stayed still on the window edge, looking straight to Heley, as if it knew what were Heley's intention. _'Ah! Could it be...?'_ Heley decided to take a chance.

"Hello. You're Draco's hawk, Apollo, right?" Heley asked. The hawk didn't move, but didn't look away neither. Heley took it for a yes. She continued. "Heather is about to do her first mission, but I'm worried for her. Can you go with her to protect her?" The hawk gave her the same non-response answer again. Heley smiled at the hawk behaviour, which remind her so strongly of its master. "Then thank you." Heley brought Heather to the level of her eyes.

"Heather, this is an extremely important delivery. I'm counting on you," Heley said, caressing Heather's head with a finger.

"Hoo hoo!" Heather answered, very happy of her first mission. Clearly, the hawk over there would do a better job than her, but her mistress still want to send her. She would not deceive her mistress.

"Thank you Heather," Heley said, hugging the owl one last time against her.

"Hoo!" Heather cooed and affectionately nuzzled Heley's cheek.

"Thank you to you too, Apollo," Heley said. The hawk just shoots her one glare, and then turned its head to look outside.

"Be careful on the way, Heather," Heley kissed Heather on the head, and then extended her hands outside. Heather extended her wings, flapped a couple of times to test the wind, and then took off. Appollo immediately took off after Heather, flying above the small owl to protect it from the wind. Heley stayed at the window until neither Heather nor Apollo where visible from her sight.

_'Please, please Merlin, make _it_ be possible...'_ Heley prayed.

* * *

Standing on the balcony of the highest place of the Malfoy Manor, lady Malfoy watched the stars in the black mantle of the night. She felt very lonely. This was the first time she started the New Year alone. Usually, her husband and she always enjoyed the morning of the New Year together.

_'Lucius...' _She closed her eyes, thinking about her husband. _'I wish you were here beside me...' _As soon as she finished making her wish, someone softly called her name.

"Cissy." Lady Malfoy startled. That voice was familiar to her, very familiar. But _that_ voice wasn't supposed to be _here._

_'Am I being delirious because I miss him so much?'_ lady Malfoy wondered.

"Cissy," the voice called again.

_'No! I'm hearing his voice again. It can't be... But...'_

"Cissy, it's me..." This time, lady Malfoy turned around to see the object of her thinking standing behind her.

"Lu-Lucius..." lady Malfoy stuttered.

"Cissy," Lucius said. Seeing his wife froze on the spot, because she was scared that he was only an illusion created by her loneliness, Lucius stepped toward her. Seeing her husband walking slowly to her, lady Malfoy came to the conclusion that he wasn't an illusion. But even if he was an illusion, she would still embraced it. Next, she ran into Lucius' arms, which he closed them around her.

_'He is not an illusion.'_

"Lucius!" lady Malfoy said, crying in joy as she buried her face in his chest.

"Cissy!" Lucius said, kissing her forehead. They stood like this for a very long time in each other embrace.

* * *

Flashback

Lucius was watching the black sky outside of his new cell, thinking about his wife and his son.

_'Usually, I would be with them during these times of the years.'_

Suddenly, the door of his cell opened. The auror who guarded his cell told him that someone wanted to meet him. Surprised, Lucius followed the guard nonetheless. He was conducted in a room where someone was waiting. The person turned around and nearly made Lucius jumped in the air when he saw the person's face. In Lucius' opinion, that person must have the ugliest face he had ever saw in his life, even uglier than the ex-Dark Lord. Of course, that person has a nose, but it didn't change that he still looks like a ghoul. And the most shocking for Lucius was that that person walked up to him, took his hands and shook them enthusiastically. It look like that person was not aware that he was a criminal.

"Ah! Lord Lucius Malfoy! So please to meet you! Yes, I know that you lost the title of a lord after the sentence, but she seemed to don' care about it, so I don't see why I should care as well. Actually, I don't know the reason why she asked us that favor, but since it is her, it cannot be wrong," the goul-like person spoke, still shaking Lucius' hand while the later was (absolutely) speechless by such an (over)excited welcome. Lucius could deal with people looking down at him, he, a pure blood lord put in prison, but not with this weird goul-guy. And he even didn't know with who he was meeting with nor who was that she-person his interlocutor was talking about.

"Ah! My apologizes. I haven't yet introduced myself. My name is Anton Ashley, first secretary of Prime Minister Shaklebolt (A/N: For those who had forgotten about Anton Ashley, please refer back to the first chapter - To protect a smile). I'm here for a... hum, how should I put this? Ah yes! For a special little mission for a special person!" Ashley enthusiastically put, earning another confuse glance from Lucius. Lucius was confused by two things: first, an official was visiting him in prison and second, this official must be completely out of his mind for not being scare of an imprisoned criminal.

"A special little mission for a special person?" Lucius repeated.

"Yes yes! Please take a seat and I will explain to you," Ashley said, finally releasing Lucius' hand and showing the later a seat.

* * *

On the wish of a mysterious unknown person, Lucius was granted a special permission. He was free for twenty-four hours and could go back home to spend time with his family, but with the condition that he must stay within the boundary of the Malfoy estate. An auror would escort him back to the Malfoy Manor and would come back to take him the next day. Lucius was particularly surprised that there wouldn't be an auror attached to him for these twenty-four hours out of prison. Nonetheless, he was happy to be able to see his wife and his son.

Lucius had asked Ashley who was that mysterious person and immediately regretted. The secretary launched himself into the most fan-ish speech it was possible to exist to describe how that unknown she-person was wonderful, generous, marvelous and everything alike-the-god-like it could be, but without ever saying the name of that person. Ashley was completely lost in his (astonishing) admiration of that she-person. Did Ashley purposely avoid saying the name of the mysterious she-person or he was just too lost in his admiration to forget saying the name, Lucius couldn't tell. The only thing Lucius got from that (incredibly difficult to believe) admiration speech from Ashley was that this mysterious person must be extremely important to have the Prime minister himself to grant her wish.

* * *

That evening, Lucius and Mrs. Malfoy were alone. Suddenly, music magically played in the room. Lucius came to stand in front of Narcissa, offering her his hand.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" he asked. Lady Malfoy surprised. Lucius never asked her to dance out of the blue like this. Lucius smiled.

"I didn't have the chance to dance with you on New Year Eve," he said. Narcissa smiled fondly. She had never thought that he knew how precious the New Year waltz with him was precious to her. She had refused to open the New Year ball with anyone else because for her, it was something sacred to be done with her husband. That was why she had asked Draco to do in her place. Narcissa put her hand in his and he pulled her against him.

Outside the room, Draco was going to join his parents with Heley when he saw his parents twirling in the room. Smiling, he quietly closed the door and decided to leave them alone.

"Let's leave them alone for tonight" he said, smiling happily. Heley agreed with a nod and the two of them silently tiptoed away. Draco walked ahead, a smile brightening his face. It had been months since he last saw his mother smiling so dazzlingly. He thought that this night would be something he would cherish in his memory for a very long time. Behind him, Heley had a little mysterious smile tucking the corner of her lips.

* * *

That night, in her room, Heley picked up her owl and nuzzled her face against the bird.

"Heather, you did a wonderful job! I'm so proud of you!" Heley pecked on the owl's head.

"Hooooooooo!" Heather squealed in delight.

It was a very good idea she had to ask Shacklebolt for Lucius Malfoy to be back home for a few days. Shacklebolt had Ashley to take care of Heley's request, which was efficiently and quickly treated. Even turned into a girl, Harry/Heley potter still remained an idol for the Ashley.

* * *

Update Monday March, 19, 2012. Unbeta'd.


	36. The Cat Is Out of the Bag

****A/N: Unbeta'd. So plenty of grammar and spelling issues.

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 36. The Cat Is Out of the Bag**

_SHRAAAAAAP THUUUUUD!_

Hermione dropped all the books and parchment she was holding in her arms, disturbing the quietness of the hallway.

". . ." Hermione froze, fixing the parchment in her hand, gaping. "…It… It can't be…" she stuttered. "N-no… It-it can't be…!" she tried to convince herself.

Thinking it was an illusion, she shut her eyes, breathed deeply, and opened them again. She looked again at the parchment in her hand.

". . ." Se bite her lips. What she thought it was an illusion was still there. It wasn't an illusion. Hermione chewed her bottom lip, frowning.

"H-how can it be…? How come? What's…? Why…?"

For the first time of her life, Hermione's brain was frozen, unable to think about anything. Hermione was holding Heley's essay paper in her hand. Heley's scroll must have got mixed with hers and both of them didn't realized it. Hermione could tell the scroll belonged to Heley because it was covered with Heley's scribbles.

But on Heley's scroll, there was also Harry Potter's hand writing.

* * *

Back in her room, Hermione sat at her desk like she always do. But unusually, she wasn't studying nor writing her essays or reports. Right now, her desk wasn't covered with mountain of scrolls or books. Her quill was in her inkwell and not in her hand. No book was opened in front of her. Laid on her desk was only Heley's potion essay. Her elbows resting on her desk, supporting her forehead in her hands, Hermione only look at Heley's essay. Crookshanks had jumped and the desk and sat next to Heley's scroll, watching his mistress' distressed features. It was too late.

Heley was making her potions and noted down time by time small notes of her observation. Because she was either chopping ingredients, measuring things or brewing the concoction, she had switched from her left hand to her right hand non stop each time she picked up her quill to note down what she was doing. When Heley picked her quill with her right hand, it was Heley's hand writing. But when Heley picked the quill with her left hand, it was Harry's hand writing. Crookshanks looked sadly at the scroll and at his mistress. The half-Kneazel couldn't do anything anymore for Heley. His mistress had saw the scroll which was scattered with Harry Potter's hand writing between Heley's.

Hermione closed her eyes. Her heart clenched in her chest. Seeing her late best friend's hand writing woke in her heart many painful memories which were stabbing continuously her heart.

"How… How come? Why? Why does Heley's scroll have Harry's hand writing on it? How can it be possible?" Hermione muttered.

Unable to think, she leaned back in her chair, watching the ceiling. She bit her lips and closed her eyes again. Hermione brought her hands to her face, covering them, cutting herself from her surrounding.

"No… I need to calm down… I need to calm down…" she told herself, pinching her nose between her eyes.

Taking many deep breathes, her heart stopped throbbing in her chest. The newly came in oxygen clear off the smug in her head. She straighten up in her chair and flipped Heley's scroll upside down on her desk.

"The beginning… from the beginning… Let's start from the beginning…" she mumbled.

Hermione leaned back in her chair, but looked straight ahead of her. She closed her eyes and pictured Heley's and Harry's images in her head.

"Heley and Harry… They have a lot of commons things together…"

Okay, both of them are Potters and they have black hair and green eyes, but physical resemblances could be normal between relatives. Harry and Heley marked all their possessions with the initials 'HP'. It was normal too considering their first name. They were also excellent Quidditch player and were awesome on a broom, just like James Potter. Typical talent in a family passing down to the younger generation could also be a plausible explanation. All of Harry's old possessions were now Heley's as Heley got them after Harry's dead in heritage was also another plausible explanation.

"But that both Heley and Harry have the exactingly same tics and behaviors in the exactly same kind of situations… It's too many common things between two people to be normal," Hermione stated aloud. Hermione chewed her lips, frowning and brainstorming again.

"So many things about Heley are mysterious… _Too_ many things about Heley are mysterious…" Hermione recalled everything about Heley from the first day they met.

The first day Heley was called to the Headmistress' office, Heley walked out of the Great Hall without hesitation. Hermione remembered that during that moment, she felt that something was wrong about Heley's behavior, but her anger at Ron, who was trying to avoid potions, diverted her attention away from Heley. Now Hermione knew what was wrong in the picture. Heley had _confidently _walked out of the Great Hall on her way toward the Headmistress's office. As if she already knew where it was while it was her first time at Hogwarts. Or was it really her first time at the school? Hermione now clearly remembered Heley's panicked face, which was immediately followed by relief when Ron offered her his help. Ron had saved Heley from something, like saving her from a wrong move.

Heley also happened to know many secrets and personal stories shared between Harry, Ron and Hermione, stories that Ron and Hermione never shared with anyone else at Hogwarts because they were precious souvenirs of Harry. There was no way Harry would tell anyone these stories because it wasn't in his introvert personality and character. So how come Heley know them all? And Heley's first interactions with Draco before the two of them became fairly friendly, they were just _exactly_ like Harry's. How come Heley also have the same hatred toward Draco like Harry when it was their first time meeting? Hermione knew that coincidence existed but…

"But such a high probability of commons things and coincidences…" It was not normal.

Hermione flipped Heley's scroll up again. She looked at the patches written with Harry's hand writing. After putting all the strange pieces of puzzle together, only one explanation came to Hermione.

"Heley is Harry."

* * *

Heley climbed down the book shelves, the books she wanted in her hand. Not far from there, behind a book shelves, Hermione was watching Heley, her wand in her hand. Hermione raised her wand and pointed it to Heley.

Heley stopped flipping through her book when suddenly, she instinctively raised her left hand to her head. Something collided in her palm. It was a snitch, but over the snitch, Heley saw a Dementor, which was making its way toward her. Heley reacted faster then she think. She extirpated her wand and attacked the Dementor.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" she shouted. From the tip of her wand leaped out a magnificent silver stag. The Dementor froze, afraid, and tripped on its robe and changed form.

_CRACK!_

_'Huh? A boggart?'_ Heley raised her wand again and shouted.

"_Riddikulus!_"

_CLACK_!

The boggart-Dementor's black robe turned into a frilly satin dress with bows of every colors of the rainbow ornamenting it. The dress was ridiculous and the Dementor itself looked absolutely awkward. Plus, Heley made the Dementor being fat and short with chubby fingers. On the top of everything, the Dementor had ridiculously large pansies flower ornate its hood. The Dementor in pink back off one step, but trip in the hem of the dress because Heley had cursed it wearing high heels.

"Hahahaha!" Heley busted in laugh, holding her stomach and weeping the tears in the corner of her eyes.

_CLACK!_

The boggart exploded and dissolved in dust the air. But as the boggart disappeared, Heley was faced with a fantom-like Hermione, which immediately make her stop laughing. Hermione's face had drained off color when she saw Heley's instinct move. Heley just confirmed Hermione's suspicion.

"Hermione? What is it? Why are you so pale?" Heley asked. Hermione just lost more color, making her skin contrast horribly with her hair.

"Habits and behavior of a person can be changed with a lot of practices…" Hermione started with a trembling voice. Heley raised her head to see Hermione walking out from behind a book shelf.

"Hermione?" Heley said. Hermione ignored her.

"…but instincts can never be disguised…" the Head Girl continued, staring at Heley straight in the eyes. "_Harry!_"

Heley paled, her eyes widely fixing at Hermione.

"H-Hermione, w-what are you talking about? A-And why-why are you calling me Har-..." Heley stuttered.

"Don't lie to me, _Harry_!" Hermione insisted. "I didn't want to believe it too, but you just give me the proof of my suspicions about you, _Harry_," Hermione said, pointing at the Golden Snitch in Heley's hand. Heley tensed even more.

"W-what do you mean?" Heley stuttered, diverting her eyes away from Hermione's scrutinizing ones.

"Heley, Harry was an excellent Seeker and his reflexes were amazing. Your talent at Quidditch as a Seeker is his. Your patronus is a silver stag, just _a hundred percent exactly_ like Harry's one. And this…" Hermione slowly brought out Heley's scroll in front of the black hair girl. Heley drained off more colors when she saw her scroll. Her scribblings was mixed with Harry's hand writing.

_'Oh dear Merlin… How__?__ When did I did that?__'_

"_Harry_," Hermione stressed on the name, "you can learn to write with your right hand to disguise your hand writing. But as you can see, you cannot always control old habits from emerging and revealing the truth. As well as you cannot have control over yours Seeker's reflexes by the mind all the time," Hermione stated, staring at the Golden Snitch in Heley's hand. "You should have change your patronus if you didn't want other people to find out about you. It's not very common for people to have such a large patronus like yours. It wouldn't take us a lot of time to figure out your true identity with that patronus."

". . ." Heley gulped, closing her fingers around the Snitch. She couldn't deny anything anymore. Harry's old habits just betrayed her.

Hermione looked at Heley, examining every features of Heley's face. Heley's way to react was too much like Harry, exactly like Harry. The more the evidences of Heley being Harry showed up, the more Hermione felt despair building inside her. And anger as well. Hermione stepped toward Heley, her fist close. Then, she stepped hurriedly to Heley, her hand raised.

_SLAAAAAAAAP!_

Hermione's slap could be heard in all the library. Heley didn't move, too shock. She was only aware of the burning pain on her cheek. Heley brought her hand to her cheek to nurse it, looking at Hermione.

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?_" Hermione yelled. She was crying, her tearing eyes laced with grieve and anger.

"H-Hermione, I… I…"

The next second, Hermione threw her arms around Heley's neck and buried her face in Heley's shoulder.

"Why… Why didn't you talk to us? Why? Why did you just leave away like this?" Hermione stuttered between her sobs. "Why didn't you talk to us? Why didn't you tell us everything? Do you know how much pain we went through because we really thought you were dead. Why Harry? Why…?" Hermione incoherently mumbled between her tears.

Heley froze, not knowing what to say. But one thing was sure for her; she couldn't lie to Hermione again. Not anymore. She hugged Hermione.

"I'm… I'm sorry Hermione… I'm really sorry…" Heley shed tears too. All the tears she didn't aloud herself to pour out, she let them free now.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione cried harder and tight her arms around Heley.

The two girls cried in each other arms, comforting themselves and feeling happy to find themselves as old friends back again. But they weren't alone in the library.

"Well well, isn't that interesting," a voice said behind them.

"Ah!" Hermione and Heley jumped and turned around. From behind the shelves, someone stepped out of the shadow. It was a tall guy. And a Slytherin. Heley paled when she recognized the 7th year half-Italian Slytherin.

"B-B-Blaise…" Heley stuttered. Blaise flashed his super white teeth to the girl.

"Hello Hermione, hello Heley..." Blaise greeted them with his happy smile, too happy to be healthy for the Gryffindor black hair girl. Heley gulped, her face took a unhealthy color shade.

"Y-Y-You heard us...?" Hermione asked for Heley, who was incapable to speak word.

"Hum, I didn't..." Blaise started, making hope raising high for Heley and Hermione "...miss a single word of your conversation!" Blaise finished very happily, bringing the girls' hope crushed badly down to six feet underground, particularly for Heley.

"B-Blaise..." Heley stuttered pleadingly, but the mischievous glint in Blaise's eye kept dancing even more brightly.

"He is not the only here who heard you, Hermione, Heley," another said. Behind Blaise stepped out of the shadow another 7th year boy. "Or should I say Harry Potter?"

* * *

A/N: Guess who is the other 7th year boy who hear Heley's and Hermione's conversation!

Update Sunday, March 25, 2012. Unbeta'd.


	37. Crookshanks Is Out of the Bag

A/N: YEAH! ANOTHER UPDATE! APRIL 1rst UPDATE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haha!

Where you happy really when you received an Update Alert for this story?

It's April 1rst, did you really think that it was a real update! It's an April Fools Day!

Sorry! You caught a fish and you ate its tail! Happy April Fools Day!

See you next time for the real update!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nah! Sirius-ly, did you think I am the kind of person to play such a bad joke?

Blaise might, Gred and Forges might, but not me!

Go down and see.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

See! This is a real update. But you still got trick if you really thought it was a real April Fools Day joke!

(On a second thought, maybe with this joke, Georges might accepted to hire me to work in his store!)

Now that aside, it's time for the mysterious 7th year person with Blaise. Enjoy.

Unbeta'd.**  
**

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 37. Crookshanks Is Out of the Bag  
**

Previously...

"Well well, isn't that interesting," a voice said behind them.

"Ah!" Hermione and Heley jumped and turned around. From behind the shelves, someone stepped out of the shadow. It was a tall guy. And a Slytherin. Heley paled when she recognized the 7th year half-Italian Slytherin.

"B-B-Blaise…" Heley stuttered. Blaise flashed his super white teeth to the girl.

"Hello Hermione, hello Heley..." Blaise greeted them with his happy smile, too happy to be healthy for the Gryffindor black hair girl. Heley gulped, her face took a unhealthy color shade.

"Y-Y-You heard us...?" Hermione asked for Heley, who was incapable to speak word.

"Hum, I didn't..." Blaise started, making hope raising high for Heley and Hermione "...miss a single word of your conversation!" Blaise finished very happily, bringing the girls' hope crushed badly down to six feet underground, particularly for Heley.

"B-Blaise..." Heley stuttered pleadingly, but the mischievous glint in Blaise's eye kept dancing even more brightly.

"He is not the only here who heard you, Hermione, Heley," another said. Behind Blaise stepped out of the shadow another 7th year boy. "Or should I say Harry Potter?"

* * *

Seeing the 7th year boy standing next to Blaise, Heley just wish that she would faint, right now on the spot, so she wouldn't have to confront him. Hermione spoke at her place.

"Neville! What are you two doing here?"

"Research for our Potions, but we discovered something _wayyyyyy_ more interesting than Potions, right Neville?" Blaise said, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he looked at Heley.

"Gulp…" Heley became whiter than a ghost.

"Blaise, stop scaring her," Neville reprimanded.

"But admit it. That's some awesome discovery!" Blaise insisted. Neville rolled his eyes, ignoring Blaise. Then, he addressed to Heley.

"So I was right for suspecting that you were Harry all the long, Heley," Neville said.

"_HEEEEEH?_" All the occupants of room gasped.

* * *

They were in the Room of Requirement, waiting for Neville to speak. They needed to talk, but they also needed to do it away from indiscret ears. That was how they came in that Room of Requirement, which was restored by the Hogwarts' magic after the war. They were now gathered in front of a roaring fire, sitting in individual comfortable arm chairs. Heley had claimed the chair the nearest of the fire. She needed the fire. Knowing that Hermione had found out her secret had frozen her heart. But knowing that even Neville knew it had her whole body completely frozen. She had always be careful to protect her old identity, how could it be possible for anyone to notice the true? That Hermione did it just prove to her that she always obviously fail. But that even Neville, that she had fail very miserably.

Hermione took out her wand and conjured a set of hot tea and biscuits for everyone. She gave to everyone a cup of tea. But for Heley, Hermione made her a cocoa drink with a_ lotsss_ of (healing) chocolate. She also added in a little bit of Calming Draught to help Heley's (very tense) nerves. The fire didn't look like it would make Heley feel good anytime soon, which way Hermione decided to take a faster way. Heley wasn't even aware of Hermione's presence when her friend gave her the cup of cocoa. Hermione brought the cup to the distressed girl's lips.

"Drink, Heley," Hermione softly ordered, placing the cup against Heley's (froze)n lips. Heley mechanically accepted to let the warm liquid slip pass her lips. Soon, she felt her tensions dropped. Heley was grateful of the calming effect of the chocolate on her nerves. Thanks to the chocolate drink, she was able to calm down a little bit and started to speak.

"H-How long did you knew that H-Harry and I are one person?" Heley asked, slightly stuttering.

"Actually, I only came with the suspicion recently," Neville said.

"What made you first suspicious about her?" Hermione asked, worriedly looking at Heley. The girl looked like she wanted to disappear under the cushion of her arm chair.

"There was one time that you weren't careful about what you were talking, Heley. You let split out a secret shared only between Harry and I. That was how I first became suspicious about you," Neville answered.

* * *

Flashback

They were studying in Gryffindor common room. Seamus was mumbling between his teeth about 'Stupid potions' or something like that. Seamus had blew up another cauldron and his potion partner had sentenced him five scrolls of what he should and _shouldn't_ have done. Normally, Seamus would just ignored her, but he couldn't ignore the promise that she would turned him into potion ingredients the next time he destroy their potion again. That was why Seamus was begging his friends to save his arses from Victoria's threat.

"Help me! You have to save me! I don't want to become potion ingredients! Please save m_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!" Seamus cried.

"Then stop watching my potion partner Milly and watch your own potion instead!" Dean retorted exasperatedly as he tried to peel off his friend from his being.

"_Deeeeean_, you are so _meeeean_! Woeeeeeeeeee!" Seamus wailed, making everybody covering their ears.

"Urrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggh!" Everyone in the room felt their brain on the verge of cracking.

"_SOMEONE DO SOMETHING TO STOP HIM NOW PLEAAAAASE! I CANNOT STAND IT ANYMOOOORE!_" someone yelled over Seamus' wail.

"_WOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!" Seamus just wailed even louder. Hermione decided to interrupt Seamus.

"Okay! Okay! We'll help you! We'll help you! But stop wailing _PLEAAAAAAASE_!" Hermione urged. Seamus instantly stop wailing and grinned.

"Ah! Thank you! You are really wonderful friends!" he said.

"Ah..." Everyone in the room removed their hands from their ears, sighing heavily. Hermione rolled her eyes. If she didn't say that, all of them likely end up deaf because of him.

"Don't worry, Seamus. I'll help you for the essay. Since I have a lot of experiences with failed potions, I know what to do and not to have a good potion now," Neville said. Seamus jumped threw his arms around Neville's neck.

"THANK YOUUUUUUUUU! You're the best Neville! You are my _saaaaaaavior_!" Seamus cried in tears, chocking Neville. Meanwhile, Neville was turning into an unhealthy blue dead-like boy.

"Er, Seam, just a suggestion like that. It might be a good idea if you let your savior alive if you want him to save your arses," Ron said, very worried for Neville's health.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Seamus asked, not releasing Neville from his (overly enthusiastic) hug.

"Just look at Neville and you will understand," Dean said, sighing. Seamus did as he was told to see Neville with a very interesting face color. Neville was adopting alternatively every shade of sick-color face which could have exist in the world, including white, blue, purple, green and more. The poor herbology genius flunked his arms in the air to call for rescue.

"A-air... I-I n-need a-air..." Neville begged. Seamus immediately let go of Neville.

"Oh! Neville! I'm sorr_y_!" Seamus apologized. Neville wasn't listen to his apologizes. He had something more important to do, as desperately refilling his lunges with that wonderful thing God had created called 'oxygen'.

"It's okay. It's okay," Neville said, too happy to be still alive. "Now, let's start."

And thanks to Neville's help, Victoria was satisfied with Seamus' scrolls and their potion didn't blow up in the next class.

* * *

The next day, in the Great Hall

"Neville really saves my live," Seamus over joyfully shouted for everyone in the Hall to heard as he plopped down next to Dean.

"Did you properly thank him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I did," Seamus responded. "But I wondered, how did he become so good in potion when he always fail them in the past?"

"When Neville makes a potion, he is thinking about making a tonic for his plants. Neville loves his plants and would always do the everything for them to be healthy. That way, he cannot fail his potions anymore," Heley automatically answered. She did it without paying too much attention of what she was saying because she was busy with cutting her sausage.

"Oh! I see. That's a good trick," Seamus said.

Neville, who was at the Hall door step, froze on the spot when he heard Heley.

_'H-How did she know about that?'_ Neville wondered.

That trick was taught to him by only one person, the Boy-Who-Wasn't-There-Anymore, Harry Potter. Neville never told anyone about that because it was his memento of Harry. And it was not like Harry to brawl about what he did around him. Then how come Heley Potter knew about it?

_'Unless Heley is...'_

End flashback

* * *

"Unless Heley is Harry, that's it," Neville said, looking straight to Heley, who was sitting in front of him. Heley chewed her lips. Neville continued.

"After that day, I often observed you. Your behavior, gestures, your ways to do things, everything were exactly like Harry. I recalled when I told you how your flying style look a lot like Harry's during the party after Gryffindor-Slytherin match. For a second, your face froze in panic. I was curious, but I didn't pay too much attention about it because I thought I was imagining thing. Maybe I should have trust my instincts more back then. But then again, I recalled clearly that you never never specifically say you were Harry's cousin. You only said that you share the same family blood with Harry. For anyone who heard that, we would think that you are relatives, which is true because both of you are Potters. It was Dean who assumed that Harry and you were cousin. Everyone just accepted Dean's hypothesis about why Harry and you are physically so alike and you never correct us. However, no one would actually think that Harry and you share the Potter blood means sharing _exactly_ _the same_ _blood in the_ _same_ body, as two people in one person. In a way, you never lie to us, but you also never correct our misunderstanding since it was so convenient to you. In a certain way, that's lying, Heley."

Heley lowed her head, her cheeks burning in shame.

"I'm sorry..." Heley mumbled, chewing her lips. Seeing her repenting face, Neville softened.

"But I can understand why you had to do it," Neville continued. "I would do the same thing if I was you, so I forgive you for lying."

Heley looked up, but with a smile this time.

"Thank you," she said. Neville nodded to her.

"On the other hand, Hermione, I'm surprised that you discover her secret before. You are usually smarter than that," Blaise said cheekily. Hermione glared furiously at him, offended by the little insult underneath.

"Humph!" Hermione retorted, offended. Heley meekly smiled.

"Actually, that's because I got help to keep the secret save from Hermione, from an unlike ally," Heley said. Next, she extended her hand in the direction of the ginger cat in Hermione's lap. Crookshanks licked Heley's fingers, then moved from his mistress' lap to Heley's one, settling down on the girl's lap. Heley stroke his back, making the cat purr contently.

"Prrr..."

"Crookshanks protected my secret from Hermione," Heley said, keeping petting the cat. "If it wasn't him, Hermione would have discover my secret long ago."

* * *

Flashback

Crooshanks strolled to Heley with a roll in its mouth. Heley recognized it. It was her essay, which she left for Hermione to proof read it. Hermione must have already did it, which was why Crookshanks was bringing it back to her. Crookshanks sat on his back legs with the scroll in its mouth, waiting for Heley to take it.

"Thank you, Crookshanks" Heley said, taking the essay from the half-Kneazel mouth. She scanned over her essay, surprised to see that no correction was done yet. "Heh?" Why would Hermione have the scroll returning back to Heley without checking it? Then, reaching the last lines, Heley jumped in horror and her face drained off color. "Oh Merlin!" It was a good thing that Hermione didn't see her scroll yet. If she did, Heley's secret would no longer be a secret. The bottom lines of the scroll weren't written with Heley's right handwriting, but with Harry Potter's left handwriting.

Then, she remembered. That night, she was tired from working too long over her essay and she must have inadvertently switched to her right hand with the left without realizing what she was doing. Crookshanks saw the left-handed lines and stole Heley's essay before Hermione could read it to bring it back to Heley. Her hands trembling, menacing to drop the scroll, Heley knelled in front of the orange cat.

"Cr-Crookshanks, y-you… you know…" Heley stuttered, her orbs trembling.

"Meow," Crookshanks answered.

Crookshanks had always knew her secret. Heley realized that she shouldn't have been surprised. During her third year, Crookshanks knew Ron's old rat Scabbers wasn't a normal rat. And the cat had also recognized Sirius Black under his Animagus form then first time they met. Thus, it shouldn't be surprising that the Kneazel-cat's insight recognize Harry Potter under Heley's face. Like how he did it for Sirius, Croockshanks also protected her secret. Heley looked into Crookshanks' yellow eyes, stretching her hand to its head.

"T-Thank you…" Heley muttered. Croockshanks had saved her secret.

"Prrrrr," Crookshanks purred, butting his head against her hand to beg for more pets.

Heley stood up and sat on at her desk. She rewrote her essay. Crookshanks jumped on the desk and sat on the corner, waiting patiently for her to finish. This time, Heley was careful not to make the same mistake again. Once done, she gave it back to Crookshanks. The cat took the scroll and brought it back to Hermione before his mistress noticed the absence of Heley's essay on her desk.

End flashback

* * *

"Thanks to Crookshanks, you never discover my secret before. He is really a smart cat," Heley said, petting the purring half-Kneazel in her lap.

Next, Heley told them how come she was a boy when they met her and about the magical marks which was under Harry's arm. It was an ancient Chinese magic Dumbledore had learn when he was young and traveling around the world. It was a spell of wardenship, usually performed on children who weren't your blood relatives. A red mark appeared somewhere on the body of the ward, indicating the existence of a living guardian other than the biological parents.

"I know about the red mark under Harry's arm. I saw it once or twice. But because I didn't see it under your arm, that was one of the reasons why I first discarded my suspicion about you being Harry," Neville explained.

"The red mark under my arm is the lock of my true identity. When Professor Dumbledore di-...When Professor Dumblundore left, it had started to fade. The charm casted upon me was lift up and I turn back into a girl," Heley said.

"I remember reading something about that Chinese magic," Blaise said. "The Chinese magic is considered as a dark art by the Britain magic standards because it is a double-edge magic. In the law of Asian magic, the balance between Yin and Yang must always be kept. Thus, the balance between Life and Death is very sacred. You cannot create a new life without taking away another life. Like when a someone is born, another life died at another place in order to keep the balance. Dumbledore most probably caste on you a guardianship magic. For that kind of magic, a sacrifice is needed. In exchange of protecting a life, the spell caster must give up his own one. After putting the charm you Heley, Dumbledore would likely lost one year of his life circle every time you struck a birthday."

"What?" Heley exclaimed, her face white. "How come?"

"Like I said, it's the Law between the Yin and the Yang, between Life and Dead," Blaise said. Heley bit her lips.

"Basically, does it mean that Professor Dumbledore had gave up fifteen year of his live in exchange of fifteen year of protecting Harry?" Hermione again.

"Exactly," Blaise nodded.

"I... I didn't know about that... If I did, I would have stop him," Heley said, her lips trembling.

"Heley, I think that's the reason why Professor Dumbledore hide the truth from you," Neville said.

"Professor Dumbledore did not only gave up his remaining living years, but also his power. The price to pay for protecting another life in Chinese magic is very high, higher than it is worth to pay. I had always thought that his magic became weaker over the years because he was taking age, but not once did I suspect that he was willingly giving up his magic to protect someone else. The wardenship charm would wear off the moment its caster de-... passed away," Blaise finished.

They shared an instant of silence, in memory of their first Headmaster. They felt like respecting him more than they never did before. Hermione was the first to speak.

"I'm wondering about something. Blaise said that the charm wear off the moment its caster passed away. But even after that Professor Dumbledore passed away, you were still 'Harry'. How could it be possible, Heley?"

"Well, theoretically, in that kind of magic, the moment the spell caster died, the charm would take off immediately. But this is Professor Dumbledore we are talking about. Probably he had find a way to store his magic inside the spell so it could continue to sustain a certain amount of time after his death. Though I'm also curious how he did it." Blaise said.

"Exactly how he did it, I don't know. I just know that after Professor Dumbledore's dead, I was supposed to be able to keep my disguise for twelve more months. His portrait in Professor McGonagall's office told me so. But because of the Horcrux items I carried on me, the magic store in the spell worn off faster, as well as my disguise," Heley said.

After being turning back into a girl, Heley had to learn the way of living of a girl (and all the complications that comes with it). Thankfully, Mme Margaret, Prime Minister Shaklebolt's wife, had been a wonderful mentor for her. She was a thoughtful and patient mentor, not hesitating to take time to explain to Heley all the troublesome that comes with being a member of the feminine sex. She also tutored Heley how to be a lady by the wizard world standards, including the pure blood etiquette standards. Heley first said that she would probably not needed to learn about upper social etiquette, considering her being a half-blood, but Mme Margaret had convinced her otherwise. Knowing etiquette rules is always useful because one never what he/she might encounter in the future. After the episode at the Malfoy New Year, Heley was happy to have listened to Mme Margaret (otherwise she would not survive that night). With Mme Margaret's tutoring, Heley's transition from being a boy into girl went quite smoothly. White Mme Margaret's tutoring, Heley Potter was ready to return back to Hogwarts as a girl without any hint of being a boy in her past.

* * *

"And here I thought that behaving as a girl following the feminine standards would help me hide all the hints about being a boy," Heley finished.

"It is true not once did I suspected you to be a boy in your past life, Heley." Hermione said. "There was nothing about your behaviors, social behaviors, as a girl that had betrayed you. But you couldn't hide tics behaviors which were unique to Harry. Harry was rarely talk about what trouble him - actually, he would never if Ron or me don't corned him to (Heley grimaced, knowing exactly what Hermione meant) -, that whats why we learn to read his emotions from his tics behaviors. It was your tics that betrayed you Heley, your tics and Prongs, your stag Patronus."

Heley sighed, playing with the handle of her cocoa cup.

"And to think that I worked out another Patronus so people wouldn't make the connection between Harry and me," Heley said.

"You have a new Patronus? Is that even possible?" Blaise asked, impressed. "I thought that people can have only one form of Patronus, if they ever manage to convert one, that's it, not to mention such a big one."

"It is possible with a lot of will," Neville said. "Tonk's Patronus was originally a hare. But when she realized her feelings for Remus, her Patronus turned into a wolf," Neville said. "Harry had more will than anyone. And I guess, the desire to hide Harry's old Patronus and identity was a strong one too, right Heley?"

"..." Heley bite her lips, but nodded nonetheless.

"I'm sorry I have to trick you like that," Hermione said apologetically. Heley shook her head.

"No no, I'm the one at fault," Heley said. "I should have tell you all the true long ago. I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione tight her arms around Heley's shoulders, accepting the apologize. Hermione wasn't that forgivable for being trick by her best friend, but she was too happy that The-Friend-Who-Was-Thought-Dead was now back to back to held grudge against Heley. Next, they asked Heley to relate them everything she had lived from the moment she left them after the war. As a form of apologize for lying to them, Heley complied. But while they listened to her, Blaise had his own thinking. Watching the black hair Gryffindor girl talking, her green eyes shining again with joy because her friends had forgave her, Blaise was struck at the sudden transformation in Heley. Heley rarely smiled. But when she does, she is very pretty, even mesmerizing to watch.

_'How Draco would react if he saw her smiling like this. How would he react... if he knew that she was Harry Potter... considering his feelings for her?'_

* * *

A/N: You remember the inquiry in the last chapter, about who was the mysterious 7th year with Blaise? Well, Draco turned out to be the most popular. But why Draco? That is just too dreadful for Heley! For those who wanted it be Draco, you guys are too masochist! Inflicting such a traumatizing thing to my heroine, that's not nice at all toward the poor girl! But considering that he is so popular, I will dedicate a whole chapter just for him for the next chapter. Next time it's Draco confronting his feeling for Heley.

Updated on Sunday, April 1, 2012 (se-... er, sirius-ly, not a fool fish trick!). But still Happy April Fools Day. And you still got caught if you really did believe that this was an update joke!

Unbeta'd.


	38. Croockshanks is Patting Around the Bag

A/N: Yes, I know it's has been a thousand years since I last update. Don't know what to tell you and too lazy to think of any excuse (because I don't have one). So, er, deal with it because that's what I do!

Important note: Please, keep in mind that English is far from my main used language, so my everything-English-related is far from perfect. It was self-taught anyway, so please forgive me (and bear me) for all the mistake (grammar, vocabulary, expression and such).

A/N 2: Unbeta'd.

* * *

Previously...

While they listen to Heley talk, Blaise was in deep reflection. He looked at Heley, who was now listening to Hermione talking about something. He was happy for Heley's situation. Hermione had forgiven her despite the lie. Hermione was too happy to find back her friend to held grudge toward Heley. However, Blaise wondered if _that_ person would be as lenient as Hermione was.

_'How would Draco react if he knew... considering his feelings for her?'_

* * *

**Fallen & Risen 38. _Croockshanks is Patting Around the Bag_**

_"If he knew he had fallen for his arch-enemy, I wonder who would he react?"_

Blaise wasn't blind. He knew Draco had feelings for Heley. At the beginning of this school year, Draco was attracted to the black hair girl for a reason Blaise wasn't quite sure about. Draco was attracted to the new girl just like he was to the Boy-Who-Was-Not-Here-Anymore. He knew Draco was conflicted when Professor Slughorn had partnered him with her. On one side, he knew Draco was worried to be too close with her. He couldn't shake off the strong impression he had for her the first time he saw on the Hogwarts Express. He still couldn't shake off that deep attraction she had on him. At the same time, he suspected couldn't suppress the happy feeling which was warming his heart. He saw Draco fight to not let his lips smile after seeing his name matched with Heley Potter on the black board.

_"But being a Malfoy, everything must be Malfoy-ishly done,"_ Blaise rolled his eyes.

Of course the blond pure blood's demeanor would not reveal anything of his true thinking!

_"Really, it wouldn't hurt to act non-pure-blood-edly once a while!"_ Blaise added.

At the same time, Draco and him didn't miss the worried (and maybe a displeasure?) written across her face to see her name matched with the Slytherin Head Boy. Only Blaise knew—because of his closeness with Draco—that Draco must had felt a twig in his heart and he had quickly erased that (maybe wrong) impression. Heley Potter never met Draco Malfoy before.

_"Hum... Except on Hogwarts Express, she doesn't us well enough to bear any harsh feelings toward him."_

But now, with this... this blatant huge revelation...

_"Now, I understand why she bears such hard feelings toward him, considering her past experience with him while she was under another name. She has all the right in the world to be... displeased to see herself being partnered with Draco Malfoy."_

Though, it didn't change that she was also in fault. To hide such a big secret. Really!

"Now Heley, what about Draco?" Blaise asked.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Well, don't you think that you should tell him about this?"

"NO!" Heley yelled in panic.

"..." Blaise stared at Heley in the eyes, in her scared eyes. In a way, he understood why she was scared at the perspective to tell Draco about her previous identity, but...

"Heley, you know I am his best friend. And to tell the truth, this is something he has the right to know. And something I don't have the right to hide from him. The perspective to hide an information he is linked to (_so deeply linked too _he mentally added) made me feel guilty and I don't like this feeling. Heley, I don't think I can keep such a secret from him..." Blaise said in a very serious tone. Heley chewed her lips.

"I... I..." Heley hesitated.

"Heley..." Hermione said, but didn't interfere for her friend's defense. She too felt that Draco deserved to know the truth.

"Heley, Blaise is right. Draco must know about your secret. You cannot hide it from him," Neville said gently. Heley felt suddenly very cold. Even Hermione and Neville agreed with Blaise.

"Heley, if you don't do it, then probably I will... for he is my friend," Blaise said. "He deserves to know the true because he is very involved with Harry Potter... and with you."

_'Especially with you, whom he has so strong feelings. He loves you, his ex-arch-enemy,'_ Blaise finished in his head. Heley bleached, panicked.

"NO! Please, don't!"

"Then what do you want me to do? Draco deserves to know about it." Blaise insisted again. Heley bite her lips.

"I... I will tell him myself."

* * *

Heley was alone by the lake, looking at the silent water. She was thinking about the conversation she had in the Room of Required. She was thinking about the messy situation she brought upon herself with Draco Malfoy.

_"Draco Malfoy... Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter... Harry Potter!"_

The last word she said before leaving the Room of Requirement replayed in her head.

_"I... I will tell him myself..."_

"Argh..." Heley groaned and buried her head in her knees. What took her to blurt such a blow? Heley was angry at herself for that. "I can't! I really can't! What am I going to do? What should I do? Please help me!"

Never, never had she imagined that even in dead, Harry Potter cannot have peace. She must have screwed up very badly her past life (not the past life as Harry Potter but the past life before the birth of Harry Potter) to deserve _this_ in this life! Come to think about it, she DID screw up Harry Potter's life... so maybe this is the punishment granted upon her by the deities up there...

But then, chewing of her own self wasn't exactly a very bright thing to do. She diverted her mind on other topic, such as about the problem she has to face. Eventually. And a very fast eventually.

"Draco Malfoy..."

Even though she/Harry wasn't close to the pure blood Slytherin Head Boy, she knew he wasn't someone who could committed a cold-blooded murder or intentionally bring arms to anyone.

"..." No, that didn't sound right. He was a prick to Harry Potter and his friend before the war.

What Heley meant was the Draco Malfoy, despite being a prick, could never bring real arm at the point of destroying a person life to anyone with a real destruction motivation.

He was commissioned to kill Professor Dumbledor but he didn't kill do it when he had the chance. When Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured and taken to the Malfoy Manor, he had without a doubt recognized them despite their disguise, but only gave an elusive answer when he was asked to identify them. It was a small lie, a small Malfoy-ish lie, but it had save Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's life.

Come to think about it, Draco Malfoy didn't have a choice to follow the directives to kill Dumbledore or report Harry's friend. Voldemort was holding his parents' life above his head like a Damocles sword. Really, Draco Malfoy wasn't that bad this year. He was polite to everyone, even to Hermione. He was even nice, like when he gave back Neville's pot planted instead of breaking it when he had a chance. He was no longer a bullier. Sure he being her guardian wasn't her pumpkin juice at all, but she admitted that he wasn't that bad either.

But revealing to him the link between Harry Potter and Heley Potter...

"..." Heley's mind stopped working.

* * *

Heley didn't want to reveal Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy because they were arch-enemy, but also...

_"But also..."_

"But also I don't want to see him being disappointed because of me..."

"..." Heley blinked. "Wait! Why would I be scare that he would be disappointed by me? That sound prosperous! I don't have a reason to be scare about that..." Yet, she felt a small sting in her heart.

_"It is because you have feelings for him..."_ a little voice inside her told her.

Heley paled. Now, that had never been planned on her Heley-life schedule. This... this _thing_... would mess up the life she had drawn ahead for herself. No. She cannot face him. She cannot see him. She DOESN'T want to see him. Not with this sudden (absolutely weird and prosperous) heart revelation.

She would hide away. She HAD to hide away. She would bide her time to remain her mind that SHE was the master of her own mind and not the mind being her master. She just had to escape away in other to complete this new task she set for herself. Now.

Suddenly, some strange feeling came to her. It was an intuition. A bad intuition. A dark omen. Her heart beat became frantic. She panicked. She had to go away. FAST.

_"Why again?"_

Who cared!? She HAD to run away. And NOW! Run first, think later! She sprang up to start the muscle engine in her legs.

"Heley," a voice behind her stopped her. Heley's heart froze, stopping its frantic beating.

Heley turned around to face with silver-blue eyes looking straight at her. So that was the bad intuition she felt... There, in front of her, was standing the person she didn't want to see before... before some fifty years and more. There, hovering her was the tall silhouette of the _one_ person she was not ready to face right now because of this ridiculous new... strange idea her inner voice whispered to her a minute ago. There, was standing Harry Potter's ex-arch-enemy... and Heley Potter's new friend. Draco Malfoy.

"Heley, may I speak with you a moment, please?"

Heley's face drained off color.

_"Oh no! Did I really screw up THAT bad my previous life and my previous previous life?"_

* * *

Update on Monday December 31, 2012. Unbeta'd.


End file.
